


Your heart belongs to me

by sznups



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a Little Shit, Alpha!Magnus, Alpha!Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fertility Issues, Hate to Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega!Alec, Postpartum Depression, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, graphic description of childbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 120,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sznups/pseuds/sznups
Summary: Alec has many dreams and many talents. He thinks the world belongs to him. Until he turns fifteen.Alec Lightwood hates being an omega. He lost everything he loved because of his second gender. Family, respect, freedom. And he has enough. He rebels against his nature, istincts and needs. He's sure he doesn't need any alpha to be happy. But one day a certain alpha appears in his life and awakens feelings he never knew he was capable of.***Or Alec is a little shit and he does everything to kill the "weak" side of him. Magnus tries to change that and show him that being an omega isn't something to be ashamed of.





	1. Is "no" an emotion? Because I feel it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in omegaverse and to be honest I don't know what I'm doing. But I've always wanted to write something like this, so here it goes.  
> I made Alec a stubborn little bitch because let's be honest, he is one. He's not going to be a typical, submissive omega, just a warning! 
> 
>  
> 
> I know I've been writing quite a lot lately but it's a form of therapy for me. It helps with my anxiety. So yea, a new story but don't worry I am not abandoning the other ones.

He closed his eyes as the morning breeze blew on his face. Another spring, another year…

It first happened when he turned fifteen. And since then his whole life had changed. His parents sent him away, his siblings were not allowed to see him anymore. The changes were cruel and painful but he endured them all and learnt how to live his new life. It had been four years already.

That was how unmated omegas were supposed to live. They got send away to special institutions where they were taught how to act to be the perfect omegas for their future alphas. Which was ridiculous and degrading.

It had been four years since Alexander Lightwood was sent to Idris, a small, beautiful town surrounded by lakes and forests. A fake Utopia as he liked to call it. Sure, it was still a better place than most of the institutions but it didn’t mean it was less humiliating. Alec was an omega, yes. But it didn’t mean he was weak. It didn’t mean he wasn’t curious and it definitely didn’t mean he was stupid.

Alec opened his eyes and then closed the window. It was almost noon. He put his shoes on and then left the small room he lived in. Of course, he had to slam the door just to disturb the peace of the church that was now his home. Alec wasn’t religious. But somehow everybody thought that raising omegas in churches was the greatest idea in the world. Alec still remembered the first obedience lesson he had to attend.

“The presence of God shall constantly remind you that being submissive is the key to happy life.”

Alec felt sick. It was the worst bullshit he had ever heard in his whole life. Or so he thought because soon he had to attend more classes and they were getting worse and worse with every passing day. However, Alec tried to endure it. He tried to learn and adapt but soon he realized it just wasn’t for him. He hated being an omega. He hated how omegas were seen and he hated even more that everybody expected him to be a brainless child-bearer. No. It wasn’t a life he wanted. And at the same time he knew he didn’t have a choice.

Being an omega was freaking hard. He couldn’t just escape. He couldn’t find any decent job. Alec was smart. He knew that survival didn’t mean living. And well, he liked having a roof above his head. Even if it was in a church ran by a bunch of lunatics. At least he was safe there. The outside world wasn’t the best place for unmated omegas, that he knew very well. He still hated it, though. Alec wanted to go back home… but the church was his home now. He had nowhere else to go. So he stayed. It was a better option than being raped by some savage alpha.

Alec sighed. Omegas were quite rare and male omegas like him? He was like caviar, saffron or other shit he found repulsive. Of course, Alec wasn’t blind. He knew why everybody had their eyes set on him. But he wasn’t interested. He wanted to live like a normal person with a free will and rights to choose the way of living. However, he was born as an omega. He could rebel all he wanted. But it didn’t change anything.

Alec tied the strings of his cloak around his neck, grabbed a basket and headed towards the door.

“The mass is about to start” an old beta priest said, shaking his head in disapproval. “You’re heading the wrong way.”

The omega rolled his eyes. No matter how long he’d been there, they still didn’t learn a single thing.

“What’s right for you, doesn’t have to be right for me” he growled and then left the building.

Alec wasn’t a typical omega, it was obvious for everyone who knew him. There were people that admired him for that but the majority hated his guts because they thought Alec was a disgrace to all omegas. He had everything. Wits, looks, manners. Everything. And yet he refused every potential alpha.

The omega didn’t stop until he reached the forest. It was still kind of reckless to be an omega and go out alone but he didn’t care. Alec wanted to be free. Even if the freedom meant occasional trips to the forest. And well, he kind of had to do that. Alec despised who he was and his heats… Jesus, they were so unpleasant and painful that Alec refused to experience them ever again. However, it required meds and meds meant money. The church gave them something like pocket money every month but it wasn’t enough and  because of Alec’s behavior he very often got nothing as a punishment. So he had to take care of it alone.

It was already a late spring. Alec breathed in the scent of the forest and then went deeper. He knew where the finest berries were and he wanted to pick them before someone else had a chance to do that.

Alec enjoyed the walk. He had been locked in that damn church for a whole winter and now he finally could get some air. No one could take it away from him. He knelt down on the wet grass and with a little smile on his face, he started picking the berries. He ate a few of them of course. He skipped breakfast that day but it wasn’t a problem. He was used to it by now and didn’t even notice he was hungry. Alec just couldn’t stand those people sometimes so he preferred to be hungry than associate with them.

Alec ate another berry. The forest was silent but his sensitive wolf ears could hear even the slightest noise. He swallowed the fruit and then touched the leather collar wrapper around his neck. It helped him calm down when the scent of an alpha hit his nostrils. And it wasn’t pleasant. The person smelled like burnt meat and hot sauce…

“I know you’re there, Sebastian” he sounded tired. Because well, he was. That pesky alpha had been following him all the time. He heard footsteps. The alpha approached him but Alec didn’t even look at him too occupied with the berries.

“And you didn’t say hello? I’m offended” he chuckled and then sat on the grass, eyeing Alec. The omega spared him a glance.

“Oh, should I apologize for you stalking me?” he raised his brow and then got up. Somehow that bush didn’t look nice anymore. He decided to pick some wild raspberries. He wasn’t a fan of them but they were better than spending time with Sebastian. However, the alpha followed him.

“You should be flattered. A very rich alpha, a future pack leader wants to have you and you’re so ungrateful” he clicked his tongue and Alec growled under his nose. He hated being treated like a shallow bitch.

“Well, forgive me, I’m not interested. You don’t have to follow me anymore” he shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to say so much more but it was too dangerous. Sebastian had never hurt him before but… he was someone very important. The law would be on his side even if he raped Alec and confessed it afterwards.

“You’d not have to go back to the church anymore. I have money. You’d get only one duty” Sebastian was persistent like he didn’t even hear the omega. Alec sighed defeated.

“Look. I am not interested” he said again, this time looking Sebastian in the eye. “So thank you but no.”

“I’ll give you a bit more time to think about it then. But keep that in mind, Alec. My patience is wearing thin. And if you refuse, I have the money to buy you anyway. So you better think twice before you answer my question again. And I’ll ask one last time” he gave Alec a wicked smile and then got up.

Alec couldn’t move. He could smell the alpha pheromones. They were making him sick and scared. He knew he could defend himself but there was something in Sebastian that made him unable to move. Alec bit his lip. He hated it so much. His body wanted to give in but he fought with everything he had. He wasn’t going to bear his neck… not for him. Not for anyone else.

“I will see you soon.”

Sebastian left. It took Alec some time before his body started cooperating with his brain. He wanted to cry. He hated feeling so weak. Damn it! Alec laid down on the grass and took a deep breath. Sebastian didn’t lie. Alec knew it.

The church trained omegas to be good for their future alphas. Alpha always had to pay a big amount of money to get the omega they wanted. But the prices were different. It depended on whether they wanted to do it voluntarily or not.

Alec managed to scare away every alpha that had ever approached him so far. But Sebastian was so fucking persistent! It wasn’t like Alec loved his life so much. But he didn’t want to be mated to someone he despised. He had to come up with a plan, a solution. And he knew… running away was the only option. Was it a better option, though? He groaned frustrated. No matter what decision he was going to make, he needed money.

The omega grabbed the basket filled with berries and went to the market. It was crowded as always. Alec could feel people staring at him but he didn’t care. He had to sell the fruit.

Alec felt his stomach growl when he passed a stall with pastries. He could never afford them. And for a brief second he wondered if he could eat them if he was mated. Would his alpha shower him with gifts? That’d be nice. But wait, no! No, it wouldn’t. Ale wasn’t so shallow. He didn’t need that. He decided not to listen to his inner omega a long time ago. He sped up his pace and soon he approached an old beta woman who was selling knitted goods. They were all handmade and Alec loved them. But again, they were too expensive.

“Morning” he smiled to the woman and then showed her the basket.

“Hello, dear. I see you picked the finest berries! Dear Lord, they’re beautiful! My grandpups are going to love them! Perhaps I should bake some buns?” Alec chuckled. They weren’t close but the woman was always nice to him.

“I’m sure they’ll love them. How are they doing?” he asked. Alec didn’t really care but it was nice to hear some positive news and see someone happy. Alec needed that at that moment.

But then he heard the church bells and he cursed under his breath. He had to go.

“I guess we will chat some other time?” she smiled and handed him the money.

“Yes, sorry. Have a nice day!”

Alec took the money. It wasn’t much but it was enough to buy the pills he needed. He put the money into the pocket of his pants and then rushed to church. The bells could mean a few things. And of course, if Alec’s day wasn’t shitty already…

He panted, stepping into the courtyard. All of the omegas were there. And that could mean only one thing but he needed to ask anyway. So he approached the most harmless person he could spot.

“Aline, what’s going on?” he asked and judging by the spark in her eyes…

“Oh, Alec! You’ve got here on time! The Alpha Bane pack is coming today!” she squealed and Alec frowned.

“And why are you so happy?” he asked unimpressed. Of course he had heard of Bane’s pack. It was the most powerful pack in the whole country. The alpha still didn’t have a mate. That was why they were all so excited. And Alec felt sick to his stomach.

“What?! Isn’t it obvious? He’s looking for a mate! It’s amazing. I know I don’t stand a chance but… maybe there will be someone who will want me and take me away from here…” she looked down and Alec felt sorry for her. He knew how much she hated that place. Probably even more than him.

“I’m sure about it. Just don’t stress. And flip that frown” he winked and she smiled immediately.

Aline hugged him tightly and Alec sighed. No matter how stubborn he was, his inner omega was lounging for touch.

“I know what you think about it, Alec but… I hope one day you’ll meet someone who will show you that love and family isn’t something to be afraid of.”

“I’m not afraid. It’s just a complete bullshit. Biology. It’s just not for me. But I wish you luck.”

“Wait… where are you going?”

“Bye, Aline!”

Alec needed to hide. He didn’t give a single damn about that alpha and his pack. He had to come up with a plan for his horrible situation. It was a priority and he needed peace to do that. Alec went to his room and spent there another hour.

The pack had soon arrived. He could hear the horses’ hooves on the pavement followed by omegas’ gasps and whispering. The alpha must have been amazing if he got all the attention. Not that Alec cared… well, he wanted to see the alpha. His inner omega was begging for it. But Alec fought bravely. However it was a difficult fight and soon he realized how hungry he was.

Alec was sure everyone was outside so he left his room and headed to the kitchen. He didn’t need much. Even a piece of bread would be nice. And enough. Because every time a pack came to visit, there was a whole feast. But it was still a few hours until evening and Alec needed a snack.

The door was open. Alec walked inside and gasped. He almost had a heart attack when he saw a large pie lying on the counter top. And that was the most ridiculous thing about Alexander Lightwood. He could fight his omega, his inner instincts. But he couldn’t fight his cravings. He had never stolen anything. However, he had never missed an opportunity to eat something sweet either.

Alec looked around but he was completely alone in the kitchen. So he decided that one piece won’t hurt anybody. Just one, tiny piece…

The piece turned out to be much more bigger than tiny but it was already cut and Alec didn’t want to waste it. The blueberry pie looked and smelled amazing. It was definitely baked for the alpha and his pack but Alec had already touched it and claimed as his own. He took the first bite and moaned. His fingers were purple because of the blueberries but he didn’t even notice as he continued eating.

Alec lost a track of time. And definitely lost the count of pieces of pie. The cake mold was almost empty as he heard someone gasp loudly. Fuck. He totally forgot that he was supposed to leave the kitchen a long time ago. He wasn’t allowed to be there, sit on the table, and he definitely wasn’t allowed to eat the whole pie!

Alec looked up and saw the deathly pale priest. He looked panicked but somehow Alec didn’t feel guilty. Well, it was their fault they left the pie there and didn’t close the door, right? But then Alec heard someone chuckle and that was the moment his whole life changed.

There was a man standing by the door. Tall, dark and handsome. His skin was the color of caramel and he smelled like sandalwood and citruses. The scent was intoxicating… alpha…

The alpha saw Alec looking at him and well, Alec didn’t really try to hide what he was doing. A moment later their eyes met and Alec couldn’t breathe. His eyes were the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen in his whole life. The golden green eyes were to die for and Alec found it hard to stop staring.

The alpha had the same problem. Because Alec was just stunning. Right now he was all covered in crumbs and his face was dirty, the blueberries smudged everywhere, his mouth still full of pie. And not knowing why, Magnus couldn’t stop looking. If it wasn’t for the priest, they’d probably spend a whole eternity just looking at each other.

“Alec! How could you eat a whole pie?! You ungrateful child! A whole pie!” he exclaimed, waving the bake mold in front of Alec’s eyes.

The omega shrugged his shoulders. He’d just ignore the priest but with that handsome man looking at him, Alec felt ashamed. He blushed and turned his gaze away. It was so awkward. He didn’t know why it even bothered him. He didn’t care what that man was thinking of him! He wasn’t interested! He didn’t need any alpha. He didn’t need to watch his every step because he didn’t care about finding a mate. No!

“Alpha Bane! I am so, very, very sorry! So sorry! I can assure you he’ll suffer the consequences!” the priest continued. But Alec didn’t listen anymore.

Magnus laughed even harder watching the whole scene in front of him. It made the priest shut up and Alec looked up at the alpha. What the hell. Why was he laughing?

“Excuse me, father. Could you please leave us alone? I’d like to talk to this pie-lover.”

The priest was left speechless. He didn’t know what was happening but Magnus didn’t seem to be angry or anything negative so the priest finally left. Alec was grateful for that but being alone in a room with an alpha… THE alpha?! He was trapped in the kitchen with the alpha Bane! Magnus could feel Alec’s sweet scent and knew right away how distressed the omega was.

“Hey, no need to be afraid. I just want to talk. I promise. No funny things” Magnus raised his hands in surrender and took a cautious step forward. He knew very well that omegas could be quite handful when they wanted.

Alec eyed him again. He tried not to be impressed but his inner omega was howling in delight. Magnus was perfect… but he was still an alpha! And they wanted only one thing. A thing Alec wasn’t going to give anyone! It was his freedom. His and only his!

Nonetheless, he was trapped. And Magnus was even more intimidating than Sebastian. It wouldn’t be wise to anger the alpha. So Alec nodded his head, letting the wolf come closer.

“I’m not sharing” he mumbled.

Magnus blinked his eyes and followed Alec’s gaze. There was still a small piece of pie lying on the table. Magnus’ inner alpha cooed over the adorable omega.

“As you wish, my dear.”

Alec sent him a death glare and Magnus made his decision. The omega was going to be his mate.


	2. I don't care, I don't care so call me crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Guys, your feedback is amazing! Please don't stop! It really means a lot to me c:

Magnus Bane was the true alpha, the ruler of Edom, the perfect bachelor everyone wanted. He could get everything with just a simple snap of his fingers. Because he had power and killing looks. As cliché as it sounded, it actually worked wherever he went. Even here in Idris, the whole church of betas and omegas was shaking with desire to serve him and get his attention in the process. Everyone except the blue-eyed beauty.

Magnus could get anyone he wanted. But no… he loved complicating his life. And instead of choosing a perfect, submissive omega, he set his eyes on this stubborn, sassy brat. Alec was still sitting on the table. He didn’t feel the need to talk to Magnus. Well, it was the alpha’s choice to be there, not his after all. So Alec kept on eating the pie, ignoring Magnus’ eyes on him. He didn’t know why the alpha was smiling. But if he thought Alec would share the pie with him, he was very mistaken.

The omega took the last bite of the sweet treat and then hopped off the table. Magnus blinked a few times watching him. He couldn’t believe his eyes…

Omegas were supposed to be submissive, born to serve their alphas. The perfect omega cared for home and family, bore as many children as the alpha wanted and tried to always do everything to please their mate.

And there he was. Alexander Lightwood. Omega. Omega that was now brushing off the crumbs from his sweater right on the floor, making a huge mess. For a brief moment Magnus believed Alec was going to clean it up. But the omega just walked past Magnus and went to wash his hands and face in the sink.

Magnus was left speechless. He had never seen any omega acting like this in his presence. Alec seemed to completely ignore him as he dried his hands with the towel. Well, he did ignore him. Alec wasn’t going to talk to any alpha willingly, even if they were as handsome as Magnus. He didn’t know why but he could somehow feel that Magnus wasn’t a bad  guy. But it didn’t change anything. Good guy or not, he was still an alpha. Alec thought of them as weak-minded. All they could do was to follow their instincts. And there was nothing wrong about it. But Alec wasn’t willing to participate in this.

The omega opened the cupboard and took one cup. Magnus raised his brow. A drink was the reason he came to the kitchen in the  first place but then he got distracted by the gorgeous creature. A very gorgeous but not very hospitable creature. Alec poured himself a cup of water but he didn’t ask Magnus if he wanted one as well. And once again Magnus had no idea what was happening. It was the first time something like that happened to him!

Alec drank the water slowly and then put the cup into the sink. He didn’t wash it nor rinse it. Magnus crossed out the ‘clean-freak’ from the list of omegas’ traits. But well, Alec was still gorgeous.

Magnus wasn’t exaggerating. Alec was a true gem. He was average in height, his hair was raven black, his alabaster skin was gently flushed and his body… dear Lilith. Alec had clothes on, he didn’t show much skin but it didn’t matter. He was perfect. However, his eyes were the first thing he had noticed. The big, blue orbs. Magnus had never seen that shade of blue before. It reminded him of heaven, storming sea and forget-me-not flowers. And he was definitely never going to forget that omega.

Magnus cleared his throat.

“Aren’t you going to offer me a drink as well?” he asked. Alec raised his brow.

“You know where the cups are. Help yourself” he crossed his arms over his chest.

He could get Magnus a glass of water, it wasn’t a big deal. But his pride told him not to. Magnus had two healthy, strong hands. He could do it himself! Magnus blinked again but he didn’t argue. He approached Alec and poured himself some water, not taking his eyes off Alec until the glass was empty.

“So, is Alec short for Alexander?” he came up with another question since Alec didn’t seem to be in a mood for conversation.

“It is. No one calls me that, though” he shrugged his shoulders. Magnus smiled softly and Alec couldn’t tell whether he loved or despised this facial expression.

“I think it’s a beautiful name. It suits you” Magnus continued.

“You can’t say it suits me. You don’t know me” he sighed. This conversation was pointless in Alec’s opinion. But Magnus seemed to enjoy it. He smiled wider.

“Yet” he corrected him. “But I’d love to get to know you, Alexander.”

“No, thank you. Are we done?” he asked, clearly bored. His inner omega was barking at him. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!!

Magnus knew he was supposed to be offended but he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his throat. Alec frowned.

“You’re cute, Alexander” he stated the fact.

Alec didn’t appreciate it, though. He sent him a glare and Magnus bit his tongue. Okay, he didn’t want to anger the short-tempered omega. It wasn’t his goal after all.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Bane. And before you ask, yes, I know who you are. Now, are we done?”

Magnus was a bit taken aback. Alec knew who he was. He knew… and he wasn’t even slightly impressed? What was happening?

“And what are you going to do, Alexander? If I may know…” he added quickly.

Alec rolled his eyes and then put his hands on his hips.

“I must catch up on my nap.”

It was simple. A very simple sentence. And yet Magnus felt his heart starting to beat faster. He knew how ridiculous it was but he couldn’t help it. Alec was… he was the worst omega he had ever met in his life. And Magnus loved it. Alec was the perfect mate, he knew that.

“Would you mind if walk you to your room?”

“I know the way.”

Alec looked at him like Magnus was some kind of an idiot. Because really… it was just stupid. Alec shook his head and walked out the door. Magnus was left alone in the kitchen. He was flabbergasted that Alec was completely not interested and even more that he didn’t act like a typical omega. Magnus always thought that omegas deserved better but he couldn’t say he didn’t like all the attention and hospitality. The warmth and submissiveness. Well, he was an alpha. And his inner alpha craved those things.  Alec didn’t show him any of them, though. And despite that, his alpha was howling, ordering him to try harder. Magnus didn’t understand. But he loved a challenge.

Alexander went back to his room. He was lost in his thoughts. What this stupid, cocky alpha wanted from him?! Why it always had to be him? Alec really wanted to have some peace in his life, nothing more. Just peace, without pesky alphas trying to take away his freedom. Was it really that much?! He hated that. He hated it so much. And above all else, he hated his inner omega even more! It howled and whimpered, wanting the closeness and attention of the alpha. And Alec didn’t deny the fact Magnus was very handsome, hot and sexy. No, he wasn’t blind. His eyes worked very well. So did his brain.

Alec closed the door behind him and then rubbed his face with the sleeves of his sweater. It was overwhelming. He kind of liked Magnus, which was weird because he didn’t know him. He had no idea if it was his omega nature that was crying for an alpha or just the fact that Magnus was different than any other alpha he had ever met before… ugh, fuck it! He didn’t have time for that. Alec groaned frustrated. Magnus was hot. But he was an alpha. Alphas always wanted one thing. And he wasn’t going to devote his whole life for such primitive instincts!

However, it wasn’t that easy. Alec could be stubborn. But no matter how much he tried to change it, he was an omega. He could deceive his mind all he wanted but his body? Not so much and definitely not for a long time. Sure, Alec hated his heats because they were humiliating and painful so he took suppressants. Alec didn’t have much money so he always bought some cheap pills. They worked. But they didn’t work in such situations. He was in the same room with an alpha. Only the two of them. He did his best the whole time but Magnus’ pheromones worked on his stupid body anyway.

Alec gasped, putting one hand on his stomach. He could feel the familiar, unpleasant pain in his abdomen. He wanted to cry. No. No fucking way. He couldn’t go into heat right now. He controlled himself but it’d be so easy for Sebastian or Magnus to take advantage of him in this state… no, he couldn’t let it happen. Alec groaned in pain and then opened one of his drawers. He threw the socks on the floor and found what he was looking for. A small, paper bag with pills. Alec never liked them because he never knew what it was exactly… but right now he needed double or even a triple dose.

He swallowed the pills and felt dizzy right after. Nap… yes, it was a good idea. Alec lay down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The evening came quicker than Alec would like. He was woken up by someone knocking on his door. Alec opened his eyes and blinked. He needed a moment to remember what happened. Right, he overdosed the suppressants and drooled all over his pillow. Fantastic.

“Alec! I know you hate it but please, come downstairs! The feast is about to begin. You know it’s mandatory!”

Aline. Alec sighed, rubbing his eyes. Well, he didn’t have a choice. He wasn’t very hungry, thanks to the whole pie he had eaten earlier. But he didn’t want to miss the feast. The feasts always meant danger because they meant some alphas douchebags were going to pay them a visit. But at the same time, it was free, amazing food. And Alec loved food. Especially when he didn’t eat the best quality things on daily basis.

“Coming!”

His voice was filled with sleep and he had the worst bed hair ever but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to find any alpha, just have some good food and go back to bed. So he left the room. Aline gaped, seeing the state he was in.

“A…Alec! You can’t go there like this! Your eyes are shining… wait, did you take anything? Oh by the angel! And what’s with your hair?! No, you can’t!” she stomped her foot and Alec raised his brow. He could understand she was in a deep need of an alpha but why did she have to involve him in that mess? He didn’t give a single damn!

“I took a nap” he sighed again. She didn’t need to know everything. Suppressants weren’t really allowed in the church as they were considered a drug and sin. Sure, because those stupid betas with twisted morals didn’t have to go through heats! “Aline, leave me alone!” he growled when she ran her hand through his hair. It definitely looked better but he still didn’t appreciate it.

“Ugh, don’t be so grumpy! And come on!” she grabbed his wrist and headed to the dining room. But not the normal dining room for just omegas. No. that was much more bigger and rich.

“Why are you so happy?” he asked. “Did you find the alpha you wanted?”

“I… umm… not really. But I guess someone is interested in me. And… it makes me really happy.”

Alec didn’t understand. But Aline was a very nice girl and he wished her well. He didn’t feel the need to tell her that, though. So he just nodded his head and followed her to the dining room.

Alec could have expected that. Everyone was dressed very nicely trying to get the attention of alphas. Which was stupid because they weren’t even allowed to sit at the same table unless the alpha invited them. If that wasn’t humiliating then Alec didn’t know what was.

Alec grabbed the plate. Mashed potatoes, gravy, chicken, peas. A simple dinner but he still felt a bit sick so it was better to stick with not so fancy dishes. He’d throw up if he ate shrimps or any other weird food they served. Alec sat at the table with the rest of the omegas and grabbed a fork. The omegas were ridiculous, staring at the alphas instead of eating. Alec didn’t understand once again. Were they ashamed to eat in front of them? Were they afraid to put on weight? That was… weird. But who was Alec to talk? He hated his parents but they gave him good genes. The pills made him always hungry and with the amount of food he ate he should’ve already been overweight. But lucky for him, his metabolism did wonders.

Alpha Bane’s pack was sitting at the tables on the other side of the room. Alec could see the expensive furniture and tableware they had bought especially for the packs’ visits. Oh well. He had more important things to do.

Soon the pack members started approaching the omegas. But maybe it was a too strong statement? Because they didn’t seem to be too interested. There was a blonde hair alpha woman that approached Aline. The girl was over the moon when she left with the blonde beauty. And there was a few more alphas and betas who invited the poor omegas to their table. The smell of their distress made Alec sick. But he understood. The priests were going to be furious. Oh well. Alec just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. He was so occupied with his plate that he didn’t even notice when the whole dining room became quiet and all eyes were set on him.

It took Alec a moment but finally he realized what was happening and he looked up. He saw alpha Bane. But instead of being surprised or thrilled, he bared his canines. The crowd gasped and one of the priests yelped, someone fainted. Not that Alec cared enough to check.

Magnus was amused and impressed at the same time. Alec was feisty.  And Magnus learnt a new thing that day. That he actually liked it. It made everything even more interesting. And the white, sharp canines… Magnus didn’t know why but he found it so hot he had troubles with controlling his arousal.

“Don’t worry, my dear. I am not going to touch your food” he chuckled. “But I’d love to invite you to sit by my side.”

Alec squinted his eyes. What was the damn alpha thinking?! Approaching him in front of everyone? Maybe Magnus didn’t feel it but Alec did. All of the omegas were throwing him death glares, the smell of anger and jealousy made him uncomfortable.

“I’m good” he shrugged his shoulders. Alec expected them to change their behavior but it only became worse. Now even the priests were glaring at him. Just great.

Magnus was persistent, though. He just smiled even wider, thinking of a way to convince Alec to go with him. What arguments did he have? Oh, right. He had the best arguments!

“I don’t doubt it. But you know, Alexander… over there, I could offer you some baked potatoes, the finest lamb, fresh pie and even more deliciousness” he smirked, seeing Alec’s eyes. Mission accomplished.

Alec considered the offer. The omegas already hated him anyway. It wasn’t pleasant to sit with them and well… The pack’s table had better food. Magnus was the only thing that kept him from agreeing immediately. He didn’t want the alpha to think he could buy Alec so easily. But they had cheese… cranberries, juice… all the amazing things he hadn’t eaten in four years. So he gave up. Just this one time. Alec sighed defeated.

“Okay. But I’m only going there because I want free food” he muttered, getting up. Magnus offered him a helping hand but Alec ignored it completely.

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. The reason Alec agreed to go with him didn’t matter. He was happy he could spend some more time with him, even if Alec was just going to stuff his mouth with food.

Magnus led him to the other table. The omegas behind them couldn’t stand it and some of them left to cry in silence. But it wasn’t Alec’s problem. Magnus was more than happy when Alec agreed to sit next to him at the table. But first he decided to introduce him.

“Alexander, please, let me introduce you to some of my pack members and my dear friends. It’s Ragnor and this is his mate Catarina. That grumpy one here is Raphael and this is his mate Simon. He’s an omega just like you” Magnus smiled and got the chair for Alec.

Alec was never good at meeting new people so he just nodded his head and then sat at the table. Magnus’ friends seemed to be nice. They all smiled to Alec. And it was kind of weird because he didn’t feel inferior being with them. It didn’t mean anything, though. Alec eyed the table and suddenly he didn’t feel sick anymore. The food looked amazing and he was going to try everything.

“You should try the fried cheese and cranberry sauce! It’s amazing!” the omega, Simon, spoke. He had a huge grin on his face and Alec raised his brow. Was this guy for real?

“Uh… thanks? I’ll give it a try then” he muttered and put two pieces on his plate. Magnus watched him in amusement as Alec blinked confused when Simon reached his hand over the table and toward Alec.

“I’m Simon! It’s nice to meet you!”

Alec was confused as heck but he took the offered hand and shook it briefly.

“Alec. Likewise… I guess…”

Alec didn’t sound so friendly but Simon had Raphael for his mate so he grinned even wider, content with the response. What a weird guy…

“Dios, leave him alone, Si. He must be hungry. Let him eat” Raphael rolled his eyes.

Simon just mimicked the eye roll and Catarina chuckled seeing that. For a moment Alec thought that Raphael would hit Simon for acting like this but the alpha just snorted and pecked the omega’s temple. Magnus was watching Alec the whole time. And he didn’t like how surprised the omega looked. Like such things were not normal…

“So, Alexander? Eat, please. As much as you want.”

Alec just nodded. Magnus was right this one time. He needed to get his stomach full and leave as soon as possible. So he started with the cheese and then devoured other dishes. Magnus was watching him the whole time. It was creepy how much he enjoyed watching Alec eat. He was happy the omega was healthy and content. Alec didn’t notice him staring. Just like Magnus didn’t notice his friends staring at him.

“Alexander, you have some sauce on your chin…” Magnus muttered and reached his hand out absently to wipe it off Alec’s chin.

Alec’s reaction was immediate. He swatted Magnus’ hand away quite hard, growling at him like a very pissed wolf. The silence that followed was filled with tense. The priest fainted but this time no one caught him. The pack was looking at the scene with eyes wide open.

Alexander Lightwood, an omega had just hit the true alpha, the ruler of Edom and now was growling at him. It called for a life sentence! Magnus stared at Alec, dumbfounded. No one had ever rejected him and definitely no one had ever hit him like that! That darn omega could hit hard!

And still, there was something in Alec... yes, there was something in this dangerous, unpredictable omega that was drawing him in. At that moment Alec’s eyes were the color of the raging storm. Fearless, beautiful, stunning.

Alec knew he did the worst thing. He hit the alpha. And he already knew what a dreadful punishment was awaiting him. But it didn’t matter. He acted on instincts. The alpha tried to touch him. And he didn’t want to be touched. He protected his dignity. Maybe his skin would be torn and covered in blood but it was worth it. Or so he hoped.

But then something even more weird and unpredictable happened. Magnus smirked. Simon snorted. Catarina clapped her hands and Ragnor laughed. Raphael just smiled gently.

“I like him” Raphael said, grabbing the goblet with wine.

“You know how to hit, Alexander. I’m impressed. Would you like to accompany me during tomorrow’s dinner?”

Alec blinked his eyes. What the hell just happened? He tilted his head to the side and Magnus almost got a heart attack. Alec was adorable. He felt the need to grab him, squeeze him, kiss him… but right now he couldn’t even come close to Alec without the risk of losing some body parts. But he was fine with that. He was going to show Alec that he wasn’t as bad as the omega thought of him.

“What…? Are you dumb or…?”

The question was followed by a burst of laughter. And somehow Magnus wasn’t offended. He laughed along with the rest. Because yes. He was dumb. He lost his mind for this damn omega!

“Who knows. But I’m definitely going to stay here for a few more days. And I’d love to have dinner with you again.”

Alec had to consider the offer. The pack members were nice, the food was delicious and he was sure Magnus would not be that stupid and try touching him again. And the omegas… ugh, no.

“Okay. I guess I can eat your food.”

“Fantastic!”

Alec blushed. Magnus’ smile was doing weird things to him and he definitely didn’t like it but… he appreciated he didn’t hit him back. Alec knew he deserved it… but he was grateful Magnus didn’t do that. He just restored a few percent of Alec’s belief in alphas.

The rest of the dinner was peaceful. The priests watched Alec’s every move like hawks but the omega didn’t care. He enjoyed the food and even chatted a little bit with Simon. He didn’t do much talking with Magnus… but the alpha kept on smiling so Alec guessed he was forgiven.

When the dinner was over and the pack members headed to their chambers, Magnus stayed a little longer with Alec.

“It was a very nice evening, Alexander. Thank you” his smile was genuine and so was Alec’s confusion.

“You’re weird” he sighed. Magnus shook his head fondly.

“Whatever you say, Alexander. I suppose you don’t want me to walk you to your room?” Alec shook his head. “Okay then. Goodnight, Alexander.”

Magnus wanted to kiss Alec’s hand. But he didn’t dare to do it. It was up to Alec and he was okay with that. Alec didn’t make anything easier for Magnus but the alpha wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t going to be easy. But worth it? Definitely.

Alec just nodded his head and then headed to his room. He didn’t know what to think and he was grateful he took a nap because it was obvious he’d not sleep in the night. It was too much to process.

Alec climbed the stairs and grimaced. He ate too much. Even the stairs were a challenge now. Ugh. He didn’t even notice that someone was lurking in the shadows.

“You really thought you impressed anyone with that pathetic stunt you pulled back there?!”

The voice was dripping with venom. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Nice to see you too, Raj… and no, not really. But I’m glad I brought some entertainment into your boring life. You’re welcome.”

He wanted to go but Raj blocked his way. He was furious. Alec could smell his anger and he definitely didn’t like it.

“You’re a fucking disgrace to all of us! You don’t deserve alpha Bane!”

Alec wanted to punch him. Why did everyone had to assume he wanted that alpha? His inner wolf desired him. But he? No! Was it really so hard to understand? Seemed like it.

“You’re just bitter because he didn’t even look at you once” he had no idea why he said that. Why? Why?!

He had no idea why. But it worked. Raj was pissed for good. Alec felt two hands colliding with his chest and then his feet lost the connection with the ground. The stairs were long and made of stone. But Alec remembered hitting only one of the stairs before the darkness embraced him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sorry for the cliffhanger :>
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment, suggestion, opinion, anything. I love reading them! ♥


	3. The storm is rising

Magnus was lying on the bed in his chamber, thinking about the lovely evening he had with the omega when someone knocked on the door. He groaned. Magnus wanted to be left alone and cherish the memories of the sweet but bitchy omega. However, the stranger outside the door was freaking annoying. Magnus heaved a sigh. His peaceful evening was over.

 He recognized the priest. It was the same pale and panicking priest he met before. But right now his skin was the color of milk and he was panicking even more. Magnus raised his brow but before he could ask what happened, the beta spoke.

“Alpha Bane! I’m so sorry to interrupt! I… It’s Alec…”

It was enough for Magnus to know that something very bad happened. But still… He wasn’t prepared to see Alec like this.

The beautiful omega was lying on the stone cold floor, unconscious. A trickle of blood was running from a wound on his forehead and Magnus’ inner wolf howled in anger and concern. He didn’t understand it. He barely knew Alec, he definitely shouldn’t have been so committed. But there he was, cradling the boy’s limp body in his arms as gently as he could.

“Hang in there, Alexander…” he whispered. Magnus was terrified. He didn’t want to lose Alec. He started to develop some strong feelings towards the omega. It just couldn’t end like that!

Alec’s scent was weak and Magnus couldn’t take it anymore. He did his best to control his pheromones but it was getting harder with every passing minute. A crowd of omegas gathered around them. They tried to pretend they were concerned but it was a poor acting. Magnus didn’t care about it at that moment, though. Someone deserved a punishment but it wasn’t the right time to look for a culprit.

Some members of Magnus’ pack joined them as well. They were furious seeing the omega and their alpha like that. They didn’t really know Alec that well but it was obvious that Magnus and Alec were meant to be together. Catarina knelt beside her alpha and placed two fingers on Alec’s neck.

“He’s alive, Magnus. But he needs immediate help.”

Magnus nodded and then looked at the priest. The beta took a step back. If Magnus’ eyes could kill, he’d have been already dead.

“Lead us to the infirmary” he barked the order.

The priest yelped and quickly showed them the way to the infirmary. It was a simple room with a few beds and some basic equipment. Magnus could tell right away this place was more suited to deliver babies than saving lives. And as he looked down at the unconscious omega in his arms, Magnus desired to see Alec on one of those beds, not hurt but giving birth to his pups. His inner wolf was more than content with the vision.

Catarina told him to put Alec on the bed. But then Magnus realized how hard it was to let go of the beautiful omega. Magnus wanted to protect him. He could feel a real, physical pain when he saw Alec in this condition and he didn’t want to let go of him. Catarina was getting impatient. Magnus had to gather all his willpower to stop himself from kissing Alec. He wanted it so badly. But it’d be disrespectful. He had already touched Alec’s body and it was enough. He laid Alec on the bed very carefully. But he refused to leave his side.

“Just try to calm him down, Magnus” Catarina said, gathering all the stuff she needed. There wasn’t much, though. The church didn’t have any fine herbs or modern meds. And it was frustrating. Alec was Magnus’ potential future mate. He had to be healthy.

Magnus took Alec’s hand and started to caress it gently. He did his best to make his pheromones as soothing as possible but he was scared and worried. He really cared for Alec. Even if the omega despised him and was more than rude to him, Magnus still craved his company and acceptation. He watched as Catarina examined Alec’s body and waited impatiently for the diagnosis.

“He’ll be fine. I guess a mild concussion and sprained wrist. He was lucky. The fall could’ve killed him. He’ll be sore for a few days” she smiled and Magnus heaved a sigh of relief he had no idea he had been holding.

“So he will be okay?” he asked once again.

“Yes. I’ll treat the wound on his head, wrap his wrist in bandages. And then he’ll need plenty of rest. That’s all.”

Magnus grinned. He was so happy he could cry. And for a second he forgot what he was doing. Magnus placed a soft kiss on top of Alec’s good hand. It was a domestic gesture that brought him so much delight it was crazy. He didn’t dare to repeat it, though. Alec didn’t want it.

Catarina treated the injuries and then left the infirmary. Magnus stayed with Alec for a whole night, making sure the omega was warm and comfortable. Someone could think of it as a nuisance because Alec didn’t sleep like a baby. He was troublesome even in his sleep. But Magnus didn’t mind picking up the blanket from the floor for the tenth time during one hour. Alec was worth it. He was adorable. And Magnus was astonished how innocent the omega looked. If he could only look like this the whole time…

Magnus didn’t do much sleeping. Alec, on the other hand, wasn’t in a rush. He opened his eyes around ten in the morning and Magnus could tell he still wasn’t ready to face the day. Alec groaned painfully and curled in a fetal position, facing Magnus. The alpha cooed over the boy. He was so weak.

At first Alec didn’t realize he wasn’t alone in his own bed. He smelled the pheromones of concerned but pleased alpha and he opened his eyes immediately. Alec let out a painful moan when the sun reached his eyes and the headache hit him with full force. He closed his eyelids immediately, whimpering. Magnus was by Alec’s side not even a second later.

“Alexander, dearest? Take it easy, please. I know you’re hurting but please, open your eyes for me” he whispered softly and despite the pain Alec had to admit it was nice.

Magnus was talking to him so quietly knowing the headache was killing him. And somehow Alec couldn’t ignore him. Or maybe he didn’t want to? He felt like shit and he was sure it was messing up his rules. Never listen to any alpha’s orders. But Magnus asked politely… it was different, wasn’t it? He had no idea anymore. But surprisingly he wanted to see Magnus’ face. He cursed his inner omega for this!

Alec opened his eyes slowly and looked at Magnus. The alpha looked flawless even after a sleepless night. He greeted Alec with warm smile and then poured him a glass of water from the pitcher lying on the bedside table.

“Good morning, Alexander. I know you may not feel too great right now but I have something that will change it. My friend Catarina made these for you yesterday. It’s supposed to help with the pain. May I give it to you?”

Every word Magnus said was thought over and carefully chosen, Alec knew it. And it was so confusing to Alec that the alpha put so much effort just not to upset the omega even more. Alec appreciated it. But at the moment he just wanted to laugh. His poor brain wasn’t in the best condition that day. Alec found it so funny that Magnus did his best to convince him that the drugs Catarina had prepared for him were not poisonous. If he only knew…

“Anything to stop the pounding in my head…” he mumbled and then tried to prop himself on his hands but his injured wrist had other plans.

Alec cried in pain and Magnus gasped. To hear such sound coming from the omega made his heart break. He didn’t know much… oh well, nothing at all actually, about Alec but he was damn sure about one thing. He hated seeing the omega in pain. Alec deserved to be treasured and loved. Magnus couldn’t believe that no one had ever told Alec that.

Magnus was an alpha. He wasn’t as unique as Alec, though. He deeply cared for his close ones and even more for his mate. He was possessive. He couldn’t help it. However, he wasn’t stupid or aggressive. Not to the ones he loved at least. And well… he wasn’t in love with Alec yet but he was aware it was simply a matter of time. And that confused him even more. Because no matter how much he’d want, he just couldn’t leave Alec’s side. He wanted to kill that bastard who dared to hurt this precious omega. He had a feeling Alec wouldn’t appreciate it, though…

“Alexander, may I help you?”

Magnus asked politely. He knew Magnus meant no harm. But Alec was already hurting, tired, nauseous and hungry at the same time. Everything irritated him and he really didn’t need any alpha to show him how weak he was. Alec hated being weak. He was an omega, yes. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t take care of himself.

Alec just growled and then sat upright. It was quite painful and he wanted to show his discomfort but he didn’t do it in the end. He stifled a painful moan and then looked at Magnus who was visibly disappointed that Alec didn’t let him help. Magnus wished he could be useful and help the omega. Not because he thought Alec was weak but because he deeply cared about him. However, Alec didn’t understand it.

“Why are you here?” Alec broke the silence and then took the glass from Magnus. He took a sip and grimaced. The herbs were impossibly bitter. And poor Magnus found it so adorable that he couldn’t stop looking at Alec. “I’m talking to you!” Alec raised his voice and brought Magnus back from the dreamland.  Ugh, stupid alpha!

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Magnus laughed nervously. “Well, I wanted to make sure you were fine, Alexander. I was worried sick when I saw you lying there. And I… kind of couldn’t leave your side afterwards” he confessed. Magnus wasn’t ashamed to share his feelings and emotions. And definitely not when it came to Alec. He decided to be painfully honest with the omega. It was only fair to tell Alec the truth, however he still didn’t tell Alec about his plans. It was too early. He needed a few more days to gain Alec’s trust or at least convince him that he wasn’t a shallow pervert.

Alec raised his brow. Why would Magnus do it? He didn’t understand. Magnus was an alpha. Alphas didn’t do such things! They loved dominance, yes. But they were only protective when there was another alpha on the horizon or when the omega was expecting a child. And only when they were mated. Other than that, they didn’t have a reason to care. Alec and Magnus were not any of these things so he just couldn’t understand why Magnus would care that much and stay up the whole night by his side. Because no matter how good Magnus looked, Alec could still tell he didn’t do much sleeping. Magnus’ scent was a bit different. Still intoxicating but not that refreshing anymore. Alec didn’t really feel guilty. It was Magnus’ choice after all. But… it was… weird. Alec felt his heart beat a little faster. He couldn’t explain it but this sudden tachycardia was quite pleasant. No one had ever done anything like that to him. It was nice. However, Alec was skeptical. What if it was a trap? He had to be cautious. Magnus was nothing but nice to him, sure. But he was an alpha. And alphas had their tricks to seduce omegas like Alec.

“Well… that’s stupid” he shrugged his shoulders and then drank the rest of the potion. The taste was still terrible but he already could feel it working. Alec sighed, handing Magnus the glass.

The alpha was confused but not very disappointed with Alec’s answer. He kind of expected it to be this heartless. He still hoped Alec didn’t really mean it, though. He hoped it was only a façade the omega created to accomplish something. What? Magnus wasn’t sure. It was obvious Alec tried to look and act tough. But Magnus still didn’t understand why Alec considered pushing everyone away was a good idea.

“Whatever you say, Alexander. But I’m glad you’re doing better” he smiled despite his feelings and took the empty glass from Alec. He put it away and looked at the omega.

Alec was even paler than normal but otherwise he looked okay. He must have been sore, it was obvious after such fall. But he didn’t complain. Magnus wondered if he ever complained because Alec didn’t do that so far. And that was another thing that made Alec different from other omegas. They always complained what a lousy life they had. Make the alpha feel sorry and win the bite. Simple as that. But Alec didn’t even try. And somehow Magnus knew he had never done that. Otherwise he wouldn’t be there anymore.

“What are you doing?” Magnus exclaimed suddenly and stood up quickly. Alec was trying to get up from bed. Magnus remembered Catarina’s orders very clearly and ‘plenty of rest’ was definitely one of them! “Alexander, please, don’t! You need to rest!” He was concerned beyond belief. What if he fainted and got hurt even more? Magnus didn’t even want to think about it!

Alec squinted his eyes. He hated how the alpha tried to boss him around. Sure, it was a pure concern and Alec’s inner omega tried to tell him that. Actually, it was screaming at Alec to stop being an idiot and finally see that Magnus was the best option Alec could ever get! It was trying to tell Alec that Magnus wasn’t a bad guy. That he wasn’t playing any dirty tricks to hurt Alec. That he was just genuinely concerned about the omega’s well-being. But Alec hated his inner omega and he never listened to it. Unfortunately.

Alec growled at Magnus. It was a warning. Stay back. Magnus didn’t like it but if it was Alec’s wish then he was going to respect it. Magnus took a step back and heaved a deep sigh.

“Alexander. I’m not trying to hurt you, I promise. But the healer said you shouldn’t get up for another day” he explained carefully. He really didn’t want to upset Alec even more. He couldn’t count for a normal conversation, though. Again.

“Oh, watch me” Alec put his feet on the floor and then got up. It was cold despite the nice weather outside. Alec wasn’t going to stay there for a whole day, no way, thank you. He hated hospitals and sterile places in general. He had to get away from there, find Raj, go outside and take care of his business. Magnus couldn’t stop him. He wasn’t his mate. And unfortunately, Magnus knew that as well. Sure, he could have stopped Alec if he really wanted to but it’d destroy everything. And Magnus didn’t want Alec to hate him. The omega didn’t like him. But he still talked to Magnus so it meant the alpha wasn’t that bad. Magnus rubbed his temples.

“Okay then. Would you at least have breakfast with me, Alexander?” he put a smile on his face. If he couldn’t talk him out of leaving, he decided to at least keep an eye on him.

Alec rolled his eyes. He had enough. Magnus was freaking annoying. Sure, he was still very polite, he didn’t force Alec to anything, didn’t threaten him or anything like that. Alec was grateful Magnus wasn’t a total dick but he didn’t feel good with the attention. His inner omega loved it and craved it. It begged for more and more but Alec wouldn’t budge. He wasn’t used to it. It was so foreign and scary. He didn’t want it. What if it was equal with giving Magnus a permission to court him? No. It wasn’t a life Alec wanted. He didn’t need any alpha. Not even  if they were as nice as Magnus.

“I’m not really hungry. But I’ll join you for dinner” Alec bit his tongue a bit too late. Why did he say that? Why?! He couldn’t believe those words escaped his throat! He blamed his headache. Yes, it was the headache’s fault! It worked along his omega side. They both wanted him to be unhappy. He just knew it.

Magnus was even more confused but he couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased. He grinned like an idiot and nodded his head in excitement. He saw it as a huge progress.

“It’ll be my pleasure, Alexander!” he answered and for a moment Alec thought Magnus would jump in excitement. What a weird alpha… but then Magnus became serious all of a sudden and he cleared his throat. “Alec… do you remember who did this to you?” he bit the inside of his cheek. He had a feeling Alec wouldn’t like the question.

He wasn’t mistaken. Alec tensed visibly. Of course he knew who did it! He wasn’t going to tell on Raj, though. He could take care of himself and he didn’t need Magnus to make a scene in front of the whole church. So he decided to lie.

“No. I don’t even know if I didn’t do it myself. I guess I just slipped” he shrugged his shoulders. Magnus didn’t believe him but he let it slip by. They made progress. He couldn’t ruin it.

“You need to be more careful, Alexander” he said with a smile but Alec barked at him, irritated.

“Who the hell are you to tell me what I need?! Just back off!” Magnus stopped dead in his tracks as Alec growled once again and sped up his pace. Damn it.

Magnus sighed in defeat. He was clueless. He had no idea how to approach Alec. He cared deeply for the omega but Alec didn’t appreciate it, perhaps he didn’t even want it. He wasn’t interested. Magnus felt it just now and it was oddly painful. But it’s been only one day since they met. Even if it was a fruitless effort, Magnus was willing to try. A few more days. And until then, don’t stick your nose into Alec’s business. Simple as that.

Magnus decided to go back to his room and get some sleep. Alec seemed to be doing just fine so a little nap to charge his batteries wouldn’t hurt. Magnus had to come up with a new plan to win Alec’s heart and trust. But he needed to rest first.

Alec was confused. He felt like a moody douchebag. For the first time in his life there was someone who was genuinely nice to him. Magnus seemed to care about him. Wasn’t it what he always wanted? He always craved those things and now? He pushed Magnus away, he was rude and mean. And he kind of felt bad because he knew Magnus didn’t deserve it even if he was an alpha.

Alec still felt a bit dizzy but he didn’t have time to stay in bed. So he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. His wrist was throbbing with pain but he ignored it, too occupied with everything happening around him. He felt guilty for treating Magnus like shit. On the other hand he knew it was a good decision because he didn’t want any alpha and getting Magnus’ hopes up wasn’t his goal. He still needed to deal with Raj. And Sebastian… he had to think about the escape plan. He couldn’t stay in the church anymore.

He walked into his room and opened the drawer. And there was another problem. He had only one suppressant pill left. Great. He took it and then put on his clothes. There was so many things to do that day…

Alec tied up the strings of his cloak, put the coins into a pocket of his pants and left the room. Raj. He had to find that bastard. And well, it wasn’t a hard task. Raj was in his room, getting ready for dinner, Alec just knew that. Raj was the worst kind of omega. Greedy and submissive, two-faced snake. He hated Raj’s gut. He always acted like the perfect omega in front of every alpha that had ever visited the church. But he was the worst bitch towards his fellow omegas.

Alec didn’t knock. He just kicked the door open and walked inside. Raj jumped, startled. He turned around and frowned seeing Alec in his room.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” he grunted. “Get the hell out!”

Alec approached him. He wasn’t afraid of Raj. “You fucking coward. You’re not so tough anymore, are you?” he grabbed Raj by the collar of his shirt with one hand. “I’ll say it once and I will not repeat myself. I don’t care about the alpha. You want him? Go ahead. But don’t you ever dare come near me or so god help me. I’ll rip your throat out” he bared his canines and Raj gulped. He squirmed in Alec’s grip and the omega finally let go of him. Raj looked furious but terrified at the same time. He knew Alec wasn’t joking. He tried to talk back but Alec was too intimidating. Raj was quite surprised Alec didn’t hit him. But well, Alec already felt sorry for Raj and his stupidity. Making him more ugly would be too cruel.

Alec glared at him for the last time and then left his room. He crossed out the first position from his ‘to do’ list. So now it was time for pills. He needed them. Just the thought of his heat made him nauseous. Alec put on the hood of his cloak and went outside. He felt… weird. Alec was mulling over the things he said to Raj. He didn’t feel guilty for threatening him but the things he said about Magnus… would he really not mind? Magnus was perfect. He was handsome, tall, rich, powerful, nice and caring. What if Alec was losing his chance right now? Perhaps being Magnus’ mate wasn’t that bad…

Those thoughts were followed by a sharp pain in his cheek. Alec slapped himself quite hard. He had to think straight and silence his inner omega as much as it was possible. He couldn’t have any second thoughts.

Alec headed to the market but this time he didn’t stop by any stall. There was no time for that and to be honest he couldn’t afford anything except his pills. He walked past the stalls until he reached a dark alley. This place always gave him chills but he had no other choice but to visit it once a month. He made sure the hood was covering most of his face and moved forward. The woman he always bought his pills from was sitting on the ground, smoking a cigarette.

“You’re early this month” she muttered and breathed out the smoke. Alec scrunched up his nose.

“I didn’t come here to chat” he cut her off and reached out his hand.

“You never do” she said and then they exchange the money for pills. Alec squeezed the little package. His pain-free freedom for another month.

Alec didn’t say goodbye. He just turned on his heel and left. It was almost dinner time. Alec felt a bit uneasy. He promised Magnus to join him at dinner but with the circumstances… was he still allowed to do it? Magnus didn’t seem offended. Disappointed, yes. But not offended. Alec could smell his sadness but not wrath. It was reassuring but he still felt bad. Maybe he should apologize? Well, he probably should. The outburst was totally unnecessary.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice when he entered the park. Oh well, it was a bit longer way but he didn’t mind. He needed to clear his mind and the weather was perfect for it. It was sunny, a little bit chilly, the breeze was amazing and the scent of blooming flowers calmed his nerves. Yes, it was great. Until the scent was replaced with something very unpleasant.

Alec had good reflexes but with the concussion his senses were clouded and because of that he didn’t react on time. Before he knew it, someone pinned his hands to the bark of the nearby tree. Alec could smell the burnt meat and he grimaced. Fantastic. That was what he needed!

“Well, well, Alec. Someone’s looking good today” he licked his lips.

Alec squirmed and growled. Sebastian was too close. The alphas’ hands locked his wrists in iron grip and the pain was unbearable. Alec yelped quietly. He wasn’t going to scream. That’d give Sebastian too much satisfaction. So instead of that he just gritted his teeth.

“Oh? You’re injured. I wonder… are you clumsy, Alec? That’s good to know. I should know as much as possible about my future mate” he smiled and Alec opened his eyes wider. Oh no. No, hell no! He was so glad he still had his collar on.

“I am not your mate. And I will never be. I’d rather be fucked with a cactus!” he gave a low growl and Sebastian squinted his eyes. He didn’t like the answer. He tighten his grip on Alec’s wrists and the omega’s breath hitched.

“I can arrange that you naughty, kinky omega” Sebastian leaned closer and nuzzled his nose in Alec’s neck, ignoring the leather wrapped around his neck. The omega whimpered. He didn’t want it. It was so gross! And then Sebastian put his hand on Alec’s body. Alec tensed. He was going to throw up. “And what do we have here” he smirked when he found the package with pills. He laughed out loud. “Oh, I don’t think you’ll need it anymore, Alec. Soon, very soon I am going to fill you with my pups” he whispered and then put the package into his own pocket.

 Alec grunted. He couldn’t afford more! It was gone. Everything was gone! The rage and hatred were boiling inside of him. How could Sebastian do that? Alec had never done anything to deserve it! And for the first time in a very long time he was just scared. He knew what power Sebastian and his father had. It’d be awful… he didn’t want to carry Sebastian’s children. He didn’t want to spend another minute with this monster! He felt the panic rising up in his chest. He was so screwed.

Sebastian saw Alec’s teary eyes and he was over the moon with the effect of his threats. He didn’t care for Alec. He just wanted a stunning, sexy omega to breed and manhandle. And Alec was perfect for it. He looked at his face and saw Alec’s lower lip tremble. He wanted to touch it. He brought his second hand to Alec’s face. The omega felt sick but he let Sebastian do it. He waited impatiently. And when the alpha’s hand was so close to his mouth, Alec knew what to do. He bit him hard.

Alec heard the alpha scream followed by metallic taste in his mouth. It was disgusting to taste Sebastian’s blood on his tongue but at least the alpha let go of him. Alec spit out the blood mixed with his saliva. Ugh, gross. But seeing the alpha in pain was worth it. Sebastian was a fucking idiot if he didn’t know anything about omegas. And well, there was quite a lot to know. Omegas canines and teeth were stronger and sharper than alphas’. Not many knew about that because omegas used to be very submissive. However, they had to be dangerous when needed. Alphas couldn’t always stay by their omegas’ side and very often the omegas had to protect their pups all by themselves. The event proved that Alec would be a great mother but it wasn’t the right time to think about it.

“You fucking whore!”

He ran. He ran as fast as possible, ignoring everyone’s stares. He didn’t give a single fuck about them. Alec ran straight to the bathroom. He had to clean himself. Sebastian’s scent was on him. He reeked of Sebastian. He felt so dirty and disgusting. He ended up vomiting anyway and then spent another two hours just scrubbing and brushing his skin until it was red. He also lost the count on how many times he brushed his teeth. His gums were bleeding but he kept going because he still felt incredibly gross.

Alec left the bathroom when it was time for dinner. He wasn’t very hungry but he knew he needed food. He was devastated. He hurt Sebastian and that definitely meant consequences. On top of that, he lost his pills. He didn’t have any suppressants left. And it terrified him the most.

The omega entered the dining room. It was no different than yesterday. Magnus was sitting at the table with his friends. There was a vacant chair next to him and Alec wondered if it was for him. He decided not to wait and just find out right away. He approached the alpha. Magnus smiled brightly seeing him and Alec felt… odd. He shouldn’t have felt so carefree in front of an alpha. Not after what happened just a few hours ago. But there he was. He didn’t feel any fear.

“Alexander! Finally. Please, have a sit” he wanted to get up and get the chair for Alec but the omega raised his hand and stopped him. He could do it himself.

Alec sat at the table and then looked at the food. It looked delicious but somehow he didn’t have much of appetite. Magnus seemed to notice that. He raised his brow.

“What is it, Alec? Aren’t you hungry? I’m sorry to bother you, but if you don’t feel well…”

“I’m okay. Really… thanks” he tried to muster up a smile but he failed miserably. And then he felt Magnus’ pheromones. Soothing pheromones that made him forget this whole mess for a minute. And he was grateful. He relaxed visibly and then reached for the baked pheasant. Magnus watched him until Alec took the first bite of the bird.

“Rough day, Alexander?” he tried to make a small talk once Alec was done with the first dish. The omega didn’t answer him right away.

“Kind of. And… I’m sorry  you had to stay up the whole night to watch me” he muttered, putting a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Magnus blinked. It was… nice. Alec said something nice! He almost clapped his hands, the happiness overtaking his body. It was so stupid, he knew. But he couldn’t control it.

“I didn’t have to. I wanted to” he corrected. “And you don’t need to apologize, Alexander. It was my pleasure. Plus, I love sleeping during day” he winked. Alec felt the crimson seeping into his cheeks. He didn’t understand it. It was so confusing. But it seemed like he was attracted to Magnus. And that was strange. And unnerving. Because even the food tasted better when Magnus was beside him. Jesus…

Alec stayed silent until the end of the dinner. Magnus talked the whole time about everything and nothing. He told Alec that he enjoyed his stay in Idris. And surprisingly, Alec listened. He never answered but he listened to every word Magnus said. The alpha’s voice was sexy and so relaxing.

“I guess I’ll be leaving to my room now” he said finally. Magnus looked sad for a second but he knew Alec had to go. The dinner was over and everybody was leaving. And they weren’t allowed to stay together for the night. It was a church after all.

They headed to the exit but then the doors open and some men entered the room. The omegas yelped recognizing the alphas. They all backed off, some of them fled. No wonder. Alec wanted to vanish as well.

Valentine entered the room with Sebastian by his side and the rest of their cronies. Alec knew it wasn’t a good sign. And somehow Magnus knew that as well. He could smell it. And he knew the alphas, too well actually.

The priests were the first ones to approach the newcomers. They tried not to bow their heads but the fear was visible.

“Alpha Morgenstern, what can we do for you?” he asked, his voice quiet. Valentine glared at the poor priest but he answered him right away.

“My son Sebastian wants to buy one of your whores” he said and the omegas flinched visibly, some of them gasped offended and terrified.

Magnus and his pack were disgusted hearing it. They were against treating omegas like scums. Raphael pulled Simon behind him in case something bad happened. He wasn’t going to risk his omega’s life. And for once Simon didn’t argue. He could feel that Valentine was a very vicious man. It was better to stay away from him.

Alec gulped. Magnus felt Alec’s scent changing and he knew right away it wasn’t a good sign. His protective side woke up but he didn’t touch Alec nor did anything else. He decided to wait and see what Valentine truly wanted.

“I am deeply sorry, alpha Morgenstern but our omegas are not… umm… prostitutes. They’re highly trained omegas. The best of the bests.”

“I don’t care, as long as they can spread their legs” he deadpanned and then looked at his son. “Which one, Sebastian?”

Alec could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him. He held his breath when the alpha smirked. Magnus followed Sebastian’s gaze and when he understood it was Alec they were talking about, his inner wolf howled in rage.

“I want Alec Lightwood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I love your comments so please, talk to me and share your opinions. Thank you ♥


	4. Is it really lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is like... 12 pages long so grab a snack and enjoy
> 
> Sorry [InfernallyYours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernallyYours/pseuds/InfernallyYours) I couldn't post it on time! :c

“I want Alec Lightwood.”

Alec was left speechless. He couldn’t believe it was really happening. Sure, he knew there’d be consequences but this? In front of everyone? Alec wanted the earth to swallow him and spare him the embarrassment. Sebastian was staring at him the whole time. He reminded Alec of a hungry predator. The omega was rarely scared of anything but right now he was terrified. He didn’t want to go with Sebastian. He didn’t want to spend another second in the same room with him. No… he didn’t know how it happened but before he knew it, he had already moved closer to Magnus. He touched the alpha’s arm with his own and whimpered so quietly only Magnus could hear it.

It was enough for the alpha to make his decision. He had to protect Alec no matter what. Magnus knew the Morgensterns. He knew what monsters they were. Valentine and the demon spawn called his son were the worst fate any omega could face. And it seemed like Alec was aware of it. Magnus could sense Alec’s scent changing from his normal, sweet cinnamon to burnt pastries. Alec was scared. His façade was gone. He was truly, genuinely scared. His inner wolf howled and he already knew he’d do anything for this omega. So did his pack. They knew Magnus so well they could read him like an open book. They took a step forward his alpha. Even Simon didn’t hesitate and surprisingly, Raphael didn’t stop him. He knew how annoying a pissed omega could be.

Sebastian smirked. He seemed to enjoy the whole scene. He as well took a step forward, baring his  teeth. He had his plans and he wasn’t going to let them take his omega. Sure, Sebastian didn’t care about having a mate. He didn’t need one. But somehow he just wanted to have Alec. He wanted the omega to be his property. And Valentine couldn’t say no to his son’s requests. If he wanted the omega they were going to get it.

“Bane. Step away from that whore. He’s going with us” Valentine said and then turned to the priest. “How much?” he asked. The beta opened his mouth but said nothing. He knew any alpha could buy their omegas but they knew what was awaiting them in Morgenstern’s household.

“Not so fast, Morgenstern” Magnus growled and then shot a glare toward the younger alpha who dare to approach Alec. Sebastian stopped. “Alexander is not a whore. And you’re not taking him anywhere! He’s going with me!”

Alec gasped looking between Sebastian and Magnus. Excuse… what the actual fuck?! He knew what Magnus was doing but his pride was injured badly. He boiled with rage. He just couldn’t take it!

“Shut the fuck up!” he shouted, startling everybody in the room. “I am not a whore! And I definitely am not an item! You can’t buy me!”

Valentine gave a low growl in response and squinted his eyes. His scent was intimidating but Alec didn’t flinch. It cost him all of his willpower but he was proud he didn’t do it.

“You call that a highly trained omega? A highly trained omega should have known to keep their mouth shut and kneel beside their master. And he? It’s a disgrace. He’s not worth much. I’ll send you a check. Come here, slut. We’re leaving” his voice made no space for argument. However, Magnus was having none of that.

Magnus’ friends growled irritated. They couldn’t listen to this bullshit. Whore? Slut? Just because what? Because he was an omega? It was plain offensive.

“The only bitch here is you!” Simon said, frowning. Raphael was proud but he tensed a bit anyway. Valentine was a dangerous man after all. “You don’t know what respect is. That makes you the biggest dingbat of us all!”

Raphael was proud and so was the rest of the pack. Simon was incredible with his dorky insults that weren’t really insulting. However, this time they wished he didn’t do it. Valentine was silent for a second but then his eyes flashed a bright red and he roared, making the omega shudder.

“How dare you?! You filthy whore!”

Valentine launched himself at Simon but there was his mate and friends who shielded him from this bastard. Magnus pushed the other alpha away since he was the only one who had the strength to do it and then roared back. Simon wasn’t his mate but he was a part of his pack and no one could raise their hand on his pack and come out alive. Alec flinched. He didn’t know why but Magnus’ alpha voice worked on him. It was the first time any alpha managed to make him flinch. And he had no idea what to think about it…

Valentine took a step back but he kept on glaring at Magnus. They stared at each other, growling with hatred. Valentine didn’t care about this whole mess but no one was going to disrespect him and Magnus and his pack did it more than once in the last five minutes. The glaring contest ended when Sebastian spoke.

“It’s not worth it, father. Bane’s pack is pathetic anyway and we all know it. Let’s just take my slut and leave. I have plans for the night” he licked his lips, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alec swallowed. He wanted to run away but it was impossible. The exit was blocked by Valentine’s people and it was obvious no one would be that nice and let him pass. He knew that much. But he still had to do something and do it quick!

“Priest. I’ll be taking the omega” Valentine said.

Alec closed his eyes. No, it couldn’t be happening. Alec knew what a lousy personality he had and he really wished he wasn’t such a dick to other alphas who weren’t even slightly as bad as Sebastian. He wished he had a choice. He always wanted to be someone and live the way he wanted. But it was impossible and he should have known it. He should have accepted other alphas a long time ago. It wouldn’t be the life he always dreamed of but at least it wouldn’t be with Sebastian. And now? Now what? He had to go with this monster and become his slut? Alec had never been suicidal but right now he thought of at least ten ways to kill himself.

Magnus was furious. His evening with Alec was going marvelously. He could feel that Alec didn’t hate him and in fact, he seemed to quite enjoy their time together. Magnus got his hopes up, he knew it. But he couldn’t help it… there was something mesmerizing in Alec and he really wanted to get to know the omega better. A few days. A few days wasn’t much. Until Valentine appeared and declared his will to buy Alexander. How much time did he have left with the omega? The omega he was falling in love with? A few minutes? Less? He didn’t even want to think about it. The reality was too cruel. He couldn’t lose Alec. And he couldn’t let Morgenstern take him. Magnus didn’t take rejection very easily but it’d still be better than knowing what was awaiting Alec. He was just about to argue when the priest finally spoke. However, Magnus didn’t like it.

“I’m very sorry but not so fast, alpha. The law is clear. You’ll have to pay the full price we tell you if you want this omega. I am sorry, alpha Bane but alpha Morgenstern was first and it means Alec will go with him. However, we can’t just give you Alexander like this. We have our standards. So please, come here tomorrow afternoon. We will prepare the omega for you.”

Alec’s whole world crashed down into pieces. So it was happening… it really was happening. He was going to become Sebastian’s mate, his sex toys, mother to his children… he felt sick. So was Magnus. He couldn’t believe it! The whole church knew what a monster Sebastian was and what?! They let him take Alec? It was ridiculous! Inhuman! He couldn’t agree to it. And at the same time, he couldn’t do anything. Anything except apologize. He wished well but he failed miserably. He failed Alec. He failed the love of his life. But he was still going to fight for Alec’s happiness even if it meant war.

“Very well” Valentine sighed. “I’d not let this dirty whore into my house anyway. Wash him, do something with his clothes. I expect best. He’s not worth the price so at least make him presentable” he spat out in disgust. Sebastian laughed.

“I guess I’ll have to postpone my plans. That’s a pity. But don’t worry, Alec. I’ll make it up for you tomorrow” he winked. The evil smirk never left his face. He turned to his father. “Shall we go now? I want my toy to get some sleep. He won’t get any tomorrow after all.”

“Let’s go, son. And you, Bane… we’re not done. You’ll pay for your insolence” he snarled.

The Morgenstern pack left. Long after they were gone, no one moved nor spoke. The omegas were jealous. Alec was no one and yet there were two powerful and rich alphas fighting for him. Raj and the rest couldn’t digest it. How was it even possible? Why him? It was just unfair! If they only knew how much Alec didn’t want that. He just wanted to be left alone, to live his life and be happy. But he couldn’t have that. There was hell waiting for him instead. Because he knew his fate. Once he belonged to Sebastian…

“Everybody! Go to your rooms! Now!” another priest ordered the rest of the omegas. No one protested. They left the dining room.

Magnus tried to approach Alec and say something but Alec just raised his hand. He wasn’t mad at Magnus, it wasn’t his fault after all. But he just couldn’t forgive him… He thought Magnus was different but there he was, declaring he was planning to take Alec and make him his property without even telling him about it! No. It was a low blow and Alec had enough. The priest cleared his throat.

“Alec, go get some sleep. I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning. We will give you a proper bath, new clothes, then our healer will see you. We need to make sure you’re ready to bear pups. But for now, get some rest.”

Alec didn’t say anything. He turned on his heel and headed to his room but not because he listened to the priest. He just needed to throw up. It was too much and he felt so sick he had to do it. Magnus heaved a sigh. It was really all gone…

“Magnus… let’s go…” Catarina put her hand on Magnus’ shoulder.

Her heart was breaking for her friend but right now they were powerless. They had to come up with a plan. So she dragged him to his chamber, the rest following them. Ragnor sat on the bed along with Simon and Raphael.

“I am sorry… I shouldn’t have spoken. But… But I just couldn’t stop myself. It’s terrible no one treats Alec the way he deserves this…” Simon whispered and looked down. He felt bad for his fellow omega. Raphael took his hand and squeezed it. He hated seeing his omega in such mood.

“Idiota. No one blames you. You were brave and you tried to protect Alec. It’s normal” he said. Simon smiled and moved closer to his alpha. Raphael wrapped his arm around Simon. “But it still doesn’t fix anything. They’re going to take Alec tomorrow and I guess we all know what it’ll mean…”

“That we won’t be able to save him. And Sebastian knows it as well” Ragnor rubbed his temples. “He’s a dick but we all know he’s not stupid. He’ll give Alec a mating bite the moment they leave the church just to show Alec that he has nowhere to go anymore.”

“I can’t believe there are still alphas like him!” Catarina groaned in frustration. “I examined him. He’s healthy. The other healer will say the same. Sebastian will take him, use him… no, we can’t let that happen!”

Magnus listened to his friends but for now he didn’t say anything. He had to calm down his nerves and it wasn’t that easy. Lucky for him, his dear pack was more than helpful.

“Of course we won’t let him use Alec. Did you see that boy?”

“Oh please, Ragnor. Did you hear that boy? He’s perfect! He’s saltier than the Dead Sea!”

“That’s why I like him. Magnus needs a mate like that” Raphael nodded his head. “ But let’s be honest, what can we do? The priests want to sell Alec like a dog. And they made it crystal clear that even if we pay double, he’ll still be sold to Morgenstern. So? What now? Are we going to kill that douchebag?”

The suggestion was very tempting. Magnus could picture himself holding the still beating heart of this fucker. Yes, it was a brilliant idea. But also risky. Magnus wanted to save Alec but he’d risk the lives of his pack and there wasn’t enough time to call all of his soldiers. They didn’t stand a chance now. And he was sure Alec would be already mated the moment his army arrived to Idris. Damn it!

“We can’t” he spoke finally and ran his hand through his hair. “We can’t kill him because that’d mean a war and we all know it’s impossible right now when we’re still in Idris. We don’t have enough time. I’d declare a war right away but our loss will mean death to us and Alec will face his fate as well. I don’t mind killing them. But for now, we must buy ourselves some time. We have to come up with another solution…”

“But the only solution, and I know you know what I’m talking about, is… impossible” Catarina sighed. “He looked upset… I’m not sure he even wants to talk to you right now…”

All they could was just to nod their heads. They knew it too well…

Alec was pacing in his room. He felt like crying but it wasn’t time for tears. He had to come up with something. Think, Lightwood, think! Ugh! There was a few options. One, go with Sebastian and try to adapt. Two, go with Sebastian and commit suicide. Three, run away without money and suppressant and get raped by some strangers. Four, commit suicide right away. Five, go with Magnus. The alpha seemed to be fond of him so maybe he’d accept this too.

 Well, the choice was pretty obvious. Alec didn’t like his life but he didn’t want to die. He still hoped to see his siblings one day. And suicide… no. Being Sebastian’s mate was even a bigger no. And getting raped… no, no, no! Alec punched the wall and gritted his teeth. There was only the fifth option left… Magnus… Magnus… the alpha wasn’t bad. He was great in fact. But with every alpha came responsibilities. Alec wasn’t sure he wanted that but… it was still a better option than the rest.

It still wasn’t a simple decision. Alec wanted to be free and do whatever he wanted. He always tried to think he was going to achieve that one day. But that day he already knew it was impossible. He was an omega. He could despise it but he couldn’t run away from it. Freedom and dreams weren’t for him. He had to succumb to the life mother nature chose for him. But he still could make it as painless as possible. Or so he hoped.

It was the middle of the night when Alec made his decision. The most stupid and desperate decision in his whole life but he had no other choice. He had only a few hours left before he’d be sold. He had to act quick.

Alec didn’t really know where Magnus was staying but he could smell his scent. The scent of lemon led him all the way to Magnus’ door. He hesitated… dear lord, it was more difficult than he thought. Alec knew there was no going back but… he had to do it. It was his last chance. He knocked on the door. Now or never.

Magnus and his friends were still in his room, trying to come up with something to save Alec but their efforts were fruitless. There was nothing, nothing they could do without spilling blood! Simon was already asleep on Magnus’ bed. Raphael was caressing his hair absently. He did his best to find something and help his friend but there was nothing and he felt so freaking frustrated. The rest was in the same situation. They come up with one solution but it’d be unfair towards Alec. They couldn’t even offer it. Magnus shed a few tears. He was mad and so fucking sad! He really hoped he found the perfect mate and he made big plans. He knew it was too early and he’d regret it but back then he at least had a chance. He could dream all he wanted. But now? Everything was ruined and the sweet, incredible omega was going to suffer.

He wiped his eyes when he heard the knock. Alec’s sweet scent hit his nostrils a second later and Magnus forgot how to breathe. He opened the door immediately and his heart broke when he saw Alexander. His beautiful, feisty omega was standing there, looking desperate and lost.

“Alexander… what are you doing here, darling?” he asked a bit astonished. His friends shut up, wanting to hear the conversation.

Alec really thought it’d be easier but well, he was mistaken as always. He fidgeted with the hem of his sweater and tried to gain enough courage to share his ridiculous plan with Magnus. It was embarrassing, degrading but… he really didn’t have anything to lose.

“I… um… can I talk to you for a second…?” he whispered. Magnus didn’t look like he was sleeping but it was the middle of the night so he couldn’t be sure.

However, the alpha was more than happy to let Alec walk inside his room. He warned him he wasn’t alone. Alec looked disappointed. But he walked into the room anyway. He stopped at the middle and cleared his throat.

“If you could excuse us, guys. We would like to talk in private” he said politely. His friends didn’t need to be told twice. Raphael just lifted Simon up and after that they left the room. They wanted to stay by the door and eavesdrop a little bit but Catarina decided against it.

They were alone once again in the same room. Alec couldn’t believe it happened just the day before. He had a feeling he knew Magnus for much longer… He looked up at the alpha. Magnus was waiting patiently for Alec to start talking. The omega wasn’t sure. His inner wolf was jumping in excitement. It had no doubts. However, Alec did. Magnus was a good guy, he knew that. But he was a powerful alpha. Being with him definitely meant he’d have to act like the perfect omega. And it was always humiliating. But it was still better than being a whore… Alec inhaled deeply.

“Look. I know it’ll sound really bad but I need to be honest with you. I know you’re not bad. But you’re an alpha and I hate you or… wait, no I don’t. I wish I did but I don’t. Nevermind!” he rubbed his face with the sleeves of his sweater. “Magnus… did you plan to make me your mate?” he asked all of a sudden.

Magnus had no idea how to answer. He wasn’t afraid of his feelings but the question was so direct… he didn’t expect that. Alec’s eyes were piercing through his soul. The beautiful blue of forget-me-not flowers was mesmerizing. Magnus looked into those eyes and he knew he had to be honest with the omega.

“I did, yes. I wanted us to spend more time together and then I was going to ask you if you wanted to become my mate. I didn’t want to force you, though. I’d accept your every decision.”

Alec nodded his head. Good. It was good. So he wasn’t mistaken. Normally it’d make him furious but right now it was his last spark of hope.

“So… if I said I wanted to be your mate, you’d make me your mate?” he asked. Magnus frowned. He had no idea where it was going.

“Well… yes, of course. Why are you asking, Alexander? It’s not like it’s possible now… I mean, I am trying to find a way to get you out of it but it’s really not that easy.”

Alec blinked. Did he hear what he just heard? Magnus didn’t want him to go with Sebastian. He tried to save him. And that meant he truly cared about him. Alec didn’t understand what was that special about him but right now, he was glad for this something.

“I know a way to get out of it” he said and Magnus raised his brow.

“And what is it exactly, Alexander?” Magnus had no idea what Alec meant. He was happy there was even a slight chance to avoid the cruel fate but somehow he knew it was going to be crazy. And he wasn’t mistaken. Alec bit his lower lip and then blurted out.

“Bite me” he said, looking into Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus’ eyes widen in shock. He couldn’t believe his ears. Bite him? Well, it sounded wonderful. Magnus wanted nothing more than to become mates with this adorable omega. But the circumstances were not very nice and that meant only one thing…

“Alexander… but you don’t want my mating bite” he deadpanned. His heart was bleeding.

Alec knew he hurt Magnus. But it wasn’t about him right now. Alec was aware he was an egoistic piece of shit but anyone would do the same in such situation. Still, he felt bad for doing this to Magnus. He could be an alpha but he didn’t deserve it.

“No. I don’t” he said, deciding to be honest with Magnus. The alpha flinched. “I don’t want anyone’s mating bite. Sure. But I won’t lie, Magnus. You’re my last resort. My last chance. I know the bite will make me your mate and I’ll have to be yours forever. But I’d rather spend my life with you than be Sebastian’s whore. I know it’s a dick move but I don’t have any other choice. So please… do it…”

Magnus didn’t know what hurt more. The truth or the fact Alec was going to suffer for the rest of his life if Magnus didn’t do what he asked for. He appreciated Alec’s honesty, though. The omega was on the verge of panic attack and it was obvious how much it cost Alec to confess and ask for such thing. And it meant only one thing. He must have been terrified. And no wonder, Sebastian was the worst scenario ever. Magnus bit his lip. He had no idea what to do. He wanted Alec to be his mate, of course. But the mating bite wasn’t that easy. Or so he didn’t treat it like this.

“Alec… I understand everything. But you must know what the bite means. We will be connected forever. We will have to stay together for the rest of our lives. If you’ll decide to leave me, you’ll kill us both.”

Alec could feel the weight in his chest. He knew that. But if it wasn’t with Magnus, it’d be with Sebastian or some other random alpha. And he couldn’t let it happen. Bye, bye freedom.

“I know. And I promise I will not leave you. Just please, do it…” he said and then fidgeted with his collar for a moment. He finally heard the familiar click of the buckle and dropped the leather collar on the floor, exposing his neck.

Magnus smelled the pheromones right away and damn it, it was incredible. It felt better than anything he had ever experienced before. His inner alpha howled and told Magnus to bite Alec right now. But it wasn’t time for this. He had to focus on Alec and his problem not his own arousal.

“Alexander… you know I can’t. It’ll hurt you. You should be in heat. And I should bite you in the middle of love making” he stopped for a second seeing Alec flinch at his words. “Then it’d work the way it should. And it wouldn’t be painful.”

Alec knew that. Damn he knew that! But there was no time!

“I don’t care if it’s going to hurt or not. Just do it!”

Alec moved closer. In fact, he moved so close, their chest were touching. All Magnus had to do was to lean forward and bite the omega. But he remained standing. He fought his urges however Alec’s scent was intoxicating and he was slowly losing it…

“Alexander… you know that… even if I do it know… when your heat comes we… we will have to consume our bond?”

Magnus had to ask. He could see how Alec reacted just hearing the word “sex”. And well, if it was going to work, they had to do it no matter if Alec wanted it or not. But Magnus wasn’t a rapist. He’d not agree to rape Alec no matter what. And the omega seemed to understand. Actually he was happy Magnus had such rules. Alec would be delighted if the circumstances were different. But they weren’t. He knew what had to happen after the bite… and yet he preferred to let Magnus take his virginity than being raped. He knew Magnus didn’t want to cause him any harm. And well, Alec was attracted to him. So it didn’t sound that bad in comparison to everything else happening in his life.

“When my heat comes, you’ll be allowed to take my virginity. Do whatever you want. But now, give me the bite.”

He sounded confident. It was a façade again. Alec was terrified. He was tough but he wasn’t a masochist. He didn’t enjoy pain. Magnus groaned. The permission made funny things to his body that he tried to hide as much as it was possible. Magnus looked at Alec’s slender neck and he licked his lips. It was so beautiful. Alec’s scent was delightful… he was so beautiful. Magnus wanted to cherish that creature not cause him pain…

“Alexander… I don’t want to hurt you…” Magnus whimpered. He said the truth. He wanted nothing more than bite him and mate him but he didn’t want to hurt Alec.

However, the omega wasn’t moved with Magnus’ concern. Quite the contrary. Alec lost his patience. The omega was furious. He grabbed Magnus’ collar and shook him violently, glaring at the taller man.

“Just fucking do it!” he shouted. Magnus hesitated. He wasn’t mad at Alec but his inner alpha had enough of such behavior and took over Magnus. Magnus didn’t know when but suddenly he felt irritated and lost his temper completely. He just wanted to show the omega his dominance and make him his mate. It was stronger than him. It clouded his mind. “I told you to bite me you fucking pus…agh!”

Alec screamed in pain as Magnus’ sharp canines pierced through his sensitive skin. Alec felt the hot blood running down his shoulder and arm, dripping on his collarbone and he closed his eyes. He had to endure it so he stood still but the pain was unbearable. He felt tears in his eyes. Alec focused on them. He didn’t want to cry.

It felt like a whole eternity when in fact it was only a few minutes. Magnus finally pulled away, Alec’s blood stained his lips. And then it hit him. He bit Alec. He really did it. They were mates. Mates… It was beautiful at first but the reality was cruel as always. Alec didn’t want to be Magnus’ mate. Magnus was the last resort as Alec called him…

“Oh, Alexander…” Magnus’ voice broke. “I am so sorry… I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry…” he stuttered. The guilt was eating him alive.

Alec felt lightheaded. The wound was throbbing with sharp pain but he realized he didn’t mind it. He felt so restless and now when he already had the bite... he had no idea what happened but somehow everything changed. He didn’t care anymore. And he didn’t regret anything. Alec knew it was suspicious but he needed to calm down so badly that he didn’t even think about it right now. He looked at Magnus’ face. It was stained with blood and tears but it was still beautiful. Magnus was beautiful and good. He did what Alec asked him for. His freedom was gone but somehow he didn’t feel trapped. Alec put his hand on Magnus’ chest and shook his head.

“Thank you.”

He whispered, however the whisper was followed by a wince. A strong wave of vertigo hit him and suddenly the whole world started spinning. Magnus panicked.

“Alexander? Is everything alright?” he asked concerned. Alec didn’t answer him, though. Magnus watched as his omega went limp in his arms and he caught him before he could hurt himself. “Oh, Alexander… I’m so sorry…”

Magnus took care of Alec. He put him to bed and stayed by his side. He cleaned the wound, made sure Alec was comfortable and still breathing. He didn’t sleep that night. The emotions were overwhelming. Magnus didn’t know what to think and ended up feeling like the worst douchebag ever. Alec needed help, not mate! He should have helped him any other way, start the war immediately, maybe die but it’d be an honorable death. And now? Now he fucked up everything. Alec was connected to him with an unbreakable bond, something Alec despised and never wanted to have. Magnus was the cause of his suffering. He felt guilty. The guilt was so strong it made him cry but at the same time he felt even worse because he knew he did the right thing and no matter how bad it sounded he was happy he bit Alec. He wanted Alec to be his mate. Not like this but well, he became his mate anyway. Mission accomplished… jesus.

He took Alec’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

“I promise… no, I swear to you, Alexander that I will do my best to make you happy. I’ll do everything in my power to make you not regret it. I’ll do everything to be the best mate ever… and I’ll protect you even if it meant my own death. I swear.”

It helped. He made his vow and he was proud of it because he said everything from his heart. Not his mind, not his inner wolf. He listened to his heart. And his heart never lied. He truly wanted to make Alec happy and protect him. And he knew he’d have a chance for the latter more sooner than later. Sebastian wasn’t going to love it.

Alec woke up in the morning. It was time to get ready and the priests were going crazy when they didn’t find Alec in his room. Oh well. The omega opened his eyes and hissed. He still was sore after the bite. Bite! He put his hand on his neck and felt the still warm wound. It was healing fast and nicely as every mating bite. Mating bite… he had a mate… it sounded scary but it didn’t feel like it. Alec wasn’t scared of Magnus. The alpha was a softie, at least to him. Alec turned on his side and saw Magnus kneeling on the floor, his head resting on the mattress. He was stunning. Alec didn’t understand the funny feeling in his chest. He always thought that if he ever had a mate, he’d murder them in his sleep. But right now he had the perfect opportunity to do it but somehow he didn’t even think about it. Why would he murder Magnus? The alpha helped him. Sure, the bite wasn’t the best solution but it was Alec’s idea. Magnus sacrificed himself. He could no longer mate with anyone else but Alec.

Now it was his turn to feel guilty. He just ruined Magnus’ life. Great. Alec reached his hand out and touched Magnus’ hair absently. It was so soft… he wanted to touch more but then Magnus stirred from his short nap and Alec took his hand away quickly.

Magnus woke up. He had no idea when he fell asleep but he knew it couldn’t have lasted longer than thirty minutes. He rubbed his face with both his hands when he realized someone was looking at him. Their eyes met. And it was incredible. They both felt an electrifying spark going through their bodies. Any of them knew what it meant but they felt more relaxed and determined all of a sudden. Even if this whole situation was awkward as hell.

“Morning, Alexander…” Magnus cleared his throat. “Look… I…” he was just about to apologize but Alec cut him off.

“No, don’t. It happened. We’ll have to live with it, we’ll have plenty of time to talk about it… and… I am the one who should apologize…” he bit his lip. He was a total douchebag and yet Magnus did so much for him.

Magnus blinked confused. He tilted his head to the side, watching the omega before he spoke.

“Alexander, please. I am happy. I wanted you to be my mate. I’d ask you to become my mate anyway. It just happened sooner than I expected” he smiled softly.

Alec felt the relief flooding his body. Good… it was good. It still wasn’t what Alec truly wanted but at least he didn’t have to feel guilty for forcing Magnus to do something he didn’t want to. Or the alpha was lying but Alec highly doubted that.

“I…” he never finished because he heard the priests shouting and he swallowed hard. “I guess I have to go…”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s healthy wrist. He didn’t know why he did it. But he remembered the priests talking the other day and he definitely wasn’t going to let them touch his mate. Alec blinked. Magnus started acting possessively but oddly enough Alec wasn’t startled nor irritated.

“No, Alexander. No one will force you to anything. But please, wear the collar and clean yourself. Sebastian will be here in an hour.”

Alec nodded his head. Magnus didn’t give orders, he asked. So Alec decided he could do it if Magnus asked so nicely. He put on the collar and then looked for the last time at Magnus.

“Don’t worry, sayang. I won’t let him touch you.”

Alec believed him. He left Magnus’ room and ran to the bathroom. The whole church reeked of fear, anger and jealousy. At that moment Alec was glad he was leaving that place.

To say Magnus’ pack was shocked with the news was an understatement. Sure, they said it themselves. The bite was the only good solution. But they didn’t think Magnus would do that! And the fact it came from Alec was even more weird. However, they couldn’t hide it brought them joy and relief. Ragnor heaved a deep sigh and Simon shouted in glee.

“Fuck yea! I knew it! You owe me ten bucks! Every one of you, twerps!” he grinned. Magnus raised his brows.

“Salmon, did you take bets?” he wasn’t very surprised, to be honest.

“Sure I did! From day one. So… a day before yesterday. I thought I’d have to wait longer for my money, though” he looked so smug it made Magnus sigh in defeat.

“His name is Simon” Raphael corrected him. “Simon, shut up. I’ll pay you later” he muttered quietly, making the omega laugh.

Magnus had no idea why he chose those people to be his friends. Fucking idiots. But they always supported him and today wasn’t an exception. Catarina approached him and gave him a big, tight hug.

“You’ve got this, Magnus. It may seem wrong right now but I’m sure you will be happy. Both of you.”

“Thank you, Cat” he hugged her back.

“Don’t celebrate yet. I can sense troubles coming” Ragnor butted in. “But I’m happy for you, Magnus. Let’s just hope Alec will open up to you.”

“I hope he will. But I guess you’re right, Ragnor. We still have job to do.”

Alec was nervous as hell. He quickly washed himself and then put on a fresh set of clothes. They weren’t very fashionable but Alec couldn’t care less. As long as they were plain, black and comfy, he liked them. However, the priests didn’t. They were furious when they finally spotted Alec.

“How dare you?! We have only fifteen minutes before alpha Morgenstern comes here and you what?! Look at yourself! You didn’t even have your appointment with the healer! What are we supposed to tell alpha Morgenstern?!”

The panic was understandable but Alec was mad at them anyway. Freaking puppets. Alec shot him a glare and they immediately shut up.

“If you’re so eager to spread your legs in front of some stranger, then go ahead and do it. But I will never listen to you again, forget it” he pushed away the priest and started running.

Alec didn’t know why but he felt he needed to see Magnus. It was probably caused by the bite. He didn’t care to be honest. He listened to his instincts for the first time in his life mostly because it was impossible not to. The mating bite was a strong thing and even someone as stubborn as Alec couldn’t win. So he ran. Magnus’ scent led him to the main hall where he stopped seeing his mate and Raj. Alec squinted his eyes. Raj? What the… He came a bit closer so he could hear everything.

“You’re making a big mistake, alpha. I’d be better mate than Alec. He can’t behave… me… I can do it very well” he said, his voice disgustingly sweet as he put his hand on Magnus’ arm and Alec felt a weird pang of jealousy. “I’d give you as many pups as you’ll want. Just… let Sebastian have him. And I’ll gladly go with you…”

Alec had the urge to throttle that bastard. But he didn’t need to worry. When Raj climbed on his toes, Magnus grimaced and pushed him away gently.

“I am sorry but I’m not interested” he shook his head.

Raj was hurt, jealous and furious at the same time but he didn’t dare to lash out at the alpha. He just tried again.

“Look… I know you don’t know me but… we can change that… I… I can promise you, you will not regret it” he smiled and made an attempt to touch Magnus again but the alpha growled in warning. Raj took a step back immediately.

Alec sighed. Did Magnus have to be such gentleman even towards dicks like Raj? Well, apparently he had to. But Alec didn’t. He approached them and glared at Raj.

“If you want to ride a dick so badly, then go with Morgenstern. I’m sure he’ll treat you right” he snarled. Raj growled. He was furious and humiliated but he didn’t dare to do anything because of Magnus.

“Fuck you” he spat out and left them alone.

“Oh, Alexander. That wasn’t very nice” Magnus chuckled until Alec shushed him with another deadly glare. How did he even do that?! He didn’t mind it, though. He was happy Alec was irritated that another omega tried to talk to him. And grateful because he really didn’t want to spend another minute with Raj. Ew.

“He isn’t nice. That’s why we like him” said Raphael as the whole group joined them.

The omega raised his brow. They liked him? He couldn’t see why. They were weird. But he didn’t have time to think more about it because a second later Valentine and his wicked son walked into the church. Sebastian had the vicious smirk on his face. He didn’t suspect anything.

The priests rushed to the main hall but they were too scared to even start the explanations. What were they supposed to say? That they failed and Alec was the worst omega they had? Well, they could, sure. But it’d not fix anything. They could only pray the alpha will spare his lives.

“Where is my omega? Alec, come to me, pet. I have so many things planned for you” Sebastian licked his lips.

“Let’s get it over with. Hand us the whore” added Valentine.

The priest opened his mouth to answer but at the same time Alec, Magnus and his pack approached them. Valentine wasn’t happy to see Magnus and vice versa. They both bared their teeth.

“As lovely as a carnage would be right now, I’d rather fuck my omega. So? Alec, come here. I bought you” he demanded.

Magnus snarled. He was going to kill that bastard in the most painful way possible. Alec took a step forward, keeping his eyes on Sebastian. He wasn’t scared. Sebastian couldn’t hurt him as he wasn’t alone anymore.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to change your plans” he deadpanned. Sebastian laughed out loud.

“You’re very funny, Alec” he said, coming closer. “It’s cute how hard you try to pretend you’re independent. But the truth is, you’re just a whore. I just bought and soon I’ll teach you where your place is” he smirked even wider. Alec could see his sharp teeth.

“You can’t do it, Sebastian. I will not be your mate. You’re too late. Seems like “whores” can make their decisions and choose their fate after all” he sighed and then took off the collar. He threw the leather on the floor and presented his mating bite to everyone.

There was a loud gasp. Some priests fainted again but this time no one paid attention to them. Magnus smiled, proud of his mate. However, the Morgenstern pack was furious. Valentine growled and his son… oh well, Sebastian wasn’t in the best condition. He was boiling with rage. His pale skin was the color of dark red. He kept his eyes on the bite. The bite that was supposed to be made by him! Alec made a fool out of him. And he was going to pay for it.

“You filthy whore” he snarled.

Alec knew what was going to happen next. He didn’t know it’d happen that fast, though. He saw red glowing eyes filled with madness. He heard footsteps, growling, screams… and a pair of strong arms shielding him against the danger.

He had never felt so free before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter because to be honest, it's not my favourite
> 
> Sooo... the bite is here, they're mates and it's just the tip of the iceberg. I have no idea what will happen next. I'm like Tom Holland in avengers. Clueless af. Any suggestions? c:


	5. There's a he wolf in disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. Writing fighting scenes in english is always a big struggle to me because it's just too hard to portray the dynamics. And I wrote it while being sick. Well, enjoy

The warmth and safety were something he had never truly experienced in his life before. Alec never believed in such things because, what was so special in a normal embrace? Ridiculous. But right now, he knew how wrong he was. The embrace was heavenly and Alec wished to stay like this forever. However, he was given only a mere second before the hell broke loose.

Magnus leapt to defense his beloved omega, using his body as a shield. He knew it was going to hurt but he didn’t care. Alec was safe for now and that was all that mattered. Magnus gritted his teeth. He could feel Sebastian’s short knife piercing through his clothes and skin. It wasn’t pleasant but he had been through worse so he didn’t pay much attention to the attack. Instead of that, he looked into Alec’s mesmerizing eyes. The beautiful blue gave him courage and strength to fight. He couldn’t lose now, knowing what a gem was waiting for him and it made him smile. He smiled prettily, showing his perfect white teeth. He was in the middle of a bloody fight, already hurt but he was truly happy. His mate was there. His mate. His reason to live.

Alec was left speechless. His eyes widened as the metallic smell hit his nostrils. He could see the red liquid soaking his mate’s clothes. He experienced a little heart attack, gripping Magnus’ shirt to support the alpha if needed. But no. Magnus didn’t need it. In fact, he was doing just fine despite the wound. He was standing there, smiling and reassuring him that everything would be alright. At that moment he couldn’t believe it. His mate was nuts, there was no doubt!

He didn’t have time to think about it, though. Suddenly he saw the glint of the knife, another pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and the safe warmth was gone. Magnus didn’t stop smiling until Alec was gone. His mate deserved only good things in the world after all.

Alec saw Magnus grabbing Sebastian’s wrist and twisting it, making the other alpha drop the knife. It seemed like Magnus wasn’t armed and Alec had no idea why. But even more confusing was the fact how irritated Alec was because of it. He couldn’t believe it! Magnus decided to fight those two without any weapon? He really was crazy! Alec wanted to kick his ass for being so reckless. Ugh, why did alphas always had to be so stupid? It was an ultimate riddle to Alec. But then he saw his mate’s blood again and… he felt guilty and even more concerned. Magnus got hurt because of him. It was all Alec’s fault.

He realized it was Catarina who was dragging him away from the fight scene the whole time. He tried to take his hand away but the girl only tightened her grip.

“Don’t. And no, I am not saying you’re weak. You’re not. Neither are we. But let’s be honest, they’re better fighters than we are. And if you are there, Magnus will be too distracted to win this” she explained quickly, leading him to the furthest corner of the hall. They could run away but none of them wanted that.

Their mates were fighting with dangerous opponents. There was no way in hell they were going to hide when their mates could get killed. Alec couldn’t argue with that. Magnus already got hurt because of him and Alec didn’t want to see it again. So he followed Catarina without saying another word.

 He saw Simon standing there already. The omega was focused on the fight like he was rooting for his mate. He didn’t stop even when Valentine tackled the grumpy alpha to the floor but he could see the concern mixed with fear in the omega’s eyes. He believed in Raphael but he was still scared something bad could happen to his mate. And Alec was confused because he felt the same. He looked at Magnus, who was fighting with Sebastian. It seemed like his mate didn’t have much problems with the younger alpha but the blood loss wasn’t doing him any good.

On the other side of the room was Ragnor and Raphael who tried to fight Valentine. However, the alpha was much older and stronger. Even without any weapon, he still could easily defend himself against the two alphas. Catarina gasped, hearing Ragnor’s groan in pain. Simon had to grab her hand to stop her from running to her husband. He knew how she felt. He wished to help his mate as well but… it’d be over for them. There was no doubt Valentine would use the opportunity and kill them all. And for now, he only gave the alphas a few painful bruises and cuts.

Alec watched the scene with guilt knotting his stomach. It was all his fault. They were fighting and getting hurt because of him. They were putting their lives in danger because of him and his stubbornness. He could just let Magnus flirt, flirt back and get the hell out of there, accept his fate and be grateful he escaped that crazy motherfucker. But no, he had to be himself and ruin everything! Alec loathed himself a lot. All of this mess was his fault. His and only his. He wasn’t worth it. With another groan, this time from Raphael, Alec wanted to rush to Sebastian and give up. He didn’t care anymore. He knew he was being egoistic and he didn’t really feel bad about it. Until someone got hurt defending him.

Alec hated that. He always took care of himself since there was no one to protect him. Until that day, even though Alec had no idea why. He wasn’t the nicest to Magnus and yet the alpha did so much to him. Alec felt a weird tingling in his chest and balled his hands into fists. He bit his lower lip, watching Magnus fight. It wasn’t time to think about such things. This day could end up very badly. Alec got his bite very soon. And he could lose it even sooner. But somehow… he hoped it’d not happen.

Magnus was moving with such grace it took Alec’s breath away. Sure, he also could do some tricks and kick ass but what Magnus was doing was on a totally different level. He moved smoothly from one foot to another, keeping his balance as he dodged another powerful punch. He grabbed Sebastian’s forearm and yanked him forward. Magnus crouched down a bit and when the other alpha was close enough, he greeted him with a strong knee right in Sebastian’s stomach. The younger alpha got his breath knocked out of him as his own knees buckled and he fell to the floor. However, Magnus wasn’t done.

Part of him wanted to murder that fucktard but the other part was yelling at him from the back of his head that it wasn’t a good idea. Sebastian was a wicked man. But he was still young and somehow Magnus hoped he’d learn something. What if it was all Valentine’s fault? He couldn’t be sure. So he decided to only kick his ass instead of leaving a bloody puddle on the church’s floor.

Sebastian shot Magnus a deadly glare. He was furious he lost the fight. Sebastian was always overly confident but right now Magnus showed him his place and he definitely didn’t like it. He roared and then tackled Magnus with all force he had. It wasn’t about Alec anymore. He couldn’t care less about the omega whore. But Magnus humiliated him and that he wasn’t going to forgive. Never. Magnus understood the hurt pride. Every alpha had to go through it, sooner or later. But it seemed like Sebastian wasn’t ready for it. Magnus didn’t like he had to be the one to show him that alphas were not always on top of the food chain. With a graceful spin he karate-chopped the boy’s neck. Sebastian fell to the ground once again but this time he couldn’t get up no matter how much he tried. He was boiling with rage but there was nothing he could do aside from throwing insults at Magnus.

It wasn’t a victory yet. Alec felt a relief washing over him as he saw Sebastian was defeated. He felt a sudden urge to go and hug Magnus with everything he got. The alpha did what Alec wished to do for so long. No matter how bad the situation was, at least one of Alec’s wishes came true. But it was too early to celebrate.

Magnus waved at his mate to let Alec know he was fine and well, Catarina was right. It caught him off guard. Magnus didn’t have enough time to react. With the last hard punch, Valentine knocked Ragnor out and launched himself at the other alpha. Magnus let out a surprised yelp before his body was tackled to the floor with a great force.

Valentine was never a patient man and never a good man for that matter. But there was one thing no one could accused him of. Being a bad parent. Sure, Valentine wasn’t a father figure but he cared about his only son. He loved him in his own wicked way. And seeing his son, lying on the floor defeated was making him furious. Sebastian should have been better! And Magnus… he was going to pay for it.

Magnus knew Valentine was powerful. He wasn’t a true alpha but he was a fearsome one. He was quite old and experienced in battle. It was easy to defeat a rookie alpha but this… this was something on a completely different level.

Magnus was a bit dizzy after hitting the floor, however his reflexes worked just fine. He rolled on the floor, avoiding a smashing kick and sprung to his feet. Alec’s heart stopped. It was so close… so close and Magnus would have been gone… he didn’t want to look at it anymore. It was scary and confusing because there was so many emotions taking over him. He felt like he was possessed. He didn’t know even half of them! The fear, concern, insecurities, pain an many more were clouding his mind as he watched his mate fight. Simon and Catarina were no longer beside him. They had their orders but Alec wasn’t even slightly angry. He didn’t need protection, he could defend himself. Ragnor and Raphael needed them more than Alec at that moment. They were slowly waking up in their mates’ arms which was a good sign but Alec couldn’t really focus on anything else but Magnus.

The alpha didn’t panic. At least not until Valentine grabbed his fist and twisted his arm. Alec could hear a hiss escaping Magnus’ throat as something cracked in his arm. Alec flinched. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all!

Simon and Catarina were worried about their alpha but right now their mates needed them more than Magnus. Catarina focused on treating his husband and friend as Simon was just his annoying but worried self. Alec kind of envied them. They were so open with their feelings while he couldn’t even force himself to shout and wish Magnus good luck. He was just standing there like the worst idiot ever, watching. And he truly hated that. Yes, he didn’t love Magnus but… he kind of cared about the alpha? It was definitely the bite’s fault but it wasn’t important right now. He bit his lower lip and waited, his whole body shaking.

Magnus added an injured arm to the list. It hurt like ten bitches fucked on a cactus but he didn’t let it stop him. He had to protect his precious omega. He wanted to take Alec home, make him happy and create a beautiful family with his mate. It was his biggest dream and he was going to make it come true no matter how hard it’d be. So he ignored the pain.

Valentine was fast. He threw punch after punch. Magnus managed to dodge most of them but he was losing blood and the exhaustion was clearly visible. He was sweating and panting heavily. But he didn’t give up. Magnus leapt forward and took Valentine by surprise. He threw a strong uppercut, sending the other alpha on the floor. Magnus really hoped it was over. The hit should have knocked him out. However, he was very mistaken…

Alec yelped. Magnus had been swept off his feet and this time he hit the stone floor hard. He had no idea when Valentine managed to do it but it seemed like Magnus hurried up with the verdict. The uppercut would have knocked everyone out but not Valentine. It was a rookie mistake and now he had to pay for that. The older alpha was furious. He acted like a predator wanting to hunt his prey and unfortunately, Magnus was the prey. A prey that had to accept their fate.

Magnus tried. He did his best but it was quite impossible to get up. He hit his head hard. He was dizzy and nauseous. He really wanted to fight but before he managed to get back on his feet, he was pinned down to the floor by a pair of strong hands. Magnus looked up and saw Valentine’s red eyes. It couldn’t mean anything good. And he was right.

“You’re not so tough now, are you, boy?” he snarled. “You could defeat my unexperienced son but if you thought you stand a chance against me then you’re more stupid than you look” he bared his fangs.

Magnus just shot him a glare. The first punch came out of nowhere. Magnus felt his own blood on his tongue and closed his eyes. It was only the beginning. The next one hurt even more. Simon choked on a sob, gripping Raphael’s hand. Catarina closed her eyes as Ragnor started growling dangerously. It was nice to know his friends wanted him to be safe but none of them could help him. They were hurt and needed rest. Raphael tried to ignore that but his body had other plans as he collapsed on the floor once again.

“Raph, stay still…” Simon begged him pitifully. “Please…”

“Simon, he’s going to kill our alpha! We have to do something!” he raised his voice. He regretted it, of course. He never raised his voice at his own mate but it was his last concern at that moment.

“Simon is right. You’ll only make it worse” Catarina interjected and then tightened her grip on Ragnor’s shoulders. “He’ll murder you both!”

Ragnor gritted his teeth. He hated that. His alpha… his friend was in pain, suffering and there was nothing he could do. No one could do anything. No once except…

Alec couldn’t believe his mate was losing. He was shaking with anger. Two against one was far from fair and Alec hated that once again it was Magnus again who had to suffer. Alec looked at Sebastian who was still lying on the floor, a wicked smile plastered to his face. And with another strong punch sent to his mate’s face Alec knew what he had to do.

He couldn’t stand it. Alec realized he wasn’t scared anymore. If Magnus was going to die, the bite would be gone and he’d have to face his painful fate anyway. It was the moment he realized he didn’t want any of those two things. He didn’t want to go with Sebastian. But he didn’t want to lose Magnus even more. Alec knew he had to act quick but he wasn’t stupid. He was much smaller than Valentine and if Magnus didn’t stand a chance then well… however, Alec was smart and sly. And very well trained. Not that anyone knew about it. It was his secret.

Alec saw the knife lying on the floor. It was soaked with Magnus’ blood and it made him feel sick. Those bastards were going to pay for it, there was no doubt. No one even noticed when Alec started running. No one saw when he grabbed the knife. No one except Sebastian.

Alec Lightwood wasn’t a typical omega. He didn’t want a mate, family and all that shit omegas were supposed to crave. He didn’t focus on learning how to knit, cook or breathe through labor. However, he always focused on training and learning how to fight. He knew it’d come in handy one day. And today was the day.

He liked to play dirty sometimes and it was one of those times. Alec decided to attack the alpha from behind. It wasn’t as risky as a frontal attack. Of course, everything could happen but it was still a wiser choice. But of course… there was always someone who had to screw up everything.

“Father, watch out!” Sebastian shouted, getting Valentine’s attention.

The alpha’s fist stopped in midair. He spun around quicker than it was possible and growled at Alec. He left Magnus on the floor and stood up. Magnus was terrified. He didn’t care about his own injuries anymore. The pain was gone, replaced by fear for his dear mate’s life.

“Alexander!” he screamed when Valentine attacked.

The older alpha was furious and it was obvious his attack were meant to kill. He wasn’t playing anymore. The thirst of blood was visible in his eyes and scent. It was truly sickening, like a rotten meat. It was getting stronger as Alec was getting closer. He didn’t hide he was scared. He was. But he was even more determined. Valentine hurt his mate, he wanted to enslave him. But no more. No more!

The punch would mean a serious injury or even immediate death, they all knew that. But Alec wasn’t a typical omega, it wasn’t his first fight. He learned how to be fast and agile.

Magnus was bewildered. He had never seen anyone as agile as Alec. The omega was breathtaking even when he was doing nothing but when he fought he looked like a true angel. Alec arched his body, dodging the deadly punch by mere inch. His feet moved with ease like he was a highly trained ballerina. The spin was full of grace as Alec got on his toes. It was fast. Faster than Valentine’s moves and before the alpha realized what was happening, Alec placed his feet on the ground, pushing his whole weight forward. Every pair of eyes was set on Alec and Valentine until Sebastian’s scream broke the silence.

“Father!”

The blood dripped on the floor, staining Alec’s hands in the process. The omega knew what he was doing but Alec had never killed anyone and now… now he had blood on his hands. Valentine deserved even worse but Alec wasn’t ready for it. He acted by instincts. He just wanted to help his mate. But the final was overwhelming. Alec felt sick. He let go of the knife and then looked up. Valentine wasn’t dead. There was so much blood… why was he still breathing?!

The red eyes glowed, making the omega take a step back. The adrenaline was gone, the guilt was there and now the fear… god, the fear made him catatonic. Suddenly a strong hand clenched on his neck, hoisting him. Alec chocked on air. The grip was strong, too strong. Alec had no idea if Valentine wanted to crush his windpipe but he was succeeding. He brought his grabbed Valentine’s forearm with his still slick from blood hands and tried to free himself but to no avail.

“Alexander!”

“Alec!”

Magnus’ heart stopped when he saw what Valentine did. His mate… his precious, beautiful mate…No, no, fucking no! No one was allowed to touch **HIS** omega! Magnus felt a sudden boost of energy and he totally forgot about the pain. He got up. On the other side of the hall, his friends did the same but they knew better not to get involved when Magnus was that furious. So instead of getting into action, they showed their necks in submission. It was the only right thing to do at this moment.

Valentine noticed the change in Magnus’ scent but he didn’t move. What could Magnus do now? Nothing. He was injured and unable to fight. He had lost once and Valentine was sure he could defeat him again. But for now he had to murder that pesky, little bitch. And he was going to enjoy it. Alec deserved to die a painful death for what he had done to the alpha. The knife was still buried deep inside his body. Valentine knew a stab wound wasn’t something to ignore but he was too angry to care. He had his priorities. Magnus and his little slut deserved a punishment right away.

“You’ll regret everything you’ve done today” he snarled, tightening his grip.

“Wait, father” Sebastian finally got up and joined him. Alec tensed visibly when the alpha touched his cheek. No, he’d rather die! Alec wriggled, groaning. He didn’t want Sebastian to touch him! But the alpha didn’t care, he enjoyed it too much. “Father, I know he did things you can not forgive. But don’t kill him. I’ll take care of him. Remember? That’s why we are here. So I can have my toy” he smirked. Alec closed his eyes. He wanted this nightmare to end.

Valentine seemed to contemplate his son’s wish. He wanted to murder Alec. That boy was an abomination! Valentine still thought omegas should have been used only to breed and serve their masters. He didn’t see them as people. The right punishment for such disobedience was death and he was more than willing to snap Alec’s neck right now and there. However, his son wanted this useless omega. He looked at Alec. The boy was suffocating in Valentine’s iron grip. The alpha growled and hurled Alec to Sebastian. The younger alpha caught the omega’s almost limp body and licked his lips. Alec felt like crying.

“Whatever. Take this whore if you want it so much. But he must suffer, and you better not let me down” he squinted his eyes. “Let’s leave, son.”

Sebastian nodded his head. He wasn’t really worried about his father but he didn’t want him to die. Valentine was the main reason Sebastian could get away with everything. No one would stand up against their alpha. Sebastian grabbed Alec tighter as Valentine headed to the door. And the moment he turned his back to everyone was the moment his life was going to end.

Unexpectedly, something big and heavy jumped at him from behind. Valentine was helpless against such force. He fell on the ground and screamed when the knife dug even deeper into his flesh. He left it there so he wouldn’t bleed out but the fall caused even more damage to his body. Valentine didn’t think about it, though. He managed to turn on his back. He had to see who dared to attack him.

He saw a pair of big, golden eyes. Eyes of the wolf. At first he couldn’t believe it. He heard the rumors that Bane’s pack leader was the truth alpha but he was sure it was only rumors. A true alpha… no, it was a legend. It couldn’t be! But the heavy paw crushing his chest was real. The hot breath on his skin was real. And what more, the sharp as knives fangs were even more real. Magnus didn’t have any mercy left.

The Bane’s pack members bowed before their alpha. And Alec… Alec was left speechless. He had no idea what was happening. Was it his brain playing tricks on him because of the oxygen deficiency? If that was true, then his brain could create really beautiful images. The wolf was stunning. It was huge with thick, shiny, black fur. But his eyes were the most beautiful. A pure gold.  
Sebastian was shaking but somehow Alec didn’t care. He had his eyes set on the wolf. The true alpha. His mate.

“You won’t get away with it” Valentine snarled. “You and that filthy whore wii..arh!”

Magnus sunk his sharp fangs in Valentine’s neck before he ripped his throat out. He had enough. He had showed them mercy, he had given them a chance to escape. But they didn’t take it and now it was time for consequences. Alec gasped, seeing the bloody scene. Sebastian was shaking violently. His father was dead… brutally murdered.

The wolf approached them slowly. His muzzle was covered in Valentine’s blood. Alec didn’t feel any fear. The scary eyes were so beautiful after all. However, Sebastian couldn’t say the same. He dug his fingers into Alec’s arm and growled.

“I’ll snap his neck. One more step and that whore will be dead!” he threatened. But Magnus wasn’t scared. He took another step and barked loudly making everyone shiver.

It was written in their DNA. Sebastian’s inner wolf had to acknowledge Magnus’ superiority. Even though the boy didn’t want to let go of Alec, his alpha side forced him to do it. Alec pushed Sebastian away. The alpha was a coward. He took a step back the moment he lost his shield.

“This isn’t over…” he hissed through his gritted teeth before he turned on his heel and fled.

He ran away like the pathetic scaredy cat he was. He lost his father, the only person who wanted to protect him. However, he didn’t even try to avenge him. Alec found it sad. But at the same time he didn’t care.

Sebastian was gone. Ragnor and Raphael seemed to be doing okay. But Magnus… Alec didn’t know why but suddenly he felt so weak and dizzy. His knees buckled and he found himself sitting on the floor. Alec blinked a few times when suddenly a big, black nose touched his cheek. It was a bit wet. Alec turned his head around and saw the scary wolf sitting next to him. It was incredible. His mate… it was his mate. So beautiful. Alec reached his hand and gently touched the wolf’s muzzle and then his head. His fur was soft like silk.

“I think I like you better in this form. Can you stay like this forever?” he smirked, wanting to tease his mate.

Magnus barked in warning but to Alec he sounded like a puppy. The omega felt a hot tongue on his cheek and immediately pushed the wolf away. He wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. Oh well, he wasn’t in a mood for kisses! What a douchebag!

“Ugh, go away you mutt!” he grunted.

Magnus whimpered pathetically. He wanted to tease Alec as well but the omega was unaffected no matter how much he tried! It seemed like he had to try harder. But for now, all he wanted was to change back and go home. Catarina and the rest joined them a second later. The girl gave Alec a quick checkup and in the meantime Ragnor took care of his friend. Magnus needed a new set of clothes. Alec didn’t look, of course he didn’t! But because of that, he had no idea where the hell they got the clothes from! But he was too tired to ask any questions.

The priests showed up when everything was quiet. It didn’t mean they weren’t nervous, quite the opposite. Valentine’s dead body was still lying on the floor and it was obvious they were going to pay for that. Alec didn’t feel sorry for them, though. They deserved it.

“Wh… What are we supposed to do now?” one of them asked pathetically and Magnus snarled.

“I don’t give a fuck. If you didn’t promised those monsters my mate, none of this would have happened!” he squinted his eyes. The priest took a step back. “And if you don’t want to share his fate, I suggest you let us leave now. Prepare our horses. And give me a droshky or some other shit so my mate can have a decent trip! And you better do it quick!”

He didn’t have to say it twice. A group of priests ran out the door the moment Magnus stopped speaking. Alec couldn’t believe he was leaving this place. Sure, he hated the church! But now… everything was going to change. He had a mate. He was going to live with Magnus! And if that wasn’t scary… but at least the danger was gone for now.

“Alexander?” Magnus said softly, his lips curling into a smile. Magnus was ridiculous. He was all covered in blood, beaten, exhausted and yet he was still smiling! Alec wanted to punch him. He wanted to punch him so badly! And at the same time he just wanted to hug that idiot and thank him for everything. But it wasn’t the right moment and he knew that. They needed to leave that place as soon as possible. “Is everything alright? Are you ready to leave?” he asked. Alec bit his lip and shook his head.

“Give me a second, okay? Just… go. I’ll catch up with you” he felt a bit guilty to leave Magnus there but he had to go to his room. There was something he had to take…

Alec ran. He was scared to go with Magnus and start a new life but he was sure he didn’t want to stay either. However, he couldn’t leave without the one thing that was still in his room. Alec grabbed the old photo of his siblings and hugged it to his chest. He wished they were there with him. It’s been four years already… and now Alec had to leave. They were never going to meet again. The omega hid the photo in his pocket and then looked around to make sure he didn’t need anything. He decided to take a few things, mostly clothes and then headed to the exit. However, it’d be too easy…

“I…” Alec turned around hearing the familiar voice. It was Raj. But this time he looked quite normal. Alec knew he’d not try anything stupid. “I will become Sebastian’s mate. I’ll show you one day how pathetic you are” he said. Alec had to blink a few times. Yes, his brain definitely needed some fresh air because it was impossible for someone to say such bullshit.

“You’re dumber than you look” was all Alec said. He didn’t have time for Raj and his stupidity.

Magnus and the rest were already waiting for him. Alec wasn’t even slightly surprised when he saw that indeed, they had a droshky. And he was grateful for it. He was just about to get into that thing when he saw what Magnus was doing. The alpha wanted to ride a horse with all the wounds he had. What a fucking… ugh! Alec decided to have a short chat with Catarina. The beta was as angry as well but she could do nothing to change Magnus’ mind. However, Alec had the power.

Before Magnus put his foot in the stirrup, Alec grabbed his hand. He shot Magnus a glare.

“Don’t you even dare. Come on. You’ll ride with me. And don’t argue, Magnus. You look terrible” he muttered and then went back to the droshky, blushing like crazy. Why was his body acting like this?! Ugh, so annoying.

Magnus was confused. He didn’t understand but… could he decline Alec’s offer? No, he definitely couldn’t. Magnus wanted to remain strong and show everyone what a great alpha he was. But truth be told, he was dead on his feet. He sighed in relief and joined Alec in the droshky. He smiled seeing the pillows and a blanket. The priests must have been truly scared if they gave them all those things. But he didn’t complain.

“So, can I treat your wounds now, Magnus?” asked Catarina and Alec bit the inside of his cheek. It was freaking weird but he felt a sudden, strong urge to take care of Magnus.

“I… I think I’ve got this… if you don’t mind…” he muttered. Catarina raised her brow. It was unexpected but definitely welcomed. She handed him her bag with medical supplies and then returned to her husband’s side. Alec took the bag and then growled, feeling Magnus’ eyes on himself.

“Alexander… you really don’t have to… I mean… can you even do it? Oww!” he asked and yelped when Alec punched his shoulder. Damn, he was strong! Magnus rubbed his shoulder, pouting like an upset pup. “You’re mean!” he whined.

Alec found it amusing but he didn’t allow himself to smile. Instead of that, he started looking for the alcohol and bandages. Alec wasn’t the best nurse ever. Actually, he never paid much attention to the classes but he was willing to try. It was all he could do. Magnus got hurt because of him. It was all Alec’s fault. First he took his freedom, now he made him suffer. Alec felt like the worst dick on the planet. He always thought alphas were the worst of them all but right now? He wasn’t so sure. After all he was the one who caused all this mayhem. And it was only the beginning. He was more than sure he’d not make Magnus happy. He just couldn’t do it.

“To answer your question, no I don’t know what I’m doing but I know you want to be my guinea pig” he shrugged his shoulders. Magnus gulped and backed away. However, the droshky was small and they were already moving so it was impossible to escape.

“Alexander! I am sure we can discuss it. You know, I’m an alpha, I heal very quickly!” he tried to escape but Alec was having none of that. He just grabbed Magnus’ shirt and pulled him closer. “Very quickly!”

“But you can’t heal infections so shut up” Alec deadpanned and then poured the alcohol on the stab wound. It almost stopped bleeding and it was really reassuring but Alec wanted to make sure it was clean.

Magnus shrieked. But he couldn’t help it! It hurt so freaking bad! Alec raised his brow.

“You’re acting like a child, Magnus!” Alec chided him.

“But it hurts!”

“Child…”

“Alexander!”

The banter continued for a moment longer. The rest of the pack found it highly amusing but for the two of them it wasn’t that nice. Magnus was in pain, they were both exhausted. However, Magnus kept his eyes open until Alec was done with treating his wounds. They definitely needed some professional attention but it was fine for now. He gently dabbed the cuts on Magnus’ face with a gauze soaked in alcohol. He tried to be as gentle as possible and Magnus was surprised his omega could be so soft and caring. Alec didn’t like showing this side of him but Magnus definitely loved it. He smiled gently. The pain was so totally worth it.

When he was done, Alec put the supplies away and then grabbed the blanket. He blushed. He felt so stupid… but well, his inner omega was growling at him the whole time, wanting him to take care of his alpha. Alec was tired of it so he covered Magnus with the blanket.

“Sorry. I could only clean the wounds. Catarina will take care of you the moment we arrive… speaking of which, where are we going?” he asked. It seemed so unrealistic that he totally forgot to ask where Magnus was taking him. The alpha chuckled.

“Oh, my sweet Alexander. We’re going to my kingdom, Edom” he answered and then sighed, pulling the blanket closer. It wasn’t cold but the blood loss had taken its toll on Magnus. “I am the prince of the kingdom. My father still remains as a king but he doesn’t really do… king stuff anymore” he said. Alec tilted his head to the side.

“Why?” he asked, confused. He just didn’t understand. “Can’t he just retire and give you the crown?” he asked. He had no idea why it was so funny but Magnus’ laugh was very nice so he didn’t complain.

“He could. He complains every day that he has enough. But no, he’s a stubborn man. He thinks I’m too young. My father promised to give me the crown when my heir is born. He calls it insurance” Magnus shook his head fondly. He didn’t see anything triggering in his words, however… Alec did.

A heir. A child. A pup. Probably more than one. They all expected Alec to bear Magnus children. Alec felt sick. He wished he had more time to run to the market and buy some more pills or at least steal something. But now it was too late… he was… no. Christ, no. He took a deep breath and then cleared his throat. Change the subject, Lightwood. Just do it!

“And Edom? Tell me something about it?” he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind. Smooth. Magnus hummed.

“Edom isn’t as green as Idris, that’s for sure. I mean, we have forests and all but they’re not as leafy. The days are quite hot, the nights are freaking cold. But we have lots of rivers! And a few lakes. I can’t really explain it. It’s a weird land. Quite magical I’d say” he smiled apologetically. It was really hard to describe his homeland but Alec didn’t seem to mind. He just nodded his head.

“Sebastian… he may try to avenge his father” he whispered. He knew how persistent that bastard was. Magnus sighed.

“Maybe. But don’t worry, Alexander. I’ll do my best to protect you” he smiled. Alec gave a low growl.

“I don’t need protection!” he protested and then looked away. “But… thank you for today… It must have been unpleasant” he mumbled. Valentine was a disgusting man. His blood must have been even worse. Magnus exhaled loudly.

“Don’t mention it, Alexander. It’s nothing. But… I must say you were truly amazing. I had no idea you can fight” he said impressed. Alec cursed under his breath. Lie low. The less they know about you the better.

“Well… I can’t… not really. It was an accident” he shrugged his shoulders. Magnus knew Alec was telling lies but he didn’t say anything. “And you don’t know much about me” he said as their eyes met. Why did he feel so hot all of a sudden?!

“Yet.”

Alec was silent for a few minutes. It was true. Yet. God. Everything was so overwhelming… so confusing and scary. He knew Magnus didn’t want to hurt him, he was sure about it. But still… it was all new. New place, new people, new rules and responsibilities. He was just scared. He had a mate but Alec didn’t like sharing. It didn’t matter whether it was pie or personal information. It was still new to him. Plus, he still felt insecure because of all the guilt he felt. And there was only one way to get rid of it.

“Magnus…” he mumbled. The alpha was almost asleep but he woke up when he heard Alec calling him. “I… I just wanted to say that… I’m sorry” he bit his lip. He didn’t look Magnus in the eye. The alpha blinked.

“I’m sorry, Alexander but I don’t really understand?” he frowned. Was there something wrong between them? He had no idea. Alec grunted under his breath. He hated talking about such things. It was embarrassing!

“You know…” he cleared his throat. “When I hit you… when I forced you to bite me… and today in general… I’m sorry” he muttered. Magnus blinked. He didn’t know why but Alec’s apology made him angry.

“Alexander! I don’t want to hear it!” he said and Alec looked up at him. “Please, don’t apologize. There’s no need. I did all of it because I wanted to. And you’re my mate. I wanted you to be my mate the moment I saw you. Sure, I wanted to court you first and everything but... but I don’t regret anything. I’d do it one more time, Alexander. So please, don’t apologize and let me show you how amazing you are. Let me at least try to make you happy, my dear” he smiled a genuine smile and Alec felt a weird feeling in his chest and stomach. No one had ever said anything like this to him. Magnus wanted him to be happy. Alec wasn’t sure he was even able to be happy but… somehow he wanted to try. Magnus was worth the effort.

“Okay. And I even know what you can do” he smirked. Magnus’ flirting was more pleasant than Alec would like to admit and that was why he decided to tease the alpha. Magnus’ smile widened.

“And what is it, Alexander?” he asked curiously.

“Change into a wolf. You were a lot prettier with fur” he crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smile on his face as Magnus gasped loudly, putting his hand on his heart.

“Alexander!” he squealed.

They provided the rest of the pack with a free entertainment until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open. They ended up sharing the blanket, however Alec didn’t use a pillow. Magnus’ chest was much more comfortable.

The steady heartbeat was more beautiful than any melody Alec had ever heard before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone will have a very nice father-in-law...
> 
> I hope you liked wolfie Magnus!


	6. There's no escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes

Two days. The trip to Edom took two days but any of them knew it. The spent the whole way sleeping. No one even tried to wake them up as it’d not bring any good. The events, injuries and bite had taken their toll on both of them. They needed all the rest they could get. So Catarina made sure Simon stayed quiet. Or at least not as loud as he usually was. And that was the hardest task during their short journey.

Alec lost track of time. Actually, he didn’t care about time at all anymore. How could he, when everything around him was so soft and warm? Alec was lying in the king-sized bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets, all made from the finest fabrics and filled with the softest feathers. He truly loved it. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he slept so well. It was probably more than four years ago before he knew who he truly was. But it was all in the past. He lost his family. He didn’t have anyone anymore. Alec stirred awake. He couldn’t handle losing his siblings once again even if it was only in his dreams.

He opened his eyes slowly. The sun was shining, the room smelled of fresh air, even though there was a few incense sticks burning. It was nice. Fresh air and a hint of gingerbread. It helped him relax more as he snuggled to the comfy pillow. And then he realized it. Alec jolted awake. Incense?! Gingerbread? Comfy pillows?! How…?!

Alec looked around. The room he was in was huge! Everything was red and gold. There was an enormous wardrobe made of real wood. Alec was never a fan of furniture or any of such things for that matter, however even he could say how beautiful this place was. Everything was well-suited and well, expensive. Alec realized how cloudy his mind was the moment he started to panic. It wasn’t the church! He wasn’t in the church anymore! And that meant… Jesus Christ! Alec looked to the right and his heart stopped. On the other side of the bed was Magnus. He was asleep and by the Angel, he was shirtless as well!

Alec looked away, blushing like crazy. Magnus’ body was perfect and the color of caramel. Alec never used to look at other men but with Magnus it was totally different. This man was mesmerizing. Every inch of him was perfect. Alec couldn’t help his heart beating faster when he looked at his mate. His mate… the blush became even stronger. This beautiful, stunning alpha was his mate! Alec felt a sudden urge to get closer, feel the warmth of his body… touch the heavenly body. He even reached his hand towards Magnus but the alpha sighed in his sleep and Alec needed to abort the mission. Damn it! Why did he have to be so bashful?! Ugh! However, he lingered his eyes for a moment longer on Magnus’ hot body. It was the first time he saw him naked and not covered in blood. And damn, he was breathtaking.

Alec didn’t understand why he felt so hot or why his throat became so dry all of a sudden but he had to admit, it was a quite pleasant feeling. Weird, foreign… but nice. Exciting even. He couldn’t explain it, though. Was it because of the bite? Probably. Alec had no idea what was happening to him but well, he really thought he’d hate it more… dear god! He mentally slapped his inner omega for being so sappy and stupid.

Magnus was an alpha. He was in Edom as Magnus’ mate, his omega, his consort! And even if it was like winning a lottery ticket, it still wasn’t a reason to celebrate. Alec took a deep breath. Why the hell were they in the same bed?! Why was Magnus naked?! Alec’s heart stopped. He quickly looked under the covers and sighed relieved when he saw his clothes were still on. Alec knew his panic wasn’t necessary. They were newly mated. No one would dare to touch him and risk leaving their scent on Alec. Magnus was overprotective as every alpha who just found their mate and it could end up pretty badly. So he was left alone.

Alec was grateful for that but at the same time he felt pretty gross. He was still wearing his sweater and it was more than warm in the room. He was all sweaty, dirty and felt pretty uncomfortable. He needed a bath but somehow Alec didn’t want to leave the bed. He had no idea where he was! It was obvious he didn’t want to leave the only safe place in the whole building. He looked at Magnus again but this time, instead of blushing and admiring his mate, he felt a great irritation. Because, what the hell?! He was awake, lost and wanted to clean himself. And Magnus was still sleeping! Alec knew it was ridiculous but he didn’t care. The bite and his pesky inner omega were making him crave the attention of his mate. And the nerves didn’t help either.

“Magnus…” he muttered, his throat dry. Great, now he needed water as well. It only made him more irritated. “Magnus…” he repeated a bit louder but the alpha didn’t even move. Alec lost his temper completely. If that stupid alpha thought he’d get a wake up kiss then he was deadly mistaken! “Over my dead body” he growled and as the loving mate he was, he just kicked Magnus out of bed.

The loud thud was followed by surprised yelp but Alec wasn’t even slightly guilty. It was all Magnus’ fault! And well, Magnus had no idea what he did wrong to deserve such treatment but the pain could only mean one thing. Alec was awake! And even if the fall was pretty painful, he was beaming like crazy. His mate. Alexander was there! Magnus got up and saw the grumpy omega with the sexiest bed hair he had ever seen. Magnus gulped. He needed to calm down and keep his pheromones at bay. It wasn’t easy. His inner alpha wanted to claim his mate but Magnus knew it was too soon for that. So he tried to cover his visible arousal and smiled prettily.

“Good morning, Alexander! I see you’re in a mood” he greeted him cheerfully but Alec kept on glaring at him. And well, it wasn’t disturbing anymore. Magnus got used to this by now.

“And you’re still alive. If you want to stay this way, stop smiling and explain to me what’s going on here!” he knew he was bitching even before breakfast but he couldn’t help it. He kept his eyes on Magnus and waited. The alpha chuckled, unaffected by Alec’s threats.

“Oh, my dear. We’re in my room. Our room” he corrected. He couldn’t give Alec his own room because they were already mated. The rules were simple and Alec knew them so the omega just nodded his head and waiter for the further explanation. “I don’t know how long we’ve been here but I guess we needed to rest. And well, what’s going on? Nothing right now. I assume you want to take a bath and I’ll call my servant to prepare you one. After you’re done, we’ll go and meet my father. He must be dying to meet you” Magnus grinned and Alec stifled a groan. “And then I’ll give you a tour. How does that sound?”

It was obvious Magnus was doing everything to make Alec feel welcomed but it just didn’t work. Alec was okay with bath, breakfast and tour but meeting Magnus’ father… not so much. It was already hard to deal with Magnus’ cheerful attitude, he didn’t need to double it, no, thank you. But at the same time he was aware he didn’t have any power there.

“I need a bath first” he muttered.

“Of course, my dear” he winked and then went outside to call for a servant. “The bathroom is right here, Alexander. I’ll go and use the other one so you can have all the time and privacy you want. I’ll see you later.”

It wasn’t easy to leave his mate alone but Magnus wanted to give him some space. He knew his father and he knew what was awaiting them. So for now he let Alec relax a bit. Alec sighed deeply. Ohh well… it was his life now.

Alec decided his life wasn’t that bad the moment he entered the huge bathtub. The hot water was doing wonders to his sore muscles and the variety of exotic oils were even more amazing. Alec didn’t want to smell like perfumery but it was so nice he didn’t care. He lay in the tub for a good hour before he even started to wash his body. It was the first time he was allowed to take a proper bath in four years so he didn’t even feel bad making Magnus wait. He was pretty hungry but he wanted to soak for a minute longer. Alec placed his hand on the mating bite. It was already healed. Alec sighed. There was no escape. He had to adapt and learn how to live in Edom and by Magnus’ side. The first one was quite scary but the latter… well, not so much. Not anymore.

Alec closed his eyes. He was going to meet his father-in law soon. He had no idea what Asmodeus would be like. Would he be as nice as Magnus or maybe someone entirely different? He knew there was only one answer but he didn’t want to go and check it. Alec heaved a sigh and then got out of the tub. He didn’t want to but he couldn’t hide forever.

He chose his own clothes. All black of course. When Magnus returned to the room and saw him, he wasn’t very delighted with Alec’s choice. Not that the omega cared. Magnus looked amazing as always but clothes just weren’t Alec’s thing. He had no idea how to do it but as long as they covered everything, he was fine.

“Alexander, may I suggest you… a new outfit? It’ll be dark, I promise” he added quickly and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

Magnus was more than happy to give Alec new clothes. The navy blue was almost black and the silver threads were doing wonders to Alec’s eyes. Magnus’ inner wolf howled content with the beautiful omega and Magnus had to fight hard to stop himself from kissing this hot mess his mate was. Alec tried to hide his blush. The clothes were amazing. They did not only look good but they were also soft and comfortable. Alec looked at his mate and blushed even harder. Magnus was checking him out, he even licked his lips, thinking Alec wouldn’t notice. But he did. Alec cleared his throat.

“Well… thank you. Can we go on the tour now?” he asked. The alpha raised his brow.

“Oh? Not breakfast?”

“No, it can wait. I want to see where I am” he said.

Magnus nodded his head. He wanted to show Alec this place so bad! The palace was beautiful. At first it was a castle but then Edom became a peaceful place, Asmodeus got bored and let Magnus rebuild the whole thing just so his son could have some fun. Plus, it was an amazing birthday present. Magnus was a bit spoiled by his father but who could blame Asmodeus? Magnus was his only son, a heir to the throne! He deserved only the best things. And he was amazing when it came to interior design. That Alec had to admit. Everything was just… royal. Everything seemed incredibly expensive. Even the doorknobs were made of gold. Alec couldn’t wrap his head around it. But he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. This place was truly beautiful.

Paintings on the walls, handmade carpets, ornaments. But the thing he liked the most was the lack of dust. He had no idea how they did it but that place was just clean. For the first time in four years he didn’t feel the need to sneeze every five minutes. He listened to Magnus’ talking. The alpha told him some history facts about the building and his family and then showed him some rooms. However, the library was his favorite. It was enormous. Books were everywhere. Some of them had to be piled up on the floor because there was no more place for them and Alec loved it. Magnus watched his mate in awe, seeing the change in his behavior. The pout was gone and Alec was… smiling. Magnus’ heart stopped for a second when he saw the true beauty of his mate. That smile melted his heart and crushed his soul. Alec was so perfect. So freaking perfect. He wanted to take him, touch him… but he couldn’t. Not without Alec’s permission. For now he was glad he could just watch his omega. Alec forgot about the fear and every other negative feeling he had when he saw the library. He always loved books but he couldn’t read anything in the church. He had a very long break. Alec wanted to go inside and grab every book in his reach but… was he even allowed to do it? He glanced at Magnus and the alpha smiled.

“Alexander, feel free to read anything you want and whenever you want” he said. If Magnus knew Alec would get so happy… “Actually, what books do you like the most, my dear?” he asked, walking inside. Alec followed him.

“Hmm… I don’t know. I guess I read everything. I haven’t read anything for four years so it really doesn’t matter…” he shrugged his shoulders. Magnus stopped dead in his tracks and raised his brow.

“What? Why? Didn’t they have books in the church?” he asked. Could it even be possible the priests didn’t have their own library? Alec shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked away.

“They did. Bible… many versions of it. And… they had books. But every one of them said how omegas were inferior and born to serve their alphas. And the rest was about ‘how to be the perfect’ omega. And some of them were about taking care of pups. So yea” he sighed. He hated it. He didn’t even know why the hell he told Magnus about it but well, it was too late. The alpha squinted his eyes.

“That’s horrible. Disgusting. They shouldn’t treat you like that. Omegas are so much more than that. You, for example, are the most beautiful gem I’ve ever seen in my life” he winked, smiling. Red painted Alec’s cheeks as he mumbled something under his breath. Magnus laughed and then focused on the books. It took him a few minutes but he finally found what he wanted. He took the book and approached Alec. “Here you go, Alexander. I think you may like it. It’s “The master and Margarita”. It’s one of my favorites” he handed him the book.

Alec heard this title before but he was never allowed to read. He wasn’t old enough. And then the whole mess happened. Alec blinked and then looked at Magnus.

“Can I have it?” he asked unsure. Was it alright to take the book? Sure, it was a library, he could borrow it anytime but something was telling him Magnus didn’t expect him to return the book. And he wasn’t mistaken.

“Of course, Alexander. It’s yours. I…” he took a deep breath. It was awkward but he wanted to be honest. Alec deserved the truth. “I know we’re mates. But it happened so fast” he stopped seeing Alec flinch. Damn it. “No, no, no! Alexander, I’m very happy to have you!” he corrected quickly. “It’s just, I’ve never had the chance to court you. And I’d like to change that” he said. Ugh, he really thought he was better at his!

Alec tilted his head to the side. For a second he really thought Magnus wanted to kick him out but luckily nothing like that happened. He looked at his mate. Was this man for real?

“But… why?” he asked. “You have what you wanted so why would you bother?” ouch. It hurt to hear such words. Magnus shook his head.

“Because you’re worth it, Alexander. You’re worth the world” he said with the most sincere smile.

It was a lot to take for Alec. Magnus didn’t lie… he really… oh god. Alec blushed like crazy. No one had ever said anything like that about him. Never. He was never enough even for his own family. And Magnus… what was wrong with this alpha? Alec was acting like the worst douchebag and yet Magnus was falling in love with him. It was so… weird, unexpected. But somehow he shared the same feelings with his inner omega. At least one time they felt the same thing. Happiness. Plus a bit of insecurity because Alec still couldn’t believe it. A small smile appeared on his face and Magnus took it as an encouragement and permission. He took Alec’s hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. The omega gasped, blushing even more but Magnus found it adorable.

“Thank you, darling” he said and let himself caress Alec’s hand before he let go of it. “Let’s go see my father now, okay?”

“Okay.”

Alec clutched his hands on the book. Magnus wasn’t lying. He really cared about Alec. And well, it was a good sign. At least Alec was now sure that Magnus wouldn’t hit him. And he got a book. Alec knew it was stupid. It was just a book. But for him it meant much more. Alec thought he’d never be worth enough to be courted. But there he was. A consort of a powerful, wealthy alpha.

Magnus kept his hand on Alec’s back as they entered the dining room. The table was already set, a lot of different dishes lying on top of it. They were steaming hot and Alec’s sensitive nose could already tell they were scrumptious. He could smell chocolate pudding and dear god, how long had it been since he had chocolate? He felt his mouth water. He wanted to sit at the table right away but then someone walked into the room.

The man was in his fifties. He was tall, lean but well-built at the same time with black hair and deep brown eyes. He was quite handsome but definitely too old for the young omega. He looked at Magnus when the alpha took his hand away and watched as his mate went to hug the other man. Oh… so that was his father-in-law… well, he didn’t seem to be that scary…

“Father!” Magnus exclaimed and gave his dad a big hug which the man returned.

“Magnus, my boy! You’re finally here! I’ve heard what you’ve done. Ugh, you troublemaker!” he chided his son but the fondness in his voice was loud and clear.

“Sorry. But no regrets, I’d do it again” he said, grinning. Asmodeus patted his back.

“I know you would, you rascal! I’m proud of you” he smiled. Alec could see Magnus’ eyes lit up when he was praised by his father. Alec felt a pang of jealousy. His father had never praised him… “But now, go away, son. I want to see the mate of yours!”

Alec almost dropped the book when the man approached him. He was prepared for everything. Really. But not for this. Asmodeus put his hands on Alec’s shoulders and eyed him from head to toe before he pulled him into a hug. Alec was left speechless and confused as hell. What was this man doing? How should he react?! He was expecting judgement, insults maybe even violence. But instead of that he got affection and Alec had no idea what to do. However, the hug didn’t last long, thank god. Magnus laughed seeing the scene.

“Father, please. Leave Alexander alone” he butted in and once again placed his hand on his mate’s back. Asmodeus scoffed.

“Be quiet, boy!” he waggled his finger at Magnus and well, Alec had to admit it was something… odd. Alec wasn’t sure but it seemed like Edom had its own rules. And being a good parent was one of them. It was so… so new. “It’s my son-in-law! I have all the rights to be nice to him!” he said and then smiled to the omega. “Welcome to my kingdom, Alexander. I’m Asmodeus but you can call me father, if you want” he offered. Alec just nodded his head. He had to think about it. “You are truly beautiful, my son. I always knew Magnus has a good taste” he squeezed Magnus’ arm fondly and the younger man just smiled.

“Of course. I have the best taste, dad” he winked at Alec and the omega turned his gaze away. “So, shall we eat? My mate hasn’t eaten for two days, father.”

“Let’s eat then! And in the evening we’re going to celebrate.”

“Celebrate…?”

“Yes. Everyone should meet your mate” he said.

“Well… if Alec doesn’t mind…” Magnus looked at his mate. He loved parties but he respected Alec’s opinion. The omega was a complete opposite. He hated parties! But… the king wanted to throw a party and Alec knew his opinion didn’t really matter. He couldn’t say no to the king. So he decided to agree and spare the unnecessary fight. He was Magnus’ consort after all. He had to fulfill his duties.

Alec was tense at first but soon he realized Asmodeus wasn’t a bad guy. He was definitely a great father and Magnus seemed to really love him. It was… nice. Alec was happy that at least Magnus had a loving father. He listened to their banter for a few minutes longer before he started to eat. The food was delicious. Alec made sure he remembered about the right manners but he had no idea there was a limit of food he was supposed to eat. It seemed like there was. Of course, no one was mad at him and no one told him to stop. But the Banes were highly amused.

“Finally! Someone who eats like a normal person! I must tell you, Magnus. I’m sick of all the royal dicks that I meet during feasts. You remember the Branwells? She eats two bites and then waits for her husband, hungry and frustrated.”

“Yea, I remember. I don’t understand it. She’s not allowed to eat more?”

Alec raised his brow. He had no idea what they were talking about but he felt quite uncomfortable. Were they calling him fat? Did he do something wrong? Alec put the fork down and bit his lip. Magnus noticed that and placed his hand on top of Alec’s.

“Alexander, please. Eat. I don’t want you to be hungry. We’re just talking about this weird habit people have nowadays. Eat as much as a bird. Which is totally ridiculous.”

Alec nodded his head. It was ridiculous. But what if it was something he was supposed to do as well? It was so confusing! He just took the cup and drank his water when Asmodeus spoke.

“It’s more than ridiculous! They starve themselves and then they cry! At least Alexander will have the strength to bear you healthy pups!”

Alec choked and then spat the water out. It wasn’t very sexy but he didn’t care! Magnus was by his side a second later.

“Alexander, raise your hands” he ordered and then hit Alec’s back with his open palm. Alec coughed violently for a minute or two longer before the nightmare ended. Magnus knew what caused all of this and well, he wasn’t stupid. “I’m sorry father. But if you excuse us… I want Alec to lie down.”

“Oh, of course. Take care of him” Asmodeus nodded his head and then watched them leave. He had no idea what had just happened but it didn’t matter. He put the napkin down and got up. He had a lot of work. There was going to be a party after all.

Magnus took Alec to the bedroom. Alec was totally okay, he didn’t need rest. But he was grateful Magnus let him leave the dining room. He hugged the pillow and closed his eyes. Magnus sat next to his mate and carefully placed his hand on Alec’s hair. He caressed the dark locks. So soft. Magnus heaved a sigh.

“Alexander… I think we need to talk” he started. “I mean… I know it’s all happening too fast and I understand you’re uncomfortable. But…” he bit his lip. He wanted to cherish Alec but unfortunately, some things just had to happen. Alec knew that.

“I know. And I told you that… the moment my heat comes, you’re allowed to sleep with me” Alec muttered, not opening his eyes. It was freaking embarrassing but he knew it was something they had to do. It was in his genes. Magnus sighed deeply and then grabbed Alec’s hand. The omega gave up and then sat down. Their eyes met.

“Are you really okay with that? And I want you to be honest with me, Alexander…” he whispered. Of course he was scared. He wanted to make love to Alec so much but he wasn’t a rapist. He’d rather die than force himself on Alec.

The omega bit his lip. Did he want to have sex? Not really. But his omega was a horny creature especially after the mating bite. Alec knew it’d take control over him if he didn’t do it willingly. And it sucked. However… Magnus was a good alpha. He was handsome and polite, caring, gentle. And well, he was hot and sexy as hell. Alec couldn’t deny it. He didn’t know if he was completely ready but he knew one thing for sure. Magnus didn’t deserve to feel so guilty. He did so much for Alec. Magnus saved his life. And he cared about his mate. Alec wasn’t perfect but he somehow cared about Magnus too. And that was enough to make the right decision.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me” he whispered, still looking him in the eye. “I know, Magnus. And yes, I’m okay with it. I’m happy you’ll be the one to take my innocence” he rolled his eyes at the last word and Magnus snorted. He cupped Alec’s face and then placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Alec blushed again. As if the confession wasn’t embarrassing enough!

“I wouldn’t. I would never hurt you, Alexander. I am very happy to have you as my mate” he smiled genuinely and damn, Alec’s inner wolf howled. Why was Magnus so handsome? And why was he thinking about it so much?! But then Magnus heaved a heavy sigh. “But… Alexander… I guess you might not know it…” he bit his lip and Alec opened his eyes wider. It didn’t sound good.

“I don’t know what…?”

“We’re mated. I gave you the bite. You know we have to make love to seal the bound, however… we will have to do it… entirely” he muttered.

“Entirely? What do you mean?” Alec was truly confused. He wasn’t good at sex talk and he already felt ashamed as hell. Magnus groaned. Was there even a way to say it right? He couldn’t think of any. And Alec was impatient as hell. “Magnus! Just say it already!” he raised his voice and Magnus didn’t have a choice.

“You will have to take my knot!” he blurted out and Alec forgot how to breathe. No… no, no, no, it couldn’t be true!

“But… but it…” his voice broke. Alec felt tears in his eyes and he couldn’t muster another word.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander. But yes. We will have to conceive a baby.”


	7. It'll get you nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes

A baby… he so wasn’t ready to have one. He was too young! Sure, Alec was almost twenty years old and it was a normal age to have a family but Alec just didn’t want it. It scared the shit out of him. However, how was he supposed to say it? Magnus was his alpha, his mate. He wanted kids and even the king demanded they had an heir as soon as possible. But Alec couldn’t do it! He just couldn’t!

“Alec… Alexander!” he heard the voice, felt Magnus’ hands on his arms and only then had he realized he was having a panic attack. He took a deep breath but he still felt like suffocating. Magnus started to panic as well and it definitely wasn’t helping. “Alexander! Alexander, please! Breathe with me! In and out. In… good. Now out… great!” he praised Alec every time the boy followed his orders. It took them a moment but the attack finally passed. Magnus heaved a sigh. The situation was more than hopeless. He wanted to make Alec happy but for now he only managed to make him uncomfortable. Great. “You scared me, Alexander…”

Alec was even more scared. They were expecting so much of him. How was he supposed to fulfill his duties? He wasn’t born to be the perfect omega.  What he didn’t know was that Magnus didn’t want him to be perfect. He already was perfect to him. Magnus cupped Alec’s face and looked him in the eye.

“Alexander, please. Calm down, darling. I know it’s a lot to take. I know. And I hate we have to do it like this but there is really no other way. I… I am so sorry, Alexander… so sorry…” Magnus whispered and looked down. Alec could see unshed tears glistening in Magnus’ eyes and he hated it so much… Magnus didn’t deserve it. He was putting all the blame on himself when in fact, he didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t his fault the biology worked this way. Alec felt so bad and guilty. It was all his fault. He brought Magnus into this mess. He forced the alpha to help him and now Magnus suffered because of him! Perhaps… Perhaps he really was too harsh…

Magnus wanted to have pups with Alec. But not like this. He hated it was so rushed. Where was the beauty in conceiving a child when they both were forced to do it? And what a savior he was? He saved Alec from Sebastian just to hurt him now. Magnus felt terrible and his scent clearly showed it. Alec felt sick. No. No, he didn’t want Magnus to feel this way. It wasn’t his fault. Why did he always have to screw up everything?! Alec grabbed his mate’s hand and squeezed it hard. He didn’t know if it was him or his inner wolf but he felt a strong urge to comfort his mate, to make him feel better. He couldn’t stand seeing him in pain. Magnus was too good and Alec knew it. No matter how stubborn he was, he could see how hard Magnus tried to please his mate. Magnus looked up at him.

“No… I… I understand. It’s… it’s fine. I mean… I may or may not get…” he bit his lower lip hard. That word didn’t want to leave his throat. “P…pregnant” he stuttered and then inhaled deeply. He didn’t want a baby but it wasn’t up to him. It wasn’t up to Magnus either. They were both pretty screwed.

The alpha squeezed Alec’s hand back and smiled gently. He wanted to make Alec feel better. Or at least try.

“Alexander, my dearest omega” he said softly. Alec looked at him, tilting his head to the side. A faint blush seeping into his cheeks. What the hell was wrong with him?! Magnus didn’t even do anything so why was he blushing? “I know you’re scared. But I want you to know that you’re not alone in this, darling. You don’t have to deal with everything alone. Not anymore. I want you to know that” he caressed the top of Alec’s hand. “And… I know we will have to take the big step soon. And then… maybe even bigger. But we still have some time left, so let’s spend it together, hmm?” he smiled and Alec was grateful he was already in a sitting position. Magnus’ smile made his knees buckle.

“What do you mean?” he asked, licking his upper lip absently. Magnus’s inner alpha growled seeing the hot, pink tongue. He wanted to capture it with his mouth… “We’re mates. We live in the same room. So… I guess we’re stuck witch each other anyway” he shrugged his shoulders. Oh, he was so silly. But how could he know what Magnus really meant? The alpha laughed melodically. Alec was so oblivious. It melted Magnus’ heart.

“You’re so funny” he smiled when Alec shot him a glare. “And of course, you’re not wrong. You’ll stay in the same room as me. But it’s not what I meant… you see, we will have to sleep together soon and I know it’s not something you’re looking forward to. But… I am glad you are my mate. And I would love to show you how happy I am. So… will you go on a date with me, Alexander?”

There was definitely a short-circuit in Alec’s brain. Because… date? Magnus must have been not lying when he said he wanted to court Alec. And the omega felt so stupid because he didn’t truly believe it. Until now… a date. It actually sounded quite nice. He realized he liked spending time with Magnus. The alpha was nice and funny, always treated him well. And Alec felt a bit bad because he could feel his walls were breaking. It was scary… just a week earlier he’d never say something like this was even possible but right now he wasn’t so sure about it. He had to finally confess it. He liked Magnus Bane, there was no doubt he really liked him! He cared about this alpha. He could deny it all he wanted but he could not deceive his own heart.

“Where?” he asked briefly. There was too much going on in his head to come up with something more clever. Luckily, Magnus seemed to be more than happy with Alec’s answer. There was a big, bright smile on the alpha’s face and Alec already knew that no matter what, Alec would go anywhere with Magnus.

“You’ll see, Alexander. It’s a secret” he winked, making the omega blush even more. Magnus cooed over his adorable mate. Sure, Magnus didn’t plan anything big but he was almost sure Alec would like it. He had to try at least. It was crazy how important that omega was to Magnus. He wanted to cherish his Alexander, to carry him around and never let go. But Alec wasn’t this kind of person and it was also wonderful. He was so unique… so different. Magnus found it incredibly sexy. The omega was sitting there, looking gorgeous and not even trying. Magnus wanted to take him so badly… but no, it wasn’t the right time yet. He wanted to gain Alec’s sympathy first. At least a tiny bit to make the omega desire him. Well, he had to try! It could fail but with Alec he just had to try everything. “Let’s deal with the party tonight, first.”

Alec became pale all of a sudden. A party… he so didn’t want to go there. Sure, he wasn’t stupid and he knew how it worked. Every time someone important god mated, there was always a big party so everyone could meet the mate. And this time the new mate was him. Great. Alec remembered attending some of them but he never liked them. The fake happiness and congratulations were just awful. And speaking of the mate as a childbearer was even worse. Alec shuddered. He’d love to skip the party but it was impossible. Plus, he didn’t want to worry Magnus and everyone even more so he just nodded his head.

“Okay. I’ll be ready” he said and then covered his mouth with his hand and yawned. Magnus moved a bit closer. He wanted to hug Alec! It was a torture!

“Great. So… I… I have to do some work, my dear. But well, you look tired anyway. Would you mind if I leave you for a few hours?” Magnus really had to work but he didn’t want to leave Alec. His mate was his priority after all. But Alec needed his alone time to think so he agreed.

“Yea, sure. Go. I’ll be fine” he muttered and then lay down.

“Okay. I will miss you, Alexander. Have a nice rest, darling” he leaned closer and kissed the omega’s forehead. He couldn’t stop himself anymore! Alec didn’t seem to mind but still, Magnus left the room as soon as possible.

Alec thought about throwing a pillow at his mate, he really did. Stupid alpha! But still, he touched the place Magnus kissed with the tips of his fingers and sighed. It felt nice. Why did it feel so nice?! It was simply ridiculous! Alec stayed in bed for a few minutes longer. He needed to think but… there was nothing he didn’t know already. He was going to spend a night with Magnus. It could happen anytime now, Alec felt that. And well, as much as he came to terms with having sex with Magnus (and maybe he even kind of, possibly, not for sure but quite wanted it), he still didn’t agree to have a pup. No. And there was only one way to avoid it. But Alec didn’t have any money, he didn’t know the city. He had to find another solution.

He changed his clothes. He put the expensive ones away and dressed in his old, comfy ones. He patted the little pocket on his chest where the picture of his family was hidden and then left the room. He still didn’t know where to go so he decided to trust his nose. Omegas’ noses worked marvelously. So it took Alec only a minute before he found Simon’s scent. The other omega was quite weird and Alec wasn’t sure if he was completely sane but he was the only person that could help him. So he followed the scent and found Simon walking into the kitchen. The kitchen itself was beautiful just like every other room in the palace. Even the pots were shining. Wow. His mate really was filthy rich.

Simon approached the cupboard and groaned not very pleased when he didn’t find what he was looking for. Alec understood his frustration very well. He walked into the kitchen and then cleared his throat. Simon turned around, at first he looked like a kid caught with a hand on a cookie jar but he smiled when he saw it was just Alec.

“Alec! Hi, Sleeping Beauty” he joked, approaching the other omega. “ I haven’t seen you in ages! How are you?” he asked and Alec had to bite his tongue. ‘Still too loud’ he thought but he never said it. Simon may have been loud but he was a nice guy. And Alec needed him.

“Actually… two days. You don’t really know me. But I guess I’m happy to see you?” he tried and when Simon nodded his head enthusiastically, Alec knew it was the right thing to say. So he continued. “I’m doing fine. But… I have a little request, if you don’t mind” he looked him in the eye. He expected to see reluctance in Simon’s eyes but there was none. Quite the contrary, the omega was smiling even brighter.

“Anything for you! So, what can I do?” the smile never left his face and Alec already knew this man was insane. Oh well. Alec bit his lip before he answered. Jesus, why was it so hard?

“Well… actually… I don’t know if we shouldn’t change the place… I don’t want anyone to hear us” he said. It was true. If someone heard… But Simon just waved his hand dismissively.

“Nah, calm down. No one will come here. It’s the small kitchen. Its main purpose is to have snacks but I guess someone did a lousy job this time because I can’t find any cookies!” he groaned. “But you don’t have to worry, Alec. We’re alone. All cooks are in the main kitchen. We’re alone” he said and went to open another cupboard. Alec sighed in relief. Good. It was good.

Simon finally found the jar with cookies. Alec could smell their divine scent and he knew they were baked that day. Simon unscrewed the lid and shoved the first cookie into his mouth like he had never had a cookie in his life before. And again, Alec didn’t blame him. He wanted to do the same but first he had to do the hard work. He shifted his weight from one foot to another and then he blurted out.

“Do you have or know where I can get contraceptives?” he did it. He really did it. He looked up at Simon and saw the omega gape at him, a piece of half chewed cookie falling from his mouth. The other omega was silent for a second before he laughed. “Simon?”

“Oh, Alec! Why would I need contraceptives when I’m already pregnant?” he chuckled. Alec’s eyes widened. Oh… it would explain the sweet scent and the fact Simon was glowing. How could he not notice earlier? Well, the extremely baggy clothes could be the reason why. Simon put his hand on his stomach and only then did Alec saw that it was already quite big. He felt sick. Was he going to look like that?! Simon saw Alec’s face and he frowned, the realization hitting him. “Oh…”

“Yea… oh…”

Simon didn’t ask. He just grabbed the jar and Alec’s wrist. Alec had no idea where Simon was taking him but it didn’t matter right now. Simon took Alec to his room and then told him to sit on the couch. Alec could smell Raphael’s scent and it was obvious that the couch was the only place Simon could invite others to. The bed, sofa or the armchair were not an option. But Alec was more than okay with the couch. Simon gave him a cookie and then sat down next to him. And for the first time he did not look like an always happy goof. He was serious. Alec felt uncomfortable. He definitely liked cheerful Simon more.

“Look… Alec I know it’s not easy but be honest with me, okay?” he asked and when Alec nodded, he continued. “Were you taking your contraceptives before you came here?” another nod. “And you stopped the day you were supposed to leave?”

“A day before that…” he muttered. Simon sighed.

“So, Alec… you’re not stupid. You know the contraceptives won’t work. Either you take them daily or you don’t take them at all. It’s a simple rule and I know you know it. If you stopped then you have to wait for another month and go through your heat. Plus… after the bite, the heat comes no matter what. No matter what you take, it will not work. The bite is stronger than any drug” he said and Alec felt like crying. Simon was right… There was no escape… “But hey, it’s not said you’re going to get pregnant. I mean, I didn’t get pregnant after spending my first heat with Raphael after the bite.”

It made Alec relax a bit. So there was no rule he had to conceive… he could, yes. But it wasn’t one hundred percent sure. Alec bit the cookie. The nerves were too much to handle. Simon waited patiently for Alec to calm down. He was also an omega. But… he wasn’t like Alec. He was happy to have the baby. He stroked the bump. Alec watched him for a second with the corner of his eye before he spoke.

“So… how long…?” he cleared his throat. Simon chuckled.

“Second trimester. Only four months to go” he sighed. “Don’t get me wrong. I love the attention but I’d love to meet my pup already.”

Alec didn’t understand. Why was Simon so freaking happy? Pregnancy was a disaster! He still remembered how much his mother suffered carrying a child and then the childbirth… ugh, no! He flinched and then looked at Simon again.

“Why are you so happy?” he asked before he managed to bite his tongue. Damn it! Simon raised his brow.

“Huh? What do you mean? It’s my pup. I made it with Raphael. With my mate whom I love the most. So… of course I’m happy” he answered, patting the bump very gently. Alec still didn’t understand.

“But… isn’t it uncomfortable?” he muttered. He just needed to know. It was like his omega side desperately needed to know everything. And well, Simon was okay with answering any of Alec’s questions. He chuckled.

“Well, sure. It is uncomfortable. At first I was throwing up like a cat. Then it hurt, now it stopped but something else hurts. I have weird cravings, I’m always hungry. I run to the bathroom every ten minutes. I can’t tolerate some smells, I have troubles sleeping and I cry about everything but hey, it’s normal. And I have my mate. It’s nice I can torture Raphael with literally everything and he won’t even snap at me because I’m pregnant. Well, I’m needy as heck and my mate isn’t very affectionate so this little pup here helps a lot” he grinned. Alec couldn’t understand why Simon was smiling. The things he said… it was a freaking nightmare! He didn’t want to go through it like… never. He didn’t understand how being fat and in pain was appealing and why people did it willingly.

“Okay… well I…. thanks for sharing with me and… please don’t tell anyone about our conversation” he knew it’d be a freaking disaster but somehow he trusted Simon. The omega nodded his head.

“Don’t worry, Alec. Your secret is safe with me. I mean… I get it. It must be hard. Raphael and I had the chance to get to know each other before we even became an item. I can’t imagine how terrible it must be” he sighed. No, it wasn’t that terrible, Alec thought. It really wasn’t… Magnus was great. But… he just wasn’t ready.

“I’ll manage. I always do. Anyway, thank you. And… take care” he faked a smile and then left the room. Simon wanted him to stay longer but Alec just needed to be alone.

He went back to his room. There was no escape! No escape. Nothing! Alec groaned frustrated. He punched the wall and groaned louder. He knew it was hurtful towards Magnus. The alpha tried so hard and Alec appreciated it. But the fact he didn’t escape his fate… that he was forced to fulfill his omega’s duties… his inner wolf barked at him. Alec was so stupid. Magnus didn’t do anything. He was more than caring and understanding. If it was Sebastian… no, just the thought of him made Alec sick. He could never be Sebastian’s. He needed to seal the bound and it meant having sex with Magnus. But it didn’t matter. It was worth it.

Alec jumped onto the bed. Well… Magnus was really hot and handsome. Alec bit his lip when he felt a weird feeling in his abdomen. Was it arousal? It felt weird… he curled into a ball. Magnus looked like a greek god. Alec knew he’d agree to have sex with him even right now because deep down he wanted to do it. And… maybe it’d be better? The waiting was killing him. But on the other hand… fuck it!

Alec was fucking done with overthinking everything. He sighed and decided to take another bath. It’d clear his mind or at least calm his nerves. Alec knew he had to accept it. But it was so hard not to think about it when he was alone… his inner omega was longing for his alpha. And Alec had to admit that he missed his mate too.

He spent another few hours in the bathroom. Alec was never a spa person but that day he just felt like lying in bath and putting oils on his skin. And when Magnus came back, the scent hit his nostrils and he groaned. It was intoxicating. His beautiful omega… his precious, gorgeous omega. The scent made Magnus’ mouth water. He desired his mate so much it hurt. Alec turned around and smiled gently seeing his alpha. Magnus was dead… how could Alec be so beautiful?!

“Close your mouth, Magnus. You’ll catch flies” he smirked. Magnus chuckled and approached his mate. He gave Alec a forehead kiss. Alec decided to let him do it because well, he also enjoyed it. “So… party, huh?” he asked. Magnus eyed him and Alec knew what would happen next.

Alec once again put his old clothes back on. Even if he knew they were not appropriate for this kind of event, he didn’t care. He liked them. And he wanted to have the support of his family, even if they were only in a picture. However, Magnus had no idea about it. He didn’t mind Alec wearing whatever clothes he liked but this time they didn’t have a choice. Magnus called for a servant and soon a new set of clothes was brought. Alec sighed. Oh well. It was black with silver buttons while Magnus’ was maroon and gold. The clothes looked good on both of them but Alec left the admiring part to Magnus. The alpha was almost jumping when he saw his mate dressed like that. It was illegal to look that good!

“So, shall we go?” he asked, taking Alec’s hand. The omega looked down but he didn’t take his hand away. He just nodded his head. They left the room but then Magnus stopped and sighed heavily.

“What happened?” Alec raised his brow.

“I’m sorry, sayang. But I forgot my belt. It’ll look amazing with this outfit!” he said. Alec squinted his eyes. Magnus was just… ugh! But well, he couldn’t stop him.

“Then go. I will wait here.”

“I’ll be back in a second, Alexander!”

Magnus came back to the room. He grabbed the belt and was about to leave when he saw Alec’s clothes lying on the floor. He sighed. Alec was so messy! It was cute but well… Magnus put the belt on and then picked up the clothes. But then he saw something falling on the floor. A picture. Magnus looked at it closely. Three people. A guy, girl and a little boy. The picture was in Alec’s pocket and that could mean only one thing. Alec had a family. They must have been close if he still carried the photo with him. The alpha smiled. He was happy for his mate.

He put the photo into a drawer and then gave the clothes to his servant.  He wanted to talk to his mate but it needed to wait. They already had a stressful evening ahead of them.

“What took you so long?” Alec grunted when Magnus finally joined him.

“I’m sorry, Alexander!” he smiled apologetically and took Alec’s hand again. The omega looked away. “So, shall we go?”

“Let’s do it…”


	8. I want to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and drowning in responsibilites so I've decided to write another chapter. Sorry for mistakes

The room was filled with people. Alec wondered how was that even possible to fit so many people in one room. But then he remembered who organized the party and he didn’t have any more questions. Asmodeus seemed to be a bit weird but it was obvious he was a man of many talents. He was Magnus’ father after all and… Alec kind of admired his mate, even if he’d never say it out loud.

Magnus was a sweetheart. He never let go of Alec’s hand as they entered the hall and for that Alec was grateful. He didn’t like crowds and this place… he moved a bit closer to Magnus. It was better to be teased than touched by random people. However, no one touched him. No one dared. Alec was Magnus’ mate and it meant no one had the right to even approach him without Magnus’ permission. And that was quite convenient. Alec hated people. Most of them.

“Are you stressed?” Magnus asked and Alec looked up at him, raising his brow.

“Oh, I don’t know. There’s like… thousands of people who’re going to watch me like a caged animal. So… no, not really. I’m looking forward to it” his voice dripped with sarcasm. Magnus sighed. He didn’t want Alec to feel uncomfortable but this just had to be done. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand harder.

“Alexander… I am sorry. I know it’s far from what I’ve promised you but…” he bit his lip. He had no idea what to say. He promised Alec to make him happy and what was he doing? He was letting the boy down once again! His scent changed and Alec groaned. He hated it. Magnus’ scent was so refreshing and intoxicating! And now it almost made him nauseous. Magnus blamed himself again for something he hadn’t done. It wasn’t his fault, Alec knew that. Who would have thought his alpha was that sensitive? But Alec definitely liked it. However, it meant he had to intervene. Alec sighed.

“Quit your whining, Magnus! It has to be done and I get it. Just promise to feed me afterwards” he shrugged his shoulders. Magnus’ heart beat faster when the strong, independent and always hungry omega tried to comfort him. It was… different than any other comforting he had ever gotten in his life but he definitely liked it the most. He smiled prettily.

“Of course, my dearest. Whatever you will want” he nodded his head. “By the way, what’s your favorite food, Alexander?” Alec raised his brow. Magnus didn’t joke, he really was interested in Alec’s tastes. It was another new thing to Alec. No one ever cared what he liked, they just fed him and expected Alec to be grateful. Simple as that. But Magnus was different. He was genuinely interested.

“I… I don’t know. Sweet things I guess?” he said and Magnus nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Okay. I’m not a big fan of sweets. I definitely like spicy things more but the fact you have a sweet tooth is cute” he chuckled and Alec gave a low growl. “And what do you dislike?” he asked, not bothered with Alec’s growling.

“People” he deadpanned and Magnus rolled his eyes fondly.

“I meant food, Alexander!”

“I don’t handle spicy things too well. They always give me a stomachache. And I hate liver” he shuddered. “And other… inside parts of animals.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I hope you’ll like the dishes our cooks prepared for today’s party” he smiled and Alec just nodded his head. He knew he’d eat them even if they were nasty. He had some manners after all.

Their short chat was interrupted when Asmodeus spotted them in the crowd. He approached his son and Alec with one of the brightest smiles Alec had ever seen.

“You’re finally here! And let me tell you, you look beautiful!” he clapped his hands. “Great. Alec, how are you feeling?” the concern in his voice was genuine and Alec had to blink a few times. It was so confusing that all those people cared about him.

“I’m okay, thank you” he muttered. Magnus smiled. It was so funny Alec became so timid the moment Asmodeus appeared on the horizon. He was so going to tease him about it one day. But for now he just chuckled.

“We’re great, father. And the party is marvelous. I see you’ve invited everyone…” he gave his father a stern look and Asmodeus cleared his throat.

“I got carried away…” he sighed. “But you’re not obliged to stay here until the end, don’t worry. I just want to introduce Alec to everyone” he said and Alec was kind of nervous and happy at the same time. He wasn’t sure he wanted to stay there for too long.

“Okay then. Let’s get it over with, shall we?” Magnus asked and Asmodeus turned on his heel.

They followed the king. Alec didn’t feel too comfortable with all the attention he got the moment Asmodeus silenced the crowd and all eyes in the room landed on him. Magnus was there to calm him down with his scent and presence, though. And as odd as it was, Alec really relaxed. He had no idea how Magnus was doing it but it worked perfectly. Asmodeus stood next to Alec and when all the whispers died down, he spoke.

“My dear pack, welcome! I bet you all know the purpose of this gathering already so let’s make it quick and focus on celebrating!” he exclaimed. Everybody in the room cheered and Alec wanted to join them. It was the first time someone didn’t want to spend hours just introducing the mate. Alec still remembered how it used to look like. Introduction and then long interrogation. Everything just to strip the poor person off their secrets and dignity. But it seemed Alec wasn’t going to face the same fate. Asmodeus put his hand on Alec’s shoulder and the omega tensed. “I want to announce that my only son has found his mate!”

The cheering and applause only got louder and Alec didn’t understand. Why were they so happy? They didn’t know anything about him. They had no idea who he was and where he came from. Nothing. But then it struck him. It was because of Magnus. Alec looked at his alpha and saw him smiling, beaming with happiness. It was enough for the pack to know Alec was the right mate for their leader. It was… incredible. There wasn’t a single person who hated their prince. And well, it was quite understandable. Alec really hated people but with Magnus… with Magnus it was just different. He liked spending time with him, listening to his voice, talking… dear lord, could it mean he was falling for the alpha? It was scary but his inner omega was more than excited and this time Alec didn’t fight it. Magnus was his mate. His alpha. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Magnus. There was no denying. It was his life now. So even if the decision was made in a hurry, he decided he’d at least try to enjoy this new life. So pushing Magnus away became kind of pointless.

“This is Alexander” Alec woke up when he heard his mate’s voice. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice when Asmodeus stopped talking. Oh great… Magnus put his hand on Alec’s back and the omega took a step forward. “He is my mate. My true, perfect mate” he brushed Alec’s neck with his fingertips. Alec couldn’t control the small gasp that escaped his throat nor could he stop showing Magnus his neck in submission. The scar was now visible. Magnus smiled. “Alexander makes me happy more than anyone or anything else in this world. I want you to remember it and respect my mate. Always. If someone dares to insult him, they’ll pay with their head” he used his alpha voice, making the member of the pack bow in submission. “Now, if you understood, you can give a proper welcome to my mate.”

Alec wanted to punch Magnus. Hard. At first he thought everyone would just cheer like they did before but no… fuck no. Everyone lined up and approached Alec one by one. The omega tried to be polite, shake every offered hand but soon he realized it was too tiring and too much for his brain. He didn’t remember any name, face or anything. Just random people. Lots of random people. But at least every one of them was nice to Alec. He assumed they kind of had to after Magnus’ speech. Ugh, it was so embarrassing.

“We’re so happy to have you in our pack!”

“Welcome to our pack!”

“We’re so happy Magnus finally found his mate!”

“You’ll have the cutest pups!”

And many, many more. Alec just thanked them every time, even if he didn’t really know what for. To be honest, he stopped listening. He was planning his sweet revenge on the mate of his. Because Magnus deserved it. He was having the time of his life watching Alec so vulnerable. Sure, it wasn’t anything bad. But still, he had enough! It felt like a whole eternity when in reality it was only an hour until he was free. And the last person, who approached him turned out to be Aline. Alec blinked. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

“I’m not a ghost, Alec” the girl laughed and then took his hand and squeezed it hard. “I’m so happy for you, Alec! Back then in the church… it looked really bad. I…” she bit her lip. Alec didn’t know why but he suddenly felt the urge to talk to her. They were not friends but Aline was always the only person he liked back in the church.

“Let’s sit down and talk, okay?” he suggested. She shook her head.

“But Alec! What will your mate say?”

“I don’t care?” he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t need my mate’s permission to sit down, Aline. Come on” Alec could feel Magnus’ eyes on him but he didn’t look  back. He could take care of himself and he was still angry with his alpha. So he sat at one of the tables with Aline and focused on their conversation. Magnus had to wait for his attention and it was the worst punishment he could have come up with. “So, the alpha took you here as well” he stated the fact and Aline nodded her head.

“Yes. Helen said she wanted me to go with her and well… let’s be honest…”

“Everything is better than the church” Alec sighed. It was obvious. The church wasn’t that bad however there was nothing that could make them miss that place. “So, are you already mated?”

“Ah, no, not yet. We… I’m sorry, Alec. I know you didn’t have a choice…” Alec shook his head. Woah. He couldn’t stand how  everyone spoke of it like that. Like he was forced to it, enslaved. When in fact, he wasn’t, moreover he never felt more free. Magnus wasn’t a monster and he hated how Aline’s words made him look like one. The girl realized it and apologized quickly. “I’m sorry, Alec! I didn’t mean it…”

“I know” he sighed. “But I’m really fine. And how’s that Helen of yours?” he changed the subject. He felt that Aline didn’t truly believe him and Alec didn’t want to talk badly about his mate. Magnus didn’t deserve it. Aline smiled immediately.

“She’s the best. I’ve never thought that an omega like me can find such happiness. She treats me right. She cares about me. It’s wonderful” she said and Alec smiled gently. It was. He knew that.

“I’m happy for you” he said. She didn’t answer. Instead of that, she hugged Alec hard. However, when Magnus approached them, she let go of the other omega and bowed her head.

“Excuse me. Can I kidnap that gorgeous man for a moment?” he winked at Alec and the omega bared his canines. What a dick! Aline blushed and nodded his head quickly. She didn’t dare to speak to the alpha.

Alec got up and first thing he did was to punch Magnus in the ribs. Magnus yelped but he knew he kind of deserved it. He took Alec to their table, pouting like a scolded child.

“Alexander, that was so mean! What if I bruise?” he gasped.

“I don’t give a single damn, Magnus! I should kick your ass for what you’ve done!” he snarled and well, Magnus couldn’t help it any longer. He burst out laughing.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander! I know it was a low blow but I don’t really regret anything. You were so adorable!” he cooed and Alec really wanted to punch him.

“You’re lucky we’re not alone!” he hissed through his gritted teeth. Magnus just smiled wider. It was so annoying that the alpha stopped reacting to Alec’s threats!

“Sorry, sorry!” he raised his hands in defense. “So, can I feed you now?”

“You should!”

Alec wasn’t really upset but well, it worked. Magnus did everything to please his mate and Alec could never say no to an extra piece of cake so he decided to pretend a little longer. Magnus sat next to him and watched him eat. He had no idea why he enjoyed it so much but seeing Alec happy made him happy as well. His mate was a true gem. He ate so much and yet he was skinny and muscled in the right places. It was so hot. Magnus sighed. What did he do to deserve such mate? He entered his dreamland again and Alec raised his brow, watching the goofy alpha. Magnus was smiling. Alec didn’t know the reason of his happiness but seeing his mate so happy made him feel better right away. Ugh, disgusting! Alec cut another piece of the chocolate cake with his fork and brought the fork to Magnus’ mouth. He bit his lip to stifle a laugh when Magnus jumped, startled.

“Alexander!” he squealed and then almost choked when Alec shoved the fork into his mouth. Magnus really didn’t like sweets. The cake was amazing but he hated sugar! He made a face and Alec laughed. Magnus looked ridiculous with that disgusted grimace on his face.

“You’re insulting the cake and it insults me. Does it mean you’ll be beheaded?” he smirked and Magnus blinked. Oh, it was going to be fun. His playful omega side decided to wake up now and it wasn’t the best moment but he didn’t really care about those people.

“You little, sneaky…!” Magnus liked the side of his mate and he wasn’t going to lose the opportunity to play with him. He went to grab Alec but the omega was more agile and faster than Magnus.

Alec escaped Magnus’ arms and showed him his tongue. Stupid alpha. He still thought he stood a chance against Alec. And Alec was going to prove him wrong. Magnus chuckled. He didn’t give up that easily. But Alec was really a good opponent. And damn, was he fast. Asmodeus watched them from his throne and he was more than amused seeing his son acting like a little kid. Magnus chased after Alec but the omega was too agile. Alec managed to sidestep the waiter who carried another cake just in time, however Magnus didn’t have much luck. He tried to stop but it was too late. He collided with the poor waiter and what was worse – the cake. His clothes were ruined and his face was smeared with cream. The crowd became silent. It was obvious they wanted to laugh but they respected their leader too much. They had no idea if it was appropriate. But Alec didn’t have that problem. When he saw what a klutz his mate was, he just couldn’t control his laughter. Magnus knew he should’ve been mad but when he heard the melodic laughter of his mate, he didn’t feel anything other than a pure happiness. He laughed along with him and soon everybody in the room followed.

Magnus used the moment of distraction and tackled Alec, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Alec tried to push his mate away but it was nearly impossible. He could be faster than Magnus but unfortunately not stronger.

“Got you!” Magnus grinned as Alec squirmed for the last time. It was pointless and well, Magnus’ embrace was so warm and nice…

They stared into each other’s eyes. Asmodeus wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. He always wanted the best for his son and he saw the best in Alec. He was the perfect omega for his dear child. Asmodeus waved his hand, letting the orchestra know what to play. A second later a slow, peaceful music filled the room and the laughter died down. Alec cleared his throat. He knew that music… oh no. Magnus smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Alec’s forehead.

“Alexander, will you do me the honor and dance with me?” he asked softly. Alec shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked away.

“I… I can’t dance…” he mumbled. He tried to learn but it was always a mission impossible. He just wasn’t born to be a dancer, no matter how hard he tried. However, Magnus didn’t see a problem with that.

“Just because you can’t do something doesn’t mean you have to stop” he whispered into Alec’s ear. “Let me take the lead, okay?” his voice was like a silk. Very sexy silk, Alec had to admit. He blushed and nodded his head.

“Don’t blame me when I step on your feet” he warned him. It was so embarrassing. But Magnus was weird, different and he could comfort his mate in every situation.

“I’m a prince, I don’t need feet anyway” he winked. Alec wanted to tell him how ridiculous that statement was but then Magnus placed one of his hands on the small of Alec’s back. The omega blushed even more as Magnus entwined their fingers together. “ Don’t look down, beautiful. Look at me. I’ll guide you.”

Alec lost the ability to speak. Magnus’ voice, smile and scent were doing funny things to him. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt like suffocating in the most pleasurable way possible. They were so close. He could feel Magnus’ breath on his skin. The moment was perfect. He was aware they were being watched by everyone but he didn’t care. He focused on his mate, still covered in cake cream, his smile and the beautiful eyes. Magnus moved with grace to the rhythm of the music. Alec tried to follow but not even five seconds later, he stepped on Magnus’ foot. The alpha ignored it completely like it had never happened.

“One forth, two steps back, one to the left…” he whispered quietly so only Alec could hear. And even if dancing was a hard task for Alec, he managed to relax and let Magnus take the lead.

They danced, looking into each other’s eyes. Their bodies moved synchronously without them even knowing. Magnus was completely lost in the blue of Alec’s eyes. He inhaled the sweet scent of his mate and cherished their time together as he admired the little smile on Alec’s face. And Alec realized that he was happy. Magnus really made him happy. Alec moved closer, pressing his body to Magnus’ and closed his eyes enjoying the scent of his mate. Soon the song ended and a new one started. But any of them noticed. They just swayed to the slow music, enjoying each other’s company. Alec smiled a bit wider. It was so weird and new but not unpleasant. In fact, he really liked it. Magnus was so good to him… Maybe it was the final time to break the walls around his heart and let Magnus in? Maybe.

They didn’t know when they decided to leave the party. They just did. Magnus didn’t let go of Alec’s hand until they entered their bedroom. Magnus was drunk with arousal but he spared a few seconds to make sure the door was locked. Alec had no idea what he was doing but he suddenly felt so hot and… wet in some places that he’d rather not name. He felt such a strong urge to be close to his mate. He should have found it repulsive but he didn’t feel like it, quite the opposite. He craved his alpha. He wanted to feel his skin, to melt into his embrace and to make Magnus feel good too. His inner omega was cheering for him and making him even more horny, even though he wasn’t in heat yet. Alec didn’t give a single fuck, though. He wasn’t doing anything wrong. Unexpected yes. But not wrong. Sex wasn’t a sin. He had a mate. And he wanted to do it willingly with the man he was attracted to.

Alec turned around. He wanted to take his shirt off but then he suddenly stopped. The room… the room was clean, the bed was made and his clothes… by the angel, his clothes! Alec gasped and quickly opened a drawer where his clothes were. But the ones he was wearing that day were nowhere to be found. Magnus watched Alec for a moment and he knew right away that the mood was ruined. His mate was panicking and Magnus had no idea why. Sure, Alec was unexperienced and probably didn’t even have his first kiss yet but somehow Magnus knew the panic wasn’t caused by this. Alec looked under the bed, a painful groan escaping his throat when he didn’t find whatever he was looking for. Finally he got up from the floor and faced Magnus, his eyes red with unshed tears.

“Where are my clothes?!” he almost shouted and Magnus took a step back, confused.

“Which ones? The ones you wore today? I told my servant to wash them” he answered and then watched as colors left Alec’s face. The omega was deadly pale. He put his hand on the wall when his knees threatened to buckle.

His family… his family was gone. The only thing that reminded him of his family was gone. He was alone… and it was all because of Magnus. Part of him knew how ridiculous it was. It was Alec’s fault he didn’t hide it somewhere else, he knew that! But still…

Magnus was left speechless. His omega was hurting and his inner alpha howled in rage. He had to do something! But Alec was unable to speak as he tried to stop the tears from falling. He didn’t want to show any weakness. Magnus hated it. Think, think! He had to think! Why was Alec so sad? Why did he want those ugly, old clothes? What was so special… oh shit.

“Alexander, please, calm down. Is it what you are looking for?” he asked, pulling the photo out of the drawer.

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw his treasure. He choked on a sob and then snatched the photo away from Magnus’ hand. He took a deep breath. The relief was overwhelming. Alec looked at his siblings’ faces and he calmed down immediately. But then the guilt hit him. He accused Magnus… and what was worse, Magnus saw the picture. It wasn’t good. Alec was an omega and the rules were simple. The moment you were mated, you had no other place to go. The old family was just a memory. Alec knew that. But he had never come to terms with that.

“Magnus I… I’m sorry…” he whispered. It broke Magnus’ heart. The alpha could sense the fear and guilt in Alec’s scent and he definitely didn’t like it. The alpha approached his mate and put his hands on Alec’s shoulders.

“Alexander, please. Don’t apologize. I should have told you earlier” he said. Alec just bit his lip. “Would you like to tell me something more about the people on this picture? I’d really like to hear about them” he offered him a soft smile and then Alec knew his mate wasn’t mad. He relaxed. Of course… rules didn’t matter when it came to his mate.

They sat on the bed. Alec moved a bit closer to Magnus who wrapped his arm around the omega and then showed him the picture. Three people. The most important people in his life. Magnus waited patiently, looking at the picture. Those people were truly beautiful. Not as beautiful as his mate, though.

“It’s Jace. He’s my brother. I mean, he’s adopted but it doesn’t matter” he sighed. “He’s the biggest idiot on the planet. Reckless and cocky but… but still my brother” he said. Magnus nodded his head, smiling.

“And this girl? Is it your sister?”

“Yes… it’s Izzy. She’s amazing. Fearless, strong, independent” he said. Magnus wanted to say something but he decided to just listen. “And this… this is Max… it… it was Max… he got sick and died when he was still small…”

Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head. He could tell how hard it was for his mate to speak about his siblings, especially the youngest brother. Magnus was an only child, he had no idea how it was to have siblings and then lose them but he could clearly see how painful it was for his mate. He wanted to comfort him but Alec didn’t want that. He just put the picture into the drawer of the bedside table and sighed.

“I’m sorry I ruined the mood” he muttered. He didn’t want to talk about his family anymore. He knew Magnus knew the rules. The conversation was pointless since even the prince couldn’t bend the rules. Or so he thought. Magnus sighed. It was Alec’s decision if he didn’t want to talk about it. But it didn’t mean Magnus couldn’t stay by his side.

“It’s fine. I didn’t want to rush it anyway. Let’s go on a date first, hmm?”

“If I have to…”

“Alexander!”

“Okay! Just don’t make me regret it!”

“I love a challenge, Kasihku.”


	9. My heart will go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, angels! ♥ 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes

Magnus Bane loved beautiful things. Clothes, jewels, architecture, nature. He had seen many beautiful places and things in his life but he had never found a true treasure. Until now. His mate was lying in bed, asleep with lips slightly parted. His thick long lashes threw a shadow on his pale cheeks and his bed hair… sweet baby Jesus. Magnus had never seen such a beauty before! His mate, his beautiful, dazzling omega was the sweetest and the most stunning creature on the whole planet, there was no doubt. Magnus realized how hard he fell for that little brat but he didn’t regret anything. Alec was worth the world. He caressed the raven locks gently.

“You deserve to be happy, my sayang” he whispered and then placed a soft kiss on the tip of Alec’s nose before he got up and quietly left the room.

It was the middle of the night but he still had some things to do. Alec didn’t have to know about that, though. His omega needed all the rest possible now. And well, Magnus wanted to surprise his mate so he didn’t tell him about anything.

Ragnor and Raphael were already waiting for their alpha in Asmodeus’ office. The king barely used the room as he found it boring so it was the perfect place for meetings and plotting. 

“What is it and when can I go back to bed?” Ragnor yawned, stretching his limbs. He definitely wasn’t a night animal and the situation was more than inconvenient but well, it was his alpha’s request after all. Magnus chuckled and then sat on the couch.

“I assume the files have already arrived?” he asked and then took the papers from Raphael. “Let’s see what those bastards did here…”

“Are you sure you want to read it?” Raphael interrupted. “I mean… sure, you can. But won’t it make you look like the rest?” he asked. Magnus sighed. He didn’t want to read Alec’s files. He really didn’t. He found it disgusting the priests even had documents with his mate’s data and other personal information.

“No, I don’t. But I need some information and I know Alec won’t tell me if I ask. He clearly hated the church but I guess they managed to brainwash him a little… or maybe it was his family. I have no idea but what I know is, we need to find those two” he tapped the picture with his fingertip and then opened the file.

There was some basic information. Just what Magnus was looking for. Alexander Lightwood. 176cm which was nothing compared to Magnus’ 194 and the alpha loved it maybe a little bit too much. Alec’s weight was definitely shocking because the boy was eating so much but his weight wasn’t even slightly higher than it should be, quite the opposite. But what offended Magnus the most was that they called Alec’s eyes ‘blue’. Sure, they were blue but the blue wasn’t just blue! It was the most exquisite blue in the world. It was impossible to describe! What a bunch of morons!  
There wasn’t much information about Alec’s family though. And what concerned him even more was the fact that they didn’t say where Alec lived before. Like someone didn’t want to put the information there. Magnus’ blood boiled with rage. How could they have done this?! Magnus tossed the file on the desk.

“Burn this shit. Find those people and give them my letter. I don’t care how you’re going to do this. Just do it! No matter what it takes, I want to see them here this month!”

“Magnus, it’s only two days of May left…”

“Just… go to bed already! Lilith, you’re useless when you’re sleep deprived! Dismissed, my sweet cabbage.”

When Alec woke up that day, Magnus was nowhere to be found and that kind of upset the omega. Where was Magnus? Why wasn’t he there beside him? Did he have insomnia? Was there something important in the morning that Alec was missing? Was he cheating on him?! What a…! Alec shook his head, realizing how ridiculous he was. He couldn’t understand it. Why was he acting like that?

He sighed and got up from the bed. And that was the moment he realized why he was acting like crazy. A sharp pain twisted his guts and Alec fell on the floor with a muffled moan. It passed as suddenly as it happened but Alec already knew that day was going to suck. And that the unavoidable event was closer than he thought. But somehow… somehow he wasn’t scared anymore.

Alec went to the bathroom and when he stood in front of the mirror, he placed his hand on the scar on his neck. His mating bite… it was doing funny things to him but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. It made him feel safe and loved. Two things he had never felt before. Alec squinted his eyes and growled at his inner omega. It was making him sappy! He hated being sappy. But well, it was another sign his heat was close.

He prepared a hot bath to relax his muscles and then took off his clothes. Alec stood in front of the large mirror and bit his lip. Well… his body was okay. More than okay. Sure, he was only human, he wasn’t perfect. He had a slight scoliosis and some scars but he knew it was normal. No one was perfect. However, something was telling him Magnus wouldn’t even notice. The alpha was blind when it came to Alec’s flaws and he always seemed to be so thoughtful. He always looked Alec in the eye and stared at his ass only when Alec wasn’t aware of it. A true gentleman!

Alec sighed as he placed his hands on his flat stomach. Was it even possible it was going to be as big as Simon’s soon? He found it simply repulsive. Ugh. Alec got into the tub and sighed. He didn’t want his body to change. He didn’t want to listen to pup’s cries and drown in diapers. But… Magnus was handsome. Very. So perhaps… perhaps the pup would be at least a little bit cute? With Magnus’ genes… probably.

He spent a few hours in the bathtub. He didn’t care about food or anything else. Magnus promised to take him on a date and it meant food. It had to mean food or he wasn’t going. He left the tub when his fingertips were wrinkled as hell and then he decided to spend the rest of the day in bed, reading. The book Magnus gave him was a little bit weird but interesting. He finished half of it before he realized that he didn’t know what hour Magnus was taking him out. And well, he needed to get ready. And perhaps talk to Magnus? He didn’t see him since the previous day and it worried him a bit. It was probably a good idea then.  So Alec put on the clothes he wore yesterday before the party and left the room. It was quiet. Was it dinner time already?

Alec considered going to the dining room but he decided not to. He was really hungry but he’d rather starve than face everyone when his heat was so close. He could already feel a bit hotter than normal and his tummy was cramping every now and then. It wasn’t a good idea to meet other alphas or even betas. Touching Alec would mean a painful death but instincts were stronger than common sense when it came to omega in heat. Alec knew that too well. He sighed and looked around. This place was still very new to Alec. Sure, he had a good memory but the palace was huge and Alec already felt like he was in a maze. Great. Magnus… he had to find Magnus.

He turned left and entered the next corridor. It looked almost like the other one but smelled different. The first one smelled like fresh cut wood and this one was more like forest in the winter. Alec didn’t get it but he definitely liked it. The church always smelled weird but it was to be expected with so many omegas that didn’t take suppressants like him. Bunch of idiots. He was glad it was finally over.

Alec took a long walk. He couldn’t find Magnus’ office anywhere and it was a bit unnerving because he didn’t sense Magnus’ scent either. It made him feel uncomfortable. He didn’t want to admit it but Magnus meant a lot to him. He made Alec feel safe and loved. And he really liked being by Magnus’ side. It was probably the bond’s fault but not seeing his mate for so long made him sad. His inner wolf whimpered. Ugh, stupid alpha! He wandered around the palace for over fifteen minutes before he finally found a corridor he knew. He was sick of it. It seemed like he was alone in the building. Magnus was nowhere to be found, same for Simon. Sure, he could go to visit Asmodeus but it was a complete no no! So he decided to just wait for his mate in their room especially because the whole situation was a bit suspicious. He didn’t meet anyone during his walk but there was this weird, unfamiliar and faint smell… lilac and pepper. Or maybe he was just paranoid? Perhaps it was the fever rising…

However, when he heard a squeak of the wooden floor he knew it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him. Alec stopped. He sighed. Where was his stupid mate when he needed him?

“Show yourself. Whoever you are” he rolled his eyes and turned around to face the stranger. And well, he was a bit surprised when he saw a beautiful, blonde woman standing in front of him. She was… she was perfect. Tall, slim with the right curves. Her red lips and emerald eyes made her look very intimidating. Alec wasn’t scared of her but there was something alarming about her. The woman frowned, eyeing him and Alec squinted his eyes. Was she judging his clothes? Somehow it made him angry. Magnus chose those clothes after all.

“So you are his new toy, huh?” she clicked her tongue and took a step forward. Alec remained standing in the same spot. She exhaled, putting her hands on her hips. “A mutt like you… what does he even see in you?” Alec clenched his fists. He didn’t care she called him names. He heard much worse. However, he didn’t want her to talk about Magnus like she knew him that well! Oh…

“Who are you?” he asked briefly. “I think I don’t recall seeing you at the party” he said. He decided to avoid arguing. He didn’t want to get into a fight with this witch. But the woman had other plans.

“I’m Camille. And I’m Magnus’ consort” she smiled. “Magnus and I had a fight. He’s still a bit mad but I assure you, he’ll come back to me and beg me to accept his apology” she said, looking at Alec. Those words were like a stinging slap to his face. A consort? She? No, it couldn’t be true. She was lying! Magnus wasn’t like that, he knew it.

“Oh, really? That’s interesting. The last time I checked I was his consort. I mean, I may be mistaken but I don’t see his bite on your neck. And I have one” he placed his hand on his neck. It was the first time he felt incredibly proud of the bite. It made him Magnus’ mate after all. A part of his soul. The unbreakable bond… it was beautiful. He belonged to Magnus. And Magnus belonged to him. No matter what that bitch was saying, it was too late to change that now. And it seemed like she knew it. There was madness in her eyes for a mere second before she faked a smile again.

“Oh, you poor thing” the smile turned into a smirk and she moved closer. Alec started to like it even less. “Magnus is a good man. He has a very good heart. He just felt sorry for you” she shook her head fondly and then raised Alec’s chin by placing her fingers underneath. Alec shot her a glare. Lies! Filthy lies! Magnus didn’t make him his mate because he felt sorry. That Alec knew for sure.

“Yes, he is a good man. And if he felt sorry for me, then how sorry he must feel for you if you’re still thinking you have any chance to win him back” it was his time to smirk when the woman’s face suddenly became red with anger. “I am his consort. I am his mate” he said. Those words made him proud. Yes, he was proud to announce he was Magnus’ consort. Sure, he knew he wasn’t the best choice. He knew Magnus could have found someone much better. But he hadn’t. It was too late, they couldn’t change that. They were connected forever until the day they die. Alec could bitch and pretend all he wanted but he already knew the truth. He was developing feelings for his mate. He did notice that Magnus wasn’t fake. He truly cared for Alec and Alec could feel it. Magnus made him happy with his annoying person and if that bitch thought she could ruin it, she was so mistaken!

Camille was boiling with rage. She planned to become Magnus’ consort and rule the kingdom. And now? That boy ruined her plans! He ruined her life! Sure, she didn’t deserve Magnus. But for her it didn’t matter. She always got what she wanted. Camille tightened her grip on Alec’s chin and glared at him like a venomous snake.

“You really think Magnus would want someone like you? You’re no one else but a filthy whore. A whore he bought in a brothel. You’re here just for his entertainment and to bear his pups. You’ll spread your legs and please him. Then you’ll give birth to his children. And then again, over and over for the rest of your life” she growled, baring her teeth. She knew how to hurt someone. It was her gift. Strike where it hurts the most. And well… it worked this time too.

Camille was right. Partly. Magnus paid the church. Everybody expected him to bear as many pups as possible. However, she didn’t know a thing about him or Magnus. And that was the reason those words didn’t break him. Magnus treated him with respect. He was patient, caring and more understanding than anyone he ever knew. Alec didn’t know how whores were treated but something was telling him that any whore got as much as Magnus gave him. Camille was just a bitter, evil bitch. She wanted to break him, to make him leave Magnus, to feel unworthy. But she didn’t succeed. She didn’t have the power to destroy their bond.

Alec grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard. Camille gasped in surprise. Alec was an omega. But he was a strong one too and he didn’t hesitate to show her that. She could think anything she wanted but she had to know the truth. Alec wasn’t a stupid, docile omega. They saw him as one and he didn’t care enough to prove them wrong but he was far from submissive  and even further from being a whore. He was a warrior. A survivor.

“I will spread my legs. And I will do it with pride” he said bluntly and she let go of him, confused as hell when Alec said that. “My alpha will make love to me. And if he makes me conceive, I will gladly bring his pups to this world. You don’t have to like it. But there’s nothing you can do about it. You cannot take my place, Camille” Alec pushed her away and then turned on his heel. “If I were you, I’d go somewhere… far away from here” he added.

Camille was dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? How… an omega… a filthy slut stood up against her! He wasn’t even slightly scared. He was aware of his position, of his power and so incredibly sure about Magnus’ feeling towards him! It made her sick. She let him go but she knew it wasn’t over. Alexander was going to pay for this insult!

Alec didn’t think. He had no idea how he got back into his bedroom but it didn’t matter anymore. What the actual fuck?! He collapsed on his knees and covered his mouth with his hand. What the hell happened?! How could he say all those things?! He didn’t think like that! Sure, the part about Magnus was true, he really thought and felt all of that but the pups? Spreading his legs for Magnus? How could he say something like that? He cursed his inner omega. Was it its doing? Why… oh dear god, why! It was so embarrassing . He wanted the earth to open and swallow him so he didn’t have to face any living beings anymore. It was too much. He didn’t think right. The lack of food and the heat. Yes. It was definitely that messing with his brain… dear god… 

He wanted to scream but then the door opened and Magnus stepped inside. He had a huge smile on his face but when he saw Alec on the floor, the happiness was replaced with concern. He was by Alec’s side in a second, putting his hands on Alec’s shoulders.

“Sayang! What’s wrong? Does something hurt? Did someone hurt you? Alexander!” he was panicking. He knew it was a very bad idea to leave Alec alone in the room without a single note of explanation. But he hoped Alec would be fine for a few hours… it seemed he wasn’t. The guilt rose inside his chest. It was his fault… something bad happened and it was all his fault!

His scent changed and Alec could sense it. His alpha was in a great distress. Alec wanted to comfort him but his own shock was too big for now. He felt too ashamed to even look at his mate. But he had to do something!

“I’m fine…” he muttered, his voice muffled by his hand. Magnus watched Alec for a moment before he shook his head.

“Bullshit! Please, don’t lie. What happened? You’re so pale!” he needed to know. He just needed to know! What if something really bad happened to Alec? He’d never forgive himself. And it seemed that Alec knew it as well. So he took a deep breath. It didn’t matter. Magnus didn’t hear him. It was just a stupid talking…

“I’m okay, just got a bit dizzy… where have you been?” he changed the subject. It was the best solution to get away from this uncomfortable conversation. Magnus knew that trick very well but if that was what Alec needed, he decided to play along.

“I am so sorry, Alexander. My father called everyone into the court. We had a little emergency but don’t worry, sayang. I didn’t wake you up. You looked so tired… I’m sorry I left you here” he whispered. Magnus didn’t lie. His eyes didn’t lie. And Alec couldn’t be angry with him anymore. Magnus was a prince after all. The kingdom was his priority. He had to accept it.

“It’s fine, Magnus, really” he sighed. “Ugh, do something with this pout! I’m alive. You don’t have to keep an eye on me all the time, you know?” he realized he wouldn’t mind it but he wasn’t a child. He could take care of himself. Alec was still stubborn. Something deep down was telling him that he should tell Magnus about Camille. But… he didn’t want his alpha to cancel their date nor worry him. Magnus would probably freak out and no, it wasn’t worth it. She wasn’t worth it.

“I know…” Magnus sighed deeply. He knew that very well but it wasn’t his fault that he was so protective. He already blamed himself and Alec couldn’t change that. “So, what have you been doing, Alexander?”

Magnus sat on the bed with his mate and looked into his eye. Alec considered telling him the truth but he decided not to. Nope. This day was going to be nice. It was kind of weird how much he was looking forward to their date but he couldn’t help it. It was probably because he was hungry, not because he wanted to spend time with his mate. Definitely.

“Nothing much. I took a bath and read. That’s all. You? What was this thing all about? In the court?” he asked. He didn’t like politics but he found it polite to ask about Magnus’ day. The alpha smiled gently and placed his hand on top of Alec’s hand.

“My father wanted everyone to be ready in case Sebastian wants to attack us. We discussed some strategies. And well, it seems like this rookie doesn’t stand a chance against us. So don’t worry, my dear. You can relax and live your life” he winked. Magnus wanted to put it nicely but the truth was, he didn’t need anyone to protect his mate. He was very capable of doing it alone, however he knew how easily Alec got irritated. Alec nodded his head. He was glad he didn’t have to worry about Sebastian anymore. This son of a bitch could no longer harm him… or so he thought. He left the part about living his life without a comment, though.

“That’s… that’s good I guess. But a whole day?” he asked. He just needed to ask. He had been looking for Magnus only for half an hour or less but it felt like eternity!

“What are you talking about, my dear? I was away only for three hours. I thought you were asleep the whole time” he raised his brow. Alec bit his lip.

“I was. Never mind. Anything else happened today?” he asked and Magnus blinked. The alpha cooed when he heard that question. Alec cared enough to ask him how his day was! Well, not that directly but he still loved it and his heart skipped a beat.

“No! But it’s going to happen. I hope you slept really good, my sweetest! Now, let’s go!” he grabbed Alec’s hand and got up. Well, some things happened but he couldn’t tell Alec about them. The omega raised his brow but he didn’t say a word. He followed his alpha. “I didn’t have much time to prepare anything fancy and I am deeply sorry for that, Alexander. And I know you don’t really want to face any crowds now so… I hope you don’t mind.”

Alec had no idea what Magnus was talking about. Did it mean the date was not going to happen? He kind of felt sad. Alec had never been on a date before but he spent the whole day without Magnus and he really hoped for some time together. He didn’t understand it completely but his inner omega was whimpering and Alec didn’t do anything to stop it. He felt the same. And it was annoying because he knew he should have hated it! But he didn’t. It slowly became very clear. He could not run away nor he wanted to escape. Not from Magnus. The alpha was a sweet goof and a huge drama queen but they shared a soul now and Alec didn’t dislike a single part about his mate. Magnus worked hard to gain Alec’s trust and sympathy. It wasn’t an easy task. However, it seemed like he managed to please his mate with the date idea.

Magnus didn’t have much time to think about the perfect date. But then he realized that Alec didn’t expect anything fancy or luxurious. This man was incredible, unique. He didn’t care about money, it was obvious Alec had higher priorities. So Magnus decided to just follow his gut feeling and do something domestic and soft. He knew Alec would like it and he wasn’t mistaken. He took Alec to the garden, his private garden. It was beautiful especially this time of the year. It was the middle of spring, the grass was juicy green, the flowers were blooming. Magnus had once read that omegas loved nature so he decided to give it a try. And seeing Alec’s face, he knew he chose the right place. He smiled seeing Alec’s excitement. Well, the omega couldn’t hide it. The garden was beautiful. The trees, plants, flowers, the smell of fresh air and nature was intoxicating especially when it mixed with his mate’s scent. Alec was delighted with the place. And the fact they were completely alone was even better.

The evening was a bit chilly but at least it wasn’t raining so it wasn’t that big of a problem. And well, Alec didn’t care. He wanted to spend the evening and the night in this garden no matter what. His inner omega was content and so was he. And when he spotted what Magnus prepared for them…

There was a beautiful cherry tree in the middle of the garden. It was in a full bloom and to make it even more  pretty, someone put little lights on the branches too. Alec couldn’t take his eyes off that tree. It looked and smelled so nice. But what caught his attention was what he found right under the tree. A huge fluffy blanket with some plates and glasses on it. There was also a big picnic basket and some more lamps staying on the ground. And even more blankets. It seemed that Magnus thought about everything. As always. Damn it, could this stupid alpha ever let him down?

“I guess you like it”  Magnus smiled, nudging Alec’s side. The omega didn’t like it. He loved it. But he wasn’t going to admit it. Nothing new but luckily Magnus had already known that.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m just hungry” he muttered. However, when he stepped his foot on the grass, a small smile appeared on his face. He sped his pace and soon he was sitting comfortably on the blanket. Magnus joined him, still smiling like crazy.

“I’m so happy you agreed to this, Alexander. I know it’s not much and I’m very sorry. You deserve more than that. But I guess it’s not that bad for the first time?” he asked. Magnus wasn’t blind, he could tell how beautiful the scenery was. But he didn’t know Alec that much. What if the omega didn’t like it? He feared he didn’t meet his expectations. Alec noticed that right away. Jesus, was this alpha stupid or something? This was perfect! But he felt a nice warmth in his chest. Magnus cared so much…

“Well, it’s my first date ever. I don’t have any comparison. But I like it. I appreciate you didn’t take me to any restaurant or somewhere else… I’d rather be alone… I mean, not that alone but you get what I mean?” he sighed. He was so bad at it. He made it sound like he didn’t want Magnus’ company! But the alpha just sighed in relief.

“Oh thank Lilith!” he laughed. “I do. And it makes me so happy, Alexander! I’m so glad you like it. Personally, I love this garden. I always come here when I’m feeling sad or I just want to relax. No one else can enter that part of the palace so it’s great when I’m sick of people or I just want to think” he said. Alec snorted. He tried to stop it but he failed miserably. “What?” Magnus frowned.

“Can you even get sick of people?” he couldn’t stop himself. Magnus always acted like he was born to be among people. So it was just hard to believe. The alpha chuckled and shook his head fondly.

“Of course I can, Alexander! I love people, yes. I hate feeling lonely. Loneliness is the most painful feeling and I wish I will never feel it again” he sighed. Alec tilted his head to the side. For a brief moment he wanted to ask Magnus what happened but the alpha quickly bit his tongue and continued. It was obvious he didn’t want to talk about it and Alec respected that just like Magnus always respected when he didn’t feel like talking about a certain topic. “ So yeah! Even I can get sick of people sometimes. I guess everyone needs some time just for themselves every now and then” he shrugged his shoulders. Alec nodded his head.

“I know that feeling. Back in the church I always preferred staying in my room. Those people were weird… they believed in all those lies the priests were telling them. And most of them, Raj for example, were just plain stupid” he said. Magnus chuckled.

“Raj?”

“Yes. It was that idiot who told you he would be the perfect mate for you” he said.

“Ohh, so that was his name! Well, he was pretty desperate. I mean, no wonder, just look at me” he wiggled his brows and Alec rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately… he wasn’t even half as amazing as you, Alexander” he smiled lovingly and the omega looked away.

“You’re an idiot” he muttered. “You saw me eating a whole pie. Like… you must be stupid if you chose me just because you saw me stuffing my face with sweets” he said. It was just ridiculous! Alec still didn’t understand how Magnus could find that attractive. But well, the alpha just did. He knew Alec was the one the moment he saw him. And he didn’t regret anything.

“What can I say, Alexander? You’re beautiful. You’re gorgeous even when you’re eating” he grinned. Alec mumbled something under his breath. Stupid alpha! What was he supposed to even say to that?! Ugh! But Magnus saw this and he decided to help his mate a little bit. “So, perhaps we should eat something, hmm? I don’t have any warm food, sorry. If that’s a problem I can always fix that” he said but Alec shook his head immediately.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t want anyone else here. It’s okay, really. So, what do you have here?” he asked. He didn’t want Magnus to go. The garden was beautiful but he liked it much more with Magnus sitting by his side. The alpha smiled again and then opened the basket.

“I have some pie. Blueberry and raspberry. I also have turkey sandwiches, some fresh fruit, sausage. Smoked salmon and tomatoes, potato salad. And I brought us the finest wine” he listed all the dishes as he put them on the blanket. Alec nodded his head. It was actually better than he thought.

“I’ll start with the sandwich then” Alec grabbed the fresh bread and took a bite. He stifled a moan. How… how could anyone make a sandwich that good?! It was better than the food during feasts back in the church. Well, maybe he was just very hungry but the sandwich was divine. Magnus watched him with amusement and then he poured them some wine. Alec didn’t drink but the wine was already there so he kept his mouth shut.

“Good?” he asked and Alec just nodded his head. Magnus started with the salmon. He put the fish on a fresh piece of bread and ate, watching his mate. Alec was so gorgeous. Magnus still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He knew he didn’t deserve Alec. His mate was so pure and innocent, so perfect.

“You’re staring” Alec rolled his eyes as he took another bite. Magnus laughed nervously. Of course he was! Alec was right in front of him, how could he not stare?! The omega sighed. He had to accept his mate was hopeless. “Is it good?” he changed the subject. Magnus blinked. At first he didn’t quite understand what Alec meant.

“Oh, the salmon? Yea. You never had it?” he asked and Alec shook his head. He had a few occasions to try it but he was never a fan of fish as a kid. Magnus smiled and moved a bit closer to Alec. “Try some. If you don’t like it, you can just spit it out” he said and a second later his brain showed him images… very graphic ones. Magnus crossed his legs. Damn it!

Alec blushed a little. Magnus wanted to share his food with him… it meant more than Magnus’ constant compliments. The omega hesitated for a second but then he took a bite of Magnus’ sandwich. The alpha watched as Alec’s perfect teeth bit into the bread and he felt so weak he was glad he was already sitting. The omega looked up at him and Magnus lost it completely. His best friend in his pants didn’t help him handle the situation very well. Oh god, the date was perfect so far and he didn’t want to ruin it just because he couldn’t control his arousal! Fortunately Alec was more focused on the food than on Magnus. Thank Lilith…

“Ugh, no” Alec grimaced. Magnus bit his lip to stifle a laugh when he saw Alec’s face. He was too adorable! How could he even be so cute?! The omega grabbed the glass of wine. He had to get rid of the fishy aftertaste in his mouth but well, he didn’t expect the wine to be so nasty! The strong, tangy taste brought tears to his eyes and this time Magnus couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Alec swallowed the alcohol and coughed. It was disgusting! And this stupid alpha was laughing. Alec kicked his mate but it made Magnus laugh even harder. “Shut up!”

Magnus wiped the tears off his face and looked at Alec. He wanted to apologize but the situation was just too precious. He knew he’d never forget it. Magnus took the glass from Alec and put it aside.

“I’m sorry, Alexander! I had no idea!” he took a deep breath. “It’s the best wine!”

“No! It’s disgusting! You really don’t have anything else to drink?” he felt a bit sick. He had only one sip but it still did funny things to his stomach.

“I brought some juice. I’m sorry, Alec. I should have asked you…” he handed Alec the little bottle and watched as his mate drank the non-alcoholic drink. Magnus drank wine instead of water so he just didn’t think someone could not like it. Oh well…

“Never again. How can you even drink that?” he put the bottle aside and then took a piece of pie. At least this one didn’t disappoint him. Alec closed his eyes, savoring the delicious treat. Magnus relaxed. Alec wasn’t mad. He made a mental note to always have some pie in case his mate was furious. It seemed to be the only thing that could calm him down immediately.

“Well, I just like it I guess. So, Alexander…” Magnus took a sip of his wine and then finished the sandwich. Alec’s lips touched it so he had to do it! “Do you like this place?”

“Mhm” Alec nodded his place. “I do. A lot actually” he cleared his throat. “We couldn’t really go out much. The priests liked to keep us locked in the church so…” he bit his tongue a bit too late. Why did he even say that? Alec knew he was slowly opening up to Magnus but wasn’t it too early?

“I’m sorry, Alec. It must have been terrible” he said but the omega shook his head.

“Kind of. But there’s one thing I want you to do. Or stop doing, Magnus” he said. The alpha tensed. Did he do something wrong? “Stop apologizing. And I mean it” he put the last piece of pie into his mouth. Magnus heaved a sigh.

“Your wish is my command, Alexander” he smiled and Alec smirked.

“Oh, really?” he propped himself on his elbows. Magnus’ mouth watered. Alec looked so alluring in this position. Magnus wanted to get on top of him so badly.

“Really” he nodded his head and returned the smirk.

“Then sing me a serenade, song, whatever” he said, making the alpha choke on air. That little devil! “And don’t forget to be loud. I want everyone to hear it” his smirk grew wider as Magnus gulped. He couldn’t sing for shit. But if that was what Alec wanted then so be it. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of winning.

Magnus stood up and then cleared his throat. That was such a bad idea but his mate wanted him to sing. He couldn’t say no. Magnus thought of the perfect song for his mate and he decided to make Alec regret it. The alpha got on one knee and took Alec’s hand.

“Every night in my dreams” he sang the first words and they were so out of tune Alec’s ears threatened to bleed. And it was only the beginning. But at the same time Magnus was so close and his hands were so warm against his cold ones. He bit his lip. That freaking idiot! Magnus definitely liked Alec’s reaction and it encouraged him to continue. “I see you, I feel youuu!”

It sounded like howling. Very bad howling. Magnus’ voice was beautiful but not for singing! Magnus couldn’t hit any note right but he kept his promise and made sure to sing or just shout as loud as it was possible. Alec tried to keep a straight face but he lost it completely when Magnus hit the refrain.

“You’re here, there’s nothing I fear!” he raised his voice even more and Alec burst out laughing. He knew he lost the war but he didn’t care one bit. Magnus joined him. He knew he sounded terrible but well, he was the kind of person that could laugh at his own person. However, he didn’t stop the song. He knew everyone will be freaking mad at him the next morning but it didn’t matter. His mate’s laughter was worth everything in the world. It was the most beautiful melody and he wanted to hear it as long as possible. “And I know that my heart will go on!”

“Shut the fuck up!” he heard someone screaming and this time they both lost it.

Alec was pretty sure he was crying. He had no idea nor did he care but his entire body was in pain because of the uncontrollable laughter. Magnus had problems catching his breath. Alec didn’t know how long they stayed like that but he knew one thing for sure. He loved spending time with this idiot. He couldn’t explain it. Magus was a ray of sunshine, walking positivism. He was the complete opposite of him and yet Alec couldn’t get enough of him.

Magnus wiped his face. He had the best time of his life. He really thought this date would be awkward but he was more than happy he was mistaken this time. Alec was truly incredible. Sure, he always came up with something ridiculous that embarrassed him in front of the whole palace but he didn’t care. It was worth it. He looked at his mate. Alec stopped laughing but he still looked like a mess. A hot mess. Magnus licked his lips. Alec was so tempting. And shivering. Oh well. He sighed, smiling fondly.

“Come here, you mean chihuahua” he smirked, grabbing the blanket. He was sure Alec would show him his middle finger and snatch the blanket away but it never happened. The omega thought about telling Magnus to fuck off, yes. But then he realized he didn’t want it. He was cold and Magnus was so warm. And besides, he felt like… happy. He was just happy. And there were butterflies in his stomach he tried to ignore so very hard but they didn’t want to vanish! Ugh.

“Hey! I’m not a chihuahua!” he protested and then did something he didn’t expect himself to do. Neither did Magnus but he was more than happy that Alec did it. The omega sat between Magnus’ legs. He moved so close his whole body was pressed against Magnus’ chest. A deep blush painted his cheeks. Magnus’ heart died and then revived. There was no doubt, he was in love with his mate.

“You didn’t correct ‘mean’, Alexander” he chuckled and then wrapped the blanket around Alec’s body. The omega stopped shivering but he didn’t move an inch away from Magnus. He liked it there. So did Magnus. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Alec. He was sure the omega would push him away. But surprisingly he didn’t do it. Quite the opposite. He relaxed in Magnus arms and looked the alpha in the eye.

“Why would I correct something that is true?” he smiled gently. Magnus chuckled. Alec was so perfect, so stunning. His eyes were shining in the faint light the lamps provided, his cheeks were rosy from the cold and maybe something else. His body was so warm and fit perfectly in Magnus’ arms. The alpha cooed over him. He couldn’t stop himself. Alec was so close. But he still didn’t have enough. Magnus pulled him a bit closer. Alec didn’t protest.

The omega had no idea why he didn’t run. Something was telling him that it wasn’t a good idea but he ignored it. It was a very good idea. He didn’t want to ruin his life just because of his stubbornness. Magnus was an alpha, yes. But he wasn’t like everyone else. He was… he was just Magnus. His Magnus. And he really, really liked this sexy, handsome, idiotic alpha. He made his heart beat faster, warmed his body just with his words and always made Alec feel better without even trying. And Alec didn’t care if it was because of the bond or not. It didn’t matter at all. Magnus promised to make him happy. And he did.

The alpha placed his hand on Alec’s cheek. He didn’t have any doubts. He knew he loved Alec the moment he saw him and now he was sure about it. He was never so aware of his feelings. He always had second thoughts with his ex-lovers but never with Alec. The sweet scent of his mate made him so relaxed and aroused at the same time it was crazy. His happiness was making him crazy. And he’d not change it for the world.

“I didn’t finish singing the song, Alexander” he whispered. Alec knew where it was going and somehow he was more eager than reluctant. He smiled a bit wider and moved even closer, if it was even possible.

“Do it. But this time I want to be the only one to hear it” his own whisper sent shivers down Magnus’ spine. Jesus! What was this pesky omega doing to him! Not that he was complaining. Magnus leaned closer. Their foreheads were almost touching as he sang the last words, quietly this time.

“We’ll stay forever this way. You’re safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on…”

It still sounded terrible but this time Alec loved it. Those words had a meaning. He knew Magnus meant them. And it was enough for Alec. He had never thought such sappy things would have any effect on him. But Magnus knew how to make him blush without even trying. The alpha smiled a genuine, happy smile. Alec’s face was so close to his own that he could feel his breath on his skin. He wanted to cherish his omega so much but he cared about his well-being more than his own needs.

“May I?”

“What’s taking you so long?” Alec groaned and Magnus didn’t wait any longer.

Still keeping his hand on Alec’s cheek, he connected their lips together. The first touch of Alec’s lips against his own sent him straight to heaven. Alec’s lips were perfect. So plump, soft and a bit chapped at the same time but Magnus couldn’t get enough of them. He kissed many people but with Alec it was totally different. He savored every second, every touch. And Alec appreciated the gentleness. At first Magnus just brushed his lips against Alec’s in a chaste, innocent kiss but the next one was a bit more intense. Alec had no idea what he was doing. It was his first kiss. Magnus seemed to realize it and he was so patient and understanding that Alec felt a bit bad for being such a lousy date. However, his mate’s lips felt so amazing they made him feel special. Magnus chose him. Magnus wanted him. They were kissing. His heart skipped a beat.

Alec didn’t have any practice. He didn’t know what to do but he was kind of mad at himself that Magnus had to do all the hard work. Alec closed his eyes and then moved his lips against Magnus’ lips. The alpha gasped and deepened the kiss. Alec felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Why did it feel so good? He grabbed Magnus’ arms and let him do whatever the alpha wanted. He knew Magnus would never hurt him. He trusted him.

Magnus was gentle. He kissed Alec a bit sloppily because he didn’t want to scare his mate away. But soon he saw his mate started to enjoy it and he decided to spice things up a little bit. Alec felt the tip of Magnus’ tongue at his bottom lip. He always thought it’d disgust him but right now he felt a wave of arousal wash over his body. He didn’t think about this. He just parted his lips slightly, giving Magnus permission to enter his mouth. And Magnus gladly took it.

The touch of Alec’s hot tongue overpowered his senses. He wrapped his arm around Alec’s middle and pulled him as close as possible, deepening the kiss. Alec moaned into the kiss as Magnus pushed his tongue deeper into his mouth. It was a totally new sensation. Magnus’ tongue moved inside his mouth, exploring it. Alec had no idea why but for a moment he thought the movements reminded him of a dolphin. It was ridiculous but his mind was clouded by pleasure. Alec felt so hot. Magnus made him feel so hot. Alec moved his own tongue and before he knew it they both fought for domination.

The kiss was wet. Alec felt a trickle of saliva running down his chin but it didn’t stop him. Magnus groaned into the kiss and then pushed Alec gently, pinning the omega to the ground. Alec gasped, feeling Magnus’ body weight on himself and he spread his legs, wanting his mate even closer. Magnus’ member was hard and  throbbing painfully, demanding attention. But it had to wait. He put his hand on Alec’s hip and squeezed it. A low growl escaped his throat. He wanted to take his mate and claim him as his own but then he felt a pat on his shoulder and realized what Alec meant by that.

His sweet, precious omega needed to breathe, after all. Magnus kissed him one last time and then they parted, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Alec was a panting mess. He looked so sinful and his lips were so tempting… so red and swollen… he gave them one last peck.

“You… you were so amazing, Alexander…” he whispered. He still couldn’t catch his breath but damn, he felt so high. Alec was the best drug ever. The omega’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. Or maybe it was lust? It was hard to read in the dim light.

“Yea…” was all Alec could say. His brain was a mush, his body was on fire. He wanted more. And he knew something was wrong. Magnus got a bit concerned when Alec stopped talking all of a sudden. He placed a kiss on Alec’s forehead and then frowned.

“You’re hot, Alexander. Both meanings” he winked. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked. Alec thought about the answer. He was incredibly hot but his tummy didn’t hurt. It was probably nothing then.

“Y-yea… I… just…” he cleared his throat. “I just feel hot…” he muttered. Magnus realized what it could be but he didn’t sense any change in Alec’s scent. It was still sweet and incredible but it didn’t make him lose his mind. Not completely.

“Is your heat coming, Alexander?” he caressed Alec’s cheek and surprisingly the omega let him do it. Alec groaned. He didn’t want this! Why did his heat and this stupid omega side always have to ruin everything?!

“I… maybe… I don’t know” he sighed. Magnus pouted.

“Oh well… I thought we had some more time. I wanted to make love to you before your heat comes…” he confessed. There was nothing to hide. He wanted Alec to be fully aware what they were doing. Alec didn’t feel so well but he still managed to snort and tease his mate.

“Maybe it’s better this way?”

“Hmm? What do you mean, my dear?” he asked, raising his brow.

“Well, what if you suck at this? I’d have to tell you. But I guess I won’t mind your lack of skills during my heat” he smirked and Magnus gasped like the drama queen he was.

“You little, mean…!”

Alec grabbed Magnus by his collar and pulled him closer. He shut his mouth with a very sloppy kiss but Magnus loved it nonetheless.

“You are forgiven.”

“And you still have to prove yourself.”

“Alexander!”

Magnus knew this omega would be the death of him. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Magnus would make a perfect Celine Dion, just saying...


	10. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, folks! c:  
> I hope you had amazing time during the Christmas break!

Hot. It was so incredibly hot. He felt like melting. And yet his heat didn’t come. Alec had no idea what was wrong. He was sure the next day his heat would hit with full force but nothing happened. It was a little concerning but Alec never cared about his health enough to seek for help. Magnus was the complete opposite, though. He was worried about Alec but believed his mate that this fever was cause by a cold. However, after two days he had enough. Alec was an unfocused, shivering mess and Magnus didn’t like it. And he got even more worried when Alec refused to eat. No. That was enough!

Two days after their date, the situation between them was better than good. Alec still remembered their first date and the kiss and all the effort Magnus had put to make this day memorable for his mate. And the omega really appreciated it. He had no longer any idea, if it was the bond or it was just him but he couldn’t complain. Magnus was so sweet and caring that he felt just bad for being this way. He still was stubborn and rude but he realized that Magnus didn’t deserve it. Sure, he didn’t change the way he spoke to his mate, nope. But he stopped overthinking. It was a really big step. At least for now because the fever was killing him and his brain was malfunctioning. So maybe it was only an illusion that he became less of an idiot.

Magnus left still sleeping Alec in bed and went to work. The omega woke up feeling worse than ever. He cursed under his breath. What was wrong with him? Could he really be sick? No, it wasn’t possible. It was probably the suppressants’ fault. Alec hoped it wasn’t anything severe. Because hope was everything he had left. He couldn’t just go to the doctor or tell Magnus about it. It wasn’t a coincidence that the drugs were sold only in black markets. They were incredibly dangerous, no one really knew what they were made of and any alpha really allowed their omegas to use them. However, the moment his first heat occurred, Alec knew it was the first and the last time. He found a way to get the drugs. They worked. That was all that mattered to him. He was free for the past four years. And then he just suddenly stopped taking pills. His body must have  had hard times trying to fix the damage they made.

“My body is so fucked up…” he mumbled, rubbing his temples. Alec didn’t mind not having his heat. He didn’t need it. It was painful, gross and troublesome. However… things had been good between him and Magnus. Actually, they were even better. Alec had never in his life thought that he’d be happy with an alpha. It seemed so ridiculous. But right now he had Magnus and he didn’t want to lose him. Alec didn’t know if he was in love. Probably not. It didn’t change the fact that Magnus was important to him. And if he didn’t get his heat, the bond…!

Alec got up from the bed. He made this decision two days ago when Magnus kissed him for the first time. He wanted to sleep with his alpha. He really did. Being deflowered by Magnus seemed so oddly exciting. His inner omega thought that too. It was making him more and more eager every time Magnus was close. And when the alpha kissed him or hugged him… dear Lilith. However, Alec made his decision. He wanted to do it during his heat. It was the best solution. Less pain, sealing the bond, bigger chance of conceiving. He didn’t want to be a mother but they expected him to. Alec wasn’t stupid, he knew how this worked. His opinion didn’t matter at all. He had to give Magnus an heir. It was the main reason the royalty even got mated. And as cruel as it was Alec was aware he couldn’t avoid it. So making a pup now…

Alec heaved a sigh. He could contemplate about it all he wanted but it didn’t have any meaning. His heat didn’t come. Instead of that he was just sick. The omega went slowly to the bathroom. He was careful with every step. The pounding headache was terrible, his whole world was spinning. But he needed to clean himself. It took him more time than normal but he wasn’t in a hurry. He didn’t have to do anything nor go anywhere. At first it seemed nice but the longer he was there the more boring it became. He always had something to do back in the church. And now? He only had to wait for Magnus, or not. It was totally up to him. Alec was sick of it but it wasn’t the right moment to talk about it with his mate. He put new clothes on and then left the room. His instincts guided him to the court. He was miserable and his inner wolf knew better what was best for Alec. His alpha’s presence. He doubted it and even growled but he didn’t stop even once until he reached the court.

Magnus didn’t want to be there. He was worried about his mate and the court was the last place he wanted to be in. He needed to see Alec. But he still had work. Asmodeus didn’t know about Alec’s condition. Magnus decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn’t want to look like a stupid pup in front of his father who was much older and wiser. It wouldn’t look good, if he panicked because his mate was approaching his heat. So he stayed quiet but he regretted it with every passing second. His pride didn’t mean a thing when Alec’s health was in danger. But he realized it too late.

The next person was telling Magnus about their problems and the alpha just couldn’t bring himself to care. Of course he cared about his people. Just not that day. Alec occupied his thoughts. Was it possible it was only his heat acting weird because of the bond? There was such possibility. But what if his mate was sick? No, no, no. He had to check on Alec! Immediately! He was just about to get up and leave when the door opened and Alec stepped in. He looked so fragile, swaying, his cheeks flushed with fever. But his scent was the same if not a bit weaker than normal. He wasn’t in heat. If he was, Magnus would’ve already been by his side.

“Alec? Oh, you didn’t tell me he was coming!” said Asmodeus, smiling brightly. But the smile disappeared the moment he saw his son all worried, running to his mate.

Magnus ignored his father. He hated doing that but Asmodeus could wait. Alec couldn’t. The omega smiled seeing his mate. Magnus’ heart broke. Did he have to be so adorable even when he was sick? The alpha embraced his mate and inhaled his scent deeply. No, still the same.

“Alexander! What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in bed? Are you okay? Does something hurt?” he started asking questions and eyeing Alec from head to toe. There was nothing he could do beside comforting his mate. But he still needed to check. His overprotectiveness was in a full swing but Alec didn’t mind it.

“Yes, it’s my name. I came here to see you. I’m not in bed because I’m here. Yes, I am. And no, just my head. What are you doing?” he acted suspiciously normal and Magnus had no idea how to feel about it. Alec was acting like normal. Superficially. If he didn’t know his mate by now, he would have believed him. But not this time. Alec was trying to be sassy but there was no spark in those beautiful blue eyes and this sly smirk was nowhere to be found. It was more than alarming.

“I finished with work for today. Come on, Alexander. I want to take you somewhere” he smiled. He couldn’t be straightforward with Alec. The omega had already showed him his middle finger when Magnus offered him a trip to medical wing. And as much as it didn’t hurt him, he didn’t want to argue with his mate right now. Alec eyed him suspiciously.

“You’re a terrible liar, my prince. This kingdom will fall, if you don’t practice” he teased him. He felt like shit but seeing Magnus pouty and irritated was worth the effort. However, this time the alpha didn’t play along. He was truly worried. But Alec was going to get his butt kicked for it later, definitely!

“Would you like me to lie to you?” he sighed. Magnus was a prince but with Alec he felt like he didn’t have any power. The omega wasn’t impressed with Magnus’ status and if the alpha tried to give him any orders? It would be very painful for the prince. Alec’s smirk grew wider.

“You can try all you want. But you’re too easy to read” he shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was being an asshole again but he didn’t quite control it. Magnus seemed to realize it and he heaved a deep sigh.

“I’ll think about it. Now come. And please, don’t argue” he whispered. Alec just nodded his head. They were still in the court. They were not alone. And as much as Asmodeus enjoyed their bickering and they didn’t have to hide, the rest of the kingdom didn’t have to know how their relationship truly looked like. Magnus glanced at his father and Asmodeus waved his hand dismissively. How did they communicate without words, Alec had no idea. But he quite envied them. He had never had such a strong bond with anyone in his life.

Alec growled at his mate as they left the courtroom. Magnus learned not to react, though. He put his hand on Alec’s back and pushed him forward gently. Alec could act as bitchy as he wanted but he wasn’t going to let him go. The alpha wanted only the best for his mate. He tried hard to make Alec happy and as free as possible. However, Alec’s health was too important. The omega seemed to ignore it completely so he had to take care for it. Alec crossed his arms over his chest. He felt miserable but he was sure it was nothing. If only this stupid alpha listened to him! But no. Magnus dragged him to the infirmary. Catarina looked a bit surprised but one glance at Alec explained everything.

“I can’t say it’s nice to see you here” she smiled politely. “What’s wrong? Is it your heat yet?” Catarina asked, approaching the two of them. Alec looked away. He liked Catarina but he hated her as a medic. Magnus sighed.

“No, it’s not his heat. His scent is the same. It’s probably nothing but I have to know” Alec shot him a glare.

“I am here, Magnus. Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” he snarled. Magnus bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to upset his mate but the concern was eating him alive. He let a faint whimper and his pheromones betrayed his feelings. Alec tensed immediately. Oh no… he screwed up again. He didn’t want Magnus to feel that way. He so didn’t deserve it! “Sorry…” he muttered. Magnus smiled and rubbed Alec’s back. He couldn’t be mad at Alec. Perhaps it was because their bond was so fresh, he had no idea.

Catarina did a quick checkup but she didn’t see anything wrong. Alec was nervous through all examinations.  He was scared she’d find something wrong or know the true. Simon was the only one who knew and it was risky enough considering how close he was with Magnus. But somehow he trusted Simon would keep his mouth shut. Alec sat on the chair, Magnus standing above him and caressing his shoulders.

“So, there’s nothing wrong… I guess. I never saw any omega having fever so high outside of their heat. It may be caused by the bite and stress” she said and Magnus nodded his head.

“Oh, okay but… you guess? So you’re not sure? But will he go into his heat?” Magnus was panicking. Alec groaned. It was so annoying! He was still talking about him like he wasn’t there! But at the same time the scent of his alpha didn’t allow him to say anything. Magnus was worried, terrified. Of course he was. What if his omega was sick and couldn’t have pups? It’d not change anything between them. He loved Alec, after all. But family was very important to him, he didn’t hide it. Catarina sighed.

“I can’t say for sure. I’d have to perform gynecological exam to know more” she said and Alec tensed visibly. Oh hell no! He was not going to agree to this shit. Never.

“I will be okay. I’m just stressed. It must be a cold. I’ll be fine soon” he said quickly. Too quickly. Magnus raised his brow and Catarina licked her lips. Damn it!

“Or… it can be caused by other factors. Have you been taking any suppressants, contraceptives?” she asked, looking at him. Alec had to try very hard to control his facial expression. They couldn’t know that yes, he had been taking both for a very long time. He could feel their eyes on him and he felt even worse.

“No, I haven’t. I told you I’m just stressed. I’m sure my heat will start tomorrow or something” he sighed and then looked at Magnus. “Can we go now?” Magnus wanted Alec to let Cat examine him. But one look at his mate showed him there was no way he’d agree. Well, it was Alec’s body. He couldn’t force him to anything.

“Yes, yes we can. Thank you, Cat.”

“At your service.”

Alec was silent the whole way back to their room. He felt bad for lying and he felt bad in general. The fever was making him weak and miserable. He could barely stand, the world was spinning and everything was so loud and painful. Magnus noticed that his omega was in distress and a second later Alec was being held in Magnus’ arms. The alpha didn’t care Alec didn’t appreciate it. His body was so hot. Alec groaned and then gave Magnus’ a weak glare.

“I will kick you” he mumbled and Magnus smiled despite the threat.

“Yes, yes. Go ahead” he chuckled. Alec threatened him only to snuggle into Magnus’ body a moment later. He couldn’t help it. His alpha was so strong and comfortable. His embrace was everything he needed. Alec closed his eyes.

He woke up in bed. He had no idea how much time had passed but somehow it didn’t matter. Alec opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was still so sleepy and tired. But this time he couldn’t just go to sleep. Not alone… his inner omega was howling and whimpering pathetically. He needed Magnus. And he needed him now! Alec sat upright and noticed that someone put a wet washcloth on his forehead. It felt nice but it didn’t matter. Magnus wasn’t there! It irritated him so much he wanted to get up and start looking for him but then the door opened and Magnus walked inside the room.

“Oh, Alexander! You’re finally awake!” the bright smile on his face made Alec feel better immediately. It was… weird, mysterious even. But it worked better than any medicine. “You got me so worried, sweetheart. I brought you some fresh fruit. You need vitamins. And some milk. And banana bread with raisins. Mhm!” he nodded his head and then put the tray on the bedside table. Alec eyed the food and surprisingly he didn’t feel sick. It looked delicious.

“Sorry and… thanks. But…” he bit his lip. He didn’t want to say it. He so didn’t want to say it! Magnus raised his brow and then sat on the bed. He took Alec’s hand and squeezed it.

“What is it, my precious? Are you nauseous?” he asked, his voice dripping with concern. Alec loved it and hated it at the same time. He caused Magnus trouble. Again. So he shook his head.

“No, I’m not. I’d like to eat it but… do you have to go to work? I mean… if you do, then it’s fine I just…” he heaved a heavy sigh. That sucked so much! “Can you stay?” he whispered. He was waking up too many times without Magnus by his side and he had enough. He needed his alpha’s presence and attention. As stupid as it sounded and as stupid as it made him feel, he wanted that more than anything else. Magnus blinked a bit surprised but then he smiled even wider.

“Of course I will stay, sayang!” he couldn’t describe with words how happy this request made him. Alec started to open up to him a little more after their date but this? It was something totally new. Alec wanted to spend time with him. Willingly. If the omega wasn’t sick, Magnus would have shown him just how happy he was. “But, let’s give you a bath first, hmm? I will have someone to change the sheets while we’re in the bathroom.”

Alec had to agree that bath was a good idea. He was sweating like crazy. Ugh, so gross. So he nodded his head but then he realized what Magnus said.

“I can do it. I don’t need your help?” he bit the inside of his cheek. Well, he wasn’t ashamed of his body, sure. But taking a bath with Magnus watching him. Why did he feel even hotter than a second ago? What a nuisance…

“I know, darling. But you’re sick. I’m worried you’ll faint or something. So please, let me help?” his smile was warm and Alec knew immediately that Magnus didn’t even think about anything funny. It was… it was good. He considered it for a moment later but the damp sheets were too gross to ignore. So he agreed.

Magnus drew him a bath but this time he didn’t put any oils in there. Alec was already swaying like a bamboo in the wind, he didn’t need anything more to cloud his perception. The omega was okay with that. He even nodded his head when Magnus offered to help him undress. Sure, his heart started beating faster. It always did, when Magnus put his hand on his mate. It was something he couldn’t control. And the alpha loved it. He knew he had to act professional. As nice as it looked like, it wasn’t a time for sexy times. So he slowly helped Alec out of his clothes but he left his underwear on. And damn it! He couldn’t take his eyes off Alec. The omega… his omega, his mate, his perfect husband was so gorgeous it made his mouth water. He wasn’t very tall or very muscled but his body was the definition of perfection. Alec’s skin was a bit flushed and yet still pale. He looked like an angel. There was something in Alec that made everyone around desire him. But Magnus knew it was different for him. He saw so much more. He could see how strong and independent his mate was. And at the same time he could picture him as a gentle, beautiful creature carrying his pups under his heart. There was no going back. Not now, not ever. He was in love.

“You’re staring again” Alec muttered. He wasn’t ashamed of his body but the way Magnus looked at him… Alec was never bashful but Magnus’ eyes were so mesmerizing. He couldn’t take it. So he got into the bathtub. Magnus sighed. Oh well, he liked what he saw. “Why is the water cold?!” he gasped.

“It’s not cold, Alexander. It’s warm… lukewarm. It’s just your fever telling you it’s cold. But it’s not. And I’m sorry but you have to stay here for a little longer” it hurt him to see Alec shivering so much. But it was for his own good. “May I wash your back?” he asked suddenly and Alec just nodded his head. To be honest, he didn’t quite hear what Magnus said but he was glad he agreed. Magnus used a cloth to wash his back but his other hand followed, giving him the best massage ever. Alec sighed. He needed more. But somewhere warmer.

“Magnus…” he whimpered. “I’m going to bed. You can’t stop me” he said. However, he ended up losing his balance. But fortunately Magnus was there to catch him. And after wrapping Alec in the softest towels they had, he carried the boy to bed. “We need to find something comfortable for you to wear, Alexander” he said, lying his mate on the mattress. Alec nodded his head in agreement and then grabbed Magnus by the sleeve of his shirt.

“I want this one” he said. “Take it off” he squinted his eyes when Magnus didn’t obey right away. What was wrong with this alpha? Did he suddenly stop understanding English? Magnus blinked. It was… unusual request.

“But Alec… I’ve been wearing this shirt for a whole day. Perhaps I can find something else for you?” Alec felt like growling. That was the whole point! He wanted to feel Magnus’ scent on him. His inner omega was going crazy and so was he. The freaking fever made him feel so uncomfortable!

“No. I want this one. You can find something else for yourself. But this is mine now” he said. Magnus sighed and took off his shirt. He didn’t understand why Alec would like it but he couldn’t deny him anything. Alec put the shirt on. It looked more like a baggy dress on him but he seemed to like it. That was all what Magnus wanted. He could endure the rest of the evening and night in his pajamas. Well… he never wore any pajamas but it was a bit too early to sleep naked with Alec in the same bed. He hoped it wouldn’t last long but for now he didn’t have a choice.

Magnus kept his promise. He stayed by Alec’s side and the omega relaxed. They lay in bed, facing each other. Magnus stroked Alec’s damp hair, smiling at him the whole time. And Alec felt so much better but at the same time guiltier than ever. He let Magnus down again. His alpha had to deal with him again. And it wasn’t supposed to be like that. He wanted to do something for him as well. But there was nothing he could do. Not right now at least.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered. Magnus raised his brow clearly confused.

“What for, my dear?” he asked softly, putting his hand on Alec’s cheek. The omega nuzzled his hand and Magnus smiled again.

“For ruining it… I know you’ve been waiting. And… and I wanted it too… but I got sick and I’m sorry” he closed his eyes. He felt so pathetic. He couldn’t even do the one thing. All they wanted him to do was to spread his legs and he couldn’t even do it! What if Camille was right? Magnus would leave him? No… it couldn’t be true. Magnus smelled Alec’s pheromones and he definitely didn’t like it. He shook his head.

“Alexander. It’s not your fault you’ve got sick!” he protested and Alec felt it like a punch to his gut. Oh well, it was only his fault. “I’ll wait as long as you need. I don’t care. I just want you to recover. I want my mate to be healthy and happy. So please? Focus on your recovery?” Magnus pecked Alec’s forehead and the omega stopped thinking clearly.

Magnus was so good to him. So good! It was crazy how much he cared about Alec. The omega knew he didn’t deserve it and yet Magnus didn’t leave his side. He felt a strong urge to be close to his mate. And for once Alec didn’t fight it. He moved closer to Magnus until their bodies were touching and he sighed, feeling the nice warmth radiating from his mate. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s frame immediately. It felt so nice. It was just a hug but it was better than anything else in the world. Or at least it was for a moment because not even a few seconds later, Alec tugged at Magnus’ shirt and forced him to lean forward. He didn’t know why but all he was thinking about was kissing his mate. They kissed many times after their date and Alec truly loved it. But right now he not only wanted it but needed as well. He connected their lips together and closed his eyes. He was tired but Magnus didn’t mind doing all the hard work. He knew his mate was sick, though. So he was slow. Intensive but slow. He licked Alec’s bottom lip encouraging the omega to open his mouth. Alec tangled his hand in Magnus’ hair as their tongues danced together in a slow, wet waltz. Magnus enjoyed it so much he whimpered when they had to part. He kissed Alec’s lips for the last time and then just looked at him adoringly.

“Feed me” it was a simple command but Magnus almost shouted with joy. If Alec wanted food then it meant his recovery was going well! The alpha grabbed the tray and put it between them.

“What would you like to try first, Alexander? The bread is amazing, let me tell you” he nodded his head enthusiastically and then brought a piece of it to Alec’s mouth. The omega felt funny. The kiss made him feel so lightheaded and good that he didn’t care about anything anymore. He wanted Magnus to feed him. The alpha almost growled when Alec’s lips touched his fingers. His breath quickened. Alec seemed to enjoy it. He brushed his tongue on the tips of his mate’s fingers and then grabbed a strawberry like nothing happened. Magnus needed a minute to calm down but his pants became too tight anyway.

He watched his mate. He always liked watching Alec eat but this time… this time it was even more enjoyable. The omega seemed to eat everything in such a sensual, lewd way that Magnus felt like he could come untouched. Alec’s lips were so pink and plump, his slender fingers curling around… oh god, he needed a shower.

“I’ll be right back” he muttered quickly and was just about to leave when Alec grabbed his wrist.

“You’re not going anywhere. You said you’d stay. So stay” he bared his canines. Magnus didn’t understand but he knew one thing. He couldn’t say no to Alec. No matter how painful it was and how much he needed to masturbate, he decided to ignore it and stay by Alec’s side. And Alec had no idea what was happening either. He just felt like seducing his mate. And the fact it worked gave him so much satisfaction! “I liked it” he added and Magnus blinked confused.

“Oh, the bread?” he asked, not really knowing what Alec was talking about. The omega shook his head.

“No. I liked when you rubbed my back. Do it again” he said and a second later he was lying on his belly. Magnus gulped. Alec looked amazing from behind as well. His butt looked like a  round peach and Magnus had to use all of his willpower not to touch it. The omega was blushing. No, he was dying of embarrassment but he couldn’t stop himself. His body needed the attention and he couldn’t just ignore it. He tried but it hurt too much. His inner omega was barking at him. And well, it seemed like Magnus didn’t care. Because he truly didn’t. He had no idea what was happening to Alec but he couldn’t complain.

He put his hands on Alec’s back. The omega shivered and pressed his face into the pillow. Magnus put some more pressure as he massaged Alec’s back through the fabric of his shirt. He wanted to take it off and feel Alec’s skin under his fingers but the poor omega was sick and it would be a low blow to take advantage of him now. So he just focused on pleasing his mate. Alec loved it. He never liked to be touch but right now he wanted nothing more but to have Magnus’ hands on his body. He was truly magical and the things he could do with his hands. Alec moaned absently and Magnus bit his bottom lip hard to stifle a groan. His body wanted to shout how much he desired Alec. His inner alpha wanted to claim Alec as his own. But no. He wasn’t a savage. Alec was sick. He needed to be taken care of not just… taken.

“Good?” he asked quietly and Alec nodded, sighing.

“Mhm. Why didn’t you tell me earlier you’re so useful?” he muttered. It sounded so rude but Magnus started laughing. He already knew Alec too well to be upset because of such things. He just flipped the omega over on his back and smirked.

“You still don’t know many things about me, cintaku” he pecked Alec’s lips. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and pulled him closer for another kiss. Magnus licked his lips when they parted. Alec was so adorable lying under him, wearing his shirt. So cute. “Will you eat some more, Alexander? Or at least drink the milk, please” he caressed his cheek. Alec looked at Magnus’ face and he smiled. He didn’t know why but suddenly, seeing his mate made him so unbelievably happy. Magnus returned the smile and hugged his mate once again.

Alec wasn’t very hungry but he drank the milk and ate a few more strawberries. Magnus kept his arms wrapped around him the whole time. He didn’t know why Alec was acting so… weird but he definitely liked it. He became so clingy and affectionate. Was it the fever? Was it just Alec opening up more to him? He had no idea but he liked where it was going. He was really worried the omega wouldn’t like him. He feared Alec would reject him or hate him. But fortunately nothing like that happened. Sure, he was sassy, rude and aggressive. So different than any other omegas he knew. And it made him fall in love with Alec even more. The omega yawned and Magnus couldn’t stop the cooing sound that escaped his throat.

“I’m going to sleep. So are you. And don’t you dare leave. I’ll bite you to death, if you move” Alec said and then pushed Magnus on the bed. The alpha blinked when he hit the pillows but a second later a big smile appeared on his face, when Alec used his chest as a pillow. Silly omega. How could he leave him right now?

Alec’s sleep was peaceful. Magnus spent an hour more just admiring his mate before he fell asleep too. And well, he never had troubles sleeping, he always slept like a baby. And that night was special. He had the most beautiful,  the most hot wet dream ever. His gorgeous Alexander was on top of him, face flushed, eyes glassy with lust, thighs glistening with slick. The boy dug his nails into Magnus’ arms and the alpha groaned, opening his eyes. His erection was throbbing painfully, still trapped in his pants. He knew he needed to break the promise and deal with the problem alone. But then his brain finally woke up and he realized that his dream wasn’t a dream!

“Alexander…?” he whispered. The omega closed Magnus’ mouth with his own before looking at him with those beautiful, lustful eyes. The pheromones hit Magnus’ nostrils and he growled. Alec smelled so good, so incredibly amazing! He put his hand on Alec’s chest. The omega’s heart was hammering in his chest and Magnus realized that there was something beautiful about to happen.

“You are here… you didn’t leave…”

“I would never, Alexander.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“Even if I…”

Magnus put his index finger on Alec’s lips and then looked him in the eye.

“Shh. Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

“Then let me take care of you, kasihku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy times in the next chapter :>


	11. Two halves of a whole idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes

The heat that took over his body died down at some point during the night. Alec felt much better when the fever left his body and he finally could get some peaceful sleep. However, it only lasted for about an hour. After that, the heat was back. It wasn’t even half as strong as it was during the day, however this time some other symptoms hit him as well. The pain was the first thing that overtook his body. He could feel his guts twisting in knots. The burning pain in his abdomen was radiating to his spine, making him wake up from his slumber. Alec groaned, gasping for air. His whole body was on fire because of the pain, even though the fever wasn’t that bad. Alec opened his eyes and looked around. He was scared, in pain and felt so freaking alone. His eyes gleamed with unshed tears when he spotted his alpha. Magnus was right there on the other side of the king sized bed. All he had to do was to reach his hand towards his mate…

Alec was restless. It was the first time he experienced his heat in four years and it hurt so bad. It hurt more than the first time. Was it the bond’s fault? Why did it hurt so much? He could barely move his body. And then he felt it. Something wet and slippery was leaving his body. Alec let out a low cry. The slick had such a sweet scent it made him cringe. He was sure Magnus felt that too because he almost moaned in his sleep. What a fucking dick! How could he enjoy it when Alec was hurting so badly? But a second later the omega realized he wasn’t even slightly annoyed with his mate. Quite the opposite. He was happy that Magnus reacted that way and not with utter disgust. Because well.. he felt disgusting.

The first moments of his heat were just awful. He was in immense pain, not able to move, trying to hold back his tears and cries. But after some time, the pain became weaker and his body slightly relaxed. Only for a second, though. Magnus’ scent started doing funny things to his body. He felt hot, his mouth watered. He looked at his mate. Did he always look like a god? So handsome…

It was weird but he felt a sudden urge to be close to his mate. Sure, they got much closer in the last few days and it wasn’t anything odd to him that he wanted to be held in Magnus’ strong arms. However, it was something totally different this time. It wasn’t only his mind wanting the closeness of his alpha. It was his body too. His body was dying to feel his mate’s touch, warmth. Was it appropriate, though? They were mates, yes. But would Magnus appreciate it? Oh well, definitely. Alec’s mind was clear. In pain, want and longing but clear. He knew what he was doing. And what was the most important thing, he knew what he wanted.

Magnus was a sweetheart. He was more than good and polite. He took care of Alec as best as he could. He was doing his best to make Alec happy. And Alec knew it. He felt it. Magnus truly cared about him. Just this evening he abandoned all his plans and stayed with him to make sure he was fed, hydrated and comfortable. He never let Alec down and he never left him alone, even when Alec was mean and acting like a complete dick. Magnus was there for him. Always. And Alec knew it was the man he wanted to spend his life with. Magnus wasn’t just an ordinary alpha. He was better than any person he had ever met in his life. He knew that losing his virginity was a matter of time. But somehow he didn’t mind it. He was ready to let Magnus take it. He was the only person in the world that deserved it.

His body acted before his mind. However, the moment he straddled Magnus’s hips, he didn’t have any doubts. He wanted it. His whole being along with his inner omega wanted it. He desired his mate.

Magnus opened his eyes and what he saw just left him speechless. Alec looked so sinful and sexy. Magnus didn’t need anything else to get it up. Just looking at Alec made him incredibly horny and then the sweet and spicy scent hit his nostrils. His inner alpha howled. How could anyone be so incredibly hot? Magnus was sure it was illegal somewhere in the world. But fortunately, not in his kingdom. Alec’s heartbeat was fast, his eyes were glassy with lust and unshed tears. His body was radiating heat and Magnus knew that choosing Alec for his mate was the best decision he had ever made in his life.

“You’re here… you didn’t leave…” Alec voice was weak but it still made Magnus’ heart break. His beautiful, poor omega. He thought Magnus would leave when he clearly wasn’t feeling right? No, no, no, never. Magnus caressed his flushed cheek.

“I would never, Alexander.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“Even if I…” Magnus silenced him by putting his index finger on Alec’s lips. His gorgeous omega was going to be the death of him, he was sure about it. How could he doubt himself when he looked so incredible? However, Alec didn’t see that. He was inexperienced and he was scared that he’d do something wrong that Magnus wouldn’t like. It was totally unnecessary but he couldn’t help it.

“Shh… do you trust me?”

“I do” Magnus’ inner wolf made a happy flip. Alec trusted him!

“Then let me take care of you, kasihku.”

Magnus pulled Alec for another kiss. Alec was in heat, however Magnus wasn’t a savage, he didn’t jump at his mate. He wanted to make Alec feel good and wanted, appreciated. He wanted to show him how important he was. Because Alec deserved it. His mate deserved everything best. And that was the main reason he silenced his inner wolf and focused completely on his beautiful omega. Magnus pecked Alec’s chapped lips and then looked him in the eye. Alec was panting heavily and Magnus could easily tell his mate was in pain. He hated that part.

“Alexander… are you sure, darling? I can help you go through it without us having sex. I understand if you’re not ready. We can postpone it… somehow” he cleared his throat. He knew it wasn’t actually possible but he didn’t care. He wanted Alec to do it willingly or else he’d see it as a rape. And Magnus was never a rapist. He hated those who dared do such disgraceful things! He desired Alec more than anything and anyone. But his omega’s happiness was more important than his own desires. Alec saw it in Magnus’ eyes. And never had he been so sure about anything in whole life.

“I want this. I know I do. I trust you. I want you to…” the word ‘sex’ didn’t trigger him anymore. But it didn’t quite fit there. So he took a deep breath, trying not to grimace when another cramp abused his poor abdomen and said. “To make love to me, my alpha.”

Alec was being honest. Magnus saw it, felt it, knew it. Love… yes, it was love. He was in love with his mate. He was in love with everything that included Alec. His omega was unique. And it was the reason Magnus didn’t have second thoughts anymore. Alec knew what he wanted and Magnus knew he’d only upset him, if he kept asking the same question over and over.

“Alexander… my gorgeous, beautiful mate. Please, speak to me. If I do something wrong, something you don’t like, tell me right away. Please” he whispered. He had to make sure Alec knew it. It was so incredibly important. Alec just nodded his head. He knew it. He also knew Magnus couldn’t make it completely painless. But he truly trusted him. Magnus would never hurt him. It was enough for him.

“Shut up already” he growled. He appreciated that Magnus tried to calm him down and assure him that everything’d be alright. He really did. But the pain was unbearable. He wanted to do it already, he wanted to get it over with. He wanted to seal this freaking bond, be close to Magnus and get rid of this pain. His mind and body finally started cooperating. Alec leaned forward and connected their lips together. He wasn’t as gentle as Magnus, though and forced the alpha to use his tongue during just the first kiss.

Magnus blinked, when he felt Alec’s tongue in his mouth. He wasn’t complaining, though. He groaned as he flipped Alec over so the omega was on his back now. Magnus pressed his body weight to Alec, making the omega let a low moan. The sound made him flinch. He pushed Magnus away and covered his eyes. He was too ashamed to face Magnus. That sound… oh dear lord, what the hell?! He had no idea he was even capable of making such sounds! Magnus was delighted with this newly discovered talent of his mate. That moan sounded like angelic music, he felt like in heaven just by hearing this. On the other hand, Alec’s blushing face was so adorable he had to coo over him. It was crazy that the omega hadn’t done anything yet and he already had Magnus wrapped around his finger.

“Hey, don’t cover your face, Alexander. I want to see you” he said softly and took Alec’s hand away from his face. The omega was blushing so hard his face was the color of  a beet. Magnus wanted to coo again but Alec shut him up with a glare. The omega was struggling so hard. Part of him wanted to sex Magnus right there and right now and the other part was telling him not to make it too easy for the alpha because well… he was a little shit, it was his nature. Even the heat couldn’t change that.

“Do that stupid sound again and I swear, I’ll bite your dick off” he snarled, baring his canines. Magnus shrieked, letting go of his mate. Alec looked scary… incredibly sexy but scary as hell at the same time. It didn’t make Magnus less horny, of course not. Nothing could do that. But… their first time looked a bit different than he imagined. Oh well. He cleared his throat and then smirked. If Alec wanted it this way…

“So… does it mean you want to suck my dick, Alexander?” he waggled his brows and then leaned closer, hovering over Alec’s body. The omega blushed even more and not even a second later, he decided to kick the alpha’s ass. Sure, the omega nature was making him want… this part of his mate’s body but lucky for him, his mind wasn’t completely clouded by lust. It wasn’t a lucky day for Magnus.

The alpha knew his mate was flexible but he definitely underestimated him. He had no idea how in the hell Alec managed to flex his leg so much he collided his foot with Magnus’ chest and kicked him out of the bed with full force. The alpha yelped and groaned as he hit the floor so hard that the mirror hanging on the wall fell down. Not that Alec cared. Phew! Not at all. He couldn’t believe he wanted to have sex with this freaking idiot. Well, he still wanted it but he needed a minute to cool down. And well, Magnus’ cries and whines definitely helped him regain his good mood.

“Alexander! That was cruel!” he whined as he climbed back on the bed. Alec scoffed and turned on his back, wanting to tease the alpha a bit more. The pain was still  torturing him but he was having too much fun mocking Magnus to actually care at that moment. “I’m sorry! I won’t joke like that anymore. Just… oh, come on!” he raised his voice when Alec showed him his middle finger. “Alexander!”

Alec was cruel indeed. He couldn’t help he loved teasing Magnus so much. It was ridiculous. Magnus was a true alpha, a mighty wolf and warrior, a great prince everyone feared. And yet he was such a child. Alec couldn’t say he didn’t love it.

“Magnus…” he whispered, deciding to tease him more later. It definitely wasn’t a moment to do that but he was glad the mood became lighter and the uncomfortable tension was gone. Somehow he didn’t worry anymore he’d not be enough for his mate. If Magnus didn’t flee after that kick, then nothing could scare him away. The alpha stopped his whining and moved closer.

“What is it, Alexander?” he asked concerned. Sure, they had fun and it was amazing that their first time was more playful than tense but he knew Alec well enough to know that something was wrong.

“It hurts…” he gasped. Magnus cradled him into his arms a second later. “Make it stop, Magnus… now.”

The alpha knew it wasn’t a request. It was an order. And he was more than okay with that. However, he still wasn’t going to just take Alec like he was a piece of meat. He was so much more than that. He was his mate, his love, his partner, his friend. He had already made their first time remarkable for the alpha and they didn’t even start yet!

“Let me take care of you, Alexander” he whispered and then lay the boy down on the mattress.

Alec gasped when Magnus’ lips landed on his neck. His skin became so sensitive that even the slightest touch felt like a very intense sensation. Alec promised himself not to make any more sounds but it was just impossible. He tilted his head to the side, giving Magnus a better access to his neck. The alpha’s lips were skillful. He kissed and nibbled on Alec’s skin, leaving a juicy hickey here and there. Alec whimpered. Why did it feel so good? It was nothing, just some neck kisses, his whole body shouldn’t be reacting this way! Alec was terrified when his body reacted so eagerly to Magnus’ touch. He was painfully aware of his own erection but he paid it no mind when he felt Magnus’ cock nudging his thigh.

The soft gasps and moans of his mate were driving him crazy but Magnus did his best to control his desires. He knew he couldn’t be too slow, though. Alec was in pain after all. However, he took his sweet time, admiring the omega in his full, naked glory, running his hands up and down Alec’s sides and hips. He was beautiful. Magnus had never seen such a beauty before. His mate was a pure perfection. Every inch of his body was perfect. Magnus licked his lips. Alec wasn’t ashamed of his body but Magnus’ predatory gaze gave him shivers. He wanted to cover himself but then Magnus got rid of his clothes and Alec didn’t care anymore.

The alpha was incredible. His whole body was strong and muscled. His skin was the color of caramel and his scent was so exotic, intoxicating! Alec gulped, staring at his mate. He couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus. His body, of course, had to react in the most embarrassing way possible. He could feel his thighs getting covered in even more slick. He wanted to cry. Why did it have to be so freaking gross? He hated it so much! And at the same time he didn’t think even once about running away. Magnus’ hands felt so good…

Magnus licked his lips again when he saw the slick. Alec could find it gross but Magnus never saw anything sexier in his life. Alec was so freaking sinful, lying under him, his body radiating with heat and his scent sweeter than sugar. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Magnus, not… ugh!” Alec moaned. Magnus ran his tongue down Alec’s body, starting with his sternum and ending at his abdomen. Then he moved a bit lower. The alpha placed gentle kisses on the insides of Alec’s thigh and the closer to his lover’s private parts he was, the more intense the kisses became. Alec didn’t care anymore. His moans filled the room and Magnus growled. Alec’s voice made his dick leak with precum. He placed his hands on both of Alec’s legs and gave them a gentle push. Alec understood and as embarrassing as it was, he spread his legs for his alpha. Magnus rewarded him with another hickey in a place where no one but he could see. The possessiveness rose in his chest and Magnus couldn’t hide how proud he was. Alec felt exposed. Magnus was so close, he saw everything. Everything! It was so intimate… Alec felt like dying and at the same time he felt a bit proud that he made Magnus act this way. It seemed like the alpha would do anything for him. And for once it was Alec who felt powerful. They always taught him that omegas were not worth anything. That they were born to serve their alphas and that they should always be obedient. But Magnus showed him that it was a lie. Alec could be himself. He could have his own opinion. And he wasn’t born to be pushed around but to be cherished. He knew that now. Magnus made him feel like that even in such intimate situation as this one.

“You’re so beautiful, Alexander” Magnus praised him as he spread Alec’s legs even more. The omega gasped and blushed even harder. He wanted to push Magnus away but his limbs felt like cotton. Was it his omega demanding the pleasure or maybe was it just him? He had no idea. And he didn’t care anymore.

Magnus’ tongue touched the most private part of Alec’s body and the omega squirmed underneath his alpha, moaning. A trickle of saliva ran down his chin as he felt something firm pressing on his entrance.

“M…Mag…” he stuttered, his chest rising and falling heavily. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was scared but at the same time he wanted it so badly. He didn’t feel ashamed. After all, his body belonged to his alpha. Magnus licked the tight rim of muscles for the last time, tasting the sweet slick on his tongue. It was intoxicating.

“Shh, cintaku. You’re safe, Alexander. Are you ready?” he asked, looking him in the eye. He expected Alec to protest but it never happened. The omega didn’t hesitate even for a second. He just nodded his head in agreement.

Magnus smiled. His brave, beautiful omega. He felt a sudden urge to kiss those plump lips. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, deepening the kiss as the alpha started preparing him. Alec whimpered. It didn’t hurt, his entrance was lubed with slick but it was still quite uncomfortable and definitely new. Magnus groaned. Alec was so freaking tight around his fingers. His member twitched in anticipation but he knew he had to do this part carefully. He didn’t want to hurt Alec after all. The omega bit Magnus’ bottom lip hard when the alpha added more fingers. Magnus closed his eyes for a second. Alec’s teeth were sharp as knives. He could taste his own blood but he didn’t care. What was even more weird, it made him even more aroused. He pushed his tongue deeper, dominating Alec’s mouth. It was both hot and distracting.

Alec was melting. He had never been so close with anyone, yet he still felt so incomplete. He needed more. He wanted more. He sucked on Magnus’ tongue for a moment longer before he patted his shoulder. Magnus stopped the make-out session and looked Alec in the eye.

“I’m ready” he whispered.

“Are you sure, Alexander?” he asked. He was dying to enter his mate but he was still worried he’d hurt him. Alec shot him another glare.

“I’m not made of porcelain, Magnus!” he growled. Magnus sighed and smiled right after. He looked like he was made of porcelain, though. So fragile and pale… at least for someone who didn’t know him. But Magnus already knew how strong and independent this small omega was. He could deceive everyone but him.

“Of course, you’re not” he said and then pulled out his fingers, making the omega grimace. It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling ever. But the emptiness was even worse. His body produced more slick to encourage the alpha to take action and Alec wanted the earth to open and swallow him. How was it possible for his own body to embarrass him that much?! Ugh!

Magnus chuckled under his breath and then lined himself up with Alec’s entrance. He had to gather all his willpower not to enter the omega in one, smooth thrust. It was tempting but this night wasn’t about him. It was all about Alec. Magnus placed a gentle kiss on Alec’s forehead as he pushed inside. Alec scrunched up his nose and whimpered, placing his hands on Magnus’ shoulders and pushing him gently away. The alpha blinked, confused.

“I’m sorry, Alexander! Did I hurt you?” he panicked. He was sure he did everything to be as gentle as possible. Was his mate this sensitive? But then he saw Alec’s eyes and he knew the pain wasn’t the problem. Thank Lilith.

“I’m not a wuss, Magnus. I just… this will seal our bond, right? And that means… we will be connected together?” their eyes met. Alec could easily tell how scared Magnus was. And no wonder. Alec made it sound like it was the worst thing possible. Magnus bit his already bleeding lip and nodded.

“I… I’m sorry, Alexander. I should have asked…” he muttered. But before he could back away, Alec grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer, glaring at his mate.

“You, Magnus Bane, are the most stupid alpha I have ever met. I didn’t mean me. I want to be by your side. No matter what. But… do you?” he looked away. Magnus blinked. Oh…

“Alexander! Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ve never ever doubted that. You’re my one and only. Forever!” he smiled. And the smile told Alec that Magnus didn’t lie. He didn’t know Magnus that well but he already could read him like an open book. Magnus meant it. He wanted it. So did Alec.

“Okay then. Continue” he patted his arm once again and got as comfortable as possible.

Magnus wanted to laugh. His mate was too adorable to be real. Magnus  just shook his head fondly and then connected their lips again as he pushed in. Alec dug his nails into Magnus’ arm. It freaking hurt. Alec knew alphas were big but this?! This was twice too much! He was sure it’d never fit! However, one look at Magnus face and he knew he’d endure everything. Anything for Magnus’ sake. Magnus was delighted. Alec felt so hot and tight around him. Well, at least he was enjoying it. Alec gritted his teeth and whimpered every time Magnus moved further. The alpha kissed his face and whispered words of encouragement. He even asked Alec if they should stop. However, he didn’t stop him even once. It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It hurt like hell. Nonetheless, he endured everything because he didn’t want to be weak like a stereotypical omega. No, he was better than that. However, Alec wondered if it was normal to feel such a strong burn when he was in heat? Shouldn’t his body crave it and make it easier for him? He didn’t know. But he was content that he could make Magnus happy. That was all he wanted.

Magnus groaned the moment he was deep inside his mate. He looked at Alec and kissed him with everything he had. He was so happy, so incredibly happy.

“How are you doing, my gorgeous?” he asked, caressing Alec’s cheek. The omega heaved a heavy sigh.

“Ask another stupid question and I’ll punch you” he muttered. Magnus pecked his lips. Good, Alec was acting like a dick so it meant everything was alright. The omega rolled his eyes. What was he supposed to say? That he felt weird as hell but at the same time even more aroused? He had never been this horny in his life. And the fact Magnus was waiting for god knew what, irritated him more than it was possible. “Move” he said briefly.

Magnus nodded his head but he stole another kiss from Alec before he started moving. The first thrusts hurt. Magnus entwined their fingers together. Alec squeezed his mate’s hand and then looked him in the eye. It was real. It was really happening. Alec couldn’t believe it. He was having sex with the man he really liked and because he wanted it. He wasn’t raped. No one forced him to do it. It was… it was simply amazing. And it was only the beginning. Soon Alec started to feel the pleasure. He embraced Magnus with his free arm, scratched his back and moaned with every deep thrust. His alpha was an amazing lover and no matter how uncomfortable it was at first, soon it became a mind-blowing experience. He wrapped his legs around Magnus waist, allowing the alpha to push even deeper inside of him. Magnus groaned and sped up the pace. Alec felt so good and when Magnus looked at Alec’s face, he knew he’d do anything for the omega.

The room was filled with Magnus’ gasps, Alec’s moan and the sound of the flesh hitting flesh every time Magnus’ balls collided with Alec’s bottom. None of them knew how long it lasted but by the time they reached the ultimate pleasure, Alec almost lost his voice. It was worth it, though. Alec came, calling Magnus’ name. It was everything Magnus needed to reach his climax. He felt his knot swelling up. Magnus managed to thrust one last time before he came, his knot connecting him with his mate. Magnus was dazed by the pleasure but he knew it wasn’t the end. He bit Alec’s neck once again, reopening the wound. But this time Alec didn’t feel any pain. Quite the opposite. He smiled as tears streamed down his face. It felt so good. The bond was complete, his wolf was content and he was just happy. Magnus belonged to him.

“Till death do us apart” the alpha whispered. He was crying as well. He couldn’t control his emotions and pheromones anymore. He and Alec were two halves of one whole. Magnus had many lovers in his life but no one truly loved him nor cared for him. They wanted to be his mate because of his status, not because they loved him. Alec was different than everyone else, though. His intentions were pure. He did it because he really wanted to. Magnus couldn’t be happier.

“I’m not going anywhere” Alec answered with a smile.

“Neither am I.”

They kissed one more time but this time it wasn’t about lust, tongues or anything like that. It was a sweet kiss that showed Alec how much Magnus loved him. And Alec felt stupid he ever doubted, if Magnus would be a good mate. Now he knew how wrong he was. Magnus was perfect. And he knew their pup would also be perfect. Surprisingly, he even hoped that night would give them their first child. So did Magnus. But for now, he focused on his beautiful mate. If they only knew what life had prepared for them…


	12. Better later than never

It’s been three weeks since his first in four years heat occurred. Three days of doing nothing but naughty stuff even when they both agreed to lunch break or bath. They always ended up doing another round. Alec didn’t mind. He realized almost immediately that he enjoyed it and surprisingly he wasn’t ashamed of it. It felt natural, normal. And he loved it. Magnus loved it even more and he prayed to gods Alec’s heat lasted at least one month. But unfortunately, they got only three days which was a bit odd since the after-bite-heat should last a whole week. However, Magnus didn’t blame Alec. He was happy with everything he got. And his lovely omega was so exhausted and sore after those three days that being mad at him seemed just inhuman.

Alec enjoyed this heat, he really did. It didn’t change the fact he was dying afterwards. His whole body just ached. And he still didn’t understand other omegas and their happiness and eagerness to take their alphas’ knots. Sure, it gave them a chance to conceive but it was freaking painful. Alec hated that part a lot. His lower back hurt. It was a pure agony. But he never even once complained. Magnus was so happy he couldn’t push him away or tell him it sucked. It’d destroy the alpha. So he endured it with a smile on his face and decided to complain about it the next time when their bond is stronger. And until that moment he just enjoyed everything he got.

Magnus didn’t forget about his omega. The three days were intense and he loved it so much he couldn’t even find words to describe it. He could feel their bond became much stronger, they had fun and learned to trust each other. It was incredible. And well… Magnus didn’t hide the fact he was just excited. They spent three days just having sex, after all and he just felt that they succeeded. He could already imagine the little hands of his pup, clenching around his finger. He felt a pleasant warmth spreading in his chest just by thinking about it. He couldn’t say for sure, of course not. They had to wait and see but there was a possibility that his mate was carrying his child and that was enough for him to become even more overprotective. So when his omega lay in bed, recovering, he made sure to pamper him as much as it was possible. And well, Alec liked it. Probably even a bit too much because he stayed in bed longer than needed.

It's been three weeks and now Alec was just bored. At first Magnus stayed with him and kept him company but everything good must come to an end. He understood that his alpha was a busy man and had many responsibilities but he still blamed him for this boredom. If Magnus was there, it’d be more interesting. But he had to work so Alec was left alone. And he felt like he needed to do something. So he left the room and decided to take a walk around the palace. And of course, servants were bowing their heads in respect but none of them said a word to him. Alec realized that as beautiful as this palace was, it was just boring. Everyone was busy or occupied with their own lives and well, it was a really good thing but that day Alec just needed something to happen.

He was very fidgety that day. Alec knew that Magnus would never hurt him but at the same time he knew the procedures. Three weeks since his heat ended and that meant they’d expect him to be with a child already. Alec didn’t know, if he was pregnant. He spent a few minutes in front of the mirror that morning but he didn’t see any difference. He ate breakfast and wondered, if something changed but he didn’t see a difference, either. The food tasted the same, he wasn’t nauseous and definitely didn’t crave any weird food combinations. And it was a bittersweet relief.

Alec realized during his heat, that he cared for Magnus very much. He was happy that he became Magnus’ mate and he was proud that it was his mate that took his virginity. Alec wasn’t entirely sure if he could call it love but he definitely had to admit that Magnus kept his promise and made him happy. That was all Alec ever wanted from him. To keep that promise. This little promise that seemed so trivial but was so important to him. And Magnus did it. Alec didn’t feel the need to keep the walls around his heart any longer. Magnus was an alpha but he wasn’t a barbarian. He was the most genuine, loving and caring person he had ever met. Magnus was a sweetheart. A very handsome, very powerful alpha. And very much his. So he finally let himself feel and embrace the feeling of being loved and appreciated. It felt amazing, despite the fact it affected his omega side as well. And his inner omega was acting like crazy, making Alec feel things he had never felt before. A strange urge to take care of his mate, to please him, to be close to him, to check on him, to make sure he was happy, fed and smiling. And it was… it was weird. It felt very weird but very right. What didn’t feel right was that he felt the need to make his alpha happy with something only he could give him. That was the blessing and the curse of true mates. They could no longer mate nor be close with anyone else but them. So Alec was the only one person in the whole world, who could give him the most important thing in every alphas’ life. A pup.

Alec was almost one hundred percent sure he wasn’t pregnant. And what he felt confused him a lot. He knew he wasn’t entirely ready to be a mother but at the same time he accepted that a child was what Magnus desired and he kind of came to terms he’d have to give him a pup. Surprisingly, he was okay with it, or so he thought. But he couldn’t help the relief flooding his body when he realized it was pretty unlikely for him to be with a child. That’s why it was so bittersweet. He was happy that he had more time to grew up to this decision. And on the other hand he felt like a disappointment because he knew how excited Magnus was.

Alec shook his head. No, he needed a distraction. He wasn’t a healer, doctor or anyone who’d know anything about medicine. So he made this decision to just wait for an appointment and until then he had to find something to kill his free time. Alec realized how much free time he had. And at first it was amazing. No one told him what to do. But right now it just became annoying. He had too much time and it wasn’t doing him any good. Alec headed to the small kitchen, knowing he’d find his friend there. And he wasn’t mistaken. Simon was sitting on the chair, eating cookies straight from the jar. He was huge already and one glance was enough to notice how uncomfortable he was. Alec bit his bottom lip. Just great. Did Simon really have to be pregnant when he was having his inner wars? Ugh!

“You’ll get fat” he smirked, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Simon. The other omega glared at him.

“You’re the pack princess. Can I still tell you to fuck off and remain alive? Because I kind of have a kid to raise” he asked, grabbing another cookie. Alec chuckled at that. That was why he liked Simon so much. He didn’t care Alec was now a royalty, someone important. He treated him like a normal person and Alec really appreciated that.

“You can try but I’m not going anywhere” he shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “How are you feeling? You look quite uncomfortable…” he muttered. He heard how emotional and short-tempered Simon became. He even had rumors he hit his mate when Raphael was acting like the worst douchebag ever but he didn’t know for sure if it was true. Or at least the hitting part. Raphael acting like a douche? He could very much believe that.

“Because I fucking am!” he whined. “I’m really, freaking uncomfortable. I couldn’t sleep because this pup has been moving for a whole night like there was some kind of a party in my belly and I’m very much sure there wasn’t!” he wiped the tears from his face and Alec felt really sorry and kind of guilty. He spent so many days just sleeping and lazing around just because he felt like it. And poor Simon was so sleep deprived…

“Okay, buddy. Then get your ass up and come. I’ll get you back to bed” he said and got up but Simon didn’t move an inch. Alec raised his brow. “What is it?”

“First of all” Simon pointed a cookie at him. “I can’t get up on my own, you have to help me. Second, I’m not moving from here without more snacks. Third, no bed. Bed doesn’t work for me anymore. Let’s just go somewhere… I don’t know… somewhere where it’s quiet and not too bright?” he tapped his chin with his fingertips. Alec smiled.

“Say no more.”

They grabbed more snacks and two bottles of fresh milk. He even considered going to the garden but he didn’t know if Simon’s mate would appreciate it so he abandoned that idea. And well, not even fifteen minutes later dark clouds appeared on the sky, making the world a grim, cold place. Alec shivered. He wanted to see Magnus and absently wondered, if his mate was there, outside. Would he be fine? Alec didn’t want him to catch a cold.

“Hey, Simon. What day is it?” he asked.

“Thursday.”

A courtroom day. Alec sighed in relief. Magnus was safe. No rain could harm him. Good. But still, it was cold and he felt like he needed to make sure his mate wasn’t cold nor hungry. He was in the courtroom only once but… no one forbade him from going there, right? Right. He smiled. Yes, he was going to go there. But later. He had to take care of his friend first. Luckily, he knew just the place. Alec took Simon to the library. It was his safe place and somehow he knew Simon would love it. He wasn’t mistaken. The omega made himself comfortable on the huge pouf filled with peas and sighed content.

“I love you, man” he stretched his limbs. “But… I know it’s a private place and even long before you came here, Magnus never allowed anyone to come here. Are you sure it’s okay if I stay here for a moment?” he asked. He loved this place and this pouf but he didn’t want to upset his alpha. Even if he was his friend’s mate, it still was very much possible Magnus would get angry. But seeing Alec’s face he knew he was worrying for nothing.

“Of course it is okay. If you just said to Magnus that this place helps you and the pup calm down, he’d let you live here. And I don’t mind you being here as well. Just please, don’t wipe your hands on the books” he smiled when Simon showed him his middle finger. It felt good to be just so informal. It felt so good knowing he finally had someone who understood him and wouldn’t get mad at something so stupid. Jace and Izzy were the only people he could be so free with…

“Thank you” he smiled gently. “And sorry. I know I’m acting like a dick but this pup is killing me. I mean… I love him or her but damn it, it’s so uncomfortable. I want this pup out of me already” he whined pitifully. Alec tried to smile sympathetically. He really did…

“So… how is it?” he cleared his throat, sitting on the floor next to Simon. He had to ask. He had to know what was awaiting him. He couldn’t help it. Alec hated the unknown…. “I mean… the pregnancy…” he bit the inside of his cheek. Simon looked at him and Alec’s pheromones betrayed him right away. The omega smiled, taking Alec’s hand.

“It’s okay to be scared. But really, there’s no need. I mean… for me pregnancy is kind of hard? I puked like a cat for… two months or so. But my mate is always there for me and soon I’ll have a pup too. It’s all worth it” he squeezed Alec’s hand. Alec just nodded his head.

“Yea… you’re right” he muttered. He wanted these words to be true but… he just couldn’t believe him.

“Alec, I mean it. I know it all seems scary now but you’ll understand it soon. I wasn’t very eager to get pregnant but the moment I found out I’m expecting, I just felt so much happiness I started crying because I couldn’t understand it. It was so strange! But then I told Raphael and he was so happy too. And I no longer had any doubts. Sure, I am scared too. I mean, delivery seems to suck so much but at the end it’s all worth it” he patted the top of his hand, still smiling. “Why are you asking, though?” he asked and then blinked. “You want to say that…?!” his eyes widened but Alec quickly shook his head.

“No! No… I… I don’t know? I mean… I’ll have to check but I don’t think I am I just… I just wanted to know” he heaved a deep sigh. Why did it have to be so hard? He could see that Simon didn’t lie, that everything he just said was true. And yet… still… “Wait, are you falling asleep?!”

“Don’t judge me… I’m finally comfortable… I’ll take a nap now…” he mumbled.

“Now?”

“Talk to me when you’re six months pregnant and sleep deprived. There’s a rule, Alec. Getting comfortable is harder than finding a needle in a haystack. And it’s just priceless. Better than gold. Or orgasm. So shut it and goodnight.”

Alec watched him for a moment. Simon truly became ridiculous. Or… perhaps he had always been like this? Alec wasn’t sure but he smiled to his friend and then decided to leave him alone and let him rest. But first, he found a book to read. Yes, he was going to visit Magnus in the courtroom and stay there with him. But he still felt like he needed something to entertain himself in case it was freaking boring.

It was quite boring. Magnus had to admit he had hundreds of ideas how to spend this time. But unfortunately, he was the next king in line and it meant he had to endure the pain and longing for his mate and just focus on his people. It wasn’t that Magnus didn’t listen or didn’t care. He did. But sometimes the problems people had were just ridiculous. How could he prove that a person C stole a goat from person A because person B was having an affair with person A even though it was person C, who truly wanted person B? Magnus wanted to just growl at them and tell them to leave  but Asmodeus was there so it was impossible. As much as he loved his son, he also loved teasing him. And seeing Magnus like that was the best comedy in the whole world. And well, at least he didn’t have to suffer this alone. Even listening to some people’s bullshit was much more better with his son by his side. And when the door opened and Alec stepped inside, it was even better.

Alec didn’t hesitate. Magnus had the brightest smile on his face and it was more than inviting. So he sped up his pace and then sat between his mate and father-in-law. He couldn’t describe the relief that washed over him when he saw Magnus was doing okay. His scent betrayed that he was a bit annoyed but he wasn’t annoyed with Alec and that was all the omega needed. He smiled gently.

“I’m bored” he stated briefly. Magnus laughed and then leaned forward and kissed his mate’s lips. It was a chaste kiss but it was enough to comfort both of them. “I’m going to stay here for a little longer.”

“It would be amazing, Alexander” Magnus nodded his head and then reached for Alec’s hand. “I missed you, sayang. Did you sleep well? Did you have breakfast?” he asked. He always cared about his mate but the last three weeks were even more intense. Alec noticed that and he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. The extra overprotectiveness wasn’t meant for him.

“I did. Yes. And did you eat anything today?” he looked away. He had to know but it still made him feel embarrassed. Not so long ago he was a totally different person and now he was asking such domestic questions… not that it was a bad thing. He was happy he opened up to Magnus. But it was still new.

Magnus smiled even wider. It was incredible how a simple question could make him so emotional. But who could blame him, really. Not that long ago he thought his mate would never even like him. And now? Now he cared and Magnus felt it. It was just amazing.

“Yes. Thank you, Alexander” he kissed his mate’s knuckles and then sighed. “I’m sorry I don’t have too much time for you, my dear” he said. Alec blinked a few times. Magnus really sounded guilty and Alec definitely didn’t like it.

“Magnus, I’m not that shallow. I know you have to work, it’s fine. But I really am bored. So don’t try to kick me out because I’m not going anywhere” he crossed his arms over his chest. A stubborn little shit. And Magnus loved it.

“Oh, cintaku. I’d never do it. You can go wherever you want. You have all the rights to be here and judge with me. But it’s really boring here” he looked apologetically. For a second Alec wanted to say that being by Magnus’ side was everything he needed but he bit his tongue on time.

“It’s fine” he said simply. He was more focused on the judging part… until he realized something.  “Oh, sorry. Good morning” he bowed his head in a greeting. Shit… but he really didn’t notice Asmodeus until now, too occupied with his mate. Fortunately, Asmodeus wasn’t mad. He even looked pleased, what was even more weird.

“Why, good morning, Alec. I’m happy you decided to join us!” he smiled, clapping his hand. “It’s extremely boring here today but let’s hope it’ll change soon. Until then… Lydia, be that nice and bring us some tea” he said to one of the servants. The beta girl bowed and then left.

“Tea?” Alec raised his brow. “I thought the king only drinks wine…” he muttered. Asmodeus laughed out loud.

“There is this stereotype, yes. But it’s quite cold today. And I don’t like drinking so early in the morning” he said. Alec nodded his head. It was already early afternoon but he didn’t complain.  Magnus seemed to be okay with non-alcoholic beverage too but Alec didn’t know if it was because of him or something else.

The goat case continued for another hour and they all had enough. Magnus told them to come back some other day, saying he had to think about the right solution. And then new people came and go, telling their stories, complaining and wanting Magnus to fix all their life problems. And surprisingly, Magnus really tried. It was impossible and yet he tried as hard as he could. Alec was impressed. And proud. His husband wasn’t a total dick. It actually meant a lot.  
Alec sipped his tea and watched the people for an hour or more but it got quite boring quite soon. Luckily, he brought the book. Alec opened it on the first page and wanted to read when he felt Asmodeus’ moving closer to him. It seemed like the king himself was also bored as hell.

“Oh, that seems interesting. Let’s read together?” he suggested and Alec couldn’t really say no. Asmodeus wasn’t a bad guy. He still was intimidating and Alec wasn’t totally comfortable around him but he cared for both him and his mate. And that was all that mattered. So he nodded his head and soon they started reading together. Asmodeus patted Alec’s hand when he finished one page and waited for Alec to finish as well. The system worked perfectly.

Magnus watched them, irritated and happy at the same time. How could he not be happy? His mate and his father were enjoying the afternoon together. It was delightful to watch. If he only didn’t have to focus on strangers. With aching heart he turned his attention to another person that entered the courtroom. Oh well. It was going to be a long day.

And it was indeed. Luckily, at least one case seemed to be worth their time. There was a woman and her mate. He looked furious, she looked scared but also tired. Magnus knew there was definitely nothing good happening between them. He glanced at his mate. No, no. It was impossible for them to end up like this. Magnus was sure about it.

“Alpha Bane! Please, listen to me. I know the mating bite is a sacred thing in your kingdom… but I can’t do it anymore!” she collapsed on her knees. Magnus raised his brow. Even Alec put the book down.

“What is it, miss? What seems to be the problem? Did someone force you to take the mating bite?” he asked. The girl was clearly a beta but it didn’t change anything. No one should be forced to do such thing. The woman shook her head.

“No… I accepted the bite willingly… but back then I loved and trusted my mate. Right now… right now I cannot say that anymore. He… I…” she sobbed and Magnus felt a weird empathy toward the girl.

“Calm down, please and tell me what happened so I can help you” he said softly. Alec clenched his fists. He knew how ridiculous it was. This woman was in distress. But he still didn’t like the way Magnus was speaking to her… he shouldn’t be speaking to anyone like that but him!

“I… I’m sorry, alpha. It’s just very hard for me…” she wiped her face. “I was loyal to my mate. I did everything to please him. But I wasn’t enough… he’s been cheating on me. And I cannot take it any longer…” she cried harder. And this time Alec wasn’t mad anymore. He felt sorry for that girl. Alec was sure Magnus would never hurt him that way but just the thought he could do it made him feel sick.

“Is it true?” Magnus turned to the man, standing next to the crying girl. “Did you cheat on her despite being her mate?” he asked and Alec was sure that if he wasn’t Magnus’ mate, he’d be scared. The man took a step back.

“I did but she gave me reasons!” he yelled and Magnus raised his hand to silence him.

“There isn’t such thing as a ‘reason’ that would let you cheat on your mate. The bond should be unbreakable and your mate should be cherished and loved. And you did the worst thing you could have ever done. You humiliated her, hurt her. You broke the bond. There shouldn’t be any mercy given to you” he said, his voice cold as ice. And Alec couldn’t agree more. He didn’t care the woman was a beta. She was in love, she tried hard to make it work, she wanted it to work out. And he ruined it. Not knowing why it really made him mad.

“Cut his balls off and use them as a replacement for his eyeballs” he said. He sounded like he was just reading a grocery list. And he definitely startled everyone in the courtroom. But the woman looked at him with tears in her eyes and it was obvious Alec became her new hero.

“Thank you… thank you so much!” she said and bowed her head, baring her neck. The man panicked. No wonder.

“No! No, please no! It was a mistake, I know this already! I’d never do it again! Sasha, forgive me!”

In the meantime, Magnus looked at his mate. He was impressed but also a bit scared hearing about the punishment Alec came up with.

“Alexander…” he started but Alec shook his head. He was determined to punish this man. Breaking the bond like this… he didn’t even want to think how broken that woman must have felt. And Asmodeus seemed to like Alec’s idea so he only smiled.

“You said I can judge with you. So that’s my judgement” he said briefly. Asmodeus chuckled.

“I think this punishment is on point, actually. And it’d work great for your mate’s image” he whispered and then cleared his throat. The last word belonged to him after all. He stood up and looked at all the people in the room. “The sentence will be carried out. We will not tolerate such hideous actions in our kingdom. Dismissed.”

No one dared to protest. The man tried to fight but he stood no chance against the king’s guards. There was a lot of screaming and begging but none of them even think of showing mercy to that monster. The woman thanked them once again and then left.  
Alec had to admit that he was content. He felt oddly powerful and happy that Asmodeus valued his opinions. It meant a lot. He still remembered the day when his parents told him he’d never achieve anything in his life. Now he knew what a lie it was. He wasn’t no one anymore. It was a great feeling. The best thing that could happen to him that day. Or so he thought.

The courtroom became quiet for a moment. The silence was broken when someone started clapping their hands. Alec blinked. He remembered the scent… or… was he hallucinating? He looked up at the newcomers and his heart stopped.

Two persons. One reminding him of a gold bar and the other one looking like a beautiful, deadly raven. Two alphas. Powerful, confident and armed like they were going to war. But their scents betrayed their anxiety, fear, joy and pain. They had already been through hell. It was over now.

“I always knew you’d become a badass, brother dearest” said the girl, her voice filled with emotions and longing.

“I didn’t. You always were a badass. Since I can remember…” said the boy. He tried but he couldn’t hold back the tears.

Alec had no idea what was happening. Was there something added to the tea? Was it opium or some other kind of shit? Because it was impossible that his siblings… his actual… true siblings… he glanced at Magnus. The alpha wasn’t surprised at all. In fact, he hoped for them to finally arrive. He didn’t know it’d happen that day but he wasn’t disappointed in the slightest. Alec’s brain had to process so many information at once that he didn’t realize it was all Magnus’ doing. All he understood were his mate’s words.

“Go, sayang” he said, trying to sound as supportive as possible.

Alec looked at his siblings once again. It was obvious they waited for Alec’s decision. It was up to him, if he even wanted to know them anymore. Fucking morons. How could they even think that?! Alec didn’t remember the moment he stood up. He didn’t remember as he ran down the stair. And he didn’t remember the moment he threw himself into his siblings’ arms. All he remembered and all that mattered was their warmth, their scent. They cried, nuzzled each other’s necks and apologized over and over. Alec couldn’t believe it. He thought his parents took everything from him. Why did they come? How? Why?! He wanted to know. He needed to know. But there was time for that. Right now nothing else but his siblings mattered. Alec closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the two people he loved the most, finally reunited and so close… he didn’t know how long they stayed like this. But it must have been a while.

“It took you long enough. I thought you’d never make it to my kingdom” Magnus said. Where did he get there? Alec opened his eyes and looked at his mate, then at his brother. Jace looked so grateful. He had never seen Jace being grateful for anything… but it was different this time. He looked like he’d lick Magnus’ boots if the alpha only had such wish.

“Apha Bane… we cannot thank you enough” he whispered and not even a second later he let go of his brother and collapsed on his knees. So did Izzy. They both bared their necks in submission. Alec couldn’t believe his eyes. His siblings… two headstrong alphas, on their knees in front of his mate. Alec looked at his alpha.

“Magnus… it was you, wasn't it?” he asked, his lip trembling.

“Alexander, my beautiful omega. I’d do anything to make you happy” he smiled, putting his hand on Alec’s cheek and wiping his tears with his thumb.

Alec kept on staring at his mate. His handsome, hot, thoughtful, amazing mate. Alec felt like the worst dick ever. How could he ever doubt him? How could he ever think Magnus was like everyone else? How could he ever not want Magnus’ pups? His alpha did so much for him and got so little in return. He deserved the world. He deserved everything best. Alec hugged his alpha with everything he had. And as Magnus wrapped his strong arms around him Alec knew one thing for sure.

He was in love with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone has any ideas for a name for Saphael's kiddo? c:


	13. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals are over, yay. And it means I finally had some time to write a new chapter. I guess it's quite long too.
> 
> And damn, guys. I want to thank you so very much for all the kind words and support you guys give me. It's incredible and it makes me feel so good and appreciated. You're the best ♥

Happiness. He had never felt anything like this... anything so intense. The moment Magnus appeared in the church, Alec was skeptical and irritated that some alpha idiot dared to court him, use pet names on him, think about their future together. It all seemed so wrong. And right now he couldn’t believe he had ever had such thoughts. Magnus wasn’t just some alpha guy. He was his alpha. The one and only. Alec knew he was a very difficult person and he was even more aware that he had been acting like a douche since the moment he met his mate. And yet this alpha idiot did so much for him. He cared for him, made sure Alec felt comfortable, was fed and dressed well. Even during his heat, Alec had a choice, Magnus let him set his own pace, never forced him to anything. He always admired Alec and respected him like he was some kind of a god, even though he knew he didn’t deserve it. And right now? This was better than anything Magnus had ever done for him. He found his siblings. He didn’t treat Alec like a property. Magnus wanted him to be happy and surrounded by the people he loved. He did so much. Alec knew he’d never be able to thank his mate enough. Magnus was just perfect. Not only incredibly handsome but also kind-hearted. And Alec couldn’t help falling for him. It was ridiculous, weird, childish. However, he didn’t regret his feelings. And he didn’t try to stop them. He just didn’t want to. Magnus was the one. And he finally realized it.

“You’re sneaky! Why didn’t you tell me?” he hit Magnus’ chest with open palm. Oh well, he realized many things but it didn’t mean he was going to change so easily. Some habits die hard. But Magnus didn’t seem to mind it. Quite the opposite. He just laughed.

“I wanted to surprise you, angel. I wanted to give you a nice courting gift but then I realized that there’s no such thing that would be good enough for you” he said, looking at Alec like he was a real angel, a real gem. Alec smiled gently. Well, he wouldn’t mind a golden bracelet, huge pie or a horse but Magnus didn’t need to know that. He put so much effort into this gift and Alec had to admit that finding his siblings was much better than any pie he had ever had. “And after seeing that picture… I just knew I had to find them. I could see how much you missed them. So, are you happy?” he asked. He did his best, as always. But he couldn’t get rid of all the insecurities. What if he read those signs wrong? No… it was impossible, was it?

“I am. So very much. I…” he didn’t know what to say. Magnus left him speechless, again. So he just tightened the hug, breathing in his mate’s scent. The citruses, so familiar and now the sandalwood made him feel dizzy with excitement and overwhelming emotions. But he enjoyed it more than he would like to admit. Magnus smiled and caressed Alec’s back. His mate wasn’t the best with words but it didn’t matter. Magnus understood him anyway.

“I always love seeing you this way” Asmodeus interjected, ruining the moment. But they both knew that it wasn’t the right time for showing affection. They still had many things to do. “But this time I have a few questions” he said, coming closer. He looked at those two alphas still kneeling on the floor and raised his brow. “Who are they?”

Alec tensed. Oh sweet lord. He didn’t think about Asmodeus. Sure, he knew that his father-in-law was a great man but he had no idea if he was okay with new alphas in his pack. He ruled the kingdom with a strong hand and Alec feared his siblings would disappear as quickly as they appeared. Magnus cleared his throat.

“Forgive me, father. I do not remember, if I told you about this. These two are Alexander’s siblings. They are very dear to his heart and I thought it would be nice to reunite them. As a courting gift” he explained. Magnus knew his father and he wasn’t afraid of him. But still, he could never be sure. He was next in line to become a king but he still didn’t understand many things .

Asmodeus nodded his head and then looked at the alphas. It was obvious that they were terrified, stressed and nervous. Their scents betrayed them completely. Then he glanced at Alec. The omega shared the same emotions. He was literally shaking and Asmodeus had to stifle a laugh.

“Get up, siblings of my son-in-law” he said firmly. The siblings looked at each other, the fear and insecurity visible in their eyes. Alec felt the need to stand up for them but Magnus grabbed his wrist, silencing him. Asmodeus eyed the two alphas from head to toe and hummed. “You’re shining bright like a sun. Are you really Alexander’s brother?” he turned his attention to Jace who definitely didn’t look like Alec or Izzy. His appearance was totally different. The young alpha nodded his head.

“I… I am his adopted brother, your grace” he said, baring his neck. The submissive gestures didn’t suit him but it was obvious he’d do anything for his brother, even endure all the humiliation. Alec felt tears in his eyes. Asmodeus heaved a sigh and turned to Alec.

“Do you love your siblings, Alec?” it was a simple question. Alec didn’t hesitate with the answer. He found everything in himself confusing. But if there was one thing he knew for sure it was definitely his love for those two idiots.

“Yes. I do. My siblings are everything to me” he said, squeezing Magnus’ hand in the process. The alpha just smiled. He appreciated the fact that his mate relied on him. It was obvious Magnus would fight for Alec and his siblings, if they truly meant so much to his mate. But there was no need to do it. Asmodeus smiled and clapped his hands.

“Good. Then tell me your names” he demanded. Jace and Izzy blinked a bit confused but they obeyed right away.

“Jonathan.”

“Isabelle.”

“Not bad. Not too exotic but I guess we can work with that” he clapped his hands again and this time all of them looked at Asmodeus like he grew a second head.

“Excuse me, my king…” Alec cleared his throat. “What does it exactly mean…?”

“Oh, Alec! You really thought I’d ignore your feelings and banish your family? You’re so funny!” he chuckled. “Now, young alphas. I’m sure you are both tired. And wet. And wounded” he added, noticing the minor injuries and their soaking wet clothes. “I am sure you would love to have a meal and a bath. I will make sure my servants prepare guest rooms for you. Until then, enjoy your time together and I think we will have a huge party this evening, don’t you think, son?” he looked definitely too happy. And Alec didn’t even question Magnus’ love for parties anymore. The apple…

“I think it’s a very good idea, father! Everyone should meet my mate’s siblings!” he nodded his head enthusiastically while Jace and Izzy just stared at the king, confused. So did Alec.

“I… do not understand…” Izzy spoke for the first time. Because damn, she really had no idea what just happened.

“What exactly you don’t understand, my dear?” Asmodeus tilted his head to the side. “You are related to my son-in-law. And he seems to be very fond of you. This is enough for me to treat you as important guests in my palace. So make yourself at home. Magnus, my beautiful child. I am going to have my slumber now. Wake me up an hour before the party” he said and reached his hand out toward his son.

“Of course, father. Enjoy your nap” he said and kissed the top of his father’s hand, showing him his respect.

“Thank you so much, my king. Sleep well” Alec said with a big smile and then placed a kiss on top of Asmodeus’ hand as well.

“I will. Now, take care of your siblings, Alec. And please, all of you. Eat something! It’s an order!” he turned on his heel and left the court room, smiling fondly.

Alec couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face. He loved his father-in-law. Right now he was so grateful that he could even call him dad. But lucky for him, Asmodeus left. Alec looked at his siblings who were still standing there, dumbfounded. He didn’t blame them. They just had no clue what just had happened. Such behavior, manners and hospitality didn’t exist in their home. They just didn’t know that.

“So… I think that dinner is actually a very good idea” Magnus broke the silence. Alec still didn’t let go of his hand.

“I… we…” Isabelle cleared her throat. Magnus and Alec looked at her and saw the unshed tears and the smile, even though her bottom lip was trembling. “We… we want to thank you so much. We don’t know how we can even thank you but… if there is something, anything, please, let us know. We can never…” she covered her mouth with her hand, breaking into sobs. She couldn’t hold the tears any longer. Her brother was alive and happy, surrounded with people who cared about him. It was all she had ever dreamt of.

“We would love to be useful, alpha. I… I mean, I understand if you want us to leave. We will accept your every decision, however…”

“Oh, shut up” Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes. The two alphas shut up immediately and looked at Magnus with their eyes wide open. “I did it for my beautiful mate. He is happy that you are here and that’s all that matters to me. For now I don’t know what to do with you and to be honest, I don’t care. You’re both exhausted, dirty and probably starving. So if you want to thank me, go and have a bath” he said. Alec wanted to laugh. Magnus tried to sound so cool and powerful but to Alec it sounded so… fake. He was used to the loving and goofy version of his mate. He couldn’t say he didn’t like this one, though…

“Magnus…” he pulled on Magnus’ sleeve and when the alpha turned his attention to Alec, the omega whispered into his ear. “Go to our bedroom. I’ll be there soon.”

It wasn’t a request. It was a statement, maybe even a little demand. And the alpha didn’t dare to say no to his mate. He kissed Alec’s cheek and then left the court room quickly, not caring about other cases. The members of Magnus’ pack weren’t stupid and knew that so they closed the court, telling the rest to come some other day. Then Alec looked at his siblings. They were both really dirty but still beautiful. They weren’t children anymore. Jace was tall and muscular, his eyes the beautiful golden color as always. He really looked like a sun. And Izzy… she was stunning. Not very tall but with the right curves, long raven black hair, full lips and those deep brown eyes. They were both strong and intimidating. But not for Alec. He felt a strong urge to take care of them. So he grabbed their wrists.

“Follow me.”

They didn’t protest. They were still too confused to ask any questions and it all seemed too good to be true. And if it was a dream, they didn’t want to wake up. They found their brother. Finally…  
Alec took them to the guest room the servants prepared specially for them. There were already two sets of clothes for them to change.

“I know you are tired. But you really need to have a bath…” he scrunched up his nose. “Take your time.”

“Alec” Jace spoke, his face stained with tears. The omega didn’t even notice when the alpha’s arms wrapped around him. “It’s really you… oh by the angel, it’s you!” he sobbed, not caring what anyone would think about him. It didn’t matter anymore. He found his brother. Alec smiled and returned the hug.

“It’s me, Jace. It is me” he smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “And I know you have questions. So do I. But first bath. Then we will eat and talk. In that order. And don’t disobey me” he smirked and poked Jace’s ribs. The alpha yelped but then grinned like a happy idiot.

“Of course. Come on, Izzy” he took his sister’s hand. Izzy sniffed, looking at Alec.

“By the angel… I am so happy you’re here, Alec. So happy” she smiled through her tears. Alec gave her a quick, tight hug.

“I’m happy too, Iz. Now, go. Shoo!” he pointed at the door leading to the bathroom and when they finally did what he had told them to, he decided to go and see his husband.

Magnus had no idea what Alec had in mind but he wasn’t complaining. He’d do anything for his mate. And well, seeing him this happy made him happy too. He wasn’t very fond of the two alphas… he didn’t hate them, of course not. And he knew they’d be the perfect company for his mate when he couldn’t be by Alec’s side but still, he was just jealous. They were Alec’s siblings, not his rivals and yet… he felt the jealousy. He’d never tell them to leave. No, Alec was too happy to have them back. He couldn’t do it now. Ugh! Magnus rubbed his temples. Calm down, calm down! He just needed time to get used to it. After all, he was the one who came up with the idea to find Alec’s lost siblings. And that made the whole situation even more ridiculous. Magnus wanted to shout but then Alec came in into the room. And to Magnus’ surprise, he locked the door.

“Alexander? Why are you lo…!”

It happened very fast. One moment Magnus was speaking and the next one he was kissing his mate. A heated kiss his mate initiated. Alec just jumped at Magnus and attacked his lips but again, the alpha didn’t complain. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s middle and returned the kiss. It wasn’t enough for Alec, though. He pushed his tongue inside Magnus’ mouth, starting a battle for dominance. He definitely did a great job. Magnus felt dizzy with the arousal and love for his unpredictable omega. The omega that didn’t waste a single second before he dived into action, unbuttoning his alpha’s shirt. Magnus blinked his eyes.

“Alexander, my dearest. What are you doing?” he asked, gasping for air. Alec’s eyes were glossy, his cheeks the color of rose and Magnus wanted to cry at how beautiful his mate was.

“I want you, Magnus. Take me” he whispered and then wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck. Magnus choked on air, putting his hands on Alec’s hips.

“I’m definitely liking this idea, sayang. But please, if you feel like you have to do it, then…”

“One more word and I’ll kick you” he growled, baring his canines. “I’m not doing it because I’m grateful. I am. But it’s not the reason. I’m doing it because I want to. Because I want you to take me. I want it” he looked into Magnus’ eyes, his sweet scent hitting the alpha’s nostrils. And Magnus knew that Alec didn’t lie. He was so freaking happy that Alec meant it.

“You’re so fucking hot” he grunted and then connected their lips together. The kiss was even more wet and heated. He licked Alec’s tongue and bit his bottom lip from time to time. And the omega loved it.

They didn’t think, didn’t talk. It was a pure action. One moment Magnus was sucking the skin on Alec’s neck and collarbone, leaving big hickeys and listening to the sweet moans and gasps his beautiful mate was rewarding him with. And the next moment the same beautiful mate was tearing Magnus’ clothes off his body. The air hit their bare skin and Alec shivered. He needed to warm up and he found the perfect source of warmth. He moved even closer to his mate and to Magnus surprise, the sly omega jumped, wrapping his legs around Magnus’ waist. The alpha growled. He definitely liked this position as he trapped Alec between a wall and his own body, his lips never leaving his mate’s neck. It gave him so much pleasure to nuzzle and lick the scar left after their mating bite. It was incredible to know that Alec belonged to him and only to him. It was his mate. His beautiful, perfect mate. Alec tilted his head to the side, giving Magnus a better access to his neck and gasping when his back touched the cold concrete. It made him even more aroused. He found it quite odd but at that moment nothing else mattered but Magnus. His mate, his husband, his friend. Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes and smiled. Magnus returned the smile before he connected their lips together once again.

The kiss was sweet and long. Long enough for both of them to melt into each other and prepare for the next step. It was a bit awkward considering the position they were in but at least it brought some laugh into the whole procedure. Alec laughed until tears stained his cheeks when Magnus whined pitifully. It was hard to support Alec’s weight and take care of him at the same time. Sure, the omega was light and Magnus couldn’t complain about this part but damn! That little shit did nothing to help him, simply enjoying Magnus’ struggles. And somehow the alpha couldn’t be mad at him. Quite the opposite.

Alec showed Magnus something new every day. He showed him that it was totally okay to be informal, that it was even more okay to laugh when you were not supposed to. And that you could have a mind-blowing sex even if your foreplay was awkward and sloppy. It was something Magnus had never experienced before. Everyone expected him to be perfect and do everything 100% right just because he was the prince. Alec didn’t, though. He didn’t care Magnus was a prince or the true alpha. He was just a human and it was more than okay to make mistakes and have bad days. It was very new to Magnus. It was hard to understand that he didn’t have to watch his every step when he was with Alec, that he didn’t have to pretend and smile when he didn’t feel like it. He needed more time to get used to that but he was overjoyed that Alec accepted him fully. Alec didn’t see anything special in that, it was normal to him. But Magnus appreciated it more than anything.

Alec groaned the moment Magnus entered him. He wasn’t in his heat and it was quite painful at first but he was too aroused and in love to care about such details. Their eyes met and Alec found himself drowning in those beautiful, yellow-green eyes. The whole world stopped existing, it was only him and his mate. The room was filled with Alec’s moans and Magnus’ gasps. Alec’s back hit the wall repeatedly with each hard thrust. It felt amazing, hot and dirty. Alec had never ever in his life imagined himself in such situation until that day. And now he was sure he’d want it to happen more often. It was incredible. They were so close, their bodies moved in perfect sync and Alec could feel his heart bursting with emotions. Magnus had many partners but he never felt this way with anyone before. There was something in Alec that made everything special. Even waking up at ungodly hours was pleasant because Alec’s face was the first thing he saw in the morning. And the sex they had… it was impossible to describe how amazing it was. Alec curled his toes as he came with a loud moan. Magnus followed after two more thrusts, a primal grunt leaving his throat. They stayed in the same position, gasping for breath. The pleasure was still there. Their bodies trembled but any of them moved even an inch or thought about parting. Magnus felt trickles of blood running down his back from the deep scratches Alec left there. However, it felt good. There was too much endorphins to feel any pain.

“Do… yo… your siblings take…ekh, long baths?” Magnus croaked, tightening his grip on Alec’s hips.

“They… they’ll… have to today” he answered, his voice as hoarse as Magnus’.

And then Alec was thrown on the bed. He turned on his belly and chuckled. Magnus couldn’t help himself and laughed with his mate as he got on top of him, intertwining their fingers together.

“We are the worst, Alexander” he said, placing a kiss between Alec’s shoulder blades. “Making your siblings wait for us…”

“Fuck them. And for you, alpha, fuck me.”

And who was Magnus to say no to such request?

 

*

Alec had no idea what was worse. Standing, walking or sitting. Everything sounded and felt like hell but he didn’t complain. Those three rounds were worth everything in the entire world. And sure, his siblings had to wait. They rushed with everything so Alec didn’t have to wait for them. Oh well… oopsie? Alec took his sweet time to make love to his mate and then to take a bath. Jace and Izzy were growing impatient but it didn’t matter. Alec had been waiting a few years for them so an hour or two didn’t make any difference. Or so he thought. Izzy seemed to be amused with the whole situation. She knew what her brother was doing. And at first she was scared that Magnus forced him to do it but then she saw the way Alec looked at the alpha and she knew immediately that it was all her brother’s decision. Jace seemed to be aware of his brother’s doing too. But he wasn’t smirking as his sister, there was more of a scowl. Alec didn’t know if it was the concern or just irritation that his brother chose a dick over him. Not that it mattered.

The two alphas were finally clean and glowing, dressed in beautiful, expensive clothes. They fitted perfectly and Alec had no idea how the servants managed to get their size on point without taking measures first. He eyed them from head to toe. They were both truly stunning and Alec felt like an inferior being once again. But it was nothing compared to the happiness he felt when he looked at those two alphas. His siblings. Finally together. They sat at the table in the dining room. The feast was served and of course, Alec started it with dessert. A chocolate pudding and apple pie. Magnus just rolled his eyes but he didn’t try to talk Alec into eating something healthy. He knew it was a futile effort. The omega never listened when it came to food. He kind of hoped that Alec’s siblings would do something but they were truly starving and focused on their own plates. Not that Magnus could blame them. They both looked like death even after the bath and in new clothes. They needed sleep but it was obvious they wouldn’t get it that day. When Asmodeus wanted to throw a party, there was a party. And unless someone was dying, they had to be there. So he decided to keep his mouth shut. They ate in silence.

“So, can someone explain to me… how?” Alec asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin but he did a lousy job, smearing the filling even more. Magnus sighed and then helped him. Izzy watched them surprised that Alec let his mate do it. Jace almost choked on his wine and that was a very painful experience. Izzy hit his back not that gently and when Jace finally could breathe, they started talking. Magnus listened, playing with his cup. He didn’t know the whole story, after all.

“Back then… we didn’t know” Jace sighed. “We were still children. We didn’t know what the whole presenting thing was. And we didn’t know what they did with omegas… we…we had no idea you presented as an omega. Mother and father never told us anything, never explained anything. One day we woke up and you were gone. We asked where you were. And they told us that you decided to leave. That you moved away to study medicine. And it was weird because well, we had great teachers. They… they lied to us. That you didn’t want to spend time with us. That we were still pups and you had more important things to do than taking care of us. That you wanted to focus on yourself… they always lied…”

“And we believed them” Izzy admitted, grimacing. “We were too young and too stupid to realize it was all a lie. But we weren’t mad. We missed you. We missed you every day. We celebrated your birthday, we always sat on the porch during Christmas and looked at the sky, talking to you. We hoped you’d hear us. We missed you so much…” she wiped a tear. Alec blinked. He felt his throat go dry. His parents… it was all their fault…

“We wanted to find you. But we were too small to do it. So we focused hard on our training. We learned how to fight and defend ourselves. We devoted our lives to studying because we knew we’d need it later. And well, it was perfect for making parents think we were done with our longing. We wanted them to think that because we very quickly realized there was something wrong. They never wanted to answer our questions or talk about you. It was obvious they weren’t telling us the whole truth. But… we had to wait. We couldn’t fail you once again.”

“We left seven months ago. We… we found the papers. They signed fucking papers. I felt sick when I found them. But at least we knew that we were right and you didn’t leave willingly. There wasn’t any address. However, we finally found out what the churches meant and what happened in there. But… there were so many… it took us so much time…”

“We visited the church you stayed in. You had already left, though. No one told us anything. We tried but they didn’t give us any information. We went in a totally wrong direction from there to another church. And then we heard some rumors. We were far away from Edom. But we had to check it. The rumors were everything we had. Of course, we got lost” he glared at Izzy and the girl showed him her middle finger. “And it was so random. We didn’t have much money but we had to eat from time to time. We visited a tavern one evening and met very drunk soldiers. Your soldiers, Alpha Bane” he cleared his throat. “They told us they were looking for two people. That they knew nothing about them. That they only had a picture. They showed us the picture in case we knew something. And well… I guess you know the rest.”

Alec was dumbfounded. It was all just ridiculous. And painful. His own parents… Yes, they threw him away like he meant nothing, they didn’t care someone would treat him like a whore, that he wouldn’t have a happy life. They just wanted to get rid of him. Alec didn’t understand it but he could forgive them for it. This, however was impossible to forgive. They “killed” him, they made his siblings think he left them, like they were not important, like he didn’t love them. Alec felt Magnus’ hand on top of his own. The alpha squeezed it, trying to support him. But it was obvious Magnus was furious. The alpha didn’t have his own pups yet but it still upset him how anyone could treat their children like that. And someone so incredible like Alexander… no, it was unforgivable. They deserved to pay for that. However, for now Alec needed his help, not a revenge plan.

“I… I don’t know what to say… I just… I hope you know that I would never…” his voice broke. Damn it. It was harder than he thought. His siblings shook their heads.

“No, Alec. Of course not. It wasn’t your fault. And neither was it ours. They deceived us all. They hurt you so much it makes me sick but we can’t fix it. We lost so much time… So please… let’s just forget about it and focus on the present. And future. I know it’s not easy and I don’t have the right to tell you this but… Fuck. We missed you so much, Alec. If you weren’t important to us and if we believed in all this bullshit, we wouldn’t be here. But we are” Jace smiled and Alec relaxed visibly. His parents were monsters but at least his siblings stayed loyal and knew Alec was a victim here. It was both awful and reassuring. “We will never go back to our parents.”

“We had nothing to lose. We went with them. And we found you” said Izzy, smiling gently. “They told us, you know, how you got here, what happened and all. And to be honest, Alpha Bane… at first we weren’t too happy. But now we see how wrong we were. We want to thank you for taking care of our brother. He must have been through hell and back but… he seems happy now. So thank you” Magnus felt her and Jace’s eyes on him and well, he could tell that they were sincere. And that it wasn’t the end of the conversation.

“Alpha Bane” Jace spoke, standing up from his seat. Izzy did the same. “We are both alphas. Well-trained alphas. We know we have no rights to ask you for anything but we must do it. We lost a lot of time, we missed our brother for so many years and now when we’ve finally found him, we can’t just leave him now. He means the world to us. So please, let us serve you” they bared their necks. “We swear to be loyal, to serve you and to die for you. I am a soldier, the best swordsman in our land. And my sister Isabelle is a fierce fighter. She’s also trained in the medical field. She can treat wounds better than any healer I’ve ever met” he said, the fear and determination very clear in his voice.

“Please…” Isabelle whispered.

Alec looked at them, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t remember the last time someone beside Magnus called him important and valuable. He thought he lost everything. But it wasn’t true. His family was there and wanted to stay by his side. They both wanted to fight for him. Alec pursed his lips, trying to stop the trembling indicating a crying episode coming. Magnus listened to them carefully. He was still shocked and a bit confused but definitely moved. It was fantastic how much both of the siblings wanted to fight for their brother. And when he looked at his mate and saw all the emotions and the scent, he knew what he had to do. Sending the siblings away would destroy his mate. Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes pleading and Magnus wanted to just shield his precious husband.

“Then welcome to my pack” he said. He felt Alec tense and then a bright smile appeared on his mate’s face. Magnus wanted to coo. “You are dear to my Alexander. That’s all that matters to me. However, there are rules in my pack you will have to follow. And yes, we will use your abilities, if you’re okay with that?”

Jace and Izzy beamed at each other. The girl jumped, squealing and Alec left Magnus’ side for a moment to hug both of them. They shared the hug, laughing and grinning. It was truly a beautiful view, seeing his mate so happy. He may have not been very fond of the new alphas but it didn’t matter.

“We will do our best, Alpha Bane. And yes, yes, please. We want to be useful. We will work hard. We won’t let you down. We promise!” Isabelle nodded her head repeatedly, a big smile on her face.

“Okay then. Alexander, darling. I am going to wake up my father now and tell him about the decision. Have fun with your siblings. We will start the celebration soon.”

Alec thanked him. He felt like he really didn’t deserve it. His inner wolf was screaming at him that he should try harder for his mate. And for the one time, he had to admit that it was right. He had to try harder. And he knew how to do it. But for now he just wanted to spend some time with his siblings. They didn’t do much. They spent the next hour just cuddling and talking about nothing. It was too soon for deep conversations. They were all too tired and emotional to do it now. And there wasn’t much time left. Before they even knew it, the party started. And what a party it was.

Izzy an Jace clicked with the rest of the pack immediately. Sure, Raphael didn’t like them but Simon and Izzy were getting along just well. Ragnor found them annoying as hell but he never said he didn’t like them. And well, Maia found the perfect partner for drinking in Jace. It seemed like the pack accepted them right away after hearing they were Alec’s siblings. And Alec loved watching them interact with the rest of the pack. Even Asmodeus seemed content with the new addition to the pack and Alec couldn’t be happier. He was currently sitting by Magnus’ side, watching everybody have fun. It still hurt to know that his parents hated him so much just because he presented as an omega. But then he looked at his mate and he wasn’t sad anymore. Sure, he suffered a lot. In the end he found Magnus, though. Or Magnus found him. It didn’t matter. This silly alpha was his mate, he was in love and happy. Happier than he could have ever been.

Alec moved a bit closer to his mate and Magnus smiled prettily. He was tired but satisfied. They had a new soldier in their pack, a new medical help and on top of that, Alec’s mood was better than ever. Magnus loved watching him like this. Relaxed, smiling. It was all he wanted. He wrapped his arm around Alec and kissed his temple. The omega sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and Magnus wondered what he was thinking about. And well, what Alec said a second later wasn’t easy for him.

“Magnus” he whispered, looking into his eyes. “I… I want to do something” he added. Magnus nodded his head. He thought that his beautiful mate wanted to do something mundane. Or perhaps he was horny again. His scent didn’t show it, though.

“Of course, sayang. What would you like to do, my dear?” he asked and started to caress Alec’s arm. The omega bit his bottom lip and Magnus got worried. A million of dark scenarios appeared in front of his eyes and he definitely didn’t like it. But then Alec did something that made Magnus eyes fill with tears.

“I…” he bit his lip harder. Why was it so freaking difficult? It was a normal thing! And Magnus deserved it. It wasn’t about him anymore. It was all about his mate. And somehow Alec felt great about that. So he gained all the courage he had and said. “I want to know if I’m expecting our first pup.”

Magnus’ heart stopped. A pup. It’s been a month since Alec’s heat. Magnus had thought many times about it but he never dared to say anything, waiting for his mate. He didn’t notice any symptoms of a possible pregnancy but what if there was a pup in his Alexander’s belly that they had no idea about? His inner alpha howled. Magnus wiped the tears and then hugged Alec with everything he had.

“I’m so happy, Alexander” he whispered, his voice breaking.

“Magnus… I don’t know, if… if I am… you know” he chuckled, patting Magnus’ shoulder. “That’s why I want to check it” he said and Magnus nodded his head vigorously.

“Just give me a minute!”

It turned out it really was a minute. And then fifteen more before they walked into the infirmary where Catarina was already waiting for them. The woman was smiling and beaming at them. Alec returned the smile. It was impossible not to when Catarina was so happy and excited for them. It was amazing how much those people cared about them. He was still scared but somehow not as much as half an hour ago. Because he knew that no matter what, those pack members would help them. And well, he just had to wonder about his parents. Would they be happy? Would they be proud? No… definitely not. Alec’s womb was the reason they got rid of him after all. And it hurt. But then Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and the omega smiled. It was good. His life was good, perfect even. Magnus was almost jumping with excitement. Catarina laughed at him as she handed Alec a cup.

“You need to pee in that cup, Alec. Take your time!”

It was embarrassing and for a moment he thought he’d not be able to do it. But well, he was scared, excited and anxious at the same time and luckily his body didn’t act like a bitch. He returned with the sample a few minutes later. Catarina had already prepared everything. There was another glass dish filled with blue liquid. Alec had no idea what it was but he wasn’t a doctor. He trusted Cat with everything she was doing, though. Magnus waited impatiently and watched every move Catarina made. Alec rolled his eyes. He could sense how excited his mate was but really, he was acting like a child on a Christmas eve. Not that it wasn’t delightful.

The woman poured some of the sample to the blue liquid and then the waiting began. However, after a few minutes nothing happened, the blue remained blue and Catarina smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry… you’re not pregnant. But there’s nothing to worry! It happens” she tried to cheer them up.

Alec… well, he wasn’t very disappointed. He was, sure. But at the same time he was also relieved. But Magnus… he was at the verge of crying. Alec saw it and panicked. He quickly gave him a tight hug and sniffed. For fuck’s sake. It wasn’t the plan. He wanted to make Magnus happy, not devastated! Why did he have to be such a failure?!

“I’m sorry… I… I really am…” he muttered. He felt like the biggest disappointment ever. Magnus deserved so much and he couldn’t do anything to show him that. The alpha shook his head. Of course he was sad. Magnus wanted a pup more than anything in the world. He wanted a child with his mate. However… he knew that he couldn’t blame Alec. It wasn’t his fault.

“No, don’t be” he wiped his cheeks and then rubbed Alec’s back. “We will just try again, okay?” he whispered. Alec looked up at him and then nodded his head. He still felt stupid. Magnus was too good. He let Magnus down and yet the alpha wasn’t mad at him. At that moment Alec didn’t know what to think. Lucky for him, Catarina cleared her throat and interjected their conversation.

“I know it’s hard but it’s not the end of the world. I will prepare a medicine for you that will strengthen your body so when your next heat comes, it’ll be easier to conceive. How does that sound?”

Alec considered it for a second. Well, maybe it was the best idea and solution to all his problems? Perhaps the meds could fix him? Alec hoped for that. And then he realized that Magnus was silent. He left the decision to Alec since it was his body. Okay, fuck it, Alec thought and smiled to Catarina.

“Yea, that would be great. Thank you.”

“Sweet! I will prepare the potion for you then. You can pick it up tomorrow.”

“Thank you, my dear” Magnus thanked her with a big smile. She was right. They didn’t make a baby. Yet. But there was still a lot of time and pressure and stress weren’t good for anyone. Magnus believed in Catarina’s skills so he calmed down immediately.

“You’re welcome, Magnus.”

*

They lay in bed, cuddling and smiling. Magnus couldn’t believe how happy he was. A beautiful mate, a pup… not yet but soon. He couldn’t ask for anything better. He kissed Alec’s forehead and the omega sighed content, moving closer to his mate. His life was shitty but he believed that from now on, it’d change and be great. With Magnus by his side and his siblings? Definitely. It couldn’t be anything else.

They fell asleep, happy and optimistic. And oblivious. Back then they had no idea how wrong and how far from a happy life they were.

*

The medicine was prepared and waiting for Alec. What Alec didn’t know, though was that he should always tell Magnus about everything. He didn’t tell Magnus about the incident with Camille and that was the reason he had no idea that Camille worked with Catarina.

The vials contained a pinkish liquid that smelled like rotten strawberries. Camille knew the potion very well. It was safe and always did its job. But not this time. The devilish woman prepared her own version of the medicine, switching some ingredients but making sure it had the same color and scent as the original one. She had to fool Catarina after all and that wasn’t an easy task. Lucky for her, the whole pack was deep asleep after the party. And she used the opportunity to the fullest.

She left the palace afterwards. She wasn’t done with her job yet. It was the middle of the night, some of the pack members were passed out drunk outside but she paid them no attention. Helping them wasn’t her goal and they were too drunk to remember her in the morning anyway, so she didn’t have to get her hands dirty.

The forest was dark and creepy. A perfect place for a person like her. She stopped when she heard footsteps and smiled.

“Everything’s going according to the plan, I assume?”

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.”

“How long?”

“Time will tell.”

“Don’t test me…”

“Calm down. You want him. I want him gone. It’ll take some time, though.”

“My patience is running thin…”

“A deal is a deal. And if you want it to work, then you better not threaten me.”

“You’re a real bitch. No wonder the stupid alpha doesn’t want you.”

“Yet. Soon he will not be able to breathe without me. I just need to get rid of that whore first.”

“Just don’t leave marks. I want that pretty face untouched.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry, brace yourself, the angst is coming!


	14. Dream on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get angsty but please, don't follow the tags, I still don't know what I'm doing and if I am going to use all of them or delete some of them later. It's a mystery even for me! 
> 
> Big thanks to [Marion Elizabeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionElizabeth/pseuds/MarionElizabeth) for choosing the perfect name for Saphael's kid ♥

The time was passing by rather quickly peacefully. It’s been already two months since Alec’s siblings joined the pack. And well, Alec was content with his life more than ever. His relationship with Magnus was perfect. The alpha was madly in love with his mate and there was no room for any arguments. Alec knew that arguing was pointless and annoying so they decided to talk instead of screaming at each other. And it worked perfectly. The situation with his siblings was even better. Both Jace and Izzy got used to the pack’s lifestyle and they simply loved it. Isabelle started helping Catarina in the infirmary and Jace now led a whole squad of Magnus’ soldiers. The alpha didn’t want to do it at first but he couldn’t deny that Jace was a talented fighter. Of course, he still claimed he did it only for Alec, not because he admired Jace’s talent. The younger alpha could see right through him but he didn’t say a word. It was obvious Magnus was jealous as hell, Jace was more than aware of it. And that was why he decided to stay put and not upset his brother-in-law. After all, they stayed in the pack because of him.

Alec woke up late as always. Magnus was already at work. He could hear people shouting and giving commands. Alec grunted. He had no idea why they all found it so great to train so early in the morning! It was annoying but he couldn’t do anything about it so he finally got up and prepared for the day. His outfit was mesmerizing, navy blue and silver. Alec still didn’t understand why he had to dress like that when he was going to do… literally nothing. But Magnus insisted. So here he was, stuffing his face with pie in the royal kitchen, making sure not to stain the expensive fabric with raspberries as some loud guests joined him.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! You’re the worst, Raphael!” exclaimed Simon as he walked into the kitchen, one hand on the small of his back and the other one supporting his already huge belly. Alec raised his brow. The omega looked furious and at the verge of tears at the same time. In the meantime his alpha mate was irritated, vulnerable and worried. Alec didn’t know what to do. Ask what happened? Hell no. He needed to escape. But he hadn’t finished the pie… “Don’t ever speak to me, you… you stupid alpha!”

Simon sat down on the chair and pulled Alec’s plate with pie closer before he grabbed the piece and took a bite. Alec wanted to rip him apart. And he would have done that if Simon wasn’t in this condition. Because well, Alec felt sorry for him. The omega was sleep-deprived, fidgety, always annoyed and hurting. And it seemed like it was going to stay that way till the end. Raphael was seriously tired but he couldn’t win a crucial argument. He was the one who did it to Simon. And as the responsible alpha he was, he had to endure his mate’s bitching.

“Dios mio, Si! Please, stop this nonsense right now. You know we can’t do that!” he threw his hands in the air. Simon growled at him and put more pie into his mouth. Alec watched as his precious treat got eaten.

“Shut the hell up! You know nothing, Raphael Santiago! And it’s not like you have anything to say in that matter!” he hit the table with his open palm and Alec flinched. He wondered if they even noticed him. Oh well. He looked around. He needed to leave. Now

“Oh, excuse me?! Simon! You know I do have something to say and I’m saying it! No! Just no. I’m not agreeing to this!” he heaved a heavy sigh.

“I will not listen to you! Never!” his bottom lip trembled. Alec gulped. What was he supposed to do?! “I’d rather divorce you!” he shouted.

Alec was left speechless. Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once again. None of them even saw Magnus entering the kitchen.

“Oh… you’re getting a divorce? Woah… guys… I am sure you can fix that? Maybe talk…?”

“No! I am not talking to… to that thing ever again! He’s not listening to me anyway!” Simon crossed his arms over his chest, which was quite hard when he was sitting. He literally just put his arms on his belly. Alec had no idea what was happening but he realized that it would be quite a comfortable table. Not that he was willing to get one himself.

“Simon! Stop already! It’s just insane!” Raphael growled but Simon didn’t even flinched. Instead of that, he glared at his mate and Raphael shut up.

Magnus chuckled nervously. Omegas were scary. But well, Alec was much more scary than Simon. Not for Raph, though. The seemed like he really had enough of this bullshit already.

“Uhm…” Alec interjected, clearing his throat. “Would any of you care to explain what is actually happening?” he asked because well, it was so freaking confusing it was giving him a headache. Simon growled even louder and then pointed his finger at Raphael.

“It’s all his fault! I can give birth any moment now and he’s so fucking stupid!” he rubbed his temples. “I am the one naming the pup, understand it already!”

Magnus and Alec blinked in unison. Oh, so that was the problem. Alec just sighed and Magnus started laughing. The situation was ridiculous and he really wished for his friend to be less stubborn. They’d have avoided this whole mess, if Raph wasn’t such a grump.

“And what name you chose?”

“Batman!” Simon clapped his hands enthusiastically.

“Oh…” so now Magnus knew why Raphael was so irritated. “That’s… original…”

“That’s fucked up” stated Alec and everybody looked at him. He was the only one who dared telling this right in Simon’s face. Everyone else was scared or worried it’d hurt the pregnant omega. But not Alec. “You can’t use such a name. You’d just hurt the kid, trust me.”

Surprisingly, Simon didn’t attack his friend. He just hummed and then hit his open palm with his fist.

“Okay, got it! Forget Batman. I’ll just get a pet and name it Batman, then” he said and raised his hand to silence his mate. Of course Raphael had something against a pet too. “Okay then… hello, little Lancelot” he winked, putting his hand on his belly.

“Excuse me?!” Raphael growled but this time his mate showed him his middle finger, causing Magnus to burst out laughing.

“Well, that’s definitely better than Batman” Alec smirked, seeing Raphael’s face. The alpha groaned. He admitted his defeat, though. “And well, Simon is right. He is the one doing the hard job so it’s only fair to let him choose the name” he shrugged his shoulders. Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, really, Alexander?”

“Yes! Now, stop grinning like the stupid alpha you are and let’s go!”

Magnus just raised his brow. He didn’t know what Alec meant and what he wanted. They stopped outside and Alec took a deep breath.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” he asked concerned. He knew that Alec’s heat was about to come any moment right now and he was twice as worried as normal.

“Nothing. I just couldn’t stand it. I mean, they’ve become quite… too much to handle” he heaved a sigh.

It wasn’t entirely a lie. Sure, Alec was confused and he had no idea how to act in front of them but it wasn’t his main concern. He just… he just couldn’t stand sitting in the same room with Simon. Not when he was this huge, this annoying and this glowing. Alec knew it was ridiculous and that his fellow omega was in pain, suffering and struggling but the feeling didn’t depend on him. It just happened. And worsened because, well… Magnus wasn’t the best at math and he didn’t know how to count time from one heat to another. Alec knew. His heat was supposed to come a week ago but nothing happened. He didn’t get pregnant. It just didn’t come. And he had no idea what to do. He just hoped that his body wasn’t completely damaged and that some meds would help. Alec thought about the vial still laying in his drawer. He still didn’t take the potion from Catarina, deciding that he’d rather give his body time to heal before pumping it with more drugs. But as the time passed and his heat was nowhere to be seen, he knew he’d have to take it. As soon as possible.

Magnus wanted to know what was happening with his angel but he didn’t want to corner Alec without a reason so he just decided to give Alec time and wait. It was everything he could do. Their relationship has developed but Magnus still wasn’t sure if Alec loved him. And he definitely didn’t want to lose his precious mate.

“They are, aren’t they?” he shook his head fondly. “They’re funny, though. Anyway, Alexander. Do you have plans for today? I will be having a guest soon” he said.

Alec tilted his head to the side. A guest… he didn’t like the sound of that. Alec didn’t know why but recently he realized that he was jealous. He had no idea why but every time other people talked to Magnus for too long or when they looked too happy during the conversation, he just felt like ripping their throats out. Magnus was just a stupid alpha. But he was Alec’s stupid alpha. And something was telling him that the guest won’t be anyone lovely.

“A guest, huh? Who is it?” he asked half-heartedly.

“Dorothea. She’s one of the princesses from Spiral Labyrinth” he smiled and Alec had to stop the urge to growl at his mate.

“Oh, okay then. Is it a one day visit, or…?”

“No, she’ll be staying with us for a few days” Magnus answered and Alec’s blood boiled. His inner omega snarled. It wasn’t happy and neither was Alec. A princess… fuck her.

“Okay” he faked a smiled and then stretched his limbs. “So, go to say hi to your princess and I’ll visit Jace. Have a nice day” he waved his hand and before Magnus could even say anything, he ran towards the training area.

Magnus stood there, blinking. What just happened? Why Alec acted this way? Did he do something wrong? Magnus was too confused to find the answer so he just watched his mate go. He’d have followed him but he really had many things to do that day. And it was pointless to chase after Alec. The omega was a stubborn little shit and by now Magnus knew that giving Alec space and time to cool down was the best solution.

Alec was jealous. And angry at the same time. He went into the barn where Jace used to train and found one of Jace’s sword. He grabbed the thing and sighed. It felt good. He still remembered when he used to train with his brother back when he still hadn’t presented and was treated like a normal human being. It was all gone now. But the moment felt nostalgic. So nostalgic that he didn’t even notice when the blonde alpha entered the barn. Alec swung his sword at him. Jace yelped and raised his hands in surrender.

“Woah, hold your horses! I’m innocent! I mean… okay, I’m not. But I don’t wanna die! The ladies will miss my charm and good looks!” he whined. Alec squinted his eyes in annoyance and took a step back.

“I’m starting to regret ever letting you join this pack” he muttered and Jace rolled his eyes.

“Ha, ha! Very funny, Alec! I know you love me!” he winked and Alec really wanted to swing the sword again. “Anyway, what are you doing here? Do you want to train with me?” His eyes sparkled with joy and excitement.

Alec felt bad. He got Jace’s hopes up and now he was going to ruin them. He heaved a heavy sigh and lowered the sword. Jace raised his brow. Of course he was disappointed. However, his concern was bigger.

“Sorry, Jace but… I can’t train with you” he said, handing Jace the sword. But the alpha didn’t even move to take it.

“And why is that?” he folded his arms. Right, Alec forgot how stubborn his brother was.

“Because…” he took a deep breath. “I ignored everything they taught us in the church. But there was one thing I remembered. Omegas are not meant to fight. I… I don’t want Magnus to know that I can defend myself because… what if it’ll hurt his ego? You are an alpha! You know how important this whole ‘I need to protect my mate at all cost’ shit looks like. And I know it is very important to Magnus. He’s… he’s so caring! It makes him happy. And if he sees me as the fighting type then what? He’ll feel down and what if he tells us to leave? You two would be fine but  I’m a fucking omega. I… even if I can protect myself, I stand no chance against the world and… and I don’t want to lose Magnus…”

Alec bit his lip. He had no idea why he told Jace everything. It was private information, his own concern! He shouldn’t have. But it was too late. Alec ducked his head in shame and clenched his fists. Great. Now his brother would think he was crazy. However, Jace surprised him. He didn’t laugh, he didn’t judge. He just approached Alec and hugged him. Alec blinked. Oh well, his baby brother wasn’t so small anymore.

“Alec, I love you. And that’s why I am going to be painfully honest with you” he said and then looked Alec in the eye. “You’re an idiot. End of the story” he deadpanned.

“What?!” Alec pushed him away, shooting glares in Jace’s direction. The blonde exhaled laudly.

“Alec! At first I was very against Magnus. Then he looked for us and brought us together. He took care of us, let us stay and treats us very well, even though we’re new to his pack. But any of these things mean as much to me as the fact that this alpha is completely head over heels with you! You must be blind if you don’t see it. Sometimes you’re acting like a bitch and he still looks so smitten with you it’s sickening! He’s happy when you eat, sleep, whatever. He’s just crazy when it comes to you! So stop with this nonsense” he heaved a heavy sigh. “Look. I may not be as powerful as Magnus. But I’m an alpha nonetheless. And I personally would find it freaking hot, if my mate could kick ass.”

Alec considered all the options. Well, it was very likely that Magnus wouldn’t mind and would actually like it. But still, all those years spent in the church made Alec insecure and he needed time to deal with it and show Magnus who he really was. But Jace wasn’t entirely wrong. Alec could kick ass. He was definitely out of practice but he still could do some tricks and just now he realized how much he missed that. He looked around. They were alone in the barn. Alec exhaled and then smirked.

“Then let me kick your ass, you mighty alpha.”

Jace had to blink twice. But to his surprise, Alec didn’t joke. And the young alpha wanted to cry out of happiness. The first time he saw Alec by Magnus’ side it was just clearly visible that the omega was comfortable with his mate. Alec didn’t seem to be afraid, hungry or abused. And he wasn’t. He was happy, Magnus appreciated all his efforts and did everything to pamper his brother as best as he could. The alpha did everything that Alec deserved to have and for that Jace was grateful. However, there was something wrong with his brother. Alec always beamed with energy, he always wanted to do something. And right now? Sometimes Jace felt like he didn’t know Alec anymore and it hurt more than anything. They lost four years. Alec’s changed. The spark in his eyes was gone. He slept until noon and seemed oddly… uninterested? Domestic? Sure, he was still a petulant brat but there was just something wrong. Jace didn’t know everything about Alec, he didn’t know about his concerns. And he had no idea how to approach him about it. After all, he didn’t have the right to do it after all those years he believed Alec left them. But right now, the spark was back.

The sword was heavy. Alec wasn’t a fan of swords but he definitely knew how to use them. Their little sparring session was sloppy and uncoordinated. It was obvious that Jace let him have his fun but still, he was the one who lost. It didn’t matter, though. Alec felt so careless. Once more he didn’t have any responsibilities. He didn’t have to worry about being the perfect wife and princess. He didn’t have to worry about his duties as the consort. He didn’t have to think about giving Magnus pups. And he didn’t have to worry about all those bitches who just waited to steal Magnus away from him. He focused entirely on their little battle and Alec felt like he was a kid again. It was amazing. Unfortunately, his childhood was never pretty but at least he still felt and was treated like a normal, equal person. Because no matter how much he loved and cared about Magnus, he had his destiny now. A destiny that the society had chosen for him. And Alec missed those times when he could just do whatever he wanted.

“I guess I have enough for today” he panted, handing back the sword. Jace took it and put it away.

“You did great. I mean, you’re rusty but it was still fun” he grinned. He really meant it. Jace always loved playing and training with his brother. He really missed it. Alec returned the smile.

“Yea, you’re not bad yourself” he mocked him, taking definitely too much satisfaction from Jace’s fake hurt impression.

They left the barn. Alec was all sweaty and all he wanted was a bath and then some more pie. He also needed to take the freaking potion. And well, he had the perfect opportunity to do it. Magnus was having a guest. It meant he had enough time to take the poison and get rid of the evidence. He waved at Jace, who still had some work to do and then they split.

Alec had to go through the gardens to reach the main entrance of the palace. And then he heard the conversation that made his blood boil. He hid behind a bush and squinted his eyes. There was a woman. Brown hair, quite tall. It must have been Dorothea. Next to her was probably her mate. Alec had no idea what his name was so he decided to call him a dingbat.

“It’s really cute you found an omega mate, Magnus…” the girl started. “But do you really think it’s wise? We all know how rare they are. And we don’t know much about them. What if he’ll cheat on you during his heat?” she tried to look so worried that Alec wanted to vomit.

“She’s right, my prince” said the dingbat. “Omegas are weak. They are very fertile, yes. But is there really anything they can do beside that? I mean, you should rule with someone strong so the peasants know who is the real king here.”

Magnus did his very best to control his anger but he was failing miserably. He was clenching his fists, trying to calm his inner alpha as best as he could. However, his inner alpha wanted to tear those bastards apart. He really didn’t know why Dot was acting this way but he had enough. He was about to tell them to get the fuck out when suddenly an arrow swished right next to his ear. Before anyone could react, the arrow flew between both of Magnus’ guests’ faces and hit the tree behind them.

They turned around and a second later all pairs of eyes landed on Alec who was holding a bow. Magnus’ pack had a bad habit of leaving weapons everywhere. Alec found it very stupid but this time it came in handy. And well, he knew it was childish and that he was breaking his own rules but it didn’t matter. They fucking deserved it. Alec was used to being called a whore. But he wasn’t weak.

Magnus blinked. He had no idea Alec was such a great archer. And well, Jace was right again. Magnus found it incredibly hot. He stifled a grunt of arousal and smirked at his mate. Alec looked irritated and the alpha couldn’t blame him. His guests, though… Dorothea gasped and the guy got up, throwing glares at Alec.

“What the hell was that?! You let that bitch do whatever he wants?!”

The blood was spilled the moment he said that. Magnus was furious. He didn’t care that he and Dot used to be friends. No one could insult his mate and walk out alive. Magnus bared his canines and growled. Dot yelped, the man landed on the ground.

“I could rip your throat out right now… but you’re not worth it. Guards” he called out. Some of his beta soldiers approached them. “Take this scum away. And you, Dot. Don’t you dare to show your face here ever again. You’re free to go.”

“Magnus! Magnus, please… you can’t be serious. It’s… it’s just an omega!” she tried but he pushed her away.

“Don’t you ever dare to speak about my mate” his glare was freezing cold.

Some people gathered around and watched the whole scene. Camille was in the crowd too and she definitely didn’t like it. Dorothea and that guy only talked about Alec and they faced a severe punishment. She needed to be more careful

Alec felt like an idiot. He let his emotions control him but damn, he just couldn’t help it! And yes, he was glad that Magnus took his side but right now he just wanted to be alone so he fled the gardens as soon as possible. His mate was still busy giving orders to the guards so Alec took the opportunity to leave. He needed to take that damn potion. He could already smell the trouble and he didn’t like it at all. And then a hand collided with his chest and he groaned as his back hit the wall.

“That’s so cute. Need an alpha who would protect you?” Camille smirked. Alec growled. Oh, how much he hated that bitch.

“Oh, jealous he wouldn’t do the same for you?” he bit back and she snarled at him. She definitely didn’t like that Alec wasn’t so easy to scare.

“Shut it, pretty boy. You really think you’re so smart? That’s really sweet. But… I can smell that you… are damaged” she chuckled. Alec forgot how to breathe. That was a small victory for Camille. “Isn’t it time for your heat to come, hmm? Oh, it’s already late, isn’t it? But your scent is the same and that means… you’re so pathetic!” she laughed louder. “An omega who can’t get pregnant. You really think that Magnus needs someone like you?”

Alec knew he shouldn’t have listened to her. But… she was right. She was absolutely right. Alec was damaged and it was all his fault. Magnus would leave him… it was a matter of time. And yet, he still didn’t want to discuss it with her. It was none of her business!

“Listen, you ugly snake” he snarled back. “Don’t touch me and let me go. I don’t fancy talking to you” he said and tried to walk away but then she cleared her throat.

“You have only one purpose and you better do your best, Alec. Rules are simple. No one will wait for you. Magnus needs an heir. An heir I can give him any time” she flipped her blonde locks with her hand. “Remember that Magnus belonged to me once. And I’m willing to win him back.”

She winked. Alec felt shivers running down his spine. He turned on his heel and retreated to his bedroom. The beta woman smirked. What a naïve boy…

 Camille’s words lingered in his mind. Alec shut the door and took a deep breath. He could already feel the panic building up in his chest. It was bad. It was very, very bad. He really needed to do something. He could not desire a child right now but he knew he had to do something. Just thinking that Magnus could leave him…

Alec rushed to the drawer. He flipped all the fabrics before he found the vial Catarina gave him. He didn’t even suspect that there could be anything wrong with the potion. Alec sighed, removing the cork. He knew the consequences. And well, Alec had no doubt that he wanted a family with Magnus. In a few years, though… he wanted to wait. But if he couldn’t, then forced motherhood was still better than losing the man he loved.

The liquid had a weird taste but Alec drank it all in one go. He threw the empty vial out the window and then cleaned up the mess he made. He was done a second before Magnus walked into the room.

“Alexander…” his voice dripped with shame and concern. “I am so sorry you had to hear it. I promise you, I had no idea… if I knew how fake they were, I’d never allow them to enter our kingdom…” he sniffed, looking at Alec like a beaten puppy. “I know you are strong. So very strong, Alexander. And I know that there’s no one in this world more worthy to be my mate.”

The omega wasn’t mad. And even if he was, he couldn’t resist his mate for too long. Alec placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips and smiled. At least the alpha knew what to say. He always knew how to act and what to say. It was quite magical.

“I know, Mags. Don’t worry. It’s not your fault… actually, I should thank you… you know, for standing up for me. So, thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Alexander!” he gasped and then cupped Alec’s face with his hands. “My dearest, I… “ his nostrils moved as he smelled a wave of especially sweet, pleasant scent. Magnus’ eyes widened and a low growl left his throat.

Magnus wanted to pamper his beautiful mate that day. Then he got a message from Dot but well, she was gone now so he had the rest of the day just for the love of his life. He wanted to take Alec somewhere, feed him the best pastries, make him smile and listen to his laugh. He was afraid that Alec was upset. But of course, his gorgeous omega was so incredible that he didn’t even hold a grudge. Magnus had to bitterly admit that unfortunately, he was the drama queen in this relationship. Alec was the voice of reason. And it made him fall in love with his mate even more. He wanted to show the omega how much he loved him. But then the scent hit his nostrils. Magnus looked at his mate and saw that Alec’s cheeks were flushed, he was panting and his body started getting warmer and warmer. Could it be…?

Alec had no idea what was happening or why the potion worked so fast. But well, he got what he wanted. His heat came, there was no doubt. His whole body ached, the knots in his stomach were twisting painfully, the fever made him feel like he was melting. Oh, dear Lilith.

“Alexander, my beloved” Magnus said softly, caressing Alec’s cheek. “Would you like a bath and something nice to eat?” he asked. Alec wanted to cry. Any other alpha would just throw themselves at him. And Magnus cared so much.

Sure, it was obvious Magnus wanted to take him. Badly. It actually made Alec proud and happy. And well, any other day he would nod and let Magnus take care of him. He’d enjoy his mate’s hands washing his feverish body, he’d be more than content to let Magnus feed him. However, right now he knew he had a task to do. Magnus was perfect and so fucking handsome… His eyes were set on Alec and the omega could see how much Magnus cared and worried about him. He wanted to show Alec how special he was. And the omega couldn’t help but smile.

No, today wasn’t about him. It was all about Magnus. It was already the time to focus on his mate, not himself. Magnus had given him so much. Now it was his turn to give Magnus something. And he didn’t want to wait any minute longer, too afraid that his heat could disappear as fast as it came.

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ chest. The alpha’s heartbeat was faster than normal and Alec became even more proud that he was the one who caused of that.

“No. I just need you. I want you, alpha. Please, take care of me.”

Magnus was too overwhelmed with emotions to form a proper sentence so he just wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him with everything he had.

Alec was full of hope. And hope is the last thing to die.


	15. Big boys do cry

The heat lasted only a couple of hours but Alec used them to the fullest. Magnus was over the moon with his omega’s eagerness but at the same time he was a bit worried when the heat ended so suddenly. And it only got worse from that day. Magnus really wondered, if Alec was so oblivious believing he didn’t notice anything. But in fact, he did. Magnus noticed that his mate didn’t eat as much as he used to. Or that he looked just uncomfortable. He tried asking Alec about it but the omega claimed it was nothing but a little diet. The alpha didn’t believe a word his mate said but he couldn’t force Alec to tell him the truth. So he just kept sneaking snacks for his stubborn omega and made sure his mate always had warm clothes and enough rest. That was all he could do.

Alec felt like a dick but he didn’t want to worry Magnus even more with something so trivial. However, there was definitely something wrong with him. He lost his appetite, his muscles ached, the headaches were terrible and there was a weird rash on his belly. That was the main reason why Alec refused to be intimate with Magnus. That and also the fact that he couldn’t sleep. The insomnia was awful and made Alec irritated by the slightest, the most ridiculous things. He didn’t know how annoying he was until one day when he snapped at his sister without a single reason. Her tears were like a stinging slap to his face. And so he focused all his energy to control his reactions.

Two weeks later he felt a little better. Actually, so much better that he surprised his mate with a long kiss and declared that he had a whole day just for Magnus. And well, the alpha was pretty confused but happy nonetheless. He was able to breathe again knowing his mate was feeling better.

“Alexander, you’re insufferable. But at the same time, too cute to resist. I couldn’t punch you, even if I wanted” he whined, wrapping his arms around his mate. He was mad at Alec for keeping everything to himself but he started to slowly realize that Alec didn’t know the power of an honest conversation. Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’re just weak, Magnus. Alphas are pathetic, admit it and move on. Don’t try to find new excuses” he smirked, clearly teasing his mate. And well, Magnus already knew him too well to get offended.

“So, would you like me to punch you?” he chuckled and Alec poked Magnus’ sternum with his index finger.

“I’d like to see you try. No offence, Magnus but I’d kick your ass without even trying.”

“Huuh?” he raised his brow, smirking. “Is that a challenge, sir?”

“Do you accept it?”

“I love a challenge.”

The wink Magnus sent his way made him a little dazed. Well, he couldn’t help that his mate was so incredibly hot. But then he realized that it was all about his dignity and he wasn’t going to lose. Of course, Magnus had no intention to hurt his mate but a little tickle war? Why not! However, Alec hated tickles and he knew he’d do anything to beat his mate. And it wasn’t that hard to do. Magnus threw himself at Alec but the omega stepped aside, avoiding his mate. The “battle” didn’t last long. All Alec had to do was to release some of his omega pheromones and then pull at his shirt to reveal some skin. Alphas really were easy. At least Alec thought they were when in fact, it was just a man madly in love with him. A man so blinded by love that Alec had him wrapped around his pinky, without even knowing it. While Magnus was too busy drooling and imagining him and Alec in some nice situations, the omega used the opportunity to come closer and dig his fingers into Magnus’ ribs. The alpha yelped and collapsed to his knees.

“I’m divorcing you! Cheater!” he cried, wrapping his arms around himself.

Alec burst out laughing. He always found it funny how a mighty alpha like Magnus was just a big kid. But that was probably the main reason he felt in love with Magnus. The alpha was unique. He had power. He was more powerful than anyone else he knew and yet he wasn’t a cocky brat. Magnus worked hard for everything and Alec truly appreciated that. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stand living with Sebastian who thought that the whole world belonged to him. He respected no one. They were total opposites. And Alec was glad he chose the better option. The best option!

“Loser” he nudged Magnus’ hip with his foot and then yawned. Magnus noticed it before Alec could hide it.

“Are you tired, Alexander? Because I’m totally okay with spending the day in bed, cuddling you and watching you sleep” he offered, getting up from the ground.

“You’re such a creep” he muttered and folded his arms. “No. I need fresh air, that’s all. And actually… now when I think of it, you never really showed me Edom.”

Magnus blinked. Alec was totally right! They were always so busy or lazy that Magnus didn’t even show Alec the town. His breath hitched and panic took over him. Oh dear god! What if Alec felt like he was in a prison?! After all, all he saw after coming to Edom was the palace and royal gardens. He never showed Alec the town, the rivers, the lakes, woods, nothing! Alec raised his brow. He could clearly see Magnus freaking out and as the supportive mate he was, he gave Magnus’ shin a gentle kick. The alpha yelped again.

“Does it already count as an abuse? Because I feel abused!” he whined, taking a step back. What a dick! He tried so hard to please him! Alec rolled his eyes again. It slowly became his daily cardio routine.

“Magnus, calm down. I’m not mad. It’s fine. If I wanted to go out, I would’ve done this. And well, you can show me around now.”

Magnus nodded his head enthusiastically. A moment later he took Alec’s hand and entwined their fingers together. Alec blushed and looked away. No matter how many times Magnus did that, it always felt embarrassing, especially in public. Not that he didn’t like it. He’d just never admit that he actually loved it.

“I’d love that! Let’s go, Alexander!”

“Wait! Don’t you have to… I don’t know, tell someone that you’re leaving?”

Magnus cursed under his breath and showed Alec his middle finger because the damn omega laughed at him again. So after they did everything necessary, Magnus finally took his mate to the town. Edom was definitely much different than Idris. It was hot during the day and cold during the night. It was quite green but the green had a dark shade and it gave Alec all the ominous vibes he never knew he needed. The buildings were made of dark bricks and wood and some of them were pretty impressive. All in all, he liked this place. But what he liked the most were the people there. It was something totally different than Idris or his homeland. People in Magnus’ kingdom seemed to be more happy. Everybody was smiling, laughing, chatting. He didn’t see anyone fighting, the cobblestones didn’t have any traces of blood on them. It just… it just looked pretty nice. Until people noticed them.

Alec didn’t control it. He still didn’t feel too comfortable among such crowds. Magnus pulled him closer and then waved his hand, greeting his people. They bowed their heads and bared their necks for the prince. Alec’s inner omega howled and then Alec realized this weird feeling in his chest. Pride. He was proud of his alpha. The people adored him. No wonder. So did Alec.

“Darling, this nice lady here has the best pastries in the whole kingdom” he said, getting Alec’s attention immediately.

Alec loved to eat but the past few days were terrible. He could barely keep down anything. And well, he still had that problem. That day was definitely better but still, he wasn’t very eager to try anything. He had to, though. So he plastered a smile to his face and nodded his head.

“Shall we get something?”

“Whatever you want, sayang. I’m not a big fan of sweets but the doughnut with rose filling is staring at me” he giggled and Alec shook his head fondly. Of course. His mate wanted to have a pastry feast when Alec felt sick. Damn his luck.

“I’ll get the one with cottage cheese then” he said. Cottage cheese seemed to be the safest option. And it wasn’t too big. Magnus frowned. Only one bun?

“Who are you and what have you done to my mate?” he tapped his foot. “My Alexander would get at least seven!” he squinted his eyes and Alec sighed.

“Look. I just want to stay in shape, that’s all. The princess shouldn’t be fat.”

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but no word came out. He just didn’t believe what Alec was saying. Fat? No, no. His mate never judged people because of their appearance. Never. And then he was more than sure that there was something going on with his omega. But he wasn’t going to discuss it in front of the seller. So he just faked a smile and paid the lady for their food.

They sat by the river. The walk took them almost an hour but it was worth it. The water was crystal clear and Alec couldn’t help but dip his hand into the water. And damn, it was freezing cold!

“Alexander, can I talk to you?” he started, sitting down on the rocky ground. It wasn’t the most comfortable place ever but the sound of the river was making up for it. The omega sat next to him and tilted his head to the side.

“Sure. What’s going on?” he asked carefully, looking into those beautiful eyes.

“You tell me, Alec…” he sighed. “Tell me, darling. What’s happening? You’ve been acting quite odd lately. I noticed you don’t eat much. Please, tell me” his puppy eyes were begging Alec to tell the truth and the omega wanted to cry.

He wanted to tell Magnus the truth but he was just scared. What was he supposed to say? That he used to take contraceptives and suppressants that he purchased from some shady lady? That he had no idea what he was taking? That he was probably permanently damaged and wasn’t able to give Magnus an heir? That he was a coward and went with Magnus to save his own ass, even though he knew he’d hurt the alpha? That he didn’t take the potion on time? That he felt like he was dying for the past few days? No… Magnus deserved better. He wanted to give himself some more time and hope for his body to start working properly. And if not… he’d have no other chance but to disappear from Magnus’ life. He didn’t want to think about it, though. It’d be the last resort. And for now, he needed to come up with something.

“Magnus…” he sighed. “I’m okay. It was probably just some mild cold but I’m fine now” he smiled gently and put his hand on top of Magnus’. “I’m sorry, if I worried you. But I’m doing better” he moved a bit closer to his mate. “And… actually, there’s something I’d like to ask you.”

Magnus frowned. Alec sounded convincing but he had a gut feeling that it wasn’t the end of the conversation. He was going to keep an eye on his mate.

“Yes?”

“There’s this girl… Camille, I guess? Who is she?” he asked. Well, she was getting on his nerves so he needed to know who she really was. And it was one step closer to revealing the whole truth. Baby steps…

“Camille?” Magnus blinked and then sighed heavily. “I should’ve known…” he rubbed his temples and then looked at his mate. “Does she bother you, dear?”

“Uhm…” Alec bit his bottom lip and then sighed. “Sometimes. I mean, she doesn’t like me and it’s fine, I don’t need her sympathy. But I guess she’s jealous of you?”

“Oh, she is…” he cleared his throat. “I’ll talk to her, Alexander. I’m very sorry you had to listen to her bullshit” he handed Alec the sweet pastry and the omega glowered at him.

“Magnus! Who is she? She told me you were her mate” Alec folded his arms. Magnus sputtered.

“Mate? Her mate?” he shook his head, clearly irritated. “She’s never been my mate. We dated a little bit but then I realized she didn’t love me and that she only wanted to be the future queen. And I didn’t want someone like this as my mate” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “However, her father and my father used to be very close friends. When her father died, he begged my father to take care of her. It was his last wish and that’s why she is in our pack. My dad doesn’t like her, she’s a snake” he shuddered. “But he’s doing it for his friend.”

So it was the king’s wish for her to stay in the pack. Alec wasn’t stupid. It meant only one thing – she would stay and he had nothing to say in that matter. Nothing new to be honest.

“Oh… okay then. I didn’t know. Well, she doesn’t bother me. I just ignore her. And it hardly ever happens.”

Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s hand and smiled softly. He still didn’t like that Camille was so arrogant and dared to speak to his Alexander this way.

“I’ll talk to her anyway, sayang. She won’t bother you again. And for now, let’s enjoy our lunch, sweetheart.”

He pulled Alec closer. The omega sat comfortably between Magnus’ legs and leaned against Magnus’ strong chest. The pastry was really good but his stomach begged to differ. Either way, he had to finish it.

*

Late afternoon they returned back to the palace, smiling and laughing. Alec wanted to spend some more time with his mate but unfortunately, Magnus had some work to do. They parted after one last kiss. The omega contemplated what to do next. Izzy was probably busy so she wasn’t an option. Jace or Simon… and he decided to visit Simon. He felt so sorry for his friend. Simon was already almost two weeks after his due date and he suffered a lot. Raphael wasn’t allowed to come close or touch him, if he didn’t want to bleed out. Omegas were dangerous and Simon scared everyone around. But not Alec. So he went to the library. He knew he’d find him there and he wasn’t mistaken.

Simon was resting on one of the big cushions, panting heavily, a pained grimace on his face. Alec walked inside and then approached the other omega. And well, Simon looked terrible.

“Hey… shouldn’t you be somewhere else?” he asked quietly, putting his hand on top of Simon’s.

The other omega squeezed Alec’s hand hard and let a loud whimper. Alec’s eyes widened. He wasn’t very sensitive to other omegas’ scents but this time there was no doubt. Simon was in a labor. And Alec was the only one knowing where Simon was. Fantastic! He panicked. He had no idea what to do and frankly, he didn’t want to know what to do. He didn’t want to be there. The whole “childbirth miracle” wasn’t for him. It was too early for this shit! But then he looked at Simon. It was his friend. He couldn’t just leave him there.

“Why didn’t you tell anything?! How long…?” he patted Simon’s cheek, making the other omega look at him.

“I… I just… I-I was mad and… yesterday. I though… it was… just the false… oh fuck!” he curled into a ball, squeezing Alec’s hand even harder. Alec gritted his teeth.

“You need a medic… midwife, someone! Your mate!” he looked around. Of course, there was no one there. Alec made a move to get up but Simon never let go of his hand.

“Don’t leave me!” he cried out, tears running down his face. Alec’s heart broke. Simon was strong. He was moody through all the pregnancy but he never cried. It meant the pain was the reason… Alec gulped. It didn’t look good but he needed to do something.

“Hey, calm down” he crouched down and mustered up a soft smile. “Simon, look at me. We both know I know shit about this… you need someone who actually knows what they’re doing. For your health. And your pup’s, okay? So I’ll call for help. I’ll be right back.”

“P…promise?” he stammered, tears glistening in his eyes. Fuck.

“Promise. I’ll be right back.”

Alec didn’t remember when was the last time he ran so fast. And he didn’t remember the last time he was so pissed. The infirmary was too far away. And everyone was working, resting or preparing for something that was going to happen the next day, Alec didn’t really listen to this part. So there was only one option. He ran outside and checked the barn. Lucky for him, Jace was there, singing while he practiced some sweet moves with his sword.

“Jace!” he shouted.

The young alpha startled and let out a manly yelp, dropping the weapon to the ground. Alec would’ve laughed if the situation was any different.

“Alec! You’re a fucking menace! A little warning next time!” he shouted back but then the scent of distress omega hit his nostrils and Jace became completely serious.

“Jace, you need to help me. Simon is about to give birth and I need to stay with him. We’re in the library. Go, run to the court or… I don’t know! Just find Raphael. Or tell Magnus. Tell anyone and tell them to call for Catarina. Just quick!”

Jace nodded his head. Alec was much faster than him but he had to stay with Simon. He couldn’t leave Jace with him. Not that he didn’t trust his brother. He’d die for Jace  but his brother was an alpha and he just wasn’t allowed to stay with someone else’s mate during the childbirth. So Alec was the one in charge of taking care of Simon. For now.

The omega didn’t look too well. By the time Alec came back, the whimpers turned into screaming. Alec felt sick. The screams were loud. And they were enough to tell Alec how much Simon was suffering. He wanted to run, to leave… but he couldn’t so he returned to Simon’s side and took his hand once again.

“Hey, Si. You’re doing great…” he had no idea, if he was supposed to say this or not. It didn’t sound right. But he somehow knew he had to say something. “Your mate will be here in a second. It’ll be fine…”

Another scream. Alec felt lightheaded. The fear was boiling up in his stomach. So that was the beautiful miracle of childbirth? Which part of it looked pleasant?! 

“A-Alec…” he blinked, turning his attention to Simon who at this point was already crying and exhausted. “Kill me” he choked as another contraction hit him.

He was going to be sick, he just knew it. And before he knew it, he was crying along with Simon. He wanted to stay strong for his friend but he just couldn’t. He was terrified. He didn’t want to see Simon like this and he didn’t want to go through this too. Where were the fucking alphas when they were actually needed?!

Jace ran as fast as he could. The adrenaline rush definitely helped his stamina, especially after a whole day of hard training. But his exhaustion didn’t matter. Jace was an alpha, a well behaved alpha. Not always, of course, he was a douche on daily basis but he knew how precious omegas were. And he wanted this one to be healthy and happy with his baby. So he didn’t care about manners or his life. He burst through the door to the court, panting like a dying man.

All eyes turned on him. Some alphas snarled. Jace could hear them throwing insults at him. ‘Just because he’s the omega’s brother, doesn’t mean he’s someone important!’ he heard it clear but he just didn’t give a single damn about it. All that mattered was the fact that Magnus silenced his people and approached him.

“Jonathan! What is it all about? I know you’re not very smart but you’d not be stupid enough to barge in here without a good reason! Is Alec okay?” he asked. If Jace looked this serious, then something must have happened.

Jace really wanted to tell Magnus to fuck off but it wasn’t the best idea right now. He managed to shake his head and take a deep breath but he still felt like suffocating.

“N-no! It’s a… the omega… Simon! He’s… a pup…”

Magnus gaped at him. The murmurs broke the silence and then he heard a loud growl followed with someone grabbing his collar. Jace looked at the other alpha and fuck, was he scary!

“Where is my mate?! How is he?!”

“Alec’s with him… library. You… need to call a midwife” he said.

Raphael let go of him. He didn’t excuse himself. He just ran and no one even tried to stop him. Magnus shouted for someone to go get Catarina and then looked at his brother-in-law.

“And you” he addressed the alpha who dared to insult the golden wolf. “Get him a glass of water and shut your trap. Jonathan, rest and don’t worry. I’ll take care of Alec.”

The alpha nodded his head and collapsed to the ground as Magnus followed Raphael. He worried about his mate. He knew that a childbirth wasn’t a very pleasant experience and he didn’t want Alec to be traumatized. Oh well, it was already too late for that. But he wanted to be there for Alec.

The people gathered in the library. Raphael was the first one to appear. He looked so guilty and scared that Alec felt sorry for him. The alpha cradled the crying omega in his arms and tried to calm him down but Simon was in too much pain to listen to anyone. The smell of blood was making everyone nauseous but no one said a word.

“Shh, you’re so brave, Si. So brave. Just a little longer, mi amore. A little longer and you’ll be holding our pup.”

The hand stroked Simon’s hair and the omega cried harder. It was obvious that Raphael was everything Simon needed. It didn’t mean the pain disappeared. It didn’t. It was getting worse actually. But Simon wasn’t as scared with his mate by his side and the mention of their pup gave him a kick of energy. Alec sighed in relief and wanted to leave but Simon held his hand.

“Simon… Raphael’s here. You can let go…” he whispered. Another loud scream filled the room and Simon shook his head.

“Stay… please…”

“Please” Raphael looked apologetically at Alec. “It’s probably your scent. It calms him down” he kissed the top of Simon’s head. “You’re doing so well, Simon.”

“Fuck you” he spat out. “You’re never… touching… me… again!”

A light chuckle announced Cat’s arrival. She offered Simon a warm smile and kneeled in front of him.

“I like this part the most” she said. “Prepare yourself, Raphy. You’re going to hear much more of this” she winked and then turned his attention to Simon. “I need to take a look, okay?”

“I don’t… care!”

But Alec cared. He didn’t want to see it. He looked around. He could smell Magnus’ scent but it was obvious that he wasn’t allowed in the library. It didn’t matter he was the ruler. He was an alpha and Simon wasn’t his omega. He had to stay outside. Fuck!

Catarina worked quickly. Alec didn’t look. He didn’t want to know what she was doing. No, just no.

“Okay. The light here is horrible but I can say that you still have at least one hour before you need to push. So we’ll be taking you to the infirmary. Don’t worry, the baby is fine. A few more hours and you’ll see the pup.”

Simon just cried. Alec forgot how to breathe. A few more hours?! Hours?!! He really was going to faint. Catarina seemed to notice it. She cleared her throat.

“Okay then. Simon needs all the rest and privacy. So, Alec. Thank you for your help. Now go to your mate. Raphael, I’ll fix your spine later. Right now, get this blanket, wrap him in it and carry him to the infirmary. Got it?”

The alpha could only nod his head. Simon weight was too much but the adrenaline gave him a super strength.

“Alec… don’t leave…” Simon cried, reaching his hand for the omega.

Alec wanted to leave. He really did. But Simon was suffering and could he really deny his wish? He had no idea but something was telling him that it’d destroy their bond. So he nodded his head.

“I… I’ll be outside. If something happens, call me?” he suggested. Simon nodded his head.

Magnus needed to wait for Alec to leave the library. The moment he stepped onto the corridor, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around him. And all Alec could do was to tremble like a leaf on the wind, tears streaming down his face. Magnus’ inner alpha growled and he cursed under his breath. He was indeed too late to prevent Alec from the trauma.

*

A few more hours of screaming, crying, cursing, threatening and even more screaming ended up with more crying but this time the voice was much more higher. Six hour later, a little Lancelot Santiago was born. A beautiful baby girl with healthy, pink skin, big black eyes and hair as black as ebony. Or at least that was what everybody was saying. To Alec, the pup seemed like a wrinkly, pink worm. Not that he said it out loud. But no, thank you.

Raphael stayed by their side, crying along with Simon as they cuddled their pup. The alpha didn’t even mind the name anymore. He said it was perfect. And Simon agreed. She was perfect.

Alec watched his mate. Magnus looked so happy seeing his friend with his first pup. And when he was finally allowed to see it up close and even touch it, he started crying as well. Alec didn’t understand. But Magnus looked… quite handsome with the pup in his arms.

“You want to hold her?” he whispered, not wanting to wake her up. Alec flinched. Hold her? Hold the pink, crying monster? Oh no. No, no, no.

“No, thanks, Magnus… I… I’m good…” he cleared his throat. Simon chortled.

“Don’t worry, pal. I’m traumatized too. You” he pointed at Raphael. “Never. Fucking. Again.”

Raphael just shook his head fondly and leaned closer for a kiss.

“You were amazing. You are amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

“You better be. I’m going to sleep for a year.”

Magnus smiled. The pup was indeed pink and a bit wrinkly but he found her simply beautiful. Her little hands, the tiny feet and the soft, squishy tummy. A true gem. And he wanted one too. Badly.

“Okay, I guess you two need some rest. Here” he gave the pup back to their parents.

“Goodnight, Si” Alec waved his hand and was more than happy to leave the infirmary.

Magnus was watching Alec the whole time. He was talking about the baby and Alec nodded his head in response but he didn’t share Magnus’ joy. Magnus knew that he was still traumatized. He understood. So he let his mate stay quiet and go to sleep without any pup-creating activity.

Alec didn’t sleep well that night. The blood, the screams… they all returned in his dreams. He found himself hunched over a toilet in the middle of the night, puking his guts out. One thing was certain. He was never going to have any cream cheese again. It tasted good going down but definitely not going up.

*

The next day he felt like death. He felt just gross. Even a bath couldn’t help. And the fact that someone important was going to pay them a visit didn’t make anything better. But of course, he put on a smile along with a very expensive outfit and they were ready to go.

“They are very important people. They’re not only the leaders of the pack but they also lead an Academy in the Spiral Labyrinth” Magnus explained as they headed to the court after a few hours of getting ready. Alec didn’t quite understand why Magnus needed so much time to prepare himself but well, he didn’t judge.

“That’s a weird name” he sighed. “Are we in alliance, or…?” he looked at Magnus and the alpha frowned.

Alec looked tired, he had bags under his eyes. He was paler than usual and yet a faint shade of pink colored his cheeks.

“Alexander, are you okay? You barely touched your breakfast…” he stopped and put his hands on Alec’s shoulders.

Oh well, yes. He barely touched it because he spent half of the night throwing up. But Magnus didn’t need to know it. He still felt nauseous as hell and he wanted this whole circus to end already but if they were important guests then he had no choice but to greet them with respect.

“I wasn’t hungry. Anyways, the people? Are they mates? Are we in alliance?” he asked again. Magnus groaned.

“You’re a stubborn little shit” he stated.

“Thank you. So? My questions?” Alec folded his arms. He knew he was being unfair to his mate but he just wasn’t in a mood for confessions. Magnus heaved a heavy sigh.

“They are mates, yes. And yes, we are in alliance. They’re my friends and they’re happy to meet you. However… his mate… Anabelle. She’s quite… tough. So try to be nice?”

“I can’t promise anything but I’ll try.”

It was enough to please Magnus. Alec could behave just fine when he wanted to.

“I visited Raphael today. The pup is healthy and so cute, Alexander” he squealed in delight and Alec rolled his eyes.

“It’s just a pup, Magnus. They all look the same” he muttered. Magnus blinked.

“Of course not, Alexander! They don’t! And little Lance is so sweet. You need to see her when we’re done” he grinned and Alec wanted to puke again. He didn’t want to see the kid.

“How’s Simon?” he changed the subject. He definitely cared more about his friend.

“Oh, he’s doing fine. Resting, eating the finest treats.”

“Good.”

Magnus raised his brow. He didn’t understand his mate. Perhaps he was really just tired? He didn’t give up. Magnus smiled again and wrapped his arms around Alec.

“You omegas are amazing, Alexander. I mean it. Growing a pup…” he put his hands on Alec’s belly and the omega jerked away.

“Magnus! For fuck’s sake, calm down!” he growled, baring his canines. And he regretted it immediately. The hurt painted on Magnus’ face was enough to make him feel like a complete douche. “I… um… I’m sorry, Magnus. It’s just… I’m tired and… please, can you not talk about it?”

Magnus sighed. He was slowly getting tired of Alec always hiding everything and pushing him away but the omega was right. It wasn’t the time for this. Their guests were about to arrive.

“We’ll talk later, then” he said and Alec nodded his head.

Alec couldn’t stand his own person. He didn’t know why but he snapped at Magnus again. The alpha was allowed to touch him so why… ugh. He felt so bad. Not only emotionally but physically too. His stomach was doing somersaults and his headache was killing him. But then the arrival of their guests was announced and Alec had to endure it.

They got up from their thrones. Asmodeus woke up from his nap and joined them. The court was filled with people, politicians, advisors or just servants. Too loud. It was too loud for Alec. He looked around. No, no way he could escape.

“Malcolm! Anabelle! It’s so great to see you!” Magnus exclaimed, taking a step forward. Alec did the same.

“Magnus, old friend! Welcome!” Malcolm smiled. But before they shared a hug, Magnus kissed Anabelle’s hand. Always a gentleman.

“I’m happy to see you’re doing well” he returned the smile and then put his hand on Alec’s back, making him come closer. And oh fuck. The woman was very attractive but her perfume… Alec felt sick. “Please, meet my mate Alexander. Alexander, it’s my old friend Malcolm and his mate Anabelle.”

Alec mustered up a fake smile. A droplet of sweat rolled down his forehead and he felt his mouth fill with saliva. He swallowed it but it made him feel even sicker.

“It’s nice to meet you. Magnus talks about you all the time” said Malcolm and then shook Alec’s hand. Great. Another’s alpha scent.

“He’s… exaggerating” he said quietly. Malcolm chuckled.

“I guess he’s not. Please, meet my mate Anabelle.”

The woman smiled at him and then did something he didn’t expect. She hugged him and unfortunately, Alec was so startled that he didn’t avoid a close meeting with her neck. And it was too much for him. He felt like she poured a whole bottle of perfumes in the one spot. He did his best to control his stomach and then hugged her back.

“I’m happy to meet you, lady Anabelle.”

“I like him” said the girl and then waved her hand at one of her servants.

The servant brought an expensive looking vase with a bouquet of blue roses. Magnus eyed the flowers and Anabelle laughed, taking the vase from the servant and then handing it to Alec.

“Here you are” she said. “I like experimenting. We used normal, white roses and added blue ink into the water. The effect is quite beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is” Magnus nodded his head. “Alexander?”

Alec realized he didn’t take the vase, too focused on staying conscious. He smiled apologetically and took the flowers from her. They looked nice. It was a cheap trick but Alec appreciated the effort. However… she urged him to smell the roses. And he did. And it was the last straw. He had no idea what she added to make the flowers smell like this but he just couldn’t hold it any longer. He pushed the vase back into her arms, the inky water splashing her white dress and ruining it completely. But he wasn’t sorry. He wasn’t sorry hearing her gasp and his mate calling his name. He also didn’t care about all the people watching him. He pushed the servant away and collapsed on the floor right in front a huge flower pot. Throwing up in front of a whole royal crowd wasn’t on his bucket list but he definitely could cross it out now.

Tears stained his face as another wave of nausea hit him. Oh god, that was embarrassing. He could hear gasps, laughter and murmurs. It seemed like not everybody was happy with him as the princess but right now it didn’t matter.

“Alexander!” Magnus was by his side almost immediately. He started rubbing Alec’s back, trying to make him feel at least a tiny bit better. And after a few minutes the emesis stopped. Alec wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and Magnus didn’t even mind he just destroyed the expensive clothes. “Silence!” he roared, making the people in the hall shut their mouths. Alec didn’t need it now.

Asmodeus looked worried too. He helped Alec get up but the omega’s knees buckled. Magnus gasped, catching his mate. He knew Alec didn’t want to look weak in front of everyone but he didn’t care. There was something wrong with his mate and it was all that mattered. He lifted him up bridal style and looked at his father. Alec felt like crying. He clenched his fist on Magnus’ jacket and pressed his face into his mate’s chest.

“Father, I’m taking him to the infirmary. Could you…”

“Go. I’ll join you soon.”

Alec didn’t speak. He stayed silent the whole time even when Cat was touching and poking him. Isabelle was there but Magnus was the one hugging his mate so she could only caress his legs. And it was nice. Alec felt like falling asleep. He still felt sick but somehow choking on his own vomit in sleep didn’t sound so bad.

“Alec, I want you to pee in the cup, please.”

Goodbye death. Alec took the plastic cup and Magnus helped him go to the bathroom. But of course, Alec kicked him out. He had some leftovers of dignity and Magnus had to respect that.

“What’s going on, Cat?” Magnus asked worried sick. “He was so pale. I… I noticed but I did nothing… oh Lilith…” he covered his face with his hands. Fuck. Why did he always have to screw up everything?! Alec wasn’t safe… and he did nothing to help his mate!

“Magnus, he’s alive. Trust me, he’ll be fine” she gave him a knowing look but Magnus didn’t quite catch the meaning.

Alec came back with a cup in his hand and Catarina did the same thing as the last time he was in the infirmary. Alec sat on the table and watch as Cat poured the sample into a dish with blue liquid. And then watched with his heart hammering in his chest as the liquid turned its color into green. Magnus blinked, squeezing Alec’s shoulder. Could it be…?

“Congratulations. You’re pregnant, Alec!” Catarina exclaimed with a big bright smile on her face.

Izzy squealed, jumping in joy, tears glistening in her eyes. Oh god. He looked up at Magnus and he saw his mate completely dumbfounded. Their eyes met and soon after Magnus burst out crying. Alec flinched. He’d have been concerned if it wasn’t for the biggest smile he had ever seen on his mate’s face.

“Alexander!” he wrapped his arms around Alec and spun him around. He was so happy that Alec could hear Magnus’ inner wolf howling in delight. “We did it! We’re going to be parents!” he kissed Alec’s cheek.

The omega didn’t move. He let everyone manhandle him but he was too confused and too scared to say a word. And then Asmodeus walked into the infirmary.

“What happened?!” he asked as he saw everyone crying.

“Easy, dad. You will be a grandfather! Alec’s pregnant!”

And Alec broke. He let out a low wail and then started sobbing. Magnus thought he was just happy with the news so he hugged his mate tighter. Asmodeus clapped his hands and then embraced them both into a hug. They didn’t understand. They didn’t understand how scared he was. Relieved and terrified. And it was too much for him to handle.

“Congratulations, son! Alec, you’ll birth the most adorable pups!”

Alec could only cry harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote the puking scene while eating dinner. 
> 
> Let's say hi to little Lance! ♥ 
> 
> Alec's childbirth will be more graphic, just sayin'... 
> 
> And a quick note. I probably won't write anything until I get my glasses. I barely see what I'm typing. Let's hope I'll get them soon c:


	16. Calm before the storm

Expecting omega always made their mate happy. And Magnus Bane was definitely the happiest alpha alive. He was going to become a father! Magnus really couldn’t wait to hug his little pup. He already even had a calendar and waited with anticipation for another day just to cross out another number. However, the happiness was a bit bittersweet. Sure, he was going to have a pup. But his mate didn’t feel very well. After receiving the news, Alec was so confused and scared that they decided not to inform anyone about the pregnancy right away. Alec appreciated it. He didn’t want all the attention. He needed some time to calm down first.

It was hard to calm down, though. It’s been over a week and Alec’s body was a bitch. The constant nausea was making him miserable and weak. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep. And he didn’t want to talk. Magnus knew that Alec needed time and everything so he tried to be as gentle as possible. And he respected Alec’s wish to stay away. However, after two weeks he just got sick and tired of the situation. In fact, he shared the sleepless nights with Alec. He was worried and angry with his mate. Because no matter how much he tried, Alec always made him feel guilty and bad, even though he didn’t do anything bad. The alpha knew that Alec didn’t do it on purpose. But ignoring him, snapping at him, not talking to him was just too much even for Magnus’ patience. He loved Alec. And he had enough.

Magnus came back from the meeting. He saw Alec just as he left him this morning. Curled into a ball, laying on top of the covers, breathing deep through the raging nausea. And something snapped inside of him. He couldn’t take it any longer. Magnus left the room only to return a few minutes later with a steaming mug of broth in his hand and joined Alec in bed. The omega opened his eyes and looked at his mate, offering him a weak smile. And Magnus couldn’t take it. He was so fucking done!

Alec knew that Magnus was tired of him and he wasn’t even slightly surprised. He knew how annoying he became. But it wasn’t entirely his fault. He just felt very, very bad and Alec hated to be this vulnerable. Plus, his abused mind had to play tricks on him what was even worse than the physical pain. Alec felt so stupid and useless. He wanted to please Magnus so bad that he didn’t think of the outcome. Magnus wanted a pup. So Alec wanted to give him one. But now, when the baby became a true thing, not just a wish, the reality hit him hard. Making a pup was one hard step. The latter were even harder. And Alec was just afraid. Not unhappy. But simply afraid.

“Alexander” Magnus spoke and patted Alec’s arm. “Sit down, please. I’ll readjust the pillows for you.”

Alec didn’t want to but there was something in Magnus’ voice that told Alec not to ignore him. The omega sighed and then moved to a sitting position. It was hard, uncomfortable and upsetting to his stomach but he managed to do it. Alec grimaced when he felt the familiar smell of chicken noodle soup. But when Magnus brought the mug to his lips, Alec saw there wasn’t a single noodle, just the clear liquid.

“I don’t…” he started but Magnus interrupted him.

“No. You have to. And you will. Small sips, Alec. I’m not telling you to drink everything but you need to eat! I know it’s hard” he said quickly before Alec had a chance to snap at him. “I know you’re in pain and I’m sorry you have to go through it. But, Alec… darling. You’re not alone anymore. Please… please, eat something for the little one, Alexander. I know you’ve been barely eating or drinking for the past week. Please…”

Magnus looked at him with pleading eyes and Alec couldn’t say no. Moreover, he had to admit that Magnus was right. He wasn’t alone anymore. It still felt unreal that there was a pup growing inside his belly but if there really was one, he needed to take care of it. It was his role, after all. He was born as an omega to bear children for his alpha. Alec always hated the stereotype/rule. But now when he was with Magnus and expecting Magnus’ offspring, it felt just… right? He didn’t despise the pup or the situation. He thought he would. But he didn’t.

“I can’t promise I won’t throw it up” he muttered and took the mug from Magnus. The smell was quite pleasant. It was obvious the broth was rich, brewed with a variety of vegetables and different kinds of meat. He took a tiny sip. It tasted really well but he already could feel his stomach clenching.

Magnus watched him like a hawk. He still was unsure and worried but also relieved because his mate finally ate something. Magnus heaved a deep sigh and waited patiently until his mate finished more than half of the mug. Fair enough.

“Alexander, we need to talk” he said. The omega locked his eyes with Magnus and pursed his lips. He knew what this all was about. “I am sorry but I cannot take it any longer, Alexander” Magnus cupped Alec’s face. “You need to talk to me, Alec. You need to start telling me things. Not because I’m your mate. But because I care about you. Deeply. I… I am so happy that you are the one who’s carrying my pup. You don’t even know how incredible it is. How honored I feel! But I’m so worried, Alexander. I know you feel like crap but please, I’m not that stupid and definitely not blind. What’s bothering you, my beautiful?”

Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek and the omega felt like the worst douchebag on the planet. Magnus cared so much. He had put him through so much and yet the alpha wasn’t mad. He wanted to help and listen. And Alec with his body full of hormones, couldn’t help it. The tears were like a downpour but he didn’t care. Magnus hated seeing Alec like that but he thought that crying was good. Alec needed to let it all out.

“I’m just… I’m just scared, Magnus!” he stammered and choked on a sob before he spoke again. “I’m so scared! I saw what… what Simon had to do…” his voice broke. The images and screams still haunted him. “And I don’t know, if… if I can raise a pup! It’s not a toy…”

Alec sobbed and Magnus’ heart broke. So that was the reason… Alec had his doubts. Magnus felt just bad. He was the one talking about pups all the time. And now when he thought of that… Alec had never said anything about wanting a family. Or wanting a family with him…

“I… I’m sorry, Alexander” he whispered and Alec blinked through the tears.

“W-what for…?” he asked completely confused. Magnus sighed and faked a weak smile.

“For forcing you to do it. You’re not happy, are you? I let you down… I forced you to have a pup…”

This time it was Alec’s heart that broke. He had never seen Magnus this devastated and he definitely hated that. Especially when everything he said was just a plain bullshit.

“Magnus… what are you talking about? I am happy.”

“Alec” Magnus finally snapped, his eyes filled with tears. “You’ve been ignoring me for so long! You’ve been hiding things from me for so long! How can I know you’re happy when you’re not talking to me?!”

Alec felt his throat constrict. Magnus was right. As always, he was right. And as always, Alec screwed it all up. Great.

“Magnus, I… I am sorry” he wiped his eyes. “It’s just… I can’t talk about my problems. I’ve never done anything like that before. No one ever cared” he confessed. “I know you do care. I know. I can feel it. And thank you for that. But you must understand that… it’s just not easy. It’s new. But I am sorry anyway” he sniffed, looking for a tissue but of course, there was none.

Magnus pulled a silk tissue out of his pocked and handed it to Alec. The omega stared at the expensive material. A few months ago he wouldn’t take it. But right now it brought more tears and warmed his heart. Magnus was so good. He was so good that he wanted to sacrifice something precious just to make Alec feel better. Because definitely, Alec wasn’t going to give Magnus back a snotty tissue!

Magnus watched Alec blow his nose and he couldn’t believe that even something so unsexy and kind of gross seemed cute to him just because it was Alec doing it. He was totally lost. He knew his heart and soul belonged to Alec and that was the main reason why he understood his mate. The omega didn’t lie, it was obvious. But still, Magnus would love Alec to trust him a bit more and finally open up. But he considered it a good start.

“Alexander” he said softly. “You can talk to me about everything and nothing. I am never going to judge you. And I will always listen to you and help you. So please, be honest with me. Can you do it?”

They looked each other in the eye and Alec knew he couldn’t lie. He had to believe his mate. He wanted to believe him. The alpha never lied. He was always good. He deserved the trust.

“I will do my best” he promised, reaching his hand to Magnus. The alpha took his hand and squeezed it.

“So please, talk to me. Try to be as honest as possible. And tell me what’s going on, sayang. Why are you so sad all the time? Why are you crying? Share with me.”

Alec looked at his mate. Magnus was waiting and it was obvious he tried to be as patient as possible. Alec didn’t know what he had ever done in his life to deserve such mate but he had no doubts that he loved him with all his heart. Magnus deserved the trust and he deserved to know the truth. And perhaps… perhaps it was something Alec needed too. The omega took a deep breath and nodded his head.

“I… I am just scared. I know I said I wanted the pup but… now it’s real and it’s just...” he took a shaky breath. “Real? Making the pup was probably the most and only nice thing about all of it. But… the rest just seems scary. It’s already a disaster. What will happen next? I don’t want to be this gross! And it’ll only get worse! I’ll be fat. Fat, Magnus!” he knew he was whining but he didn’t give a fuck.

Magnus blinked. Gross? Fat? What was he talking about?

“I’ll be fat!” he said again. “I’ll have stretch marks, my ankles will be gross and… and all of this!” he exclaimed. “And the childbirth… by the angel, I don’t want to do it” he shook his head.

Magnus felt like his heart just stopped beating. Alec didn’t want to do it? So his appearance was more important than the pup? Magnus knew he was being a bit unfair. Pregnancy wasn’t easy. Alec’s pregnancy was already hard. But it was their child. Wasn’t it worth the whole suffering?

“You… you don’t want our pup?” he asked quietly, his eyes deadly serious. Alec shut up and looked at Magnus, gaping. “You… you want to get rid of it?”

It was the hardest question Magnus had ever asked. It hurt. He felt like crying. But he had to know. It was Alec’s body so technically, it was his decision. But he couldn’t help that he already loved the child so much. If Alec got rid of it before Magnus had even had a chance to see it…

A pair of hands cupped his face and Magnus snapped out of his train of thoughts. He saw Alec’s eyes, big, blue and glossy with tears. Alec was terrified. It was all just… too much. It seemed to be too much. He was scared of the pain and responsibility but at the same time… it was his child. Their child. Alec didn’t really feel anything that Simon told him he would feel. He didn’t feel sparks, unconditional love and affection. Excitement? Kind of. Curiosity? Yes. Happiness? He couldn’t say he was unhappy but he wasn’t jumping with joy. It didn’t mean he could do such thing. Killing their baby? No. It froze the blood in his vein. He wasn’t a typical omega but he could never murder an innocent child.

“Magnus, look at me. I would never get rid of our child” he said calmly. “Never. It’s ours. And… I am scared, I can’t lie. But I’ll give birth to our son or daughter. I may not be the best mother ever but… I know they’ll be happy because I know you’ll be an amazing father. So please, never say such things ever again.”

It was Magnus’ turn to cry. Alec’s words meant so much and the relief felt like the best thing ever. He wrapped his arms around his mate and sobbed into Alec’s shoulder before he sniffer and looked at him again.

“Thank you. And don’t say that. You’ll be an amazing mother! I… I’m sorry I…”

“No” Alec interrupted him. “It’s my fault. I just… I know I should talk to you more. I’m used to bottle up everything and I know I probably will continue that but… I’ll try, okay?” Alec knew he had to change. And he wanted to change but there was just so much insecurities in his head. So many useless, annoying obstacles that they put in his head… but it felt good to tell the truth.

“Okay” Magnus smiled gently and then placed a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. “But… if you were this insecure, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he tilted his head to the side. Alec sighed.

“I’m almost twenty. I think it’s… um… I want to give you children, Magnus. I just thought it’d happen a bit later but I know how it works. It’s not about when I want it. It’s about when it’s expected of me. And I know you’ll tell me that you’d bend the rules and everything but we both are aware it’d not be possible. It’s fine, though. I just need some time to get used to it, I guess?”

Magnus moved closer and placed a few kissed on Alec’s face. His gorgeous, strong, intelligent omega. Magnus wanted to cherish him with love and affection. And gifts. Yes. Alec liked gifts! Why didn’t he think of it earlier?!

“It’ll all change when the bump will start to show” he whispered, placing his hand on Alec’s still flat tummy. “I can’t wait” he almost squealed in delight and Alec squinted his eyes at him.

“I can. I don’t want to be fat” he muttered, turning his gaze away.

“Alexander! It’s a baby. You won’t be fat. You’re pregnant. It’s different” he sighed. “You’re already glowing, darling.”

“No, Magnus. I’m just sweating. And it’s gross.”

“Well…” he cleared his throat. “You are a bit gross. But you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and nothing will change it.”

“I hope so… because I’m about to puke.”

They spent the rest of the evening on the bathroom floor but Magnus didn’t mind it. Their baby was safe and loved. Magnus assumed that Alec loved it too. Sure, he didn’t show it so far, he didn’t say it either. But the fact he was all against abortion was speaking for it. Alec loved the pup. He just didn’t realize it yet.

*

The next day Alec still felt like crap but he decided he couldn’t hide forever. After an intense episode of morning sickness, Alec felt a bit better. His stomach was completely empty so he decided to have breakfast with his mate, father-in-law and his siblings. Izzy had already known about his condition but Jace had no idea. The poor alpha was worried sick. Alec felt a bit guilty. He didn’t want the golden pup to go gray after all.

They sat at the table. Magnus made sure to stay by Alec’s side and of course, as the caring alpha he was, he ordered the cooks to prepare something neutral for Alec. Something that wouldn’t upset his stomach, something healthy but tasty. Jace eyed the table with disgust. Oatmeal, warm milk with honey, water, some butter toasts, eggs, carrot sticks, more veggies and cottage cheese with chive. Magnus wasn’t very happy with the menu either, nor the rest of the gathered. But it didn’t matter. It was all about Alec and for Alec.

“Are we… uhm, excuse me, your graces” Jace still wasn’t very confident when it came to Magnus and Asmodeus. The two rulers accepted Alec’s siblings and they got quite close as the time passed by. Asmodeus even started having games nights with Jace, wanting to beat his ass in chess. But still, Jace knew his place and Alec wondered where and when did he learn that. “Are we on a diet? There’s nothing wrong. I just want to know.”

Izzy snorted and Jace glowered at her. Alec wanted the earth to swallow him. He knew it was all prepared for him and he appreciated that Magnus didn’t put a whole pie on the table but still. He knew Jace loved meat and the lack of it must have been painful for him. Asmodeus hummed, looking at Alec. It was his decision so he stayed quiet. Magnus cleared his throat.

“Yes, it is. You’re getting fat, Jace. As our best swordsman, you must stay in shape” he smirked.

The blonde alpha glared at Magnus but he actually believed in the joke and put some eggs and tomatoes on his plate. Everyone looked amused. It was always funny that someone so smart and strong as Jace was so naïve when it came to his family. But Magnus found it cute. At first he couldn’t stand Jace but now he actually grew fond of him.

Alec took some veggies. He didn’t like it too much but the lettuce and carrots were much better than anything else on the table. They didn’t upset his stomach but they were still disgusting. He managed to eat one leaf of lettuce and one carrot before he had too much and decided to munch on the toast. But of course, the nausea came back after just one bite and he dropped the bread on his plate, covering his mouth.

“Alexander?” Magnus rubbed Alec’s back gently. The throwing up didn’t even gross him out anymore but he still didn’t like how painful it was for his mate.

“Alec?!” Jace seemed to be alerted. He got up, his eyes open wide. He didn’t know what to do. Alec was avoiding him for quite some time now, he didn’t want to see Jace and no one told him anything. He was just worried sick.

Alec looked at him and he really felt bad. Jace cared so much and Alec hurt him with all the secrets. The omega sighed in defeat. It was probably time to announce the news to everyone. But Jace was his brother. He deserved to know as one of the firsts.

“Are you sick? Alec, I can help you! I don’t know anything about medicine but… I don’t know, I will stay by your side? Anything. Just please, don’t die!” he looked like he was about to cry and Alec sighed.

“I’m pregnant.”

Magnus was proud. Asmodeus beamed. He was so happy he was going to become a grandfather that he couldn’t sleep at night. Izzy jumped on the chair. And Jace… Jace stared at his brother, gaping in shock. Alec lowered his gaze. Oh by the angel… what was Jace thinking of him now? He was an omega, he claimed to never be like a typical omega and what? He let an alpha impregnate him. He didn’t regret it but still. He just felt insecure in his body and when Jace was staring like this.

The chair moved and Jace circled the table just to approach his brother. They stayed silent, watching what the alpha was about to do. Alec looked up at his brother. Jace looked serious and confused at the same time but when their eyes locked, a huge smile painted on his face. He lifted Alec by the armpits and then trapped him into a hug. Alec let a surprised yelp as the alpha laughed delighted.

“Alec! I’ll be an uncle! How cool is that?! I’ll be the best uncle ever! Can you believe it?! We’re having a baby!” he exclaimed.

Alec blinked. They were having a baby? He looked at the rest, looking for some answers but he got none. And then he realized that Jace was right. It was their baby. They were a family. A family that was going to get bigger and everyone was happy because of it. Alec hugged Jace back and smiled gently. It was going to be fine.

“Congratulations, Jace” he chuckled and then let go of his brother. He sat down on the chair and took the glass with warm water. Jace stared at him and the rest of the people in the room, blinking.

“Wait a minute… you all knew about that!” he exclaimed and pointed his index finger accusingly at Izzy.

“Why, we did” she shrugged her shoulders, smirking. Jace gasped dramatically.

“Why am I the last one to know?!” he turned his attention to Alec. “I’m your brother!”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you until now. I needed peace and time to process it and you’re too loud. I’m sorry I kept it from you… I just…”

“No” he interrupted Alec, shaking his head. “I get it. And I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help you. Just… remember that I’m here for you whenever you need me?”

Alec smiled. Jace’s intentions were genuine and it felt amazing. The weight in his chest became lighter.

The pregnancy of the prince’s consort spread very quickly, almost immediately. The next day Magnus received letters with congratulations, one from Anabelle and Malcolm too. They left soon after Alec fell ill. And fortunately, Anabelle didn’t hold a grudge. The whole kingdom celebrated. Magnus’ people seemed to be happy but some of the politicians and alphas that ruled alongside Magnus… well, not really. They were looking at Alec like he was some disgusting bug. Alec even heard that he was a whore who bought his way into the palace by riding the alpha’s dick. The pain was immense when Izzy broke the man’s nose and then stomped on his crotch with her high-heels.  And Alec realized that no matter what other people said, he had reasons to be happy. A baby on the way, Magnus as his mate, his wonderful siblings and of course Asmodeus who wanted to shower Alec with everything best. But Alec knew what he really wanted. To touch his belly and talk to it like the little pea could hear anything.

Magnus got super protective of his mate. And it also meant making Alec as comfortable as it was only possible. He ordered new mattress, new sheets and new clothes, claiming his omega deserved to wear soft and stretchy clothing. He didn’t want to see Alec in anything too tight so the baby could breathe. Telling Magnus it didn’t work like that didn’t bring any effect. The alpha just knew better and actually, Alec didn’t mind.

No one was making him do anything. He could stay in bed as long as he wanted. Magnus had more free time so he could spend it with his mate. And well, Alec’s siblings got the permission to enter their bedroom and the private gardens. Magnus was very territorial but he knew those two would give their lives for Alec no matter what. And they were great fighters. Alec needed protection (too late *punpunpun*) so Magnus’ habits didn’t really matter anymore.

“Magnus, I’m okay. You didn’t have to…” Alec muttered shyly when Magnus brought him a new blanket. Another one. But this one was actually really nice. It was the softest and the fluffiest fabric Alec ever saw. And it was huge, navy blue.

“Don’t mention it, darling. You deserve everything in the world” he tucked him in and Alec relaxed, snuggling more into the blanket.

That day he felt extremely weak so he appreciated everything nice and soft. He had no idea why but every move and every touch just hurt him. Magnus winced in sympathy when he saw the dark bags under Alec’s eyes and the empty bowl sitting  not so far away from his mate in case he didn’t make it to the bathroom. Magnus was worried. It was odd that pregnancy was this difficult and painful for an omega. Simon suffered morning sickness too, he was tired too, yes. But not like that. There was something odd.

“I also brought you some food. Cooked chicken, apricots, nuts and water. Please, eat at least a bit, Alexander.”

Alec grimaced when Magnus put the tray on the bed. The alpha spooned him from behind a second later and kissed the omega’s shoulder. Alec sighed and reached out for the little bowl of nuts. He was going nuts just laying like that, in pain, nauseated, scared and bored so he found the snack just pretty accurate. Magnus smiled seeing him eat.

“You are so brave, Alexander” he praised him and kissed him again.

Alec nibbled on the walnut. Brave? He was everything but brave. In fact, he felt weak and miserable. He hated it but he couldn’t help it. Everyone was excited for the pup. And he… well, he was slowly coming to terms that he was going to become a mother. It was still weird but his inner omega was telling him that he needed to protect the little something at all cost. And Alec found it impossible to ignore. He placed his free hand on top of Magnus’ hand that the alpha had placed on his belly. The bump was still non-existent but with every day it was becoming more and more real. Magnus smiled. He was so happy that Alec finally understood that a baby at young age wasn’t the end of the world, especially with such a great support system as his family provided.

“I want to take a walk later” Alec said weakly and rubbed his eyes. Magnus caressed his cheek.

“Are you sure, my dear? It’s warm, sunny and all. But if you’re tired…”

“I need fresh air” he ate one more nut before closing his eyes. “I want to take a nap. But wake me up in an hour. And I mean it” he glanced over his shoulder at Magnus and the alpha rolled his eyes.

“Alexander, I want you to get all the rest you need.”

“I also need to breathe and move.”

Magnus couldn’t argue with that. Catarina told him that Alec should spend more time outside but it was hard when all he could do was to puke his guts out and stay in bed because of the fever. He put his hand on Alec’s forehead. He was warm but not burning up. It was a little achievement. He still needed to ask Cat for some more remedies. The woman made many of them but none really helped Alec. They needed to be mild after all.

He ran his hand through Alec’s soft, black locks. The omega stayed peacefully asleep and Magnus sighed. He just simply missed his mate. He knew that it was all because of Alec’s well-being but still. He wanted to bicker with his omega, joke, cuddle, make love. But Alec was too uncomfortable to laugh and too sore to have sex. However, he was growing a pup for him so Magnus found it incredibly disrespectful to complain. He needed to be supportive. Magnus kissed Alec’s head and then closed his eyes. A little nap wouldn’t hurt.

*

The nap didn’t last long and it actually hurt. Alec’s body didn’t let him rest so he woke up not even an hour later and elbowed Magnus awake when he tried to get up. He definitely failed the ‘let Magnus rest’ part but he didn’t really feel guilty for too long. Magnus seemed to be happy to spend more time with Alec. He hoped for a nice afternoon in the private gardens but Alec wanted to just go outside and see, if the kingdom didn’t burn down yet.

“Alexander, you may not believe it but me and my father rule the kingdom pretty well. If there was a fire, we would know!” he rolled his eyes as they strolled through the green grass, Alec’s feet bare as they were too swollen to put shoes on.

“Magnus, you and your father are crazy. All you’re doing right now is looking through books just to find a perfect name for the heir” it was his turn to roll his eyes as Magnus pouted like a scolded puppy.

“We still would notice” he grabbed Alec’s hand. “Anyway, don’t concern your pretty head about it, Alexander. Tell me please, what would you like to do today, hmm?” he kissed his temple and Alec growled. Not that he didn’t like it but he felt weak and he didn’t want to look like a weak omega in front of their people.

“I don’t know? I should see how Simon’s doing. And then… no idea. Why?”

“Ah, I just thought we could do something together today! Like play something or just…”

The sentence was cut short when suddenly two kids ran to Magnus’ side and hugged him. Alec raised his brow. What the hell? Magnus smiled brightly and hugged the two children. Alec just watched them. He didn’t know why but the kids looked familiar…

“Oh, I see someone finally found you” Catarina joined them a second later with Ragnor by her side. “They were talking about you all day.”

“So annoying” Ragnor sighed. “It’s your fault they are like this.”

“Excuse me? You are the annoying one here!”

“You have kids?” Alec interrupted them, his eyes still glued to Magnus hugging the two children.

“Unfortunately” Ragnor heaved a deep sigh again. “This little brat is Elliot and this is Alicja.”

“Alicja…?” Alec tried to pronounce it and Cat laughed at his effort.

“It’s edomian version of Alice.”

“Wait… there’s a native edomian language?” Alec asked and all of them turned their eyes on the omega.

“You didn’t know, Alexander?” Magnus chuckled and finally let go of the kids. “We have our mother language but no one really uses it. It’s kind of ancient but these two like it, so…” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, I get it…” he muttered and then looked at the kids again. There was no doubt they were Cat and Ragnor’s kids.

They seemed to be the same age. They both had a very light blonde hair that looked almost white. The boy was smiling, his bright blue eyes reminded him of Catarina while the girl was more like Ragnor. Grumpy with big, green eyes.

“They study in the Spiral Labyrinth, that’s why you never saw them. They have a few weeks of vacation now ” said Catarina, putting her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

“Study? But they’re like…”

“They’re already ten. I had to endure them for nine years and thank you, no more” Ragnor grumbled but when his son hugged him, Ragnor lifted him up and hugged him too. His façade dropped when he kissed the kid’s cheek but his mate only smiled. She knew Ragnor too well.

Magnus smiled. He loved the Fell-Loss family and of course, especially their pups but both Catarina and Ragnor were quite strict and expected a lot of their children. They had to get a proper education and Spiral Labyrinth was the best place to get it even if it meant such a long separation. Magnus glanced at Alec and he could clearly see that his mate was confused. He probably didn’t understand Ragnor’s behavior but Magnus didn’t blame him. His friend was a weirdo after all.

“So you’re uncle Maggy’s wife?” asked the little girl and Alec blinked. So bold! He remembered that when he was a kid, he never dared to speak to elders. But it was Edom. The rules were different there.

“I… yes…?” he stuttered. Magnus smirked. It gave him a strange satisfaction that Alec admitted to be his mate.

“You’re very pretty” she added after she was done with eyeing him shamelessly.

“I want a mate as beautiful as you” said Elliot, still clinging to his father.

Alec blushed. Why were those pups embarrassing him?! Was it a family thing to make a man uncomfortable?! He had no freaking idea why but… somehow he was blushing like crazy and plenty of emotions hit him straight in his heart. Sure, he heard many times that he was pretty and everything but adults were cruel and they often said such things just to get something from others. He believed his mate but still, he was pretty insecure and did not often find those compliments relevant. However… those kids didn’t know him. And kids so young couldn’t lie. Alec felt fresh tears sting his eyes and he turned on his heel quickly. Fucking hormones!

“T-thank you… I… I’m sorry. I don’t feel too well. I’ll go back to my room…”

“Alexander!”

Magnus called after him. He didn’t know what just happened and neither did the rest of them. Why was Alec so upset all of a sudden? The kids looked sad. Elliot sniffed and lowered his head.

“Did I say something wrong? Did we make him sad?” he asked and damn it, he looked so guilty that Magnus’ heart broke. He took the boy into his arms and smiled.

“You did nothing wrong, my darlings. Alec isn’t feeling very well. But it’s not your fault” he tried to explain.

“Liar” muttered Alicja. “We know he got upset because of what we said. You don’t have to comfort us, uncle Maggy. We’re too big for this” the girl crossed her arms over her chest. Ugh, the kids were already too smart for their own good! Magnus was left speechless.

“Okay, okay, enough!” Catarina clapped her hands. “Alec is expecting his first pup so he is all fidgety. So please, next time you see him, think about your words twice.”

“You’ll have a baby?!” Elliot’s eyes shone with excitement. “That’s so cool!” he exclaimed.

Magnus smiled and ruffled his hair. Yes, it was cool. If he only wasn’t so worried about his mate. He could do nothing for Alec’s hormones besides giving him some space. He knew that going after Alec would end up in a fight and the omega would get only more upset. So he decided to spend some time with his friends and their kids. Alec wanted to meet with Simon anyway.

Going straight back to his room was never an option. Alec had enough and he was sure that he’d throw up right away so he turned left and went to Simon’s room. What he didn’t expect though was to see Raphael passed out on the bed and Simon rocking little Lance to sleep. He looked just exhausted. Oh… the beauty of motherhood. He winced.

“Oh, Alec. Hi” Simon smiled a genuine smile, even though he looked like a nightmare. “It’s really nice to finally see you, man. I heard the good news. Congratulations!” he whispered-yelled. He didn’t want to wake up his mate but his excitement was tremendous!

Alec blinked and then wondered if he should walk in or just leave. But Simon was stubborn and once he saw Alec, there was no going back. Alec closed the door as quietly as possible and then raised his brow.

“Yea… there’s nothing to congratulate for I see…” he muttered, seeing that the room was a mess and both of the men were tired. Was it his future? He didn’t sign for it!

“What are you talking about?” he tilted his head to the side. “Lance is a little angel. She just had a tummy ache and we had to pull an all-nighter. But she’s better now. Aren’t you, my sweet little princess?” he cooed over the baby and kissed her small, plump cheek. The girl only waved her chubby arms in response.

Alec had to admit that the view was quite pleasant and despite the exhaustion Simon looked very happy. He kissed his pup again and then put her into her bassinet. The girl babbled something in her baby language and watched the people in the room curiously.

“Sorry…” Alec sighed. “I’m just…”

“No, it’s fine” Simon placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I get it. I can see how tired you are. Magnus said that you’re pretty sick. I’m sorry to hear that. But I hope you know that if there’s anything I can do for you, I am more than willing to do it, right?”

Simon looked into Alec’s eyes and the omega felt like crying. Simon was such a good friend. He just had a baby, he was tired but he still wanted to be there for Alec. The blue-eyed omega placed his hand on top of Simon’s and smiled to him. Very slowly Alec started to realize that there was no need to be this scared. He had a family, he had Simon. He was going to be okay.

“Thank you. Now, join your mate in bed and take some rest” he said and Simon blinked.

“Huh? I mean, I’d love that but Lance is still awake. I can’t just go to sleep and leave her alone, I…”

“Shut it” Alec interrupted him. “She won’t be alone. I’ll stay with her.”

“Are you… sure?” Simon was a little skeptical about this idea but there was also hope in his eyes. It was clear he wished for nothing more than a few hours of sleep. And Alec couldn’t just say no anymore. It was a spontaneous decision but he thought he’d not regret it.

“I am more than sure. Go to sleep, Simon. I’ll watch her. If there’s something wrong, I’ll wake you up.”

Simon hugged Alec with everything he had. Oh sweet Jedi! Bed! Finally!

“You’re saving my life, Alec. Thank you so much!” he sobbed with glee and then looked at the little girl still laying in her bassinet. “Please, be a good girl and keep your mouth shut for the next… two hours at least? Thank you, sweetheart.”

Alec rolled his eyes. He also hoped that the baby will listen to her mother. When Simon went to sleep, Alec sat by the bassinet and looked at little Lance. The girl stared at him with her big, black eyes like she was piercing through his soul and Alec felt confused. Why was she looking like that?!

“What do you want?” he whispered. Simon and Raphael were already asleep so he couldn’t raise his voice. He started to regret this idea. Sure, Simon was great and he wanted to help but damn it, this situation was just plan uncomfortable!

“Baaah!” was the only response he got. Lance’s voice was like every other baby’s voice. Childish, high and cute. Alec frowned. Ugh. Stupid baby! Lance moved her arms again, still staring at Alec.

“Look… I don’t know what you’re planning… but I’m not falling for it” he said quietly, still frowning. The baby tried to gain his sympathy, Alec knew that. Pff! He wasn’t that easy. He wasn’t going to lose to some infant! “You think you’re so cute, huh? Then let me tell you. You’re just like every other pup. Nothing special. And stop with that face!” Alec sighed. “Your parents need you and that’s cool. But I don’t. You get it?” he pointed his finger at her. And then the girl laughed and wrapped her chubby hand around Alec’s finger, babbling happily.

It was like an electric shock going through his whole body. Alec’s eyes widened when he looked at his hand. Lance’s little paw held him tightly and Alec felt the emotions hit him like a freaking tsunami. The baby was so innocent, full of life and positivity. Was his pup going to be like this? He put his free hand on his belly and then looked at Lance again. She was… she was just magical. Alec didn’t know why but suddenly all the insecurities were gone and he felt just a pure happiness wash over him. And then he finally noticed how truly adorable she was. What the actual hell?! How?!

He didn’t know how and he didn’t know when but he ended up holding Lance in his arms, the baby laying on his chest. It was fascinating how small and how chubby she was. Like he held a marshmallow. And what was the strangest thing was that… he didn’t want to let go of the marshmallow.

Was he carrying the same marshmallow under his heart? He hoped so. Because Lance was truly an angel. She didn’t cry, she quickly went to sleep and luckily, she didn’t need changing. Alec enjoyed the time they spent together more than he thought he would. When Raphael woke up two hours later he was rested enough to take care of his daughter and Alec felt a pang of sadness that it was over. But he hid it well.

“Thank you. And sorry you had to do it. It’s just… hard sometimes” Raphael sighed. It was obvious he was ashamed. He was an alpha, he was supposed to support his mate and help him. But he failed. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Don’t. You work hard. So please, stop with this nonsense. And try to sleep some more. She’s out anyway” he said and then gave him the baby. Lance didn’t wake up. She was really just perfect. He watched for a second longer how Raphael placed gentle kisses on top of the baby’s head and then he cleared  his throat. “I… I need to go. Goodnight.”

“Thank you again.”

Alec walked back to his room like hypnotized. What the hell just happened?! Why… he had no idea why but… suddenly he realized that he wasn’t scared anymore. The fear was replaced by excitement and it was incredibly confusing. But also relieving. Alec sighed and then a little smile appeared on his face. He kind of accepted his fate. Because, if Lance was this cool and Simon was that happy then maybe his own pup would be great too? He really hoped so.

“Alexander! I am so sorry, darling! I completely lost the track of time!”

Magnus indeed did that but the kids had so many things to tell him and he just didn’t have the heart to ignore them. So he stayed and it was already late and the whole day was almost over. He hoped that Alec wasn’t very mad. Alec looked at his mate and then just wrapped his arms around him. Magnus’ jaw dropped. The hormones were really messing up with his mate!

“No, it’s fine. I think I needed some time just for me. I did some thinking” he confessed and Magnus felt like he was playing Russian roulette.

“And… what’s your conclusion?” he asked carefully.

“That I want our pup and us to be a family.”

The hormones were already making Alec crazy but this time it was Magnus who couldn’t control it. He hugged his mate and cried his eyes out. He knew that Alec would never kill an innocent baby but he wanted him to be happy because of the pup too. And it seemed that Alec just needed a little more time to accept the situation. Magnus couldn’t control his happiness. It was obvious that they still had a long road ahead of them but the first step was made. They both wanted it, they were both happy. It was enough to give Magnus all the patience and energy for the upcoming months.

“Alexander… I love you so much” he sobbed.

Alec tensed in his arms and then Magnus realized what he had just done. They never confessed their feelings. They knew they loved each other but they never said it. Magnus winced. He fucked it all up. Why did he always had to fuck everything up?! He was about to apologize but then Alec cupped his face and their eyes met. The omega was smiling. He still didn’t gain the courage to confess his feelings for Magnus but he knew what he had to do to let Magnus know what he felt.

The kiss was long and passionate. Magnus didn’t have any doubts anymore. His life was already perfect and it was going to be even better. He just knew that. Alec was his love, his strength, his life. And for Alec, Magnus was his anchor, his protector, his one and only love. He didn’t feel weak nor bad anymore. He was proud. He got everything best in life and it was going to get even better. Because with Magnus, he wasn’t just a mere omega. He was the queen. He was loved and respected. And he wanted to give Magnus the same thing.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms totally unaware that the perfect life they just pictured was not going to be that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for angst? Buckle up!
> 
> I don't really like babies and I have no idea how they work but they're squishy and sometimes pretty cute so I hope you'll accept the reason why Alec wants a pup now


	17. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not satisfied with this chapter but here you go. A little warning: blood, mentions of miscarriage. It's not very graphic since I didn't want to trigger anyone.

The night was quiet. Alec moved to his side of the bed. He loved when his mate’s strong arms were embracing him protectively but this time he just felt like his body was on fire. It was too hot. Alec tossed and turned. His skin was covered in sweat and the bed felt so uncomfortable that Alec balanced on the edge of sleep and consciousness. Fucking hormones! They made him feel so gross that Alec was spending almost every day wondering how was it possible for Magnus to still look at him with those heart-eyes. His mate was insane, there was no doubts.

Alec sighed and turned on his other side. His spine hurt, his stomach hurt, his head hurt too. Everything ached. Alec was quite used to it by now but when a sudden, sharp pain pierced through his entire body, he knew there was something wrong.

The memories from the evening were still very fresh and Alec found himself cherishing them. The confession, the decisions they made. Alec fell asleep with a smile on his face because finally, he wasn’t afraid anymore. Magnus loved him and supported him. Alec returned the feelings and even felt proud that he was the one Magnus chose to mate with. He was also happy because of the pregnancy. At first he was terrified and unsure but now he had no doubts. Magnus was glowing with pride, love and happiness when he touched Alec’s belly. And Alec knew that the baby was going to seal their bond completely, making it unbreakable. He knew it. And so did Magnus. The alpha even made plans for their vacation once the pup was born and Alec couldn’t wait. His life was hard but now Alec believed that everything led to this moment and he was grateful for it. A mate, pup, family… his own, happy family.

Alec woke up with a loud gasp followed with a grimace and whimper. It hurt. It was a pure agony as Alec wrapped his arms around his midsection, trying to catch his breath and breathe through the pain. The pain so severe that Alec didn’t register anything else happening around him. He gritted his teeth, tears glistening in his eyes. The omega tried to stay quiet, even though the pain was excruciating and it felt like an eternity before it passed. Alec exhaled deeply. He was almost sure that it was the end of the torture. Unfortunately… he was very mistaken.

He made a small movement, trying to find a more comfortable position so he could fall asleep again. And then he felt it. There was something slick and wet between his legs, on the sheets and covering his thighs. At first he blushed, thinking that he wet the bed and even devoted a few seconds of his life to think of an excuse so he didn’t have to explain the embarrassing situation to Magnus. But then a metallic smell hit his nostrils and Alec’s heart stopped.

No… not it couldn’t be true. With shaky hands, he grabbed the covers. He wanted to pull them off but his whole body was trembling. Alec managed to lift up the covers. Hot tears streamed down his face as he broke into painful sobs.

“M-Magnus…” he stuttered, choking on every sob. Oh god, no. Not now. Not when he finally started to develop feelings for the little bean. Not when Magnus confessed his love to him. No…

The alpha didn’t wake up. Alec tried to say his name again but he just couldn’t. He was devastated. He lost the baby. He miscarried Magnus’ pup. The pup the alpha already loved so much. Alec knew he didn’t deserve to look Magnus in the eye. He deserved a better mate. Alec wasn’t thinking clearly, the pain, anguish and sorrow clouding his mind. He tried to get up and leave but then the pain was back and even twice as strong as before. The omega didn’t have more strength to muffle the screams.

Magnus startled awake. The sleepiness was gone immediately when he smelled Alec’s scent and then the blood. He quickly turned to Alec’s side and when he saw his mate in a puddle of his own blood, crying and screaming, he felt like a powerless pup. But at the same time, the alpha nature hit him hard. His mate, his baby. He had to do something, he had to be there for them, comfort them, take the pain away. He had no idea how to do it. At least not alone.

“Oh, Lilith… Alexander!” he tossed the covers to the floor and then cupped Alec’s face.

The omega was a crying mess, the pain visible in his eyes. But what worried Magnus the most was the dullness in his mate’s eyes. It was more terrifying than the pain. Alec didn’t speak. It was obvious that he was overwhelmed with everything that was happening. Magnus couldn’t count on him. He needed to do the heavy lifting and save them both because Alec was in no shape to do it himself.

“Alexander, my love. Shh, everything will be alright.”

He tried to calm him down but he was panicking as well. He hoped that everything would be fine but he didn’t quite believe it. It didn’t look good. Alec put his hand between his thighs and then looked at his fingers covered in fresh blood. Magnus couldn’t take it any longer. He scooped Alec into his arms and then rushed to the infirmary.

Catarina and the rest of the medics were already there. The whole palace was awake by the time Magnus reached the infirmary. He’d praise his people if the circumstances were different. But right now it was only Alec that truly mattered. Catarina told Magnus to put the omega on the examination table while she and Izzy gathered the needed equipment. Izzy fought her tears. Seeing her brother in such situation broke her heart. She wanted to comfort him somehow but she had other tasks to do and she doubted that her comforting would work anyway. Alec seemed to be lost in his sorrow.

Magnus squeezed his omega’s bloody hands. He tried to let Alec know that he was there for him but nothing worked. Alec cried, screamed and mumbled ‘I’m sorry” over and over. Magnus felt a sting of tears in his eyes. He was losing his pup. And he was losing his mate as Alec’s body was losing blood. Yet he didn’t want to let Alec go. He stroked Alec’s hair.

“You are so brave, Alexander. Fight, darling. Fight for us. Fight for the pup… please…” he whispered, breaking into sobs. He was a true alpha but when it came to his family, his loved ones… he just couldn’t control his emotions.

Alec didn’t care about anything anymore. The pain… oh god, the pain was making him numb but not numb enough to get rid of the devastating feeling when he saw his mate in tears. It was all his fault. If it wasn’t for him and his selfishness, nothing like this would have happened. Magnus would’ve a happy life, a bunch of kids instead of a damaged mate that he constantly had to take care of. It was just too much to take.

Catarina pulled up his nightgown. He started wearing them to sleep when he learned he was pregnant. It was just easier and more comfortable. Besides, Magnus said he looked cute in that. But right now the soft, white silk was stained with red and there was nothing beautiful about it. The woman spread his legs. Alec didn’t care anymore. Magnus clenched his teeth. Any other day Alec would protest and blush in embarrassment. And now he didn’t even mutter a single word. He didn’t care that his private parts were on display and his own sister could see him. Nothing mattered anymore.

The next scream left him gasping for air but Catarina didn’t give him time to rest. She needed to act quickly as she started the examination. And Alec wished he was unconscious. He felt something cold sliding inside of him, stretching him to the point it brought fresh tears to his eyes and caused him to scream once again. Alec looked at the ceiling. Was it going to be the last thing he saw before death? It was quite sad but he didn’t care anymore. He wanted to be dead, he wanted the pain to stop. He didn’t deserve to live… not when he hurt Magnus like this.

Catarina was barking orders at Izzy who loyally obeyed the elder medic, handing her tools, gauze, water and towels. It again felt like an eternity. Magnus’ heart was hammering in his chest. He never felt so useless but he knew better. It would be very stupid to butt in into Cat’s work when he had no idea what she was actually doing but judging by Alec’s whimpers and screams, it wasn’t anything pleasant or gentle. There was no time for gentleness and Alec seemed to understand it. He wanted to beg her to stop. But he never did.

“Alec!” she raised her voice to get Alec’s attention. The omega looked at her through his teary eyes and blinked. “I think there’s still a chance to save the pup’s life” she said quickly.

Alec’s had troubles with registering what he just said. Magnus gasped and looked at his friend, tears falling like a downpour.

“Catarina, please! Please, save our pup! Do everything you can to save our pup!” he begged.

“Please…” Alec whispered weakly.

 And then Alec finally understood. He nodded his head, squeezing Magnus’ hand back. The alpha exhaled, moving closer to Alec. It was going to be okay! But the beta’s face was unreadable. She squinted her eyes at the omega.

“You need to be honest with me, though. I’ll explain everything later but… Alec, did you take anything?” she asked. Alec’s blood ran cold. Oh dear lord…

“W-what…?” he stuttered. He needed to know specifically what she needed to know! Because he didn’t know the answer. Catarina looked like she wanted to slap him but she stayed professional.

“Did you take any medicine? Contraceptives?” she asked.

Magnus gaped. Contraceptives? Was it the reason Alec’s heat was acting strange? Was it the reason they didn’t conceive a child on the first try? But why? Magnus would understand. He never thought that Alec could do this but at the same time… he couldn’t quite blame him. However, where would he get those pills from? Alec gulped, shaking his head. He didn’t want to reveal the truth but his pup’s life was on the line and he really didn’t want to murder his own kid when there was a chance for it to survive!

“I…” he grunted when another cramp hit his body. “I… I used to take them. But… I… I stopped the moment I moved to Edom, I swear…”

Magnus looked at his mate. His poor mate. The church must have been a real nightmare. Magnus knew that heats were nothing pleasant to go through alone but he also knew that stopping them was dangerous to the omegas. Catarina nodded her head.

“What was it? The substance? Where did you get those pills from?”

Alec wanted to scream. He couldn’t help the fact he was ashamed of his past. He acted like a dumb brat… but it was too late now.

“I don’t know!” he answered. “S-something… like a black market. But they worked!”

The silence was uncomfortable. Catarina was boiling with rage and disbelief but then again, she was a medic. She needed to save Alec and the pup. The lecture, scolding and threatening could wait. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand tighter. He definitely didn’t like that Alec hurt himself but it wasn’t the right time for such conversations. Catarina squinted her eyes. The chemicals would explain everything but then again, it was so long ago that she doubted they were the reason for all of it. She didn’t quite knew the cause of it but she kind of knew how to treat the damage. It was all they had.

“Did you take the potion I made for you?” she asked and Alec nodded his head. “When?”

“I…” Alec wanted to slap himself. He so deserved it. “Not long ago… I… a week before I found out…?”

Catarina blinked. Now it didn’t make any sense. Like, at all. But she had to wait with the interview for later. Alec’s life was the main priority. She gave Isabelle orders and soon both women gathered all the needed ingredients while Magnus stayed by Alec’s side, caressing his hair and trying to give him some strength to fight. Alec knew that his mate was doing it also to give himself some courage but he didn’t mind. He was terrified but he did his best to listen to Magnus and believe in his words.

The paste Catarina made had a weird, bluish color and smelled like a candy. Actually, everything smelled like a candy. The heavy smell of blood was gone and all he could smell was burnt sugar and cotton candy. Weird. But not unpleasant.

“Okay, Alec. I must tell you that it will be very uncomfortable, probably painful but I need to apply this inside of you. Deep inside” she corrected. Alec nodded his head. He didn’t care anymore. He just looked at his mate. “Great. Izzy, hold one of his legs. Hey, come here and help!” she called for someone.

Magnus kept on caressing Alec’s hand. He even mustered a smile to show Alec how proud he was of his brave mate. Of course he was pissed at Alec for all the lies and secrets but he couldn’t really show any anger now when Alec was in pain and fighting for all of them. He needed to be there for him first and then later spank his petulant omega!

He looked into Alec’s eyes but when the next person joined them, Magnus let a low grunt. Camille look… like Camille. Beautiful face showing a fake sympathy, eyes that showed how happy she was because someone was in pain. It was truly disgusting. He couldn’t believe that he once loved her. Ugh. Alec blinked. He didn’t know what caused the sudden change in his mate’s behavior. Was it because of what Catarina was doing? Alec was too afraid to look down there but when Magnus kept on staring, he just followed his gaze.

Holy fucking jesus on a cracker! Camille was there, a smug smile on her face when she look right into Magnus’ eyes. She grabbed Alec’s leg by the knee before he had the time to even realize what was happening and spread his legs, causing him to whimper. What a bitch. Alec glared at her.

“What…” he mumbled.

“She works here” Izzy informed him politely. Even after so many years she still could read him like an open book.

‘She works here’ echoed in Alec’s ears. And suddenly… it all made sense. Alec wasn’t stupid. He could put two and two together. And holy fuck. Of course. It was so easy! Camille… it was that bitch from the start! The threats, the glares, intrigues, all the signs… how could he have missed all of that?! Why didn’t he ask Magnus earlier about this psycho?!

Their eyes met. She smirked. And Alec lost it completely.

“You…” he whispered, the venom dripping from his mouth. Everybody turned their eyes on him.

“Alexander? Are you okay, darling?” Magnus asked gently. Alec swatted his hand away and snarled at the woman.

“It was you! You fucking bitch!”

Magnus didn’t know what was happening. He was completely confused when his mate tried to jump at Camille with his canines. He caught him and forced him to stay on the table as Catarina cursed loudly. She tried to work! Camille still had that smirk and she even dared to caress Alec’s knee.

“Shh, I know it’s a tragedy, my princess. But it’ll be okay as the time passes…”

Alec couldn’t listen to it anymore. He didn’t want to listen to it anymore! That fucking witch wanted to destroy his life! She wanted to take Magnus away from him and kill their pup. And that he just couldn’t forgive. Alec was still sore and still in a great pain but he was even more stubborn. No one, even Alec, had any idea how the omega managed to do it. As Camille hold his leg, Alec brought it closer to his chest and then kicked her straight into her face. There was a loud crack followed by scream.

“Alec!”

“Alexander!”

“What the fuck?!”

Camille was lying on the floor, blood covering her face. Magnus gaped. He had no idea what was happening but he was definitely too old for that. He needed explanation. And Alec gave him one. The omega was panting heavily. He felt like he was going to pass out but first, he needed to finish his task. It was finally time to confess the truth. What would happen next? Oh well. But he couldn’t hide it any longer.

“It was her!” he shouted. “It was her! She… the potion! Cat, the potion tasted like shit! I had no idea she works here! She must have done something! Magnus! You have to believe me!”

Alec was desperate. And Magnus didn’t know what to do. He knew that Camille was a bitch but she was also a woman. Killing a child? No… it wasn’t possible, was it? And besides, Alec was acting like a lunatic. The pain, the blood loss… could he really believe him? Could he? Alec lied and lied so why would he tell the truth now? Magnus pursed his lips. Alec saw that Magnus didn’t quite believe him and he cried. He didn’t even notice when Catarina started doing whatever she was doing.

“Magnus… you need to believe me…” he tried again but when his mate opened his mouth but didn’t speak a word, he turned his gaze to Izzy.

“My lord…” said the girl. She knew Alec. He was in a very bad shape but those eyes couldn’t lie. Never. “Please…”

“That’s a nonsense!” Camille spoke, getting back on her feet. “I did nothing wrong, Magnus. Don’t believe him, please!”

Magnus looked at all of them and he really didn’t know what to do. This needed to be investigated but right now Alec’s health and the pup mattered the most. So he did one reasonable thing he could do.

“Camille, leave. You’re under arrest for now. Isabelle, call the guards and tell them to escort her to her chambers. Stay there.”

Camille opened her mouth but no word came out. Izzy grabbed her wrists and then twisted her arms behind her back before she pushed the other woman. Camille glowered at Alec. It wasn’t the end. That little omega bitch was going to pay for everything he had done! The plan was supposed to go in a completely different way. It was all Alec’s fault. Camille knew one thing. She was going to destroy him.

Alec winced in pain but didn’t move. He didn’t like the solution! He wanted Camille to be dead, banished, hung, whatever! But arrest? No, no, no! She was a menace… he needed her to be gone. But he couldn’t do anything. It was Magnus’ decision. Decision he hated but he could do nothing about it. At least he didn’t have to look at her anymore. Magnus frowned. He was pretty mad that Alec didn’t share his concerns with him. He said that Camille didn’t bother him. Another lie. However, Alec was still suffering. The pup’s life was still in danger. Everything else could wait.

The omega calmed down pretty quickly. The things Catarina did to him really hurt and he found himself clenching his hands on his mate’s forearms, leaving bruises. But Magnus didn’t mind. He tried to comfort Alec as best as he could. It was probably the most agonizing two hours in his life but seeing Cat’s face he knew it was worth it. The woman smiled, wiping off the blood from her face and smearing it even more.

“You were brave, Alec. Now, don’t stress. You need to stay calm. I managed to stop the bleeding but you’re not out of the woods yet. The pups is alive, though.”

Alec closed his eyes. Magnus sighed in relief and then shook his head. Would the torture ever end? He groaned and then pressed Alec’s weak body to his chest. The omega was barely conscious but Magnus could tell how relieved he was.

“What happened, Cat? What caused this…?”

The woman bit her bottom lip and massaged her temples. She was also exhausted and mad but yelling at Alec right now was just pointless.

“The placenta… I’m sorry, Magnus. I’m too tired to explain it. Let’s just say we are all very lucky that we caught it on time. I managed to fix the damage but as I said… there’s still a long road ahead of Alec. I am leaving him on a bed rest for the next month. At least” she went to wash her hands. Magnus nodded. Alec just grimaced. He didn’t understand it. Was it really his fault?

“Oh…” he swallowed. It sounded pretty bad. He felt sorry for his mate. He felt sick just listening about it and Alec had to go through this… dear lord. “But what was the cause?”

“I don’t know, Magnus. It could be anything. I assume the chemicals he used to take not so long ago didn’t work well with the meds I gave him. It could lead to that. Or it was genetic. It’s hard to say, really. But it’s obvious that, if it wasn’t a pup of a true alpha, the child would’ve been already dead. Alec’s body is weak but the pup is strong.”

It was a hard blow for Alec to take. But he knew he deserved it. If he could only go back in time and tell the truth when the time was right. But now it was just too late. It all happened because of his stubbornness. Or… or perhaps it was the genetics? Alec knew shit about stuff like this but if Cat suggested it then maybe it was the real reason all of this hell happened? He was the only one to blame. It was a punishment for despising his omega side, for all those years he spent trying to pretend he was someone else instead of embracing his nature. Alec always thought that it didn’t matter because he never saw himself as a wife with a child by some alpha’s side. But now it was different. He wanted nothing more than this.

“Magnus…” he whispered weakly. He knew that his mate was angry and Alec didn’t blame him but still, he wanted to explain himself. Because everything he needed now was forgiveness and comfort. “I… I am sorry…”

Magnus looked at his mate and then something snapped inside of him. He loved Alec to the moon and back but he couldn’t help the rage that was making his blood boil. The omega just crossed the line. And as much as Magnus wanted to hug his mate and be there for him, he just couldn’t. The emotions and pain were overwhelming and he needed a minute alone. Or many a few minutes when he could just catch his breath and clear his mind. The mess wasn’t over yet after all.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t be mad. What you did back in the church is your business, Alec. But why did you hide it when you got asked about it during the last appointment?” he asked. Alec just ducked his head, ashamed. “And why did you lie about Camille? Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” still no answers. “I have enough, Alexander! You’re pushing me away all the time. You said you love me but how can I truly believe it?”

Alec’s heart broke into million pieces and it hurt even more that Magnus wasn’t there for him to glue them back together. But he deserved it. God, he knew he did.

“Magnus…”

“No! Don’t ‘Magnus’ me now! You’re not talking to me about important stuff. Like… at all! Alec, it’s not healthy! I can’t live like that! You need to open up and trust me otherwise this whole mate thing will kill us both. I’m frustrated! If you talked to me… if you just talked to me, then maybe we could’ve avoided all of this!”

The air in the infirmary was still heavy with the repulsive smell of blood. Alec didn’t have more tears to cry so he just looked at his mate with those big, blue eyes and grabbed his wrist.

“I am sorry… I know it’s all my fault. I know I almost killed our pup… it’s…” he swallowed, shaking. “It’s okay if you hate me. But please, Magnus… you have to believe me. I never wanted it. I… would never hurt our child. I would never. Please, Magnus…”

The alpha heaved a deep sigh and then cupped Alec’s face. He wanted to scream at him and kiss him at the same time. However, he knew that he needed to be a bit harsh. Alec needed to learn his lesson.

“You heard Cat. You need to calm down and rest. I also need to cool down, Alec. Go to sleep and I’ll see you in an hour.”

Magnus ignored him and Alec really wished he died during the medical procedure. He wished Cat wasn’t so good. Death would be less painful than this. He watched his mate walk out of the infirmary and if it wasn’t for Cat and the potion she gave him, he would definitely ran after Magnus. Alec looked at the ceiling and cursed his own stupidity. Why didn’t he talk to Magnus in the first place? He didn’t understand it either. It all seemed so fucked up. He almost killed his own child, Magnus hated him and now Camille knew that he found out about her scheme. Somehow Alec knew that it was only a beginning of a bigger mess. He placed his hand on his belly. At least that one was safe… for now.

*

Camille attached a little note to the raven’s leg and then watched the bird fly away. That fucking omega! He destroyed the whole plan! It was supposed to be so easy. But of course, her life couldn’t be this uncomplicated. Now she had still pregnant Alec to deal with, suspicious Magnus, nosy Catarina and the omega’s crazy siblings. She wasn’t stupid. It was obvious she didn’t have much time left to finish her task. She needed a new plan. Camille sat on the sofa and then poured herself a glass of wine. A plan… a new plan but this time it just had to work. She had to deliver the omega to Sebastian and convince Magnus that his slutty mate wasn’t worth his feelings. The second thing was definitely going to be harder but Camille believed in her abilities. And she knew some tricks as well. She took a sip of the alcohol. A bait. She needed a bait. Camille licked her lips.

“It will hurt you more than me, little slut.”

 

*

The sheets were now clean, the windows open ajar to let in some fresh air. Alec was exhausted but he just couldn’t sleep. He lay in bed, thinking about everything that happened this night. He already knew he couldn’t go back in time. But he still could fix it. He just needed to become a better mate and better mother, better omega, better brother. He could do it. He knew he could do it.

Someone walked into the infirmary and for a brief second Alec thought it was Magnus but the scent was different. He turned into that direction and he saw Asmodeus approaching him. Alec sat upright and looked down. Oh right, he almost killed the king’s grandchild. The elder man sat on the bed next to Alec and the omega closed his eyes, expecting a slap or scolding. But minutes passed and the slap never came.

“How are you feeling?” Asmodeus asked, his voice soft. It was obvious he was devastated but he didn’t sound angry.

“I…” Alec blinked. Was this man for real? Alec would really prefer Asmodeus to just hit him. “I’m so stupid… I…”

“You are” Asmodeus nodded his head and then grabbed Alec’s chin making the omega look at him. “My son, Magnus, is the best mate you could have wished for. He’s a caring man, a gentle soul. He loves you and this little bean so much that he’s been crying for the past half an hour. He’s crying like a pup. Because he doesn’t want to lose you.”

Alec’s bottom lip quivered. Asmodeus was right. His mate was too good. He didn’t deserve him at all. But the pup… their child deserved to have a happy life. And at that moment Alec made his decision. He was going to give birth to the pup and then leave. He was toxic with all his insecurities and his personality… it was ruining their relationship, ruining Magnus. He just had to leave.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered. “I really didn’t want it to happen. I know I should have trusted Magnus. I know he’s so good to me. But I made so many mistakes… he’ll never forgive me…” he sobbed. He didn’t want to cry in front of his father-in-law but it didn’t matter anymore.

“No” Asmodeus shook his head and then looked into Alec’s eye. “Magnus still loves you. And he will forgive you” he sounded very confident but how could he know for sure? Alec bit his bottom lip.

“But I made so many mistakes…”

“Mistakes are nothing bad. In fact, you should be grateful. Mistakes are the best way to learn. So as long as you use them  to learn and become a better person, there’s nothing to regret” he smiled gently. “Mistakes are good. You should make more of them.”

Alec blinked away the tears and sniffed.

“You don’t hate me…?”

“We all love you, Alec. You just never notice…”

The words hit him hard. Asmodeus was right again. They all cared about him and for him. He was just blind and never noticed nor appreciated it enough. But his father-in-law opened his eyes. Use the mistakes to learn… and considering how many mistakes he had made, he was going to become a very wise man.

Alec caressed his still flat belly and then smiled. Magnus fought for him for so long. Now it was Alec’s turn to fight for their happiness.

“Could you please call Magnus?”

“Of course.”

Before Asmodeus left, Alec cleared his throat to get his attention.

“And one more thing…”

“Yes?”

“Thank you, dad.”

Did Asmodeus cry on his way back? Alec would never know.


	18. A new plan

He wiped his eyes after an hour of having a complete breakdown. It was ridiculous but also cleansing. He needed that after a whole night of this living nightmare during which he had to stay as calm and strong as possible. But right now he could take a break. The crying definitely helped but still, it didn’t solve all the problems. Alec had to change his behavior. Camille was a possible threat. And the pup… oh dear Lilith, the poor pup. Magnus always wanted to be a father and right now his dream was coming true. He couldn’t let anything bad happen to this child, what brought him back to problem number one. Alec and his trust issues. They needed to work on that.

Magnus splashed some cold water on his face and inhaled deeply. It was all overwhelming but he was the alpha of this pack, the next king, a husband and a father. He had to get a grip and go back to his family. He could deal with Camille later. Alec and their child were the most important right now. Asmodeus had left a few minutes before Magnus came back to the infirmary. He saw his mate lying on the clean sheets, however his nightgown was still covered in blood and his skin was sticky with sweat. Magnus grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. He put a bar of soap inside along with a fresh washcloth.

“Alexander” he said softly, approaching his mate.

Alec looked up at Magnus. His eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying but he seemed to be a bit more relaxed. Exhausted but also relaxed. It was obvious that Alec’s mental health was in shambles, though. Magnus was aware of that so he was very careful. He didn’t want to make Alec uncomfortable. The omega appreciated the efforts but at the same time he felt like a burden again.

“I’m sorry” he whispered. “I should’ve been better… I should’ve told you the truth… I’m sorry that I am so stupid and ungrateful. But please, don’t…” he bit his trembling bottom lip.

Magnus blinked. What was going on? Why was Alec acting this way? Magnus put the bowl aside and then sat at the edge of Alec’s bed. He took his mate’s hand and squeezed it.

“Alexander…”

“You… you can’t leave me… please don’t leave me” he choked on his words and Magnus’ heart broke.

Sure, Magnus was mad and disappointed but he never even once thought of leaving his mate. He loved Alec and he knew that it’d never change. The omega was just meant for him. Alec was perfect to him. He wasn’t a typical omega but it was already too late for Magnus to fall out of love. His heart belonged to Alec and that was never going to change.

“Alexander… look at me, love” he said softly. The omega sniffed first and then did what Magnus asked him to do. “I am not leaving you. Not now, not ever. You’re mine. I love you. And I’m not saying I’m not angry because… that was so reckless. You were lucky nothing bad happened but Alec, you cannot hide everything from me. I am your mate. I need… no, I want to know everything. Please… you need to start trusting me” he caressed the top of Alec’s hand.

The omega knew he didn’t deserve it. Magnus was too good for him. Alec lied to him and almost killed their child and yet, Magnus forgave him right away. Alec was still in a lot of pain and moving wasn’t the best idea ever but he just needed to get closer to his mate. He propped himself on his elbows and then moved closer until he could lean his head on Magnus’ chest. The alpha wrapped his arms around his mate.

“I’m sorry… I will fix it, I promise. I really didn’t want to hurt the pup, Magnus. I never wanted to hurt it…” he sobbed.

It was true. Alec wasn’t the luckiest person in the world when he found out about the pregnancy but he never wanted to kill the pup. It was an innocent child. Their child. It did nothing to deserve death and even though Alec wasn’t the best omega ever, he shared one thing in common with the rest of the omegas. He would never hurt a child. It was something beyond his imagination. Especially after how his parents treated him his whole life. He questioned his unconditional love for the kid but he already knew that he wanted to make its life better than his own.

Magnus observed his mate. It broke his heart to see Alec like this but at least he could see that his remorse was real. Alec didn’t know how bad and stupid all this silence was. His intentions were true, he really wanted to change and give them a second chance. And Magnus appreciated it. He wanted nothing more but to create a happy family with his mate. He was going to fight for that as hard as Alec. He placed his hand on Alec’s cheek and caressed it.

“Alexander, we can still fix it. But please… be honest with me. Please” he whispered.

Alec looked into his eyes. It all sounded so easy. But in fact, it was everything but easy. Alec’s brain was fucked up, his mental health was even more damaged. His own family disowned him for who he was. He didn’t do anything wrong. He was just wrong. He was an omega. Something rare and beautiful but still disgraceful. Then those people in the church, Sebastian… Alec knew that his mate was nothing like them. Magnus proved him that many times. But it was still hard to open up, he couldn’t help it. He needed more time. But with everything that was happening, he had no idea when this nightmare would end.

“Love, talk to me” Magnus’ soft voice reached his ears. “Please, Alexander. We must try. So please, tell me, darling. Why didn’t you tell me about all of it?”

Magnus didn’t want to push him but he was in pain too. He needed to know at least tiny bits of Alec’s thoughts so he could understand him better and then help him. He really wanted best for his lover but how could he know what Alec needed when he didn’t voice his needs? The omega looked down and inhaled shakily. It wasn’t easy but he promised to change. He promised to fix it. And to be honest, he was so sore and so exhausted that he didn’t care anymore. It was now or never. The weight in his chest needed to be gone.

“I… I just didn’t want you to hate me” he blurted out. Magnus blinked his eyes but he didn’t say a word. “I… I was just afraid that… that if you knew the truth… who I am… and what I’ve been doing that… that you won’t want me anymore” he sniffed, heavy tears streaming down his face. “I fell in love with you… I felt like I found my home. I didn’t want to lose you. I was afraid that if you knew what a shitty omega I am that you would leave me like everybody else…”

It hurt. It hurt more than a stab wound. Alec really thought so low of himself. The alpha felt a prick of tears in his eyes. His omega. His beautiful, good, kind, lovely mate. Magnus realized that he wanted to make Alec’s life so good that he didn’t focus on the main problem. Alec’s health and well-being. He thought that changing the environment was enough. Oh, how stupid he was. Of course it wasn’t enough! After so many years of abuse and rejection, his mate needed a serious conversation, time, whatever! And he did what? He forced him, unintentionally but still, to so many things.

“Alexander…” Magnus’ bottom lip quivered as he moved closer to his mate. “Please, forgive me… I was so happy you agreed to be my mate that I completely didn’t think about your basic needs. I am so sorry. Please, forgive me…” he cupped Alec’s face. “And Alec… don’t forget one thing. I love you. I adore you. You’re mine and I am yours. There’s nothing that will change it. So please, don’t ever say such thing. I will never leave you. Never. No matter what, we’re all in this together. And… I am so sorry I made you do all those things…”

Alec sobbed. It hurt. Every move hurt but he didn’t care anymore. The conversation was cleansing to his soul and Alec felt really dumb that he didn’t talk with Magnus earlier. Nonetheless, it was better late than never. At least Alec once again learned that choosing Magnus for his mate was the right choice. He didn’t even need to tell him everything. Magnus just knew. He had no idea how he was doing that but somehow Magnus just knew what Alec felt, even though he had never been through the same shit. Magnus was truly something else. The omega put his hand on his mate’s cheek.

“I… thank you” he mustered a gentle smile. He really felt better knowing that Magnus would never leave him. He believed the alpha because he had never lied to him before. “And… I admit… I… I wasn’t ready for most of it… the…” he heaved a heavy sigh, placing his hand on his belly. “But it happened. And I accepted that. Just… please, don’t leave me? I know I’m annoying and rude and all but…”

“No” he shook his head. “I love your annoying. And if you weren’t rude, you wouldn’t be yourself. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you devouring the pie. I knew from the start that you’re a difficult one. And yet I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I love you, Alexander. And I love our baby. I’m sorry you have to go through this. I’m sorry I haven’t considered your feelings… that I haven’t forced you to talk…”

“No” this time it was Alec who shook his head. “I… I think it would be better if we took it slower and talked but it’s all in the past. We are where we are and we already have a baby on the way. And… it’ll be hard but I believe we can make it. Just… you’ll have to be very patient with me…”

Magnus smiled. Alec returned the smile. He was happy that Magnus confessed so many things that day. He really believed that they still got a chance. The just had to work hard but relationships always took effort. And Alec was ready to fight for them and for their happiness. He was aware how ridiculous and how different it was from what he believed in not so long ago. But the circumstances were different now. He was expecting a pup. He had a husband, a mate. He had to grow up and adjust, there was no other way. As a future mother to the king’s heir and the next queen, he had to grow up and accept the rules. No matter whether he liked them or not. But with Magnus by his side, when they were finally honest, he felt that he could make it.

“I’ll be very patient, Alexander. But please, try to open up more, okay?”

“Promise.”

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too.”

They shared a chaste kiss. Magnus wasn’t a pig, he saw with his own eyes what Alec had to go through just an hour ago. He wasn’t going to jump him nor anything like that. It would be totally disrespectful. The omega appreciated it. He returned the kiss and accepted the hug but he didn’t want anything else. He felt just gross and sore. Lucky for him, his mate could actually use his upper brain.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered when he saw how tense his mate was. It was obvious something wasn’t right. “Do you feel uncomfortable with me touching you?”

He assumed that. After everything… well, it was still sad but Magnus could understand that. Alec bit his bottom lip. He could lie. But then the whole conversation they just had would be just pointless. He slowly nodded his head.

“I… for now? I’m sorry, Magnus. But… can you just… like… I’m okay with you hugging me, I probably need it to feel better. But… can we… for now, for the next few days, not kiss or have sex? It’s just…”

“Absolutely” Magnus smiled reassuringly. “I’m glad I can hug you, darling. That’s all I need. I would never use you, Alexander. You are too important” he pecked Alec’s forehead. And damn, he wanted to apologize right away but Alec just snorted. His alpha was amazing but dumb. He didn’t mind that particular kiss, though.

They stayed like that in a total silence. It was pretty comforting. Alec was still in pain but he felt so much better knowing that Magnus forgave him. It meant a lot to the omega.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Magnus whispered softly.

“It hurts…” Alec whimpered. “And I feel gross. But I’ll live.”

Magnus nodded his head. He could do nothing for the pain but he could help with the latter. Magnus took the bowl. The water was still warm.

“Will you let me? You can clean yourself down there yourself.”

Alec considered all the pros and cons for a moment and then nodded his head. They wiped the blood earlier but he was still slightly bleeding, the gown was soaked in sweat and blood and he just felt uncomfortable in the not so clean sheets anymore. He didn’t want to be a burden but he really needed help.

“Sorry…”

“No, love. It’s my pleasure to help you. Just give me a second, okay?”

Alec nodded his head. Magnus left the infirmary for a second to bring a clean set of sheets, towels, blankets and a new nightgown. Catarina asked Alec not to wear pants so the gown was the best solution. Alec waited for his mate. He was ashamed that Magnus had to help him but at the same time he knew it had to be done. And well, it was better to have Magnus help him than any other nurse or friend. It would be too embarrassing. At least Magnus already saw him naked.

“I’ve got everything. It probably will be pretty sloppy but…”

“It’s okay.”

Magnus asked for Alec’s permission before every move. They slowly removed Alec’s clothes. Magnus gently washed Alec’s face, his neck and the rest of the upper body. The omega sighed when his mate cleaned his back. Magnus smirked and took his time, slowly scratching and running the washcloth down Alec’s back. The omega whined when it was over. Magnus wrapped him in a fluffy towel. Soon it was time for the hardest part. Magnus handed Alec the cloth.

“Don’t mind the sheets. I’ll change them later” he said.

“Okay… can you…” Alec bit the inside of his cheek.

Magnus looked away, giving Alec some privacy. The omega cleaned his front. It wasn’t even that bad. But the rest was just a challenge. Magnus offered his help but Alec refused. He had some dignity left, thank you. The sheets were again wet and bloody just like the cloth. Alec threw it back into the bowl and then cleared his throat.

“Can I have the nightgown now?”

Magnus helped Alec into the fresh clothes and then it was time for the hardest part. Changing the sheets. He somehow managed to get them from under Alec but placing the new ones was a real struggle. It’d have been funny if it wasn’t so painful for Alec. But they did it. Magnus placed one more towel under Alec and then covered him with blankets.

“Better?”

“Much better. Thanks” he sighed and then Magnus helped him drink some water and lay down.

“Alexander, I’ll put the dirty sheets…” he looked around. “Somewhere and then I’ll be right back. Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you. I just need to speak with my father about Camille…”

Magnus didn’t want to do it but he couldn’t ignore Alec’s suspicions. The omega tensed once again but then nodded his head. It was important. It was no longer about him. She tried to hurt their pup. And for that he couldn’t forgive her.

“Magnus, I really didn’t lie. I promise. Just…”

“I’ll do my best, Alexander. She won’t bother you again.”

Magnus called for Jace. The blonde alpha appeared almost immediately. Alec was a bit surprised to see his brother fully armored. It was still too early to even think about waking up and he seemed to be already awake for at least a few hours. Because he was but Alec didn’t need to know that. Jace sat on the chair next to Alec’s bed and took the omega’s hand.

“Jace, you definitely have more important things to do…”

“Shut it. I don’t. It’s still dark outside, brother dearest. So be a good kid and sleep” he winked. Alec replied with a glare.

“You’re the younger one, Johnny” he muttered.

“Details!” he rolled his eyes. “Anywho, go and do whatever you want, my royally brother-in-law. I’ll guard Alec and our pup.”

“Our pup?” Magnus raised his brow.

“Duuh! I’m its uncle. I’ll be the most important person in the kid’s life. Now, go.”

Magnus sighed and Alec just groaned. Neither of them had the energy to explain this to Jace. The alpha was insufferable but they could rely on him. Magnus trusted Jace and it was enough to tolerate his stupidity. Magnus smiled to Alec and then left. The omega watched him go, not letting go of Jace’s hand. He was very tired and sore but he needed the contact. He needed his brother.

“Thanks for staying with me… you really don’t have to.”

“Stop this, Alec. I want to. I know I cannot always help you but I really wish I could. So… don’t push me away. Let me do this, Alec. Let me protect you at least this one time.”

Jace’s eyes showed his determination. Alec found it incredibly stupid but Jace still held a grudge against himself for not being there for Alec. It wasn’t his fault but this silly alpha felt guilty anyway. It was adorable, kind of. Alec squeezed his hand back and offered him a gentle smile.

“Thanks, Jace” he whispered, closing his eyes.

Jace ran his hand through Alec’s hair, smiling. He didn’t know exactly what happened and it was probably for the best. For someone who could fight as well as Jace he was incredibly sensitive. He still hadn’t recovered from the sight of Simon giving birth so Alec decided to keep his mouth shut about what happened to him. Alec sighed, feeling the warmth of Jace’s hand and it was enough to calm him down. He knew he was safe with Jace so he finally allowed himself to fall asleep. The alpha watched his brother closely. It hurt him that someone so pure like Alec had to suffer this much. It was his priority to finally make Alec’s life better. But he was failing and it was slowly destroying him. He needed to try harder.

Magnus walked into his father’s bedroom. Asmodeus was already in bed but he wasn’t sleeping. The whole situation was hard for him too. He did his best to be as supportive as possible but the fear of losing his grandchild was real. He sipped some wine from the golden goblet, watching Magnus closely.

“Could you even be more fancy, father?” Magnus smiled slightly amused.

“Watch me” Asmodeus winked and then patted a spot next to him.

They were both adults but they always had a great connection. Magnus didn’t have a single problem joining his father in bed. The older man wrapped his arm around his son and Magnus was more than grateful to accept the hug. He put his head on his father’s chest and heaved a heavy sigh.

“How are you holding up?” he asked quietly.

“Peachy” he replied sarcastically. “Sorry” Magnus corrected himself immediately. Asmodeus did nothing wrong, he didn’t deserve to be treated this way.

The king stroked Magnus’ hair, humming quietly. He never tolerated such behavior but Magnus wasn’t a pup anymore. He was too old to get spanked and in this situation, Asmodeus could forgive him anything.

“It’s okay, son. How is Alec doing?”

“He’s still in pain but a little better. I left him with Jace. He should be asleep by now” he rubbed his eyes. Magnus almost didn’t get any sleep that night but it didn’t matter. Alec was more important.

“Then why aren’t you there with him?” he raised his brow.

“Dad… we need to talk” he said, turning on his back so he could face his father. “It’s about Camille. She… Alec thinks she’s the one responsible for this mess.  She’s been threatening him since the day he moved in” he revealed the reason he paid his father a visit at such ungodly hour.

Asmodeus almost choked on the wine. He blinked a few times, gaping. Camille? No, it was impossible. Sure, he knew that she could be vicious but she was a woman. A beta woman, she could have children. She’d never hurt a tiny, unborn pup. He couldn’t believe it.

“Magnus… Camille couldn’t do it. She is… specific but…”

“Dad” he shook his head. “I trust my mate. If he thinks it was Camille then it was Camille. We need to do something. My child and your grandchild is too important…”

“I agree” Asmodeus sighed in defeat, rubbing his temples. It was too much. He was too old for this shit but Magnus was right. The pup was their priority. “Look, I’ll talk to Camille. You know what I promised her father. But, no matter what the outcome is, she will never be allowed near Alec.”

“Father…”

“Son” he put his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “If what Alec says will become the truth, I’ll cut her head myself.”

That was enough for Magnus. Well, it was the only option. Magnus knew his father well enough to know that his decision was final. And that they didn’t need to worry about Camille anymore. Magnus was going to make sure about that.

When he returned to the infirmary he saw Alec sleeping and Jace pointing his sword at him. He smirked. His reflexes were amazing. It was hard to admit but the cocky alpha was a better swordsman than most of his people.  

“Easy, pup. It’s only me” he ignored the growl Jace sent his way and then went to his mate. “How is he?”

“Still asleep. And you should be too. Go to sleep, your highness. I’ll guard you.”

Magnus nodded his head and then joined Alec in bed. He spooned his mate and kissed the top of his head. Alec didn’t wake up but he snuggled further into the alpha’s body. Magnus smiled gently, placing his hand on Alec’s belly.

“You’re fine, sweetheart. Daddy loves you so much…”

Jace watched them for a moment but then decided that they needed their privacy so he just took a seat a bit further from them. He got pretty bored pretty quickly so he wandered off to look at the stuff they had in the infirmary. He stumbled upon the equipment Catarina used to help Alec and it was the end of his little trip. He was scared for life.

*

He wanted to slap her. That fucking beta screwed up everything once again! How was it even possible to be this useless?! Sebastian threw the paper away and then slammed his fist against the wall. He had enough. That fucking alpha humiliated him enough, he took his father away from him and now what? Now his precious prize was out of his reach again because that stupid bitch couldn’t do anything right!

“Alpha… alpha, please, calm down…” Raj whimpered weakly.

Sebastian grabbed his collar and hauled him up, glaring at him. That stupid, fucking omega!

“How dare you speak to me you useless shit?!”

Sebastian snarled and threw him to the floor. Raj sobbed. It wasn’t what he wanted. That day he followed after Sebastian. Not because he wanted the alpha. He just wanted to prove something to Alec not even knowing that the other omega didn’t give a damn about him. He probably didn’t even remember that someone like Raj ever existed. He knew that now. But now was too late. He was already with Sebastian, carrying his litter. He became Sebastian’s property. No matter how painful it was, the Stockholm Syndrome was carved inside his brain by now. He was aware how screwed up his life was but he wanted a father for his pups. He believed that Sebastian would be a good father for their children.

“Don’t you dare lose my pups” he hissed and then sat on the couch.

He needed to think. He watched as Raj got up from the floor and went to bed. He was allowed there since he got pregnant. Sebastian could be generous when he wanted to. He watched the omega and imagined that it was Alec laying on the bed. He imagined all the things he would do to the sweet omega. He imagined Alec being heavily pregnant with his pups. He imagined caressing his bump. Sebastian licked his lips. He could still have that. He just needed a new plan. A better one. And more patience.

He took a piece of paper and a bottle of ink. The letter was simple, short. Direct.

_“Find his biggest weakness. You have a few more months but I want him here before he gives birth. Deliver him to me and maybe I’ll let you live. Keep me updated. And don’t fuck up this time. It’s your last chance.”_

He sent the raven back and then looked at Raj. The omega was bruised and tired, the bump already visible. And it was probably the only thing that kept Sebastian from making his life even  bigger hell.

“Be a good boy. Your friend will be joining us soon.”

“Why do you need him, alpha?”

“I don’t. I want him. I want him and the pup. Two birds with one stone.”

The smirk appeared on his face again as he took his shirt off. Raj muffled a sob with his hand. He knew what was coming.

“Alpha…”

“I’ll have him for my entertainment. And I’ll have his pup. He’ll do anything to get his kid back. Alpha Bane will kneel before me. He’ll become my bitch. I can’t wait for that.”

He unzipped his pants. Sebastian whistled and Raj knew what it meant. He slowly took off his clothes.

“A-and… o… our pups…?”

“I’ll let them live.”

“T-thank you, alpha.”


	19. Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank you all for all the support! You're the best! ♥ 
> 
> At the same time I must announce that I may not be very active with updates for the next few months. I'm doing my best but I'm in a real bad mental state and the Easter holidays destroyed me completely. I won't go into details but... it's bad. My stress and anxiety are too overwhelming. I had really hard times writing it, I didn't feel any of the characters, the plot, nothing and truth be told, I hate the outcome and this chapter. It's not what I wanted and I'll probably rewrite it later.   
> I don't quit, I just need some time to put my shit together. I'm sorry ♥

Alec woke up because of the raging nausea. Magnus woke up thanks to Jace’s scream. The young alpha’s reflexes were not fast enough to avoid getting puked on. And as horrifying as it was for Jace, it was the funniest thing that happened in a long time for Magnus and Alec. At least until Alec had to puke again. And it only got worse.

Nausea, pain, discomfort. Alec didn’t know what else to add to the list. He felt gross but at least he was not alone. There was always someone by his side. Magnus, Jace, Izzy. Sometimes it was Catarina who kept him company when neither of the three could entertain him. Not that he needed much entertainment but after everything that happened, he didn’t want to be alone. And he really couldn’t. He needed help with almost everything and as embarrassing as it was, he didn’t have a single choice but to rely on others.

Alec scrunched up his nose, his cheeks rosy from embarrassment as Catarina checked him over. Magnus was there to hold his hand but in this position, even the presence of his alpha didn’t bring him much comfort. The medic put his gown down and covered him with a blanket.

“Everything seems okay. You’re going to be pretty sore for the next few days. And as I said, you’re on the bed rest! Eat something light but nutritious and drink lots of fluids. And rest. Rest is the most important now. For you and for the baby” she instructed him. Alec nodded his head.

“So… I can do all these things in my room, right?” he asked. There was a hope in his voice and Magnus almost cooed at his mate. How could he be so innocent?

“Well… I’d rather you stay here and…”

“But” Alec interrupted her. “I don’t like it here. I’ll be better in my bedroom. And you can visit me twice a day or something and check if I’m still alive?”

Alec’s big blue eyes were staring at her. She wanted to deny his request but then Magnus joined the little game.

“Pleeease? I’ll take care of him! I’ll have people take care of him. People who have brains. Cat… I want him to feel well.”

Catarina rolled her eyes, sighing. She wasn’t strong enough to say no to them but she needed a moment to consider everything. After all, she wanted the best for Alec and the baby. And in the end she decided that Alec’s comfort and well-being was the most important right now. If he was stressed, then the baby was stressed too. She rubbed her temples.

“Go. But I’ll check on you. Often.”

Alec nodded his head. He didn’t care. He spent the whole morning puking his guts out and all he needed now was a bath, some water and his own, comfortable bed. He also hoped for Magnus’ company. He couldn’t deny it. He really hoped that his alpha would stay with him and keep him in his arms. It was definitely his

Magnus clapped his hands and moment later picked Alec up bridal style. He didn’t care about the yelp and protests from the younger man. He was over the moon. Alec was safe and so was the baby. He couldn’t be happier.

“I love you so much” he kissed Alec’s cheek.

The omega shut his mouth and blushed. He was quite used to his mate saying and doing such things but it was totally different when he did that in front of other people. He could see Catarina smirk and he wanted to snarl at her. But he knew better not to do it.

After a bath Magnus put Alec to bed and spooned him from behind. He had work to do but he didn’t care. His family was his main responsibility and somehow he felt that Alec needed him. The omega could lie and pretend all he wanted but Magnus knew the truth. His scent betrayed him every time just like the adorable blush that painted his mate’s cheeks.

“I’m so happy you’re both safe, Alexander” he whispered, nuzzling his nose in Alec’s hair. “You can’t even imagine how scared I was when I saw you in the puddle of blood… don’t scare me like this ever again… please” he closed his eyes.

Alec sighed. He never wanted to make Magnus feel like it. And he never wanted to end up in such situation either. He put his hands on top of Magnus’ hands and hummed.

“I don’t want to go through this again, Magnus” he replied. “I… I don’t want to lose the pup. I want us to be a family. I really do. I know it’ll be hard as hell but… it doesn’t mean I want it dead” he heaved a deep sigh. Alec wasn’t a saint but he would never harm a child. Especially not his own.

“I know, love. I know” he put one of his hands on Alec’s belly and caressed it gently. “She or he is going to be so cute, Alexander. I cannot wait to meet our pup” he cooed, a big smile appearing on his face.

Alec smiled too. He saw Lance after she was born and he truly doubted the pup’s cuteness but he said nothing. If Magnus was happy then he was happy too, it was all he needed right now. There was definitely too much drama going on in their lives lately and something was telling him that it was only the beginning. But for now, he wanted to enjoy the moment. He turned around so he was facing his mate. He put his nose in the crook of Magnus’ neck and after the alpha hugged him again, he finally let himself take a nap.

*

The same day Asmodeus took care of Camille. The woman wasn’t banished but she was not allowed near Alec. There was a whole case, however no one caught Camille in the act and because of that, Asmodeus couldn’t do anything more.

“I swear, your highness. I would never do any harm…”

“Save it” he raised his hand. “I know what you are capable of, Camille. You’re a vile person. If it wasn’t for your father’s death wish, I would cut your head the day you hurt my son” he squinted his eyes. Asmodeus tried to explain Camille’s doings many times but it was too much already.

The woman had to stop herself from glaring. She knew that she couldn’t mess around with Asmodeus, the man was too dangerous. So no matter how much she wanted to kill him, she had to act as gentle as a lamb. So she bared her neck in submission and whimpered.

“Please! I would never! They’re all lying!” she cried. “I was mean to Alec but I would never… they’re all wrong!”

“Shut it! I don’t believe you anymore, Camille. You mustn’t go near Alec, speak to him or even look into his direction. If I hear one more time that you tried something funny, it’ll be the end of you” he growled, glaring at her. “And you’re banned from entering the infirmary. You can live here but your privileges are over. You’re dismissed.”

She bowed and then left the room. She was furious. If it wasn’t for this motherfucking, useless omega, everything would be fine! She clenched her teeth. She wanted to strangle him with her bare hands. He ruined everything she worked for! But she had to stick to the plan. Sebastian would kill her, if she fucked up again and Alec wasn’t worth it.

She returned to her chamber and then shouted at the top of her lungs. She didn’t have a choice. She had to lay low and wait for orders. How long? That was the worst part because she had no idea. The waiting game had begun.

“Brace yourself, you little slut. I’ll wipe that smile off your disgusting face.”

*

The next three months were quite peaceful. Alec focused entirely on recovering and as annoying and boring as it was, it wasn’t as bad as he thought. His loved ones kept him company all the time, he read more books than he could count and Magnus spent more time with him than before. Alec had to admit that he enjoyed waking up by Magnus’ side, with Magnus’ arms wrapped around him. He enjoyed the small talks, pillow talks, the cuddles and he didn’t even kick Magnus for constantly caressing the bump. In fact, he found it pretty cute. Magnus would caress it and talk to it and even sing. The last part Alec did not tolerate.

The fourth month of his pregnancy greeted Alec with another episode of morning sickness but it wasn’t as severe as it used to be. Alec brushed his teeth and walked inside the room with a groan. He had enough. The whole pregnancy thing was more tiring than he previously thought. Tiring and painful. The stomachache was constant as the baby was making room inside Alec’s belly or so Catarina told him. Then his chest started hurting. Again, Catarina said that his body was getting ready to be able to feed the pup. Alec found it simply repulsive but there was nothing he could do. And truth be told, Magnus suffered more. He always forgot that Alec’s chest was sore and the omega often reminded him about it with a groan and a punch.

Alec sighed. Magnus was not with him. So he used that moment and stood in front of the mirror. He bit his bottom lip and after a few minutes of considering all the yes and no, he lifted up his shirt revealing the already visible baby bump. It was already quite big because of how skinny Alec was and it was already obvious that it was going to be even bigger. It annoyed Alec but it seemed like it annoyed him and him only. Everyone else was delighted. Magnus loved the bump, Asmodeus couldn’t stop cooing at it. Same with his siblings and friends. They were all waiting for the pup, probably even more than Alec.

The omega looked at the bump again and growled. He simply hated it. His spine hurt, his ankles were swollen, everything else hurt too and he was sweating like crazy. Not to mention the rest of the symptoms. But the thing he hated the most was the fact that he was fat. It wasn’t really fat but the baby. However, Alec knew better. He slowly placed his hand on top of the bump. He didn’t feel any movements and it was pretty difficult to believe that there was a living pup inside. It all felt just impossible. And quite incredible. Alec never knew that his body was capable of doing such things. If it only was less painful and not that ugly. He really couldn’t understand how Magnus wasn’t disgusted with his looks.

“You look absolutely stunning, Alexander” Magnus purred, walking inside their bedroom.

Alec glowered at him, covering himself. Magnus chuckled. He loved teasing his mate but he’d love Alec to show his beautiful bump more. The omega had no idea how gorgeous he was and how much in love Magnus was with him.  The alpha didn’t even sleep at night, too busy admiring his mate and whispering soft words to their unborn child. It was Magnus’ personal paradise. Something he had been dreaming of his whole life. And now he finally had it. No matter how moody and difficult Alec was, he wouldn’t change him for anyone else.

“You’re blind. And stupid. Incredibly” he rolled his eyes when Magnus laughed again.

“I am, my beloved” he nodded his head and then reached his hand to Alec. “We’re having a picnic, Alexander. Will you join us?”

“And by you, you mean…?”

“My father. Your siblings. Simon and Raphael. Probably Cat and Ragnor too. Please, Alexander?”

“But Magnus… it’s like… autumn. It’s cold, you know?” he tilted his head to the side.

“Yes, Alexander. But you’re forgetting about Catarina’s greenhouse. I don’t know what magic she’s using but there’s always green and warm. So?”

Alec sighed. A picnic sounded pretty nice actually. Alec was still nauseous but at the same time he reached a stage when he was also constantly hungry. And eating with his friends and family sounded like fun.

“Okay. But I want something sweet today” he crossed his arms over his chest.

Alec wasn’t allowed to eat sweets and he actually followed Cat’s orders. But after three months he finally had enough. It was Magnus’ turn to roll his eyes. But well, he was proud of Alec nonetheless. He endured the celibacy for a very long time. Longer than anyone expected. Magnus smiled and then grabbed the fluffiest blanket they had. He approached Alec and wrapped it around him.

“I’ll ask Catarina but I’m pretty sure you’ll be allowed to eat some cake.”

“Chocolate cake?” his eyes sparkled with hope and Magnus almost cried at how adorable his mate was.

“I don’t know, my love. But I think you’ll like it whatever it is. So?” he offered Alec his hand again.

“Only because there will be cake” he muttered, taking Magnus’ hand.

The alpha only smiled wider. Alec would never change and it was already a fact. Magnus gripped his hand tighter and making sure that his omega was safe and warm, he took him to the greenhouse. Everybody was already there, sitting on a large blanket, surrounded by food and drinks. Izzy and Jace waved at them, Simon called Alec’s name and Asmodeus moved to the side, making some room for Alec. It was obvious he wanted the omega and the bump as close as possible. Magnus rolled his eyes. His father was insufferable but he didn’t oppose. He let Alec sit between Asmodeus and Jace while he sat behind his mate so Alec could lean on him, if his back started hurting again.

“How are you feeling?” asked Catarina, taking a sip of her wine.

“I’m okay I guess” he sighed, eyeing the food.

“Did you sleep well, brother?” asked Izzy.

“When Magnus doesn’t snore…”

“Hey!” the alpha protested. “You’re the one who snores!”

“Magnus!” Asmodeus interjected. “Don’t raise your voice at Alec!” he chided his son.

Asmodeus got super overprotective the moment Alec started showing and his scent changed. Everybody did but the king had a habit of exaggerating… a lot. Alec smirked and showed Magnus his middle finger before he grabbed a piece of cake. The alpha growled but Alec paid him no mind.

“Forgive me, my beloved” he kissed Alec’s cheek and the omega grimaced.

“I’m eating. Don’t interrupt me” he said but then leaned his back against Magnus’ chest.

The alpha rolled his eyes and then wrapped his arms around Alec, placing his hands on Alec’s belly. He looked at their friends, playing with little Lance. The girl was beautiful. She was very similar to Raphael, with his eyes and curly hair but she had Simon’s smile. Pure, joyful smile that was always plastered to her tiny face. She was gripping Raphael’s finger with her petite hand and giggling when her father kissed every one of her fingers. Simon watched them with awe. It was obvious how happy he was because of the little family they created and Magnus was sure that even if they didn’t talk about it, they were already planning a big family. Lucky for them, their first daughter was an angel. Magnus hoped that their pup would be at least a bit similar to little Lance. He always dreamed about a big family, lots of pups. But he had to respect Alec’s wishes and that’s why he hoped their kid would be good and quiet so Alec would want more.

“Aww, you’re getting so big, Alec!” Simon clapped his hands, ignoring the glare he received from the other omega. “I’m jealous! Your bump will be like a ball! Round and big. I wish mine was like that too” he sighed.

“What are you talking about?” Raphael raised his brow.

“That’s true! My bump was huge but not round!” he pouted.

“Don’t worry. The next one will be round” he winked at his mate. Simon blushed but then hugged his mate and tickled Lance’s belly.

“Ohhh, you want to tell us something, guys?” Catarina grinned like a cheshire cat.

“No. Not yet” Simon chuckled. “Maybe in a few months but for now we are pretty busy with this one little bug” he kissed her head and Lance sputtered happily.

“What about you guys?” Raphael smirked, rocking his little girl in his arms. “Ragnor? Why don’t you make another one?”

“Fuck no!” he almost choked on the cupcake he was eating. “Never!”

“Amen” Catarina drank more wine and then put her hand on her mate’s shoulder. “Never again. Two is enough for us.”

“Hmm? Why?” Jace finally put his sandwich down. “Don’t people want to have many kids?”

“Usually” Ragnor heaved a deep sigh. “But we are not meant to raise children.”

“Don’t get us wrong. We love our pups but taking care of small children is not for us.”

“Tell me more” Alec mumbled and they all looked at him.

“What do you mean, my dear?” Magnus tilted his head to the side. Izzy frowned.

“Is everything alright, big brother?”

Alec cursed under his breath. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, he was perfectly fine eating sweets and listening to other people conversations. But of course, his freaking hormones had to mess up with him once again. Alec heaved a deep sigh and bit the inside of his cheek. He could feel Asmodeus’ eyes on him and he felt like a dick again. He didn’t mean to worry anyone with his stupid insecurities. Oh well. It was already too late.

“I just…” he exhaled loudly. “I just don’t know, if I can handle it. I mean… I don’t have any experience with kids. And they’re a big responsibility… so…”

Magnus’ heart broke. He understood Alec, he really did. But at the same time it hurt that Alec thought he was alone in that. It wasn’t his kid. It was their kid. They were in this together. He entwined their fingers together and then squeezed Alec’s hand. Alec looked at him over his shoulder and smiled gently. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t help it. He was an omega. He was supposed to be a perfect mother so no wonder he was under pressure.

“No one is perfect, Alec” Simon snorted. “We still have no idea what we’re doing but it’s fine. Right?” he looked at his mate and Raphael pecked his cheek.

“Besides” Jace joined the conversation. “We’re here to help. Don’t forget that.”

“He’s right. Actually, I can raise the pup. Just look at Magnus. He’s such a nice kid. I can do it again” Asmodeus offered, too cheerfully for Magnus’ liking.

“Dad, no” he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“B-but…”

“No” he scowled, rubbing his temples.

Magnus really appreciated his father and the help but he just knew him too well. If he agreed, he’d never see his kid. Asmodeus didn’t lie. He’d really claim the kid as his own and that would be a freaking disaster.

“Besides” Izzy cleared her throat. “You’re a quick learner, Alec. You’ll be fine.”

“And if you want to practice, I don’t know, diaper changes, I can always lend you my daughter” Simon joked, a smug smile on his face.

Alec grimaced, then squinted his eyes, glaring at his friend. He knew that Simon meant well and he was mocking Alec to lighten up his mood but it didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying. Alec liked little Lance, she was a nice, quiet kid but the diaper changes and the rest of the dirty work actually terrified and disgusted him. He couldn’t help it.

“I’m not ready to do it” he shook his head. “I’ve no idea how to be a mother!”

Alec exclaimed. He was surprised that he actually voiced his insecurities but there was no one to judge him. Asmodeus sighed, Magnus hugged him a bit tighter and Izzy smiled. It was cute that Alec, on top of all the hard things in life, was the most afraid of changing diapers.

“You’ll learn” Jace rolled his eyes and then eyed the blanket.

There was a pitcher of water and next to that stood a pitcher with wine. He poured himself a glass of the grape dancing juice and was about to take a sip when Alec gasped and slapped his arm.

“Jace! Put that down right now!” he shouted, getting everyone’s attention.

“What the hell, man?!” Jace yelped, holding the glass with both hands.

“You’re still a pup! You mustn’t drink alcohol or your tiny brain won’t develop!”

Magnus and the rest burst out with laughter and Jace gaped at him. He was used to Alec teasing him and being a dick but this was… something totally different because Alec wasn’t joking. He was dead serious when he said that.

“What the fuck…” Jace sputtered and Alec hit him again.

“Language! For fuck’s sake!”

Alec was completely aware that he was being overprotective but lately some things changed. His inner omega was acting strange when he was with Jace. His maternity instincts were directed on the blonde no matter how much Alec didn’t want it. He always cared for his siblings but this was just ridiculous! And Jace noticed that too. However, he knew that Alec needed peace and also how bitchy he became. So for Alec’s and his own safety he just kept his mouth shut and decided to endure it. But it was getting harder and harder every day.

Everyone else noticed it too and they were actually pretty amused with the free entertainment that Alec provided them with. They pitied Jace but they enjoyed the show too much to defend him. Izzy winked at Magnus, Catarina hid her smile behind a glass but the rest didn’t even try to hide their amusement. Asmodeus enjoyed it the most as he did his best to get closer to Alec. He wanted the omega to like him and call him dad again what was cute. Or it would be cute, if he didn’t exaggerate. But well, he was Magnus’ dad.

“Alec! I am not a pup! You can’t treat me like one! I’m 17!”

“Jonathan Christopher Lightwood!” he pointed his finger at Jace. “You will be 17 in December! And that means, you’re still 16! You’re a pup! You’re not allowed to drink or curse and you better listen to me, young man!”

Jace gulped. He heard that omegas could be scary but Alec was fucking terrifying! Magnus found it cute but for Jace it was far from cute. Alec’s voice was enough to send shivers down his spine. And as much as Jace hated it, he loved his stubborn brother. So he nodded his head and reluctantly put the wine away and took a sip of water.

“Happy?”

“Far from it” he crossed his arms over his chest. Magnus snorted. “Why are there bags under your eyes, Jonathan?”

“It’s Jace” he sighed. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know” Asmodeus butted in, a smug, happy smile on his face. He really wanted to gain Alec’s love. “Late night training session. Which I really admire, we need more soldiers like you. But night is for sleep, especially for children.”

If looks could kill, Asmodeus would’ve been already dead. Izzy got a hiccup from all the laughing she did and the rest wasn’t any better.

“I think it’s time for your afternoon nap, Johnny” Magnus smirked.

Jace growled at his brother-in-law. They became close, Magnus could easily call Jace his friend but it didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy mocking him. In fact, it became his new hobby. Jace was so easy to tease that it would be a crime not to use it.

“Fuck. You. Bane” he showed his canines but it did nothing to Magnus. Jace was dangerous but Magnus really saw him as a pup.

“Watch your mouth or you’ll be grounded” Simon giggled, causing the rest to laugh even harder.

Alec was the one who didn’t laugh. He looked pretty concerned and that made Jace feel bad. The omega caressed his brother’s cheek and sighed.

“The nap is actually a good idea. Everybody, shut up!” he snarled.

It was magical that his voice worked better than Magnus’ alpha voice when he needed to silence the crowd. The laughter stopped and Alec patted his lap.

“Alec, I’m not sleepy…” he whined. “I’ll go to sleep after dinner, okay? I promise.”

“Okay” he sighed in defeat. “So eat. You can leave the bread but eat all the meat, Jacey.”

Jace rolled his eyes but obeyed. Izzy watched them and wondered why Alec was never like that to her. She was younger too. But she was also more mature, smart and responsible  than Jace. Perhaps it was the reason she didn’t have to go through it. But she was glad that Alec was acting this way. It was entertaining to everyone around but she saw right through it. Alec was acting like a parent. No matter what he was saying, he was ready for the pup. He just hadn’t realized it yet. And he was probably the only one person who had no clue what that weird behavior meant.

“Well, Alexander…” Magnus purred into Alec’s ear. “I dare to say that you will be an amazing mother, my beloved. The best mother any pup could have.”

Magnus lifted Alec’s chin up and placed a soft kiss on the omega’s lips. Alec blushed and then leaned closer to his mate. He didn’t want anyone else to hear it.

“I doubt it. But… after I put Jace to bed, should I show you what I am really good at?”

“Alexander…” Magnus inner alpha howled. The candy celibacy wasn’t the only celibacy they had. He pecked Alec’s forehead and then looked at the blonde. “Jace! Your nap is starting right now! Go!”


	20. Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Guess who's back? Guess who just became a real nurse? Guess who just graduated? Guess who has to very quickly learn how to adult? Fuck... ♥ 
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you lovely folks who were asking about updates to my stories and to those who were worried about me. It really means a lot and I appreciate it very much. My life's rough and very lonely so the crazy amount of your support was... I can't even describe it but it meant so much and really helped me to get through this hell. So thank you for that ♥
> 
> This chapter is shit, sorry for that. I'm just terribly rusty. Hope you're having a great day! ♥

Since he was a child, he always dreamed about having a family. He used to always imagine himself with his significant other by his side, a pup or two. Or three. It was Asmodeus’ fault. It was his fault entirely that Magnus craved having a loving family so much. The man taught him to care and love and for that Magnus was grateful. But! Nothing… Completely nothing could’ve prepared him for Alec Lightwood.

The omega moved in his sleep, a grimace on his face. It was already the sixth month of his pregnancy and it was becoming more and more uncomfortable to move. Not to mention sleeping. The nights were just the worst. Everything hurt, it was always too hot and the mattress became so uncomfortable Alec was sleeping on top of hundreds of pillows. It didn’t help, though. And of course, Alec had to blame someone for his misery.

He woke up in the middle of the night. Alec groaned when he heard Magnus’ steady breathing by his side. And well, he loved his mate, he truly did. But Magnus was the reason he felt so bad and couldn’t sleep so he deserved to suffer too. Besides, the pregnancy became even more insufferable with the passing time. It was no longer just nausea and pain but cravings as well.

“Magnus” he muttered sleepily and nudged Magnus’ thigh with his foot. “Magnus… Magnus, wake up” he added a bit louder.

The alpha sighed in his sleep and moved on his side, ignoring his mate. He did it unintentionally but Alec was having none of that. His thin patience no longer existed when he was so tired and hungry. Alec managed to sit up and just this little movement left him panting and gasping for air. The pup was big. It not only made Alec’s belly huge but the kid was constantly making him breathless. And well, Alec always acted like it was pissing him off but when no one looked, he smiled and caressed the bump. The moment he felt the kid’s movements everything had changed for him. It became real. He was carrying a real, alive human being inside of him. It was… it was amazing. Terrifying but amazing at the same time. One night Alec realized that he really wanted to meet his little tenant. He only hoped the baby would look like little Magnus not like a smashed avocado.

“Magnus…” he tried again but the alpha didn’t wake up. So he was left with no choice.

Alec grabbed one of the pillows and used it to hit Magnus straight in the face, making the man jerk awake.

“Whaa? What? Alec? What’s happening?” he looked around the room. Magnus was completely disoriented as he was still in the dreamland. He blinked a few times and then looked at his mate. “Alexander!”

Magnus jumped and then quickly put the pillows behind Alec to prop him up. Magnus knew he was being paranoid. They still had three months before the delivery would happen but it didn’t mean he wasn’t panicking every time Alec woke him in the middle of the night. The pregnancy was at high risk after all. Everything could happen.

“Stop shouting” Alec sighed and then put his hands on his lower back. It fucking hurt.

“What’s happening, love? Something hurts?” Magnus cupped Alec’s face and looked him in the eye.

“That’s a fucking dumb question” he grumbled.

“Sorry…” Magnus heaved a heavy sigh. “What’s happening, then?”

“I’m hungry” he said.

Magnus felt a variety of emotions all at once. Happiness, delight and despair. He was happy that Alec’s appetite was back and that he was so cute but… getting food for Alec became quite hard. Because his dear mate had a tendency to forget that it was winter and getting exotic fruit in winter was quite impossible. But, he was the magnificent Magnus Bane, the true alpha. He had to please his dear mate no matter what. So he just chuckled and then smiled.

“Of course, my beloved. What would you like to eat?”

He was used to taking care of people he loved and he was prepared for commitment. But he had never in his life thought that he’d be mixing sweet oatmeal with apples, fish, cinnamon and pickles at four a.m. Just the sight of this… “dish” was making him sick but if it was what Alec wanted, then it was fine. He was the reason his mate wanted to eat such ungodly things, after all.

He watched as Alec put spoon after spoon of his early breakfast into his mouth. He seemed to be content with the meal so Magnus was happy. He had eyes and he could see how hard it was for his mate to get through it and he was incredibly proud of how strong and brave his Alexander was. Especially because Magnus had noticed the change. It was obvious Alec started to have feelings for the kid. He didn’t know if it was love but definitely acceptance and that was enough for now.

“Okay then” Alec put the bowl aside and then moved closer to his mate.

The omega straddled his alpha’s lap and licked his lips. Magnus gulped. His mate became unpredictable and usually Magnus loved it but this time Alec smelled like fish and cinnamon and those two just didn’t go well together. At least not for Magnus.

“Alexander… what are you doing, baby?” he chuckled awkwardly and leaned on the pillows. As far from Alec as possible.

“I ate. Now I should do some exercises, so now I want to ride you” he said shamelessly, putting his hands on Magnus’ groin.

“Alexander!” Magnus gasped and grabbed his wrists. “Wait! Why don’t you brush your teeth first?”

If the looks could kill, Magnus would have been already dead. He snarled, showing his canines and well, it worked for Magnus and little Magnus immediately. Alec smirked and not caring about trivial things like toothpaste, he pulled Magnus’ underwear down.

“You’re so easy, Magnus. Besides, if you don’t want to kiss me, that’s fine. I’m just horny and need a dick. If you don’t want to give me that then maybe I should look somewhere else?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec was the worst and that was the main reason why he loved him so much. Suddenly the fish smell didn’t matter anymore. He pulled Alec for a kiss and slid his hands under Alec’s shirt.

“No one can fuck you as good as me, mister. Let me remind you…”

“Please, do.”

Alec used to see sex as something degrading, disgusting even. And right now he was always horny and eager. He loved feeling Magnus so close and to know that this man belonged to him and only him. Magnus chose him. Alec was his only sex partner and that was never going to change. He didn’t know why but it made him feel special. And now when his hormones were acting crazy, he needed that closeness and affection even more. Alec had no idea how it worked but every time they had sex, he felt more and more in love with his mate. And it was the best feeling ever.

Magnus couldn’t complain. In fact he liked the horny version of his mate. Alec jumped on him all the time. It even got to a point where he needed Magnus so much that he would interrupt meetings, gatherings, dinners, etc just to have a quickie with the alpha. And really, Magnus didn’t complain, he loved it. Even the constant teasing couldn’t ruin it for him. Alec was the most beautiful being on the whole world and knowing that he was attracted to Magnus and Magnus only made him feel incredibly special. Plus, the changes in Alec’s body made Magnus swoon. His alpha side was howling in delight and going crazy every time he looked at his cute omega. Alec’s belly was already big and Magnus found it the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Of course, Alec had a different opinion about it.

It was already noon when they finished. Magnus stayed in bed, trying to regain some strength for the day and Alec was standing in front of the closet. Magnus was watching him in silence. It became a routine for his mate. Standing in front of the closet, looking closely at its contents, trying on everything just to throw it on the floor a second later. It always ended with Alec crying and blaming Magnus for everything and today was no different.

“It’s your fucking fault!” he sobbed, throwing a pair of pants at Magnus. The alpha just sighed.

“Alexander, please… you’re pregnant, not fat!” he sat up.

“You’re a liar! You made me fat! You made me like this! It’s all your fault!” he whined, throwing another set of clothing on the floor.

Magnus was amazed how dramatic Alec became because of the hormones. Magnus was the most non-dramatic person compared to Alec now but then again, the omega was right. It was Magnus’ fault and he had to deal with it.

“Sweetie, I’m sure there is a solution to this problem. And I know for sure that you have some clothes that will fit you!”

“I don’t!” he snapped. “Everything’s dirty! I have nothing to wear! And I have to leave this room today!”

He sniffed and Magnus pursed his lips. He knew that joking was the worst thing he could do so he did everything in his willpower to stay quiet. Alec threw another piece of clothing at Magnus. He knew he was being ridiculous but he didn’t care. He was fat and insecure and that stupid alpha did nothing to help! Magnus approached him a moment later and wrapped his arms around his mate. He placed a soft kiss on the mark on Alec’s neck and then hummed a melody Alec didn’t know but it did calm him down.

“Alexander, you’re the most beautiful person in the whole world. Don’t doubt it.”

“I’m fat” he said stubbornly.

“You’re not fat, love. You’re healthy and I couldn’t be happier, Alexander. Look” he put his hands on Alec’s baby bump. “Our pup is healthy and I’m sure he or she is also happy. It must be comfy in there” he chuckled when he felt the little, tiny movement under the palm of his hand. “See? The pup’s alright and it’s all thanks to you. You’re amazing, Alexander.”

Alec loved when Magnus praised him. And he really needed it, especially now. He started caring for the kid but he still felt guilty for everything he had done. He almost lost the pup and now, a few months later he felt like a monster for putting his own child in danger. He savored every movement and every kick he felt because he knew that, if it wasn’t for Magnus and Catarina, he would’ve never had experienced that. Alec put his hand on top of Magnus’, a soft sigh escaped his lips.

“Do you think he or she likes oatmeal with fish?” he muttered. Magnus laughed.

“I guess so. After all, you never had such cravings before you got pregnant, did you?”

“Mhm” he entwined their fingers together. “I’m going to see Jace today.”

“That’s a very good idea, love. I’ve been wondering what’s happening with our pup…”

Alec bit his bottom lip. He didn’t know. Alec understood that he was a nuisance and was constantly babying his little brother but he doubted it was the reason why Jace was always nowhere to be found. He heard rumors he was seeing someone but when he tried to talk about it with Jace, the young alpha only blushed and changed the subject. Alec didn’t want to pry but he was just worried. Jace seemed to be happy but if it was true then why didn’t he want to talk about it? Alec had no idea. And the fact that he couldn’t sense anyone else’s scent on Jace was making everything even more suspicious. But he was going to find out what was happening and he was going to do it that day. Alec missed him. Sure, they still spent time together but Alec became clingy and needy and he wanted his brother.

“I’m sure he’s fine” Alec licked his lips and then grimaced. “Ugh, stop kicking me!”

It wasn’t painful but Alec appreciated the short moments when his own child didn’t attack his lungs and bladder. He either loved it and hated it. Magnus cooed and then let go of Alec. He kneeled in front of his mate and pressed his cheek to Alec’s belly.

“Hi, sweetheart” he said in a squeaky voice and Alec rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re a naughty pup, kicking your mommy like that!” he caressed the bump gently. “Be a good boy or girl, sweet pea. And come to us quickly. Daddy can’t wait to meet you” he whispered, pressing a kiss right above Alec’s bellybutton.

The omega smiled. He was still terrified but moments like that proved to him that it was all worth it. Magnus was beaming with happiness and Alec had to admit that it was contagious. He also wanted to meet their pup, to hug it, to touch it. Alec wiped his eyes. He was annoyed with how emotional he had become. But he also had to admit that he was happy, truly happy. He was finally happy! He had a family that was going to be even bigger soon. He had an amazing alpha, great siblings and fantastic friends. Sure, the winter in Edom could be less severe  but other than that, he couldn’t complain. He had everything he always wanted and never believed he could have.

“Alexander, why are you crying, love?” Magnus asked and then stood up. He cupped Alec’s face.

“S-sorry. Just… I love you, Magnus” Alec smiled and it was the most beautiful smile Magnus had ever seen.

“Alexander” the alpha sniffed. Magnus cried more happy tears as their lips connected in a loving kiss. He had more than he could have asked for. “I love you more than words can describe it. And that will never change.”

“I am yours. You are mine, alpha.”

“Only mine.”

Alec forgot about the clothes. He didn’t need any for the next two hours anyway.

***

 

“How many times a day you have sex, big bro?” Isabelle smirked, trying to tease her brother.

“Shuttup” he muttered, blushing. He wasn’t ashamed of it but he didn’t want to discuss his sex life with his sister.

It was obvious they spent half a day in bed, though. Alec’s hair was tousled and he was wearing Magnus’ clothes. The scent of his mate helped to calm him down and well, at least they were clean. Too big but clean. It wasn’t Alec’s fault that he was eating for two and that resulted in more stains than he could count.

“Anyways” she cleared her throat. “Did you know that our dear brother has a crush?” she waggled her eyebrows.

“Izzy” he chuckled, placing his hands on his bump. Jesus, his back was killing him. “I figured. And I heard some rumors. But he doesn’t want to tell me who it is!”

“I know! I didn’t want to upset him so I only teased him a bit. Didn’t work” she heaved a deep sigh. “Our little brother is growing up!”

“I only hope she or he will be good for him. He deserves it.”

“Oh, he does” she nodded her head. “Especially now when you treat him like a baby!”

“He’s so infantile! It’s not my fault!”

“Your hormones are messing with your brain” she mocked him and Alec showed her his middle finger. “I’m happy for you, Alec.”

“Me too. I mean… Asmodeus is insufferable now even more than usual and Magnus is exaggerating but… I am happy” he smiled. Izzy put her hand on top of Alec’s belly.

“I can’t wait” she whispered. “This pup will be so cute!” she squealed and then hugged her brother. “Did you choose a name?”

“Ah… no, not yet. I mean… we like Theodore, if it’s a boy and… Hayley, we like Hayley for a girl.”

Isabelle jumped with happiness and then grabbed his hands.

“I hope the little girl will be Hayley Isabelle Bane” she grinned and Alec rolled his eyes.

“If it’s a girl” he shrugged his shoulders and then looked down at his bump. “They all expect me to have a boy.”

“Alec” she clicked her tongue. “No one expects it. We’re not idiots. We know that the baby’s sex doesn’t depend on you. Sure, if we were still in our homeland…” she sighed. “But we are not. People here are different. They will be happy to know that their alpha’s firstborn is a girl. If it’s a girl.”

“I guess you’re right…”

“Besides! Can you imagine how cute she would be? With Magnus’ skin color and your eyes… oooooh! She will be a heartbreaker!”

“My daughter will never date anyone! Over my dead body!” he crossed his arms over his chest.

They stared at each other for a longer moment before they burst out laughing.

“You will be an amazing mother, Alec” she hugged him again and this time Alec returned it.

He really hoped she was right. He had no idea what he was doing but he knew he had people who would help him.

“I feel left out” Jace sighed, approaching them.

“Look who’s talking!” Izzy threw her hands in the air. “You’re having a party without me!”

“It’s not a party” Jace rolled his eyes and then reached his hand toward Alec. “Come on.”

Alec shook his head. He loved his siblings but they were both ridiculous. He wondered, if it’d be the same with his kids. He heard that parents loved their kids unconditionally. Not his parents, obviously. He just hoped that he’d never be like them…

“I guess we will see you later, Izzy” Alec took Jace’s hand.

“Have fun!”

***

They went for a walk and for a longer moment none of them spoke a word. It was fine, though. Just being together was enough. However, Alec didn’t have that much strength anymore and he needed to take a break every couple of minutes.

“Ugh, I have enough…” he whined. Jace laughed.

“Soon! Three more months and you’ll be running around that little munchkin” he grinned, sitting on a bench next to Alec.

“Huuh? Well… I’m wondering when you’ll be doing that” he smirked.

“Uhh… what do you mean by that?” Jace tilted his head to the side, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Well, a little bird told me that you are seeing someone” he lied smoothly and Jace bit his bottom lip.

“I… actually… yea, she’s great” he said finally and then smiled, looking up at Alec. “Sorry, I wanted to tell you earlier but she didn’t want you to know” he said and Alec raised his brow.

“Excuse me? Why is that?” Alec wrapped his arms around his belly. Something seemed suspicious.

“Because she’s poor” he sighed. “She was afraid that you wouldn’t approve of our relationship. I mean, I told her that it’s ridiculous because you’re not like this but… but she’s just really insecure.”

Alec nodded. He could understand that. After all, not so long ago he was exactly like this mysterious girl. Alec smiled, putting his hand on top of Jace’s.

“How long have you been seeing her?”

“Two and a half month” he replied and then licked his lips. “You’re okay with that?”

“What? Of course, I am! You seem happy, Jace. And that all that matters” he smiled. “What’s her name? Is she an alpha too?”

Jace sighed in relief. He valued Alec’s opinion and he didn’t want to upset his brother. But then Alec showed him once again that he only cared about Jace’s happiness. And the alpha couldn’t be more happy.

“Her name’s Jenny. And no, she’s a beta. She’s so beautiful…” he sighed dreamily and Alec chuckled.

“I’d love to meet her.”

“Actually…” Jace cleared his throat. “I managed to convince her that she should meet you. She’s waiting for us in the eastern barn.”

“Barn?” Alec blinked. “Jace! That’s not a right way to treat a lady! You should invite her here!” he slapped Jace’s arm and the alpha yelped.

“I know! I know, Alec! I tried! She didn’t want to. She’s very shy. She’s ashamed of her clothes or whatever, I don’t really understand. Girls” he waved his hands and Alec groaned.

“Girls” he admitted. “Okay then. Let’s go!”

“Are you really okay with that?”

“Sure. I want to know the girl who stole your heart” he winked and Jace smiled wider.

Jace was a bit nervous. He wanted them to get along but he knew how difficult his brother was. But at the same time he believed that Jenny would win Alec’s heart. She was great, witty, funny. Jace fell for her immediately and it hurt him that they had to hide. He wanted all his family to meet her. He wanted to give her a better life. He knew that she could be happy with him. He really wanted to be happy with her. Jace was a good man, after all. A good, yet naïve man. But without Alec’s approval…

They chatted a little on their way to the barn. Alec still found it strange but then again, he could see how important it was for Jace so he agreed to this. The weather was terrible. It was cold and snowing but the barn wasn’t so far away so he just put on his coat and went outside with Jace.

It was already dark outside but the lamps in the barn were on. Alec followed Jace to the barn and when they finally reached their destination, Alec started looking for a place to sit down. His spine was killing him. Jace looked at him apologetically.

“Sorry, I’m sure she is here… somewhere…” he muttered. “Jenny?”

Alec couldn’t find any chair so he followed Jace outside. The cold wind hit his face and Alec growled. He wanted to meet the girl but the frost and wind, and snow and everything…

“Jace! Can’t you just invite her inside when you find her? I will be waiting there…”

“That won’t be necessary” he heard a feminine voice and saw a smile on Jace’s face.

The woman had a hood on her head. She went to greet Jace and Alec smiled, seeing them share a hug. They girl was tall and for now it was all he could tell. Then the girl approached him. Alec was doing his best to be as positive and nice as possible until he saw her face.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting…”

Alec’s heart stopped beating. No, it couldn’t be true. He took a step back and Jace blinked his eyes.

“Alec, what’s happening?” he asked. “Please, meet Jenny.”

“Jace…” he stuttered. “It’s not…”

“What’s wrong?” the girl took Jace’s hand and moved closer to him.

Jace didn’t know anything. Alec realized that Jace had never seen Camille. Sure, he knew about Camille but nothing more. He just knew that someone like Camille existed and that was everything. He cursed under his breath. It was all his fault. He was so careless!

“Jace, stay away from her! It’s not Jenny!” he shouted.

The word ‘confusion’ wasn’t strong enough to describe how Jace felt. He looked at the girl and then at his brother.

“Alec, what’s happening? It’s Jenny. She’s my girlfriend. What are you…”

“It’s Camille!” he snarled and then did what he had to do. Alec pushed her away and grabbed Jace’s wrist. “Don’t touch him, you fucking bloodsucker!”

“Alec!” Jace gasped. “Stop! You…. You are wrong! It’s not…”

He shut up when the girl started laughing. She took off her hood and then smirked.

“Oh, Alec. You’re so useless. You couldn’t even protect your own brother and you want to have a child?” she shook her head. “No. No, we can have none of that. Magnus deserves better.”

Jace gaped. The realization hit him and he felt like fainting. The girl he loved, Jenny… no, Camille. She used him. She fucking used him and now he led his own brother into her trap. Jace grabbed the knife he always carried with him and pointed it at her. She whistled.

“Don’t you dare touch him” he hissed through gritted teeth. “You fucking bitch… I trusted you!” he growled. “Alec… Alec, I’m so sorry, I…”

“No” he put his hand on Jace’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault. And you, Camille… I believe you know what is waiting for you now. Asmodeus won’t show you any mercy now.”

“Oh, but he will!” she laughed. The hurt look on Jace’s face was just delightful. She had no regrets. “I wouldn’t go so far in the future, if I were you…”

Alec felt something cold on his neck. He was thankful for his fast reflexes as he managed to avoid the blade aimed at his throat. Jace shielded him with his body.

“Not bad” another person joined them. Alec felt sick when he saw Sebastian’s face. “You’re feisty. I like that” he said, taking a step closer. “Put it away, kid. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Jace growled. It didn’t look good. Two opponents. He was barely armed and he had to protect Alec. Shit.

“Sebastian” Alec squinted his eyes in disgust. “You’re so reckless. The guards…”

“Are dead” Camille sang happily. “No one’s coming for you.”

“Why?” he asked. Because he really couldn’t understand it. He did nothing to deserve such hatred.

“Because I want you to be mine. You already cost me so much… you realize that I can’t let you go” he sighed dramatically. “You’re perfect for me. The omega I have…” he snarled. “So useless.”

“Raj…” Alec’s eyes widened. “What did you do to him?!”

“Oh, you’ll meet him soon. I think you’ll have many topics to talk about” he cracked his knuckles. “Will you come with me willingly?”

Alec shuddered. The situation was worse than bad but he just couldn’t… Magnus… the baby… he couldn’t…

“I won’t let you lay your dirty paws on my brother!”

“Jace!”

But Jace didn’t listen anymore. He charged at Sebastian, a knife in his hand. All Alec could do was watch. He knew that Jace was a great fighter but he was still a young alpha and Sebastian was a demon. He had to believe in him, though. And look for an escape. But the moment he looked away, he locked his eyes with Camille. Normally the beta wouldn’t stand a chance. But right now Alec was an easy target.

He tried to push her away but he couldn’t do much when she presses a knife to his stomach. No matter how much he wanted to punch her, he couldn’t move. It wasn’t about him anymore.

The clang of metal hitting metal echoed through the barn. There was a thud. Sebastian landed on the floor with a loud curse and a second later Jace tackled Camille to the ground.

“Alec, come quickly!”

Alec was paralyzed with fear but he moved when Jace yanked him by his hand. They ran to the exit. It was dark and the wind finally carried the smell of blood. He felt sick. The guards… innocent people were killed because of him… They had nothing to do with that and yet they had to pay with their lives. Alec felt the sting of tears in his eyes but it wasn’t the time to think about it. Jace was right behind him as they ran. Or at least they tried. There was too much snow and Alec was in no shape for running. Jace tried to help him but it was obvious that Alec needed more time. There was no use in shouting for help since the wind was too strong and they were too far. So there was only one thing they could do.

“Alec… Alec, run. I’ll keep them occupied here. Just run!”

Alec shook his head. He didn’t want to leave his brother there. He stood no chance against them.

“No, Jace, please, no! I need you! We will do it. You can’t!”

“Alec!” he raised his voice. “I love you, Alec. So please, run. I will be fine.”

The omega knew it was pointless to argue but his inner wolf didn’t let him to move. Jace hugged him tightly.

“Go. You have to protect our pup. Run.”

Alec didn’t have a choice. He sobbed and then started running. However, after a few more steps he heard a sickening sound that forced him to stop and look back. He never wanted to see that. Alec didn’t know if he was screaming. The wind was too loud, he could barely hear his own screams.

Jace was trying to knock Camille out. He was just about to do that when suddenly a blade pierced through his chest.

“Who said you need a bow for long-distance fights?” Sebastian laughed.

He approached the blonde and grabbed the hilt of the sword. He yanked the blade out. Hot blood painted the snow.

“Jace!” Alec screamed at the top of his lungs.

He felt like a scum for letting all those people die. But Jace… Jace’s death was the most painful.

“Shh, omega” Sebastian gripped Jace’s neck tighter. “He’s not dead. Yet. I can still hurt him” he smiled showing his teeth before he put the blade into Jace’s thigh. The young alpha only hissed.

“No! No, don’t hurt him! Don’t…” Alec shook his head.

“Alec… run…” Jace tried for the last time before Sebastian almost crushed his windpipes.

“Oh, you’re concerned about your brother, huh? But I have an offer for you. You come with me and this little pup won’t suffer anymore. Do we have a deal?”

Jace tried to shake his head but Sebastian didn’t let him. Alec looked at all the blood. He didn’t know, if it wasn’t too late for Jace. But he knew one thing. Jace was also his family and he couldn’t watch him suffer anymore. He lost anyway. He couldn’t protect his pup. He couldn’t protect his brother. Magnus really deserved better.

“Deal.”

Jace sobbed breathlessly. And then his eyes widened when a sharp metal cut his throat. Alec opened his mouth but he had no more energy to scream.

“Oh, sorry. But he doesn’t suffer anymore, right?” he chuckled, throwing Jace’s lifeless body to the ground.

“What a pity… he was such a pretty boy” Camille pouted.

“You’ll have a new toy soon” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “And so will I. Let’s go, pet.”

Alec didn’t protest anymore. Jace was dead… they were so stupid, so careless… Alec knew that his life could never be this good. He let himself be happy and now his brother and all the guards were dead. Because of him.

He looked at the palace one last time. It was the end. He failed all of them.


	21. Szukaj mnie, cierpliwie dzień po dniu...

“Forgive me, sire… we lost the trope…”

Magnus hit the wall with his bare fist, growling furiously. The soldier took a step back, seeing his alpha so angry. It had been a few hours. Everybody was looking for Alec. Magnus, Asmodeus, Isabelle… the whole castle participated in searching for the omega. However, the raging blizzard destroyed their hopes. The scents, footprints… everything was gone! Magnus couldn’t believe that it happened. Just this morning they were so happy. Just this morning they were planning their future. And now they were gone. Alec and their pup… oh god. Magnus didn’t even want to think about it. He needed to find them before it was too late.

“Elijah, search for my mate. Take any weapon you need, any supplies you need and keep on searching… we have to find them” he ordered but his voice sounded pathetic. He couldn’t hide the pain and concern anymore.

“Yes, my lord. I…” the man licked his lips. “Magnus, we will find them. And remember… Alec is tough. Be strong” he said and then left the room.

Magnus tried to be strong but it wasn’t so easy. He failed his family. He failed his mate, his baby. He failed Jace… the alpha bit his bottom lip until he drew blood. Jace…

Asmodeus was the one who found Jace. And only because of that, they managed to save him, or at least that was what Catarina said. Isabelle sat by Jace’s side, holding his hand. The boy was barely breathing. He was covered in bandages and Catarina was running in circles, doing ten things at once. She didn’t ask Izzy for help. The girl was in no condition to help. One of her brothers was gone and the other one was fighting for his life.

“Will… will he survive…?” she whispered, her voice breaking.

“I… I can’t promise you anything, Isabelle” Catarina sighed, looking at Jace’s pale face. “The blizzard is a curse but also a miracle. The frost helped to slow the hemorrhage… but the wounds are deep.”

“His throat…”

“It’s mostly bruised. The monster doesn’t know anatomy too well. He managed to cut his voice cords, though. I… I can’t promise you that he will survive or ever wake up. And even if… he may never be able to speak again. The next days will be crucial…”

Isabelle squeezed Jace’s hand. She wanted to cry and scream. But it wasn’t the time for this. She believed in Jace and she knew her brother very well. She knew what he would’ve wanted. After all, all they ever wanted was Alec being safe and happy. She couldn’t sit on her butt when there was so much to do.

“Catarina… will you stay with him?”

“I won’t leave his side.”

“Thank you” she mustered a gentle smile and then placed a soft kiss on Jace’s forehead. “I love you. We both love you. I’m going to save Alec and our pup. So you better recover until we’re back. I’m counting on you, my golden nuisance” she whispered, caressing his hair gently.

Catarina didn’t say a word. She didn’t want to crush Isabelle’s hopes. Jace’s life was hanging on a threat. If it wasn’t for Asmodeus who licked Jace’s wound, the young alpha would be already dead. Catarina wasn’t cruel, though. She spared Izzy the information. She sat by the bed Jace was laying in and she heaved a deep sigh.

“They’ll find him. We all must keep fighting.”

***

“We need to go” Isabelle exclaimed, storming into the main hall where Magnus, Asmodeus and their friends were. “Now.”

“My dear Isabelle” Asmodeus clicked his tongue. “We must come up with a plan first…”

“We don’t need a fucking plan!” Magnus snapped. “He told the truth! He warned us all! He told you what Camille was doing and yet you didn’t do anything! You let her finish the vicious plan and now they’re all gone!”

No one said a word. No one tried to defend their king. Asmodeus looked down. He knew Magnus was right. He fucked up. He let his pride and past cloud his judgement when he should’ve killed Camille right back then. It was too late now, though. He couldn’t come back in time but he still could fix this. Or so he hoped so.

“I know, my son. I know. It’s all my fault. I will make sure to get a proper punishment but now is not the time to argue. I know you hate me and you have all the rights to do so. But we both know we need to work together if we want to find Alec and the pup. We don’t have much time…”

Magnus cursed under his breath. He didn’t hate his father. Everybody made mistakes but this…! He couldn’t stay calm!

“Enough!” Isabelle growled, making all the men in the room flinch. “Blaming one another won’t bring us closer to Alec. So put your shit together you shitty males and let’s save my brother!”

“We must check if she’s not related to Catarina. They’re both fucking scary” Ragnor murmured. Raphael kicked him in the shin.

“Thank you” she addressed Raphael and then glowered at the group. “Look, I should be the one hysterically panicking but I know the priorities. Jace may die any second. He sacrificed himself to protect Alec. It doesn’t matter he didn’t manage. Because he did something. He didn’t hesitate to fight for Alec and that’s what we must do now. I won’t look him in the eye until I find my brother. You can go with me or stay here. I don’t care. But I am going.”

Magnus heard many times from Alec that Isabelle was incredible and he could see it now. He was truly impressed. A fierce, strong alpha. She was stronger than all of them and Magnus really appreciated her coolness right now. If it wasn’t for her, they’d probably end up arguing for the rest of the night. And they really didn’t have time for that.

“Thank you, Izzy” he didn’t even notice he was holding his breath. He exhaled deeply and then turned to his people. “We must split and look everywhere. Ragnor, send a message to all of our allies. We need Malcolm and his soldiers to help us protect the palace while we’re gone. We also need to expand the search area.”

The white haired man nodded his head and waited for the next orders.

“Contact Tessa. We will need her and the rest of the happy troupe” he said. “Ask Blackthorns for help. We need everyone on the board. There’s always a chance the Morgensterns will surrender but we can’t be sure. Go, my friend.”

Ragnor bowed his head and then ran to his office. He had a lot of work but he couldn’t let Magnus down. He was his friend, his right-hand man, his main diplomat. And well, even if he wasn’t Alec’s friend, he liked the omega. Somehow the always grumpy boy could make Magnus happy and that was all the motivation he needed. In the meantime, the rest was still planning their next steps.

“Raphael, you’ll lead the first group. Elijah will take the second one. Father, you’ll take the third one and I’ll lead the rest. Isabelle, you’ll go with me. Now go, get your weapons, food and clothes. I hope we still have time to catch them but if we don’t… I don’t know when we will come back.”

***

A few days later Sebastian arrived at his homeland. The blizzard must have stopped the chase because the whole way no one caused him any troubles. He knew it was only a matter of time but he didn’t care. Now when he looked at his prey, he regretted nothing. Alec had been drugged for the past few days so he didn’t get a chance to run away. Sebastian wanted this for too long… he couldn’t take any risks.

He decided that Alec would share a room with Raj. After the omega became pregnant, Sebastian showed some mercy and gave him a decent, clean room. Alec didn’t deserve a better place, yet. So he put the sleeping omega there, observing Raj’s reaction. It was sweeter than honey, seeing them so scared and vulnerable.

“He’ll be your new roommate. Be nice” he smirked, leaving them alone.

Raj knelt by Alec’s side. He put his hands on his belly, looking at the unconscious omega on the bed. Alec was pregnant… definitely not as far as he but still… it didn’t look well. It was obvious that Sebastian kidnapped Alec. And Raj didn’t really feel sorry for him but… he was going to have a baby soon. And if Alec was there… then all the attention was going to be on Alec. He couldn’t let it happen. He had been waiting for so long to finally be cared of… to finally get some affection from Sebastian. But Alec was going to ruin his dreams…

Alec woke up a few hours later. The first thing after opening his eyes was to panic. Alec had no idea where he was and why. And then he remembered. Sebastian and Camille… the ambush… Jace. He clasped a hand over his mouth. Jace… Alec’s breath hitched as he again saw the red. So much red…

“Start crying and I’ll kick your ass” he heard an annoyed voice and blinked a few times.

“Raj…?” Alec opened his eyes wider when he saw the other omega. “Oh by the angel… “ he groaned. “You are so stupid. Why the hell did you go with him?!”

“Shut up!” Raj growled. “You think you’re so cool and important, huh?! So where’s your great alpha? I don’t see him anywhere. He got rid of you. But Sebastian? Sebastian still has me and still wants me. I’ll have his pups and then he’ll kick you out!”

Raj doubted that. Actually, he knew it was a lie but the reality was too painful to admit the truth. Alec sighed. He knew right away that it was a simple bullshit. He felt sorry for Raj. He was completely brainwashed.

Alec very slowly got up from bed. His head was pounding, he was nauseous and hungry at the same and god, the dizziness was killing him. But he didn’t have time to waste. He had no idea where he was and how long he was there.

“How long was I asleep?” he asked, ignoring Raj’s monologue.

“Two hours? I don’t know, don’t care” he shrugged his shoulders and then glared at Alec. “It’s my bed. Get off.”

Alec did. He didn’t need his bed. After all, he wasn’t going to stay there. Alec tried the doorknob but of course, the door was closed. There was a small window but the bars made it impossible to escape. Alec cursed. It didn’t look good. He cleared his throat and looked at Raj.

“You’re okay with this? Why don’t you try to escape this place?” he asked. He didn’t like Raj but damn, he could use an ally.

“Why would I do that? He’s good for me. I love him” he lied smoothly. Or so he thought.

“I always knew you were stupid but not that stupid…”

Raj growled but then the door opened and Sebastian stepped into the room. He had a smug smirk on his face. Alec bared his canines, wrapping his arms around his bump. If that dick really thought Alec was scared of him, then he really was a fucking idiot. After what he had done…

“Ah, what a lovely sight” Sebastian ignored Raj completely and moved towards Alec. The omega let a low growl. “Don’t make me horny, Alec… or I’ll take you right here, right now” he squinted his eyes.

Raj clenched his teeth. He wanted to scream but then Sebastian would punish him… he could say all the bullshit he wanted but the truth was, Sebastian despised him. He was nothing more than a sex toy and he knew that. Alec was left alone with his problems. The omega needed to think quick. His body belonged to Magnus and Magnus only. He wouldn’t let anyone rape him. So he remembered what he used to do back then in the church.

“I haven’t had a bath in days. That’s the first thing” he squinted his eyes. Confidence. That was the first thing. He had to show Sebastian that he wasn’t like warm noodles. He would not let Sebastian dominate him. “Plus… jesus, you’re such an idiot. You didn’t do your homework, did you?”

Alec was nervous but he did his best to hide it. He had to protect his pup and himself. So he was going to lie and lie until this whole mess was over. Sebastian didn’t seem to know what Alec was doing. Camille must’ve let him down not once and not twice if he really fell for it. Got you, you dickwad.

“Enlighten me” he said, reaching his hand towards Alec. The omega swatted it away not so gently.

“It’s a high risk pregnancy. I can’t have sex until the pup is born and I’m on a bedrest. And of course” he added when Sebastian opened his mouth. “You can ignore it and take me right here, right now, just like you said. But then… then the pup may die. And isn’t it what you really care about?”

Sebastian growled baring his teeth and Alec knew that he won this one. He still wasn’t safe, though.  

“Huh? You really think you are this smart?” he snarled, moving closer. Alec stayed in the exact same spot. He was afraid but he wasn’t going to show it. “You really think I am this stupid to believe you?”

Yes, but he didn’t say it. Alec looked him in the eye.

“Try me” he hissed. “Fuck me and let’s see if the pup survives” the words hurt him but he had to force himself to say them. “I’d love to see what you’ll do next. The baby will be dead and sooner or later Magnus will find you. Do you think he’ll care about me? Well, he doesn’t. I’m only needed because I can give him pups. The pup I’m carrying is the only thing that gives you power over him and you know it.”

Sebastian did know it. It didn’t mean he liked it. And yes, he could ignore it but what if Alec was telling the truth? Magnus would be totally defenceless and at his mercy if he had the pup in his arms. He was sure the whole kingdom of Edom would kneel, if he had the heir…

“You’re a sly fox…”

“No, I’m just being honest” he interrupted Sebastian. “As I said, high risk. So no more drugs, don’t try to piss me off and don’t touch me or I’ll bite your hands off” he growled and Sebastian whistled.

“I’ll wait then. And then I’ll breed you over and over again. I’ll fill you with my pups…” he licked his lips. “You’ll give birth soon… I’ll make sure they won’t find you until then. And for our entertainment… “he put his hand on Alec’s cheek and then dug his fingers into Alec’s skin. “Who said we can’t have fun without penetration?” he purred and then let go of Alec. “But you are right about one thing. You need a bath. I’ll leave you alone today. We’ll have fun tomorrow.”

Sebastian left and Alec collapsed on his knees, panting heavily. It was close… too close. But at least he managed to buy some time. He needed to think. Alec looked at Raj, sitting on the bed and he bit his lip.

“Raj… I know you think you love him but it’s a bullshit” he whispered and moved a bit closer. “Look… let’s escape together. Let’s run. You’ll find a shelter in Edom, I assure you. You and your kids will be safe. But we have to run!”

Raj looked down, shaking his head.

“No! No, I can’t! I’m a good omega! I was born to serve my alpha and that’s what I’m going to do!” he cried.

 Alec cursed again. He was completely brainwashed! He felt sick when he realized it was exactly what they taught him in the church. Shit. He felt like crying. What would’ve happened if Magnus didn’t rescue him that day? Would he end up like Raj?

“Raj, for fuck’s sake, wake up!” he slapped him across his face and then grabbed his shoulders, shaking him gently. “Raj, it’s not about you. Do you really think he’ll treat you any different when you have the pups? No, nothing will change! He’ll treat you like shit. You and your pups!” he squeezed his shoulders tighter.

Raj sobbed quietly. He knew that Alec was right. The pups should be his priority… but he was scared. He had no one beside Sebastian. No one cared about him. And even if the room was a prison, even if he was raped regularly and treated like shit, he still felt like he should stay by his alpha’s side.

“He… he won’t. He’ll change… he’ll love them. You see? He already gave me the room. He cares…”

“How many are you carrying?” he asked softly.

“Two…”

“Then you’ll need help. You won’t deliver them alone. And no, he will not help you! Raj, please. I’ll escape this place, with or without you. But if you love your pups at least a little, then you’ll come with me.”

Raj didn’t give him any answer. Alec left him alone. Soon the servants brought him some warm water and soap. It was nothing compared to the large baths he had back in Edom but after a few days of being dirty, he appreciated everything. He scrubbed the dirt off his skin and then borrowed a set of clothes from Raj. He sat on the floor since Raj didn’t want him on the bed and waited. He had no idea how many hours had passed but near the evening someone brought them some food and water. Again, Alec didn’t complain. It was nasty but he needed to eat. He needed strength if he wanted to escape. And he did.

Alec placed his hand on his belly and caressed it gently. With his other hand he reached for the dirty shirt. It belonged to Magnus. And even if it was filthy already, he wanted to have it near him. He hugged the piece of clothing to his chest.

“Don’t worry… daddy is coming for us.”

***

Magnus’s paws were cold like ice but it didn’t stop him. They already got lost a few times because of the weather. They couldn’t afford to lose even more time. God knew what was happening to Alec and the pup.

“Magnus, we need to rest” Izzy whispered into his ear.

He shook his head but then Izzy patted his shoulder and Magnus realized that she was right. His people were exhausted… damnit. No matter how much Magnus wanted to find his mate, he needed to take care of his people as well. He looked at Izzy and the woman nodded her head.

They found a shelter to stay. Magnus couldn’t sleep, though. He went outside and howled painfully to the moon, hoping that Alec would hear him.


	22. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That thing was a freaking stuggle and it didn't come out the way I wanted. Oh well!
> 
> I don't do warnings but since I don't want to trigger anyone, I have to say it. If you are sensitive to things like child abuse, etc, don't read it or... or I don't know, give it a try, I don't think I was very graphic but the topic itself may be too much for some people. I can't say more because I don't want to spoil the chapter. 
> 
> \- bad english ahead (really fucking bad, I haven't been using it for too long and I'm old, my brain forgets things, don't judge me)
> 
> Anyway, is anyone of you, lovely folks from Norway? I just applied for a job and if they want me, I'll be going to Norway this year I think. Need some tips what to do and don't and if it's really this fucking cold so I can start collecting sweaters. Thank you!

They were losing time. The weather wasn’t on their side and it became harder and harder to count the passing days. Magnus only hoped that they weren’t too late. He knew that his mate was tough but at the same time he was almost eight months pregnant. Fierce omega or not, he needed to be saved as soon as possible. It wasn’t that easy, though. Magnus had no idea where to go. The paths were hidden underneath the heavy layer of snow, all the scents were gone and if it wasn’t enough, his people were getting weaker. It was freezing. They were running out of food and water.

Magnus hit the rock wall with his bare hand. All he wanted was to save the love of his life and his child but… he couldn’t sacrifice his people. They also had families and future. He couldn’t lead them to a certain death. Because fighting Sebastian and his minions was one thing. But dying in the raging blizzard? No, it wasn’t an honorable death.

He looked at his people. They were all shivering from the cold, wrapped in blankets and waiting. Isabelle was the only one who couldn’t stop pacing. The whole situation was more than frustrating and she couldn’t take it anymore. Jace was there, dying but still hoping for a happy end. She knew that. And yet, she could do nothing to make this happen. Izzy wasn’t stupid. She wanted to find Alec more than anything in the world but she was aware that going there in this weather meant suicide.

“We can’t leave them here. And we can’t take them with us…” Magnus muttered when the girl approached him. “I fucked this up… again…”

“Oh, so now you’re the Magnus Bane, the high alpha of weather?” she looked at him wryly. “Magnus… I can see how much you’re hurting and trust me, I know this feeling. But you’re not responsible for… for any of this” she sighed. “But you are right.... We can’t do either of those things.”

Magnus tapped his bottom lip with his fingertips, thinking. He had to do the math. They had food for the next four days. The destination was very far away. His people were exhausted and some of them were sick because of the cold. The situation was more than bad but it didn’t mean they had to give up. There was still hope. There was always hope. After all, there’s nothing impossible when love is involved.

“Isabelle… I know you’ve never done that but… if you turned into your wolf form, would you be strong enough to endure the weather and the distance?”

Izzy blinked. She didn’t know since she had never done that before. Turning into a wolf wasn’t that easy. Everything mattered. The age, the status, the second gender and the relationship you had with your inner wolf. Izzy was only sixteen. She was a royalty but she was still very young. And turning into a wolf meant immense, excruciating pain. Many people could not endure it long enough to complete the process. Izzy always wanted to try but then again, she was always too scared to do that. However… it was different this time. It wasn’t about her anymore. She needed to save her brother and the pup.

“I’m an alpha. I can do it.”

Magnus appreciated her courage. He knew what a torture it was but to him, it didn’t matter. He always had to be prepared for the change in case his family and people were in danger.

“The rage you’re feeling, Isabelle, it should help. I’m not saying it will be pleasant but…”

“Oh fuck it” she threw her hands in the air. “I don’t care. I’ll have children one day. This? This cannot stop me.”

Magnus laughed for the first time since the day they took Alec away from him. Lightwoods were demons and Magnus couldn’t be happier to have them in his family.

“Magnus, we will find him.”

“I know” he nodded his head. “Isabelle, please, gather everyone up.”

His people didn’t want to agree to Magnus’ plan. They knew the consequences but at the same time they loved their prince. Magnus was a good alpha and ruler. They just couldn’t abandon him when he needed them the most. Magnus did appreciate that. He felt the sting of fresh tears in his eyes when his people knelt and swore their loyalty to him. He had no idea what he did to deserve it.

“I am thrilled and overjoyed that you, my friends want to sacrifice so much for me and my family. However, you are also my family and that’s why I can’t take the risk…”

“But alpha!”

“No” he raised his hand to silence the crowd. “I cannot wait any longer. Alexander is in danger and it’s enough for me to risk my life. But you, you can’t go with me. Not now. Wait until the blizzard stops and then join me. If I fail, you’ll be the one responsible for my mate. I’m counting on you.”

They weren’t happy. Far from it. But they knew Magnus long enough to know that the discussion was over. They had to follow the orders.

Magnus feared that the fucking weather would kill them all but he still needed to try. His life meant nothing without Alec anyway and it seemed that Izzy thought the same. She left Magnus alone. She didn’t want anyone to look at her during her first change

 Meanwhile, Magnus looked at the sky.

“I’m coming for you, you son of a bitch…” he squinted his eyes and then focused.

He could hear Izzy’s screams and the howling of the wind. But he believed that the nightmare would be over soon.

***

For three days Alec managed to avoid Sebastian’s abuse. He spent a whole night thinking what he should do to keep Sebastian away from him. And it turned out he didn’t need to do it. His body did it for him. The long journey and the drugs finally affected Alec. The omega was feverish and nauseous. And as much as he hated vomiting, this time he even forced it. Because even someone as twisted as Sebastian was grossed out by someone all covered in sweat and vomit.

Three days. He was sick as a dog but Sebastian didn’t call a doctor to check on him. He just waited. It wasn’t a smart move but Alec appreciated the peace. He really couldn’t deal with Sebastian right now but at the same time he was terrified. What if there was something wrong with the pup? Alec lied about some stuff regarding his pregnancy but what if it was actually true?

“You know… I feel bad for you but can you have a bath? You smell” Raj muttered, looking at Alec’s shivering form on the floor.

The omega looked at his roommate and groaned. Oh, he knew that very well. He really did need a bath but he was too weak to do it. The whole world was spinning and he felt like he was thrown into lava. Raj raised his brow and then let exasperated growl.

“Come on! I don’t care if you die or… whatever. But I’m not going to endure the smell any longer! Here…”

Raj made Alec raise his arms and then he pulled the shirt off his body. Alec shivered but the other omega didn’t care. He poured some water into a bowl and grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth. Alec wasn’t really helping but he let Raj do the hard work without complaining.

“You’ll clean the lower parts yourself. I don’t like you that much.”

Raj gave Alec the washcloth and turned around. He was still uncomfortable with the other omega around. He never liked him, always envied him and well… Something was telling him that Alec was right and they really should run what confused him even more. Sebastian wasn’t the best but it was still his alpha. Raj couldn’t think only about himself anymore. He was carrying twins and the pups needed a father. They deserved to have a dad. Who was Raj to deny them the love of their father? And what if Sebastian would change? There was too many “ifs”. Or so he tried to convince himself that there was still hope for happiness for him and his pups. The truth was, he was just terrified. Sebastian was a monster but parts of Raj’s brain tried to explain the cruelty and violence. Sebastian could be nice when he wanted so he couldn’t be evil.

Alec glanced at Raj. He had no idea what the omega was thinking about but he pitied him anyway. Being with Sebastian for so long, carrying his pups… it could be his fate. If Magnus didn’t rescue him that day… dear god.

The omega dropped the washcloth into the bowl of water and wrapped his arms around his bump. Fresh tears appeared in his eyes. Magnus did so much for him. He rescued Alec, gave him a new life, love, support, happiness, understanding, a family and a pup. It was his priority to make Alec happy. And he? What the hell had he done? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! He was a nuisance, a burden since the day they had met. He lied to Magnus. He couldn’t even provide Magnus with sincerity. And then when he got pregnant, he complained. All he did was complain and blame Magnus for everything.

He finally saw it. Now, sitting on the hard floor he understood how awful he was. Magnus gave him the best life possible… he showed Alec that he was loved and worthy everything nice in the world. Magnus did so much for him and Alec gave nothing in return.  Magnus deserved so much better…

Of course he knew it wasn’t his fault that he had been kidnapped but… he was so stupid. If he only was honest with Magnus and Asmodeus, if he only shared his concerns regarding Camille…

He felt the pup kicking and he couldn’t stop the tears anymore. A part of Magnus was still with him. He let a small smile tug at his lips, a new wave of strength hitting him with full force. Their pup was alive. The pup was doing fine! But the happiness didn’t last long. The pup was doing fine but… for how long? Alec was sick and vulnerable. Sebastian didn’t even give him a blanket. He got one glass of water a day and the food was not only nasty but also not very nutritious. He wasn’t eating for two. He wasn’t eating even for one.

The moldy, stale bread was inedible. It’d do more harm than good, Alec knew that. However… it was the only meal that day. Alec denied his pup the nutrition it needed, the warmth it needed. He promised Magnus to protect it but how was he supposed to do that? He was completely at Sebastian’s mercy. It was only a matter of time when that monster…

“Hey, don’t cry” he heard Raj whisper. “You’re going to hyperventilate and I’m not going to explain to MY alpha why you are even more gross than you already are” he rolled his eyes but it was obvious that Alec’s behavior concerned him.

Alec always put on a façade. He always pretended that he didn’t care about anything at all, that nothing could hurt him. It was different this time. He was responsible for his child. And he really, really wanted to go back home and see Magnus again. Raj could see that Alec was hurting and it was so weird that for a moment he thought he was dreaming.

The strong, perfect omega wasn’t that strong after all. Alec sobbed even harder. He wanted to go home. He wanted to have the pup at home with Magnus by his side, holding his hand. He wanted to eat dinner with him, he wanted to see his friends again, to hug his sister, to visit Jace’s grave…

Alec was a crying mess and suddenly Raj felt bad for treating Alec like this. It was the hormones’ fault. Yes. Nothing more, just the obnoxious hormones! Damnit.

“Hey…” he tried again, this time approaching the other omega. “Hey, calm down. It’ll be fine. You are fine… come on, let’s get you to bed…”

For the past three days Raj didn’t even let Alec come near the bed. The omega sat down on the mattress but he didn’t even notice that. The bed was hard and uncomfortable, nothing like the one he shared with his mate. Alec wrapped his arms around his belly and closed his eyes. He fucked up so badly…

“I… I need to go back home…” he choked on his sobs. He sounded like a kid but he didn’t care. He really did need to go back home!

“Look, you know it’s impossible. But… but Sebastian is a good alpha… he he’s short-tempered but he’s not bad. And I’m sure that when we give birth, he will change for the better…”

“He will drown your children like kittens” he growled.

Raj took a step back, his arms going around his belly to protect the unborn pups. The words were hurtful… but they unlocked something in Raj’s messy brain.

“And he’ll use mine to manipulate my family…” he added. “He doesn’t have a good bone in his body. He doesn’t want us to be happy… he doesn’t want our children, Raj” he wiped his eyes. “And I don’t know about you, but I love my pup. And I won’t let Sebastian lie a hand on my child.”

Raj blinked his eyes. He remembered back in the church that Alec always despised the lessons they taught them. He hated the ones about pups the most. He even used to say that he found them repulsive. But now it was different. It wasn’t the same Alec he remembered. The old Alec cared only about himself. This one Alec put everyone else first. He wasn’t a cold bitch anymore and Raj didn’t know how to feel about it. Because, if Alec could change then maybe he could too?

“You have a fever. Go to sleep” he muttered and then went to the bathroom.

He had a lot of thinking to do and he couldn’t do it in the same room as Alec. Raj sat on the floor as carefully as possible and then heaved a heavy sigh. Why did he have to come and wreck his life even more? And yet… he couldn’t bring himself to hate Alec. He thought he hated him but he really didn’t. Not when Alec was in the same situation as him.

The sobs finally stopped. Raj returned to the room and then covered Alec with a blanket. The omega fell asleep and Raj decided to use this moment of peace to calm down and come up with something. He still wasn’t sure about the runaway plan but he felt like he needed one. Just in case.

***

Sebastian visited them that night. Alec was still asleep but Raj was wide awake. He had too much going on in his head to let himself rest. And he also wanted to watch over Alec. It was obvious Alec could never become Raj’s friend but somehow the omega trusted him. After all, Alec promised to take care of his children and Raj knew Sebastian long enough to know that it was very likely for him to need Alec’s help. And to get that help, he needed to keep him alive. So he put a cold washcloth on Alec’s forehead and watched him until the door opened and Sebastian walked inside.

“A-alpha!” he stuttered. “I’m so glad to see you!” he graced him with a strain smile.

It was like a bucked of cold water when he realized that this time he didn’t feel even the slightest spark of joy after seeing his alpha. Sebastian’s scent did nothing to soothe his nerves or make him crave the closeness of his mate. On the contrary, it made him gag but he had to pretend like nothing had changed.

Sebastian eyed the omega with a disgust on his face. He never loved Raj. He was always just a toy he could fuck when he was bored. But he never planned to claim him or have a family with him. He was just a distraction. Raj didn’t know that, though. He was always so full of hope and willing to make Sebastian happy that he didn’t make a good distraction. And that made Sebastian despise him even more.

“Did I let you speak to me, you pest?” he glowered at Raj and the omega flinched.

“I… forgive me” he looked down and clenched his fists.

The alpha ignored him and then approached Alec who was still sleeping in bed. He looked restless in his sleep and bad in general. His skin was clammy and pale, his hair was greasy. He wasn’t very appealing but it was Alec’s scent that made Sebastian smirk. The omega smelled like a combination of sweat and vinegar what meant he felt fear even in his sleep. Sebastian felt a sick pang of pride that he was the cause of that. He ran his hand through Alec’s wet locks and licked his lips.

Raj cleared his throat. He couldn’t just stand and watch. Even though his feelings for Sebastian were confusing right now, it didn’t mean his omega side was okay with his alpha touching other omega! And well, if Alec lost the child, they’d both get killed. Sure, there were moments when Raj actually craved death but they passed the moment he felt the movements of his children. He had a reason to live now. He had to think about future and unfortunately, Alec was the key. He had to protect him, even though he didn’t like it.

“Excuse me, alpha…” he whispered. “I… I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“Huuh?” Sebastian turned around to face him and bared his canines. “What did I tell you about speaking without my permission?” he took a step forward and Raj trembled in fear.

“I… I’m so sorry I…” he stuttered, wrapping his arms around his belly. It was difficult to stand for too long especially now when it felt like his legs were made of cotton candy. “He’s just really unwell…” he whispered quietly.

Sebastian considered all the options. Alec, even sick looked better than Raj but then the omega was right. He couldn’t fuck Alec no matter how much he wanted it. Not yet at least. Still, his brain was already giving him the filthiest images possible. He groaned as his erection rubbed against the fabric of his pants and before Raj could react, Sebastian grabbed him by his neck and pushed him to the ground.

Raj yelped. His upper body hit the mattress next to Alec. Their faces were just inches apart and the omega shivered. He knew what was coming but he wished it could happen somewhere else. Alec already saw Raj being humiliated by Sebastian but this, this was something even worse…

He heard the rustling of clothes and a second later his pants were forcefully pulled down. Raj shook his head, tried to beg Sebastian to stop but the alpha didn’t listen. The omega choked on a sob when Sebastian entered him without any warning nor preparation. The alpha’s groan made Raj gag. The omega clasped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making noise as Sebastian pounded into him mercilessly.

Alec felt the movements and heard the hard breathing. He very slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he managed to clear his vision. And then he saw it. He saw Raj’s face, stained with tears and pressed into the mattress. It was obvious he was in pain. He even wanted to ask what happened but then he smelled this horrible scent of the alpha and saw something even more terrible.

He knew that Sebastian used to rape Raj but he didn’t think this monster would be twisted enough to do it in front of him. He had to do something. Alec’s movements were sluggish. The fever was kicking his butt and in any other situation, Alec would just say ‘fuck it’ and go back to sleep. However, the circumstances were different.

“Leave him alone!” he exclaimed and then tried to push Sebastian away.

The alpha growled but Alec wasn’t affected. After all, Magnus was his alpha and he was much more important and scary than Sebastian. He pushed harder and this time Sebastian did react. He was horny and furious that he couldn’t take Alec. And what angered him even more was that it seemed like the omega had power over him. He said no to sexual contacts and Sebastian obeyed. And now he didn’t even react to his alpha voice and growls? No, he was having none of that.

“You will not boss me around you little slut!”

Alec hissed when Sebastian’s palm collided with his cheek. Alec lost his footing and collapsed on the bed, gasping for air. He didn’t know what was worse. The slap or the impact of the fall. He put his hand on top of his belly and felt a gentle kick. He sighed in relief… whoever his pup was, it was a little champ. However, it wasn’t time to think about that.

Raj finally didn’t have more strength to pretend nothing bad was happening. He cried in pain as Sebastian slammed into him for the last time. Alec cringed and his inner omega whimpered when Sebastian came inside Raj with a pleased groan. Oh, how he needed to throw up.

He pulled out and Alec did his best not to look down. He didn’t want to see Sebastian’s dick. First, he didn’t want to stain the sheets with vomit and second, he didn’t want to burst out laughing. Well, after being with Magnus… his expectations were high. But he couldn’t think about Magnus now. It was too painful and he knew that Raj needed him. The omega was still crying and Alec wasn’t sure if it was because of the pain, humiliation or the reality finally hitting him in the face.

“You’re a sick fuck” he spat in disgust and Sebastian glared at him.

“Oh? What do you mean? I just treated the whore the way a whore should be treated” he licked his lips, taking a step forward. “But… he’s good for nothing. Fucking him is like fucking a piece of wood. But! Your pretty lips can make my evening so much better.”

Alec’s lips were chapped and now even bleeding. Sebastian was more than fucked up, if he found his lips pretty. And even more fucked up, if he thought Alec was going to do it.

“I’m sick. My nose is clogged. You want to suffocate me? Or do you want me to throw up at you?”

Alec was furious but he could smell Sebastian scent and he wasn’t that stupid to ignore the signs. He had to be careful. He had to protect his pup, no matter how terrifying the whole situation was.

“Oh, you’ll manage. It’ll be quick.”

He grabbed a handful of Alec’s hair and yanked him forward. Alec tilted his head to the side and tried to fight him but he didn’t have enough strength. He felt the tip of Sebastian’s member on his cheek and this time he was more than sure he’d throw up. Alec gagged but before he could spill the pitiful contents of his stomach, the repulsive organ was gone and Sebastian was groaning in pain.

Alec blinked his eyes and then looked at Raj whose face was smeared with blood. The omega could understand the pain and humiliation. He could understand the anger and shame. But he could not understand how Raj could forget about his priority. His pups… even if they were Sebastian’s spawn, they were completely innocent. He should’ve thought about them in the first place! But no… he let his emotions control him and bit Sebastian’s hand.

They didn’t have to wait long for Sebastian’s reaction. The alpha was in a fury, his scent was intimidating. Their eyes met and it was obvious that something very bad was going to happen. Alec didn’t manage to react in time. Sebastian was in front of Raj in no time. He punched the poor omega and then grabbed him by his neck again.

“You filthy whore! I’ll teach you a lesson!” he shouted, pushing Raj to the floor.

The omega hit the ground with a thud followed by a pained growl. Raj complained about the pain and struggles the pregnancy brought and Alec could relate. He didn’t even want to think how much it had to hurt. Raj had tears in his eyes but he didn’t beg for mercy this time. There was no point in doing that. His life was a chain of pathetic, humiliating events. His parents didn’t want him, he wasn’t beautiful nor very intelligent. He forced himself on the psycho Sebastian was and now he was paying the price.

“Sebastian, stop this!” Alec exclaimed, seeing that Raj was doing nothing to fix this mess. But what could he do?

He watched in shock as Sebastian kicked his own, pregnant omega. Raj cried in pain but it didn’t stop the alpha from kicking him once again and again. Alec couldn’t watch this. He grabbed Sebastian’s arm and tugged it.

“You’ll kill him!” he yelled.

Sebastian pushed Alec away and then looked at Raj with disgust. He didn’t care if the omega lived or not. He didn’t want him. He wanted Alec and Alec only. And now when he finally had him, he didn’t need Raj anymore.

“He’s a waste of space anyway” he ran his hand through his hair and then glanced at Alec over his shoulder. “That’s what will happen to you if you disobey me, little slut. You better suck my dick with passion tomorrow or I’ll flog you.”

Alec didn’t say a word. He just nodded his head and when Sebastian finally left, he collapsed on his knees by Raj’s side. The omega looked worse than bad. His face was bloody. He was whimpering in pain, embracing his stomach. There wasn’t much light in the room but even in the dim light of the candles he could see the red slowly pooling around the omega. Alec gasped and then grabbed the washcloth that Raj gave him earlier.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine. Just be strong… don’t close your eyes…”

He had no freaking idea what to do. He wasn’t a doctor! If only Catarina was there… Alec gulped and then tried to remember what Catarina did when he was bleeding. However, he couldn’t think of anything useful. He couldn’t know what she was doing, all he remembered was the uncomfortable, terrible feeling. No, he would hurt him even more if he tried to do god knows whatever she was doing. So he did the only thing he could. He helped Raj on the bed, brought him some water and helped him clean up the blood. He couldn’t do much. Raj was in a terrible condition and he could do nothing to help!

“I’m sorry” Raj whispered, his eyes barely open. “I was a dick… guess I’m paying the price now…”

“Don’t say that!” he shook his head. “No one deserves this. No one. It’s… Raj, I need you to use that brain of yours.”

“I’m a fucking moron so I’m not sure if I’ll be helpful” he muttered and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Look… we need to get out of here. Catarina, our healer will help you and your pups. She’s amazing. But first, we need to escape. Please, tell me you know how to do it…”

Raj was silent for a longer moment and Alec really thought he was going to ignore him. But he finally started speaking.

“We’re in a room that is very close to the kitchen. If we managed to distract Sebastian long enough, we could sneak into the kitchen, then through the pantry. There’s a small hidden entrance to another room with a balcony. We can climb down from there.”

Alec didn’t like it but if this risky plan was the only thing Raj could think of, then they probably didn’t have anything better.

“And the guards?”

“No one guards the room.”

“Why…?”

“It’s Sebastian’s.”

***

Alec didn’t sleep anymore that night. His fever didn’t break but his stress levels skyrocketed, making him unable to calm down. He spent the night by Raj’s side. The omega fainted and Alec feared he could stop breathing any second. It didn’t happen, though. Alec rubbed his belly and heaved a deep sigh. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like any of it. The plan was insane and how were they even going to distract Sebastian? This psycho wasn’t even affected enough by his bleeding omega to call a doctor. How were they going to buy them some time?

The omega had some ideas but every one of them felt like a last resort. He didn’t want to do any of the things he came up with but… he was sick, Raj was injured. They both weren’t in shape to be picky. They had to find help as soon as possible.

More blood. Raj was bleeding heavily, his skin was white as sheet. Alec tried to help but he had no idea how to make miracles to happen. He wished he did. After all, nothing would’ve happened, if Raj didn’t protect him.

He already had Raj’s blood on his hands. There was no going back, though. He owed Raj his freedom.

They didn’t get any food that day. It was a punishment for their misbehavior. Alec hoped that Sebastian would punish them any other way, after all they needed strength. But well, they had to manage without it.

“Raj, what about Camille? Is she here somewhere?” he asked when the other omega finally woke up.

“I don’t think so…” he muttered. “She’s very cautious. I think she’s hiding somewhere… but I don’t think she’s still here…”

Alec nodded his head. Camille was always a bad news. He was worried she wanted to hurt his family again but right now they needed as little obstacles as possible. Alec gave Raj the rest of the water and then sat on the bed next to him. He put one hand on top of his belly and the second one on his back. It fucking hurt. How he was supposed to run, he had no idea.

“Is it kicking…?” Raj asked quietly.

“Yes. Why?” he raised his brow.

“Must be nice…” he mustered up a gentle, pained smile and then sniffed.

Alec blinked his eyes. The realization hit him with full force. No… no, it couldn’t be true.

“Raj…”

“I don’t feel them anymore” he whispered and then wiped the tears. “You were right, Alec… he… he never cared…”

It was the first time that Alec comforted someone. He had no idea what he was doing but holding Raj in his arms just felt right at that moment. The omega cried his eyes out, pressing his face into Alec’s chest. It hurt but Alec didn’t complain.

“Shh… he’ll pay for that, I promise.”

***

The plan sounded simple but Alec knew it’d be a struggle to fulfill it. They had to try, though. Alec explained everything to Raj and the other omega nodded his head. He found the plan drastic but he had nothing to lose. Not anymore.

The waiting was the hardest part. They tried to nap and gain some strength but they were both too stressed to do that. The small talk didn’t work either. So they spent the whole day in silence, trying to prepare for what was going to happen.

Sebastian visited them a bit before midnight. Alec was already exhausted but he knew that his task was just going to start. And really… he knew he had to do that but he really, really didn’t want to. Alec loved Magnus so much that just thinking about cheating on him was making him sick. He knew that Magnus would understand but still… it was against everything he believed in. His inner omega was growling and shaking but it was too late to back down.

This time Sebastian didn’t even look at Raj. He had his eyes set on Alec and the omega did his best not to flinch.

“I hope you’ve learned something since yesterday…” he started, approaching the omega.

“Yes, alpha” he could barely say it. He had only one alpha and it definitely wasn’t Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked at first but then a wide smirk appeared on his face. He was content with the answer. He put his hand on Alec’s cheek and caressed it. Alec hated every second of it but he allowed Sebastian to touch him. However, the alpha didn’t stop. He leaned closer and nuzzled his face into the crook of Alec’s neck, sniffing and scenting him. Alec really wanted to die but he endured all of this. He knew Magnus would forgive him. And no matter how humiliating it was, he had to go back to Magnus. He had to endure the torture.

“No wonder this pathetic alpha fell for you. Your scent is amazing” he inhaled Alec’s scent and then licked his lips. “But I think we should move to the nice part. Shall we?”

Alec just nodded his head and then knelt on the floor. Raj watched them from the corner of the room but he didn’t dare to say anything this time. Sebastian purred smugly and then pulled his pants down. Alec had to control his gag reflex at the sight of Sebastian’s member. He loved Magnus’ dick but this one was nothing like Magnus’. He had to do this, though.

“You better worship this piece of art, omega. I didn’t lie about the flogging…”

Alec wanted to snort. It was obvious Sebastian would flog him anyway. But he didn’t say a word. Instead of that, he just turned off his brain and wrapped his fingers around Sebastian’s dick. It was already half hard. The alpha was waiting for this moment for so long after all.

The omega moved his hand. He didn’t want to but he had to make sure that Sebastian enjoyed himself. After all, the whole trick was to fool him.

 The alpha groaned in pleasure and Alec tugged a bit harder. Then he ran his tongue from the base to the tip of his member. Sebastian gasped and grasped Alec’s hair. The omega stifled a growl and repeated the movement. He knew he should make it longer but well. Sebastian was already lost in pleasure so Alec decided to speed things up. He put the tip into his mouth and sucked it for a moment before taking more into his mouth. Alec hollowed his cheeks and caressed the length with his tongue, his hand holding the base the whole time.

“Oh fuck…” Sebastian moaned. “Like that, Alec… ugh, I want to fuck you so badly… fill you with my…”

Alec never let him finish. He was so fucking done with listening to this bullshit. He promised himself that it’d never happen and he was going to keep that promise. Half of his penis was in Alec’s mouth when the omega lost his patience. It was time to start the plan.

Omegas’ teeth were the sharpest amongst all the wolves and Alec decided it was the right time to put them into use. He bit down hard.

He heard the screams of agony and felt the taste of blood on his tongue. Sebastian pushed him away immediately and Alec gagged, spitting out the blood. Oh god, that was so disgusting! He wanted to rinse his mouth with alcohol or soap or anything that could help him get rid of the foul taste but he didn’t have time for that. Raj yanked him upward and headed to the door. Sebastian was still on the floor, crying and screaming. The wound looked very serious but well, they could never know how long it’d take Sebastian to recover.

Alec got back on his feet and then they both fled. Sebastian didn’t foresee they could do something like that so he didn’t lock the door. What’s more, he left the key in the lock. Alec locked the door the moment they walked out of the room and then looked at Raj. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn’t even form a sentence.

“This way.”

Raj was moving as fast as possible. They didn’t have much time. Sebastian’s screams definitely alarmed the guards and right now they stood no chance against them. They had to run. Raj led Alec through a corridor and then turned right. Another corridor and then a door. The kitchen was empty because of the late hour. They saw some fresh bread on the table top and for a second they even considered taking it but then they heard a noise and decided against it.

The pantry was a very small, cluttered room. Alec didn’t understand how they could even keep food in there but well, some people didn’t mind salmonella.

“Need a helping hand?” he offered when he saw Raj trying to push aside some boxes.

Behind all the boxes and baskets was a tiny door. And when Raj opened the door, they saw another wall. Alec blinked a few times and then looked at his comrade.

“What the actual fuck?” he squealed.

“It’s not a wall. It’s the back of a wardrobe. Just help me push it.”

So Alec helped. The wardrobe was heavy as fuck but they somehow managed to push it. They made a lot of noise but it didn’t matter because they were so freaking close to escaping this hell. The entrance was narrow and crawling through it while being so very pregnant was not an easy task. However, the will of survival worked wonders.

Alec was a panting mess when he finally stepped into the room. Alec helped Raj to his feet and then they both headed to the balcony. Alec gasped the moment he saw how high it was. He looked around. There was a wooden construction that probably worked as a support for plants in the summer. Alec had to admit that it could work but because of their condition, he wasn’t so sure about it…

“Will it even support our weight?” he asked.

“There’s only one way to find out.”

“Yea, well… I know you’re reckless but Raj…”

The wind was blowing. Alec didn’t hear any reply from Raj and very soon he found out why. Raj was on the ground, a big, silver wolf standing next to him. Alec had to admit that Sebastian’s wolf form was beautiful. And also terrifying.

Alec was aware that he stood no chance against Sebastian. He was weak and sick. He couldn’t change into a wolf because of the life growing under his heart. And suddenly he felt how useless were all his efforts. How useless was Raj’s sacrifice. They were both going to die anyway.

Sebastian’s fangs were sharp. He was growling, his giant paws made the ground shake with every step he took. Alec took a step back but then he hit the railing. A dead end. There was no hope. He moved into the corner and double checked the escape route. The wooden ladder seemed quite new and Alec was almost sure it could support their weight but then again, climbing there would take some time and they simply didn’t have it. Sebastian was approaching him and Raj was still so far away. If he really tried, then maybe he could escape… but he couldn’t leave Raj like this.

Alec caressed his belly, tears pooling in his eyes. He failed his pup, he failed Magnus, Izzy… he failed Jace. His brother sacrificed himself so Alec could run. But he didn’t. He let them all down. His knees buckled and Alec collapsed to the ground, still holding his belly. Sebastian’s eyes flashed with fury and the lust to kill. Alec hurt him in the worst way possible and the punishment for that was more than obvious.

He closed his eyes trying to remember all the nice things that had happened since he met his mate. He remembered devouring the delicious pie and Magnus laughing at him. He remembered the first night in Edom, meeting all the amazing people he called his family now. He remembered their first night together, the first heat, the moment they learned he was pregnant. He remembered the picnic, the day by the lake, little Lance who smeared his father’s face with pink paint. He remembered the day his siblings found him, all the sparring sessions with his brother, the long conversation with his sister. But most importantly, he remembered Magnus’s scent, his touch, his embraces, his skin, his lips, their love making. Magnus’ enemies called him a demon but for Alec, Magnus was a true angel. He gave him the best life possible. He only wished he could thank him before death.

Sebastian growled loudly and then stood up, ready to jump and strike the omega. Alec was prepared for the pain. But it never came. Vicious barking and shouting make him open his eyes.

Sebastian was standing on his two paws, ready to jump but he never got the chance to do that. Raj appeared out of nowhere.

“That’s for my children, you son of a bitch!”

He tackled Sebastian with full force. The wolf could do nothing to avoid that and because he stood on two paws, he immediately lost his footing. The ground was covered with snow and ice and he stood too close to the railing. Alec could only watch as Sebastian slipped on the ice and fell over the railing. He didn’t have time to shift back and grab the rail. However, he had managed to bite Raj’s arm.

“R… Raj! No!”

Alec reached his hand to the omega but it was too late. He got on his feet, tried to catch him but… He was too late. Raj looked at him for the last time. He had a big smile on his face. He had always been like a useless puppet living only because of hope and the need to be loved. But there was no love for him in this life. Never had been. He lost everything. But this… at least once he managed to do what he wanted. He avenged his pups and showed the world that he was Raj, not just a pathetic omega. He was happy to die this way, doing something good at least once.

A pitiful howl was followed by a loud thud. Alec clasped his hand over his mouth. No… no, no, no, it couldn’t be true! Raj… Raj always was a dick but he didn’t deserve it! He died for Alec and his children… he was gone.

Alec had a hard time processing the news. Raj was dead… Sebastian was dead. But he survived. His pup was kicking, his mate was there somewhere. Alec really wanted to stop by Raj’s body and thank him for everything he had done but he knew it wasn’t something Raj would want. The omega wasn’t sappy and he did all of this so Alec could escape. He couldn’t let down another person who sacrificed so much for him.

“Ave atque vale, Raj…” he whispered into the wind and then got moving.

He had to be very careful. Everything was slippery or frozen. The wind was blowing and very soon his hands became red and numb. But he didn’t stop. The ladder didn’t break but it was still  extremely dangerous to climb down. He couldn’t slow down, though. There was already rush in the castle and it was obvious that soon everyone would know about their prince’s death. He had to be quick.

Alec jumped into the snowdrift and inhaled deeply. The frost hurt his lungs but he didn’t let himself rest not even for a moment. He had to keep moving as far and fast as possible. He came so far… he was not going to let them kidnap him again.

The snow was everywhere. Alec didn’t wear any winter clothes, he was already sick, pregnant and starving. It didn’t look good but the omega was too stubborn and determined to give up. He made it into the forest. There was less snow and more hiding places. And well, he needed one right now.

The adrenaline was slowly fading and Alec felt the exhaustion. He really wanted to keep running but his body didn’t let him. He saw black spots dancing in front of his eyes and he knew immediately that it wasn’t a good sign. But he had to find a place to hide… something, anything!

He glanced over his shoulder. The castle was no longer visible and Alec realized that he didn’t remember getting into the forest. He had a blank space in his head. How…?

Suddenly his body started screaming in pain. Every step felt like agony and well, no wonder. He made a few kilometers barefoot in the middle of the winter. His mind could endure a lot but his body needed fuel.

Fresh tears stained his cheeks. Fucking hell! He tried so hard and what? What was that for? His body betrayed him, gave up on him!

Alec sat by an old tree and leaned his back on the bark. He tried to rub his belly to warm up the pup inside but soon he had no energy left and his body shut down.

***

Magnus and Isabelle arrived at dawn. The alpha wasn’t going to negotiate. He wanted his mate back and it was all that mattered. He didn’t even care how much blood he’d have to spill. He just wanted to finally see the love of his life and take care of him.

The gates weren’t guarded but Magnus didn’t let his guard down. After all, it could always be a trap. However, when they broke inside, Magnus knew there was something wrong. He sniffed the air. He smelled blood. Omega blood… for a second his heart stopped but then Izzy nudged him with her elbow. She was back in her human form, shaking her head.

“It’s not Alec’s…”

Magnus shifted as well. The castle seemed abandoned. But… how was it even possible? They went further, checked the rooms, the halls but they didn’t find Alec nor Camille or Sebastian. There was only one option left. The court room.

Magnus expected everything but not this. He saw his friends, standing next to Sebastian Morgenstern’s bloody form. He was tied with rope and groaning in pain.

“Where’s my mate?!” he roared, grabbing the son of a bitch by his neck.

Sebastian sputtered blood and smirked but said nothing. Magnus tightened his grip, choking the other alpha until he felt a familiar hand gripping his forearm.

“Magnus, let go. He doesn’t deserve such a nice death.”

“Will…”

Magnus threw Sebastian on the floor and then grabbed Will’s shoulders.

“Alexander! Where’s my mate?! The blood…”

“You smelled that, huh?” he sighed. “It’s not Alec’s… it was another omega. He… he was pregnant…” he added in a whisper and Magnus let go of him, horrified.

“Who…”

“We don’t know” he clenched his fists. “Sebastian’s people ran away the moment they saw their prince was defeated. They didn’t even try to fight us. Fucking cowards” he growled.

“And my Alexander…? If it wasn’t his blood then where is he?!”

“We… we have no idea, Magnus. He wasn’t here. We checked everywhere. Your mate’s not here…”

Magnus was strong the whole time but he reached his limit. He walked out of the court room just to sit on the dirty floor and cry his eyes out. They were so close. So fucking close! But it wasn’t enough.

“Magnus” Izzy spoke softly. “We need to keep searching. Alec is alive, I know that.”

“How…?”

“Your bond. Focus on it. Don’t you feel anything?”

“I do… it’s faint but…”

“But we both know what that means. Move your ass. We don’t have much time left.”

Izzy was right. He could still feel their bond and that meant that Alec survived. Now they just needed to find him… if it was only that easy.

Magnus returned to the court room and asked Will for help in searching. Sebastian could wait for the punishment but Alec didn’t have that much time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it or have any suggestions, please leave a comment c:


End file.
